Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs: Freedom Fighters in Space
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sonic and Eve the Hedgehog: Mobius Journey. Sonic, Eve and their friends take new heights when an alien name Cosmo arrive to find help and save the Galaxy from an evil alien race called the Metarex. During their trips, they meet new friends, allies, and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: A Cosmic Call

Far out in outer space, there are floating debris of what seems to be battleships. Appearing out on the outskirts of space are Sonic and Eve in their super forms. Eve also holds out her sword that is glowing gold. They both take deep breaths and seems to be getting tired.

Eve turns to Sonic, "He's tougher than I thought." "

"Right, but we better finish this," Sonic says.

Standing in front of the pair is a mysterious large figure that seems to be wearing a ripped up cape. From its appearance it seems to be a machine, and has a glowing green eye. It's also a dark purplish color and also a strange matching green glass on its chest.

It brings out a sharp light yellow blade.

Sonic and Eve charge at it as so does the robot. When they collide, Sonic and Eve are pushed back. The robot is very tough and Sonic and Eve are starting to get tired.

The robot says in a metallic voice, "Your defeat is certain. Give me the Chaos Emeralds, and I will spare your lives."

Sonic and Eve turn to each other about the choice. Sonic nods his head, and Eve does the same and puts her sword in her scabbard. They both raise their hands and the Chaos Emeralds circle around them

They both shout, "Chaos Control!"

The Chaos Emeralds begin to glow and a bright light appears. Soon, all seven Chaos Emeralds begin to scatter into space. Sonic and Eve know that this must be done. However, they soon lost consciousness and fall out of the sky. The robot looks to see a bit of its robotic body has been damaged.

The robot says, "Sonic and Eve have only delayed my triumph. Those emeralds will be mine."

He then looks at the planet Mobius, "Alert my forces across the galaxy. Begin my search for the Chaos Emeralds at once. Do not rest until you bring them all to me."

Suddenly,multiple glowing red eyes begin to appear behind the robot.

Then the robot says, "Remove the Planet Egg."

Then it begins to fly off into space. Suddenly something begins to fly towards Mobius. Meanwhile, Sonic and Eve are still falling towards the planet and lose their super form. As they fall, they both end up falling into different directions.

In the city of New Mobotropolis, it's late to the night and the citizens are fast asleep. Well, most of them. Tails is looking out at the stars and the Egg Moon.

Tails says in thought, "I wonder what Sonic and Eve are doing. I'm sure they're off fighting Eggman late at night, and saving the say. However, I'm glad that it's a beautiful night."

Tails then notices something glowing from the sky, "huh?"

Tails brings out his telescope and looks to see some kind of orb, "What is that? That doesn't look like a meteor. From the possession, the strange meteor seems to be heading straight for us."

Suddenly something swooshes over the city and to the Great Forest. Suddenly, a loud crash along with a white light appears in the forest.

Tails gasps, "What's that?!"

Tails quickly grabs his shoes and runs out of his house. Coming out of their homes and some wearing their pajamas, Sally, Sonia, Manic, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine hurry and gather close to where the crash is.

"You guys heard it too?" Tails asks.

"I think everyone in the city heard it," Bunnie says.

"Still, what in the world was that?" Sonia asks.

Everyone hurries to the crash and they all gasp to see what has crashed.

"That's a spaceship," Sonia says.

Indeed it is. The group of friends are seeing a spaceship that is pushed to the ground. On the ground in front of it, is a small girl with ivory and green colored clothes, short green hair, and rose buds on her head. She is out of the ship and is unconscious.

"Oh my stars," bunnie says.

"Oh dear," Sally adds.

Tails runs to her and picks her up in his arms. The poor girl moans and seems to be injured.

"What happened?" Rotor asks.

"She needs help," Tails says.

"Your house is the closest one around here, Cream. I think we should take her there," Amy says.

"We'll go tell Mother you're coming!" Cream says.

She and Cheese fly off to tell their mom what happened.

Antoine says, "Bunnie and I will go get Dr. Quack."

"Looks like he'll have another, Eve has been sleeping in the hospital fer a week," Bunnie says.

With that, Antoine and Bunnie hurry off to get the doctor.

Tails can't help but look at her and asks in thought, "I wonder who she is and where she come from?"

In Dr. Eggman's lair, Sonic is laying on a bed of some kind with his head on a pillow. Snic soon begins to open his eyes. He then opens his eyes and sits up to see where he is.

He then hears Eggman says, "It's about time."

Sonic turns his head to see Dr. Eggman sitting on a chair. Then turns it to face Sonic.

"Eggman... what happened?" Sonic asks.

He then looks around to notice, "And… where's Eve?

"I've been sitting here for the better part of a week waiting for you to wake up and tell me," Eggman says.

Flashback:

One night, Dr. Eggman is jogging with Bokkun.

Eggman explains, "I was out jogging to maintain my perfect physique when I spotted something."

Dr. Eggman notices that Sonic has been washed to shore and is knocked out.

"You were in pretty bad shape, Sonic. You were battered like a fishstick," Eggman adds.

Flashback ends:

It was a tough decision. I didn't know whether to save you, or wait for the tide to come in!" Eggman says, and laughs about it.

"You were in terrible shape, Sonic. Dr. Eggman saved your life," Decoe says.

"If he didn't he wouldn't have anybody to pick on anymore," Decor adds.

Bokkun lands on the bed with a cup, and asks, "So how'd you end up passed out on the beach, anyway?

"I was fighting somebody. Eve was with me," Sonic quickly says, and gets up.

That makes Bokkun spill some of the beverage on his face.

Then Sonic shrugs his shoulders and says, "Hey, sorry, but I can't say any more!"

Then zips off making Bokkun spins.

"You're leaving?" Eggman asks in surprise.

Sonic runs to Eggman and says, "See you later, Eggman."

Then speeds off.

Decoe says, not pleased, "Hey! You owe us, Sonic!"

"You run rast, but when it comes to paying your debts, you sure are a slowpoke!" Bocoe adds with the same expression.

"Yeah!" Decoe replies.

Bokkun adds, "What a deadbeat! Guhh!"

Eggman places his hand on his face and think about what could have happened.

Bokkun shouts, "Sonic, you ingrate!"

Then Bocoe adds, "That is the last time we help you!"

"Yeah! Patients like you make me sick!" Decoe shouts.

Unknown to Eggman and his robots, Rouge is spying on him through the air vents.

Meanwhile in his bedroom of his home, Shadow is sitting on a chair next to his bed. Sleeping on it is Eve, and she's still knocked out from her fight of earlier that he isn't aware of. Jazz is sleeping next to her.

"Eve what happened to you. And what happened to that blue hedgehog?" Shadow asks himself.

Shadow never leaves Eve's side since he has found her.

Flashback:

One night, Shadow is sleeping in his bed when he feels a strange sensation. Shadow leaves his home and skates to find the source. It's almost like instinct is telling him something's wrong. Shadow reaches to a large field of flowers and notices something on the ground. When Shadow runs over, he gasps to see Eve is anxiousness with bruises.

Flashback ends:

Shadow continues to stare at Eve.

Eve moans in her sleep and says, "Sh-shadow."

Shadow simply places his hand on Eve's head.

In Cream's home, the little girl is still sleeping in bed and ends up having an awful dream. In the dream, the little girl seems to be running away in fear. Suddenly, part of a wall explodes and falls. The girl removes her arms from her face and gasps to see a frightening dark burgundy robot with glowing red eyes. The girl is so petrified that she isn't able to move.

Suddenly, she hears a voice calling out to her, "Cosmo! Run away!"

Suddenly, a flash of light comes at her. The next moment, the girl quickly opens her eyes. Her blurs becomes clear to find herself in a new location. The word Cosmo, appears to be the young girl's name.

Then a voice says, "Look; she's waking up."

Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Tails, and Sally look at the young girl. The girl soon begins to get and sit on the bed.

"Careful, dear. Don't try to get up," Vanilla says.

The girl opens her eyes to reveal a blue color.

"You were in a big crash. You're really lucky that you didn't have any serious injuries," Amy says.

"Maybe you could tell us your name and where you and your ship came here from," Cream says.

Suddenly, the girl covers her mouth. Then clutches the blanket in fear and shakes her head.

"I can't," The girl, Cosmo answers.

Confused, Cream asks, "You mean... you can't remember?"

"I can, but I... can't tell you," Cosmo sadly answers.

"Why?" Tails asks.

"I'm looking for somebody on this planet named Sonic the Hedgehog and Eve the Hedgehog. It's very important that I speak with them as soon as possible before it's too late," Cosmo says.

"You can talk to us. We'll help you if we can," Tails says.

"He's right. You can tell us and we can help you," Sally says.

"I can't tell you," Sally sadly says.

Irritated Amy says, "Well, I have a right to know what this is all about!"

"Huh?" Cosmo replies, confused.

"Sonic's my boyfriend, and you better not be trying to move in on him!" Amy sternly says.

Cosmo steps in and says, "Amy, she didn't come here to date him!"

"And he's not even your boyfriend ether," Sally mutters.

Cosmo blinks her eyes confused.

Then Tails says, "We're friends with Sonic, so maybe we can help."

"Friends?" Cosmo asks.

"My name's Miles Prower, but everybody calls me by my nickname Tails," Tails introduces himself.

Then Sally says, "And I'm Sally. Of course, I'm known as Princess Sally, but treat me like a normal person if that's alright."

"I'm Cream. We're very happy to meet-" Cream happily says.

Still upset, Amy says, "And my name's Amy Rose! You aren't gonna be here long, are you?!"

"Amy will you stop being rude to her. I think that girl has a problem, and it's not for romance," Sally sternly says.

Confused Cosmo blinks her eyes a few times.

Finally Cosmo says, "Cosmo. My name is Cosmo."

"Cosmo. Well, it's nice to meet you," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound. Amy, Cream, Sally, and Tails look through the window to see clouds rolling in. they notice something coming down from the sky.

"What's that?" Cream asks.

"It's somethin' big…" Tails says.

"And it doesn't look good," Sally says.

They hear Vanilla says, "You should stay in bed."

They turn to see Cosmo getting out of bed and Vanilla has her hands on the girl's shoulder. Cosmo slowly walks to see a giant black colored robot of some kind.

Cosmo worriedly says, "It's another Metarex…"

On Angel Island, Knuckles is sleeping at the altar of the Master Emerald. Sensing something wrong, he wakes up and looks at the sky. He sees the robot Tails and the others are now. Knuckles looks to see the robot is descending from the sky.

Knuckles looks down from the island and says, "This looks like... trouble,"

"PREPARING AREA FOR PLANET EGG REMOVAL," The robot says.

The robot's eye begins to glow and red electricity admits from its horns and travels across the area. The electricity is blashing the forest and creating forest fires.

Knuckles knows this is trouble, "If that thing isn't stopped, it's gonna burn up every tree in the forest!"

The robot looks at the ground.

Just then, Knuckles shouts, "Hey! Knock it off, ya firebug!"

Knuckles then punches the robot, but it doesn't phase. Then the robot swats Knuckles like a bug. Luckily, Knuckles lands on his feet, and grits his teeth and clutches his fist in anger.

Suddenly, missiles fire at the giant robot. Knuckles looks up to see one of Tails's planes.

He hears Tails shouts, "Knuckles!"

"All right. Maye we can stop him together," Knuckles says.

Flying in the plane, Tails is flying and Cosmo is sitting in the back seat.

"This doesn't look good," Tails says.

They both look down to see the Metarex is sending more red electrical charges and setting more fires.

Knuckles runs to the robot and says, "Looks like our only choice is to keep pounding away!"

Tails says to Cosmo, "We're going on the attack. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Cosmo answers.

Tails then begins to fire.

On the ground, Sally along with the Shadow and the rest of the Freedom Fighters hurry to see what's going on.

"The whole forest's on fire…" Cream worriedly says.

"This can't be a coincidence," Amy says.

Amy looks to see the fight, and says, "I have a feeling that girl may know why this is happening. I wish there was a way to convince her to talk to us."

At the fight, Cosmo is shocked to see this. Knuckles tries to attack the Metarex, but it swats knuckles again. Tails fires his lasers at the robot, but no good

"Our lasers have no effect," Tails says.

"You need to use much stronger attacks if you're ever going to beat a Metarex," Cosmo replies.

Tails asks, "Do you know why it came here, or why it's destroying all the trees?"

"Its mission... is to find the life force of this planet and steal it away," Cosmo answers.

Tails becomes concern. Suddenly, something flashes past the plane and attacks the Metarex with full force. Landing on the cliff close by is Sonic.

"It's Sonic!" The girls happily says.

"Chao!" Cheese happily says.

Cosmo looks to see it, but suddenly, feels a sharp pain in her head.

Tails asks, "Are... you okay?"

"Yes," Cosmo answers.

In tears, Cosmo says to herself, "So that's Sonic. Our final hope."

Sonic stands on the cliff to see the damage the Metarex is doing.

"You're the one who's goin' down in flames now!" Sonic says with a smirk.

In the bedroom, Eve begins to slowly open her eyes. Eve then sits up and holds her head with her hand.

"My head. Wha-what happened?" Eve asks.

"That is something that I would like to know," A voice says.

Eve turns her head to see Shadow standing next to the bed.

"Um hey Shadow," Eve asks.

"Eve what happened to you? You were knocked out," Shadow asks.

"I-I was fighting someone. And it was very powerful and," Eve says.

She gasps, "I need to go warn the others."

Eve quickly gets out of bed and tries to leave. However, Shadow hold on to her.

"Eve, you need a rest. You're not going anywhere," Shadow says.

"But Shadow, I need to find Sonic. Listen, we don't know much about who we're fighting, but I'm afraid Mobius will soon be in the middle of an alien invasion," Eve says.

"Invasion?" Shadow asks in shock.

Meanwhile, Sally and everyone who is on the ground floor are doing their best to put out fires in the forest. The Freedom Fighters are doing their best to evacuate everyone from the forest fire.

Bunnie runs to Sally, "Sally girl, I think we got everyone out of the Knothole and got everyone out of the forest."

"Great work. Make sure that everyone are brought to New Mobotropolis. Nicole is having her protective shield on," Sally says.

"Right," Bunnie says, and runs off to help the citizens.

Sally worriedly says, "I hope we can stop that robot. Whatever it is."

On the yellow plane, Tails continues to fly it to where Sonic is.

Tails shouts, "Heads up, Sonic!"

A Power Ring launches from the plane and Sonic catches it saying, "Thanks Tails."

Sonic then performs a powerful spin dash and hits the Metarex. However, it released robotic pinches to catch him. Sonic quickly dodges it. Knuckles comes in about to attack, but whacks him hard. Knuckles falls flat on his stomach while Sonic lands on his feet.

Knuckles groans and says, "It's... pretty tough."

"Yeah, but we can beat him, buddy," Sonic says.

Knuckles stands up and replies, "Got a plan."

"Double team him. Let's go!" Sonic says.

Sonic then speeds off. Knuckles follows after him. On the plane, Cosmo and Tails are looking from below to see the fight.

"I thought Sonic would move much more quickly than he does," Cosmo says.

Tails begins to notice himself, "Something's not right. Sonic is not moving as fast as he usually does."

Just then, the Metarex launches more red electrical charges making it hard for Sonic and Knuckles to get close. Tails then launches missiles, but that doesn't cause even a scratch.

"This is impossible. No matter how hard we hit that thing, it keeps going!" Tails says.

"You'll have to use the Chaos Emeralds to stop this thing. I'll distract it with a frontal attack so you can move in and finish it off," Knuckles says.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders and says, "I'd like to, but I don't happen to have the Chaos Emeralds with me right now."

"Wh... where are they?" Knuckles asks, confused.

Sonic rubs his head and answers, "Well, Eve and I kinda got into this fight out in space, and the bad guy was gonna take 'em from me, so we sent 'em away."

"You finally had all seven Chaos Emeralds together... and you threw them away?" Knuckles asks, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Exactly," sonic says.

Knuckles yells at Sonic's face with rage, "Are you crazy?! What are we gonna do?!"

"I guess we're gonna have to find 'em again!" Sonic says, showing a smile.

Suddenly, the Metarex knocked them away. Amy, Cream, and Cheese hurry over.

"Oh no!" Amy exclaims.

"Are you okay?" Cream asks.

Suddenly, the Metarex's claw is coming straight at them.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Look out!"

Amy and Cream close their eyes preparing the hit that never come. They open their eyes to see Eve repealing the claw with her sword.

Cheese panics, "Chao-chao-chao-chao!"

Eve is able to push the claw away. She takes deep breaths and get on her knees in exhaustion. Suddenly, something begins to glow from the ground causing the girls to gasp.

The Metarex says, "PROCEEDING WITH PLANET EGG REMOVAL."

Suddenly, a large beam of blue light emerges from the ground and the earth is being pushed out of the way.

"Oh no!" Cosmo panics, seeing that is happening.

The beam of light continues to glow and blind everyone around the area. Soon, there is a giant crater where the Metarex is standing close by. Suddenly, some kind of crystal with a strange energy in the middle.

"What in the world is that?" Knuckles asks.

Tails flies over the scene to see what is happening.

"He's found the Planet Egg…" Cosmo worriedly says.

"What's the Planet Egg," Tails asks

"It's the life force that sustains your world," Cosmo answers.

Soon, the trees and plants around the area begin to wither and die including the Great Forest.

"The Planet Egg is what gives your world the power to support life. Without it, every living thing here will soon perish," Cosmo says.

Everyone around Knothole and New Mobotropolis are stunned to see the trees and grass are dying around them.

The Meterax takes the Planet Egg, and says, "PROCEDURE COMPLETE. LIFT OFF!"

Then the Metarex begins to fly off into space with his prize.

"Hold it!" Sonic shouts.

Sonic then spin dashes to the sky and hits one of the robotic arms. However, it repels him and begins to fall

"I got ya," Knuckles says.

He jumps out and managers to catch Sonic. At the same time, Sally, Amy, Cream and Cheese run to them.

As the Metarex flies in the air, Eve then uses her powers to lift herself in the air.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Eve shouts.

She then uses a spin dash along with her sword to aim for the chest. However, it repels and she begins to fall again. Shadow uses his rocket shos to fly up and catches Eve. Then he lands on the ground.

Shadow asks, "Are you alright, Eve?"

"Yeah. I'm okay," Eve answers.

The Metarex continues to fly off, but Tails is in hot pursuit.

"I'll stop that thing!" Tails says.

The Metarex continues to fly higher into space. However, the plane is having trouble getting any higher.

"I can't go any higher 'cause this plane wasn't designed to travel into space!" Tails says.

He turns to Cosmo in concern and asks, "Are you all right, Cosmo?"

"I'm just... a little... dizzy…" Cosmo answers.

Cosmo shakes off her dizziness as Tails says, "I'm sorry. I just wish I got the Planet Egg back."

"Could you... open this for a moment, please?" Cosmo asks.

Tails turns his head with a confused look.

Cosmo asks, "You can open it while you're flying, can't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to do it at this altitude," Tails says.

Then Cosmo says, "Please, Tails."

"Okay, if you really want me to," Tails says, and open the hatch.

"There you go," Tails says.

But becomes stunned to see Cosmo jumping out of the plane and gliding out of the sky.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters including Shadow and Eve gather to where Sonic and Knuckles and the others are. They see the Great Forest's trees and plants have died.

"You didn't put up much of a fight against that thing, Sonic. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Knuckles asks.

"You don't seem like your old self," Amy replies

"It's been a long day, so I guess I'm a little tired," Sonic says.

"A little. Sonic, you and I were fighting that giant robot," Eve says.

"That robot must have been pretty tough," Sonia replies.

"Really tough. Even when Sonic and myself became super and he practically tired us out," Eve says.

"Oh my stars! Look up there!" Bunnie says, pointing to the sky.

Everyone gasps and look up to see Cosmo gliding down the sky. She manages to have a soft landing. Sonic, Shadow and Eve look at each other with confused looks. Then face the mysterious newcomer

The girl introduces herself, "The My name is Cosmo. I've come a long way to see you. I need to speak with you, Sonic and Eve."

"O-Okay," Sonic says.

"I have sought you out because I know you have the power to control the Chaos Emeralds. I have come here because you are the ones who can rescue the galaxy," Cosmo says.

"We are?" Sonic asks.

"And you mean from that giant robot?" Eve adds.

Sonic and Eve are stunned to hear this. This little girl, Cosmo come all this way to tell them that they can save the galaxy from danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Cosmic Crisis

In Castle Acorn, Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters arrive with Cosmo to understand the situation. Julie-Su and the Chaotix join them after Knuckles' explanation. They also are able to clear the fear and confusion from the people who are in the city. The citizens from Knothole are staying in the village due to the forest fire from before. Still, they deserve an explanation. The first thing they do is to tell Sally's parents about the situation. Of course, the rest of the Freedom Fighter's family are here as well.

"A Metarex invasion?" King Acorn asks.

"That's what Cosmo said," Sally says.

She then turns to Cosmo, "She said that she came here to find Sonic and Eve so they can stop them."

"Hmm, that's a lot to take in," King Acorn says.

"Of course, what what happened throughout the night it cannot be denied. We're practically part of an alien invasion," Alicia says.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll just have to beat the Metarex and send them to the junkyard," Sonic says.

"Sonic, it's not simple. We barely stood a chance against that thing, and well, we still haven't fully heal since we battle another one," Eve says.

"What? You both battled another one?" Amy asks in shock.

"Yeah. It seems different than the other, and it seems to be their leader," Eve says.

"Hmm. We still don't fully know who our enemy is, but it seems that they need to be stopped," Sally says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out," Sonic says.

"Sonic, take this seriously," Sally firmly says.

Suddenly, Sonic collapses on the ground. In seconds, Eve does as well. They both fall to the ground and passed.

"Sonic!" Sally says in shock.

"Eve?" Bunnie asks.

"Sonic, Eve, what's wrong?" Amy asks.

"What happened?" Cream asks.

"Say something!" Knuckles add.

Cosmo covers her mouth in shock as everyone else gather to them.

"Why aren't waking up?"

Tails look at them, and says, "They're okay. I think they're just exhausted."

"Yeah, I guess they still has to recover from that battle," Knuckles says.

"Not even from their first battle, and the second one must have taken their toll," Shadow says.

Shadow then picks up Eve and holds her in his arms.

"W-what do we do?" Ray asks.

"They need a lot of rest and figure that out ourselves," Mighty answers.

Sometime later, Bernadette, Obsidian, and Vanilla place the two hedgehogs in bed and tuck them in.

Vanilla says, "You rest now."

In the throne room, everyone is with Cosmo so they can hear the story

"Your friends Sonic and Eve were fighting against a Metarex," Cosmo says.

"A Metarex?" Amy asks.

"You told us what that thing before. Is there anything else you can tell us?" Rotor asks.

"I don't know how many there are, but they've been attacking planets all over the galaxy," Cosmo says.

The flashback appears about the Metarex attacking innocent people, and destroying cities, and traveling through space.

"Their goal is to unily all the planets under one absolute rule," Cosmo says.

"Let me guess... their rule," Knuckles guesses.

"That's right. They've already extinguished so many planets," Cosmo says.

"What do you mean, 'extinguished'?" Amy asks.

"The Metarex don't just conquer planets. They take the Planet Eggs," Cosmo asks.

"The What?" Knuckles asks.

"The Planet Eggs are like the hearts of planets," Cosmo says.

"You mean that strange crystal the Metarex took?" Sally asks.

"That's correct. Without them, planets lose their power to nurture and sustain life. They become just cold, barren rocks drifting through space," Cosmo says.

"That doesn't sound good.

"Very bad. And now that they've taken your Planet Egg, your world will soon wither away, just like the others have," Cosmo says.

"Our planet will die?" Amy asks.

Cosmo nods her head, "That's right."

Bunnie turns to Sally, "Sally girl, this is serious."

"Very serious. If we don't get our planet egg back, our planet's doom," Sally says.

"Excuse my asking, but how do we know you're not on their side?" Knuckles asks with his arms crossed with a stern look.

Sonia glares at him, "Knuckles."

Defensive,Cosmo says, "Because I'm not! The Metarex are vicious, and they'll wipe out anything that gets in their way. I am not with them; you have to believe me!"

"I wish I could," Knuckles says, still having doubts about Cosmo.

"At least let's hear her out," Sally says.

"I came her so that what happened to me might not happen to all of you. My planet is gone. Everyone I loved - my family, my friends, are…" Cosmo says, and tears begin to fall from her face.

Not long Cosmo begins to cry, "Everything. Everything is gone."

Everyone becomes stunned to hear this. Now they understand why Cosmo was in that spaceship. Cosmo must have escaped from their wrath, and lost her friends and family in the process.

Not long after, Bunnie is sitting with Cosmo who is laying down in bed. She's not crying, but still whimpering.

Bunnie rubs her shoulder, "There there sugar, everything will be okay."

Sally closes the door, and says to the others, "She's calmed down a little. I think she'll be okay."

"I can't believe that Knuckles was giving that poor thing such a hard time," Amy says.

"That echidna needs to keep his mouth shut once in a while," Vector says.

"True, but we can't be too reckless. Of course, hearing what she said, it sounds like she doesn't want the Metarex to cause us harm like they did with her," Espio says.

"I understand how she feels. When I lost my parents, my sister, and Ray, I was devastated and went crazy," Mighty says.

"Merse, many of us know what it's like to lose those we love. Many of us lost our families and friends when Dr. Robotnik came along," Antoine says.

"I'm sure we'll figure this out," Amy says.

The others walk in the room to see how Sonic and Eve are doing.

Looking into the room, Amy exclaims, "Sonic's gone!"

"Oh no!" Tails adds.

Everyone hurry into the room, but look at the other bed to see Eve is still here.

Sonia says, "He must have gone out the window!"

"At least Eve is still here," Sally says.

"He doesn't even say goodbye!" Amy angrily says.

She turns to the window with the same expression,

Then Tails says, "That's Sonic for ya. No matter what, he just takes off. He can't even stay still when he's passed out."

"We should be glad they're still okay," Manic says.

Eve sits up with a groan.

She turns and says, "Hi guys, what's going on?"

Running through what's left of the grasslands, Sonic is speeding through the forest. Then arrives on a large mountain. He looks to see where the Metarex has taken the Planet Egg

Sonic notices, "That's weird... There's no wind."

On Angel Island, Knuckles is watching over the Mater Emerald. Julie-Su joins him.

Julie-su asks, "You still don't trust Cosmo don't you."

"Not really. Even after hearing what happened, I can't help but think it's too much of a coincidence. Something doesn't feel right," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, they hear someone says, "So, is it true, Knuckles?"

The two echidna turn to see Rouge.

"Is what true, Rouge?" Knuckles asks.

"A little birdie told me that all seven Chaos Emeralds are gone," Rouge replies.

"It's true. Sonic and Eve thought it'd be a good idea to scatter them into space," Knuckles says.

"Not only that, but now our planet is supposedly dyings. Things are crazy here. First a Metarex attack. Then Cosmo," Knuckles says.

But Rouge suddenly says as she flies away, "See you around, Knuckie!"

Knuckles turns to see Rouge is gone and unaware that Julie-Su is showing a bitter expression about the nickname Rouge has given him.

Knucklesangrily calls out, "Hey! Rouge! Come back here! You've got a lot of nerve flying off while I'm still talking! Rouge!"

Rouge continues to fly off the island.

Outside of the castle, Eve is sitting outside with Jazz the Chaos while Cream and Cheese are playing. Cosmo stands outside watching the scenery.

Cheese happily says, "Chao Chao Chao."

"Such a pretty place…" Cosmo says.

"I'm glad you like it! Our planet's great. Maybe you can learn to love it here," Cream says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese happily says.

"Maybe…" Cosmo happily says.

But sadly says in thought, "She doesn't understand. Without the planet Egg... her planet cannot survive."

"You're still worried about the planet?" Eve asks.

Cosmo turns to Eve, and answers, "Yes. You know, if we don't get the Planet Egg back…"

"We will," Cream says, standing up.

"We've got Sonic and Eve on our side. They'll make everything okay," Cream says.

"But Cream, Sonic and Eve aren't strong without the Chaos Emeralds," Cosmo says.

"True, but we barely stood a chance when it was the two of us in super forms. Still, they're scattered into space so it will be hard for the Meterax to get to them," Eve says.

Suddenly, Sonic speeds to them, "Well, then I guess we'll have to find 'em."

"I wish you had them now," Cosmo says.

"Maybe there was something we could have done instead of sending of sending the Chaos Emeralds away. But it seemed like a good idea at the time," Sonic says.

"At least he didn't get the Emeralds," Eve says.

Just then, Tails and the rest of the Freedom Fighters walk out to see the others.

"You both must have been pretty wiped out after fighting that thing," Tails says.

"We were. But we transformed into Super Sonic and Super Eve and thought it would be a cinch, but boy, were we wrong!" Sonic says.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Eve mutters.

"Sonic, Eve, listen. The Metarex are extremely powerful. They've traveled through space and taken every Egg from every planet they've encountered," Cosmo says.

"There's nothin' to worry about as long as Sonic and Eve are on the scene, Cosmo! We'll get all the Planet Eggs back! Sonic says.

He then holds out his finger and says, "I promise!"

"A dangerous quest in outer space! Could anything be more romantic?" Amy happily says.

"Cheese and I wouldn't miss an adventure like this!" Cheese says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"You can count me in!" Tails says.

Eve turns to Shadow who has his arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

Eve asks, "Shadow, you wanna come with us?"

"Hmm. Sure. If only to keep you out of trouble," Shadow says.

"Great, then it's settled! We're going into outer space!" Sonic says.

"Sounds great. Now how do we suppose to do that?" SAlly asks.

Tails giggles, "Actually."

The next moment, everyone walks downstairs to a dark area.

"So Tails, where are we going?" Sonia asks.

"You'll see," Tails says.

Soon they come to a stop and turns on the light, "Ta da!"

What they see is a giant rocket ship. It seems to have some similar designs to the X tornado, but a lot more advanced. Everyone is amazed to see this. Sonic even whistle in reply.

The girls say, "It's so big!"

"It's a multi-purpose fully mobile flying fortress! I call it the Blue Typhoon, and with a few quick adjustments, we can even fly into space!" Tails says.

"Tails it's amazing," Sally says.

"Thanks. Only…" Tails says, but then grows a little sad.

"Only what?" Shadow asks.

"I was planning on using the Chaos Emeralds as the power source. Now what are we gonna use?" Tails answers.

Everyone begins to think.

Luckily, Eve has an idea, "I know what we can use!"

In the forest close by, Knuckles searches around for Rogue, but isn't able to find her.

Knuckles groans with annoyance, "I shouldn't have told that batty Rouge anything."

"Ignore here. Let's just head back home," Julie-Su says.

"I guess," Knuckles says.

He then looks ahead and gasps at the sight of something shocking. He sees Angel Island floating on the water.

Knuckles exclaims, "Oh no! The Master Emerald's gone!"

In the engine room of the Blue Typhoon, Sonic, Sally, Eve, Tails and Nicole are placing the Mater Emerald on a machine.

"The readings look good," Tails reports.

"Yes. Using the Master Emerald was a great idea," Nicole adds.

"The Master Emerald oughta give us enough power to go interstellar!" Eve says.

"Wouldn't Knuckles be mad when he finds out?" Sally asks.

"True, but it's the best way to convince him to come with us," Eve says.

Shadow points out, "Well it didn't take him too long cause here he comes."

Indeed, Knuckles runs to where the others are and shouts with rage, "What's the idea?!"

"We're gonna borrow your Master Emerald for a little while," Sonic says.

But Knuckles denies, "No way! It goes back where it was!"

"But we need it to go into outer space," Amy says.

"Outer space?" Knuckles asks.

"We have to find the seven Chaos Emeralds so we have enough power to defeat Metarex," Cosmo says.

Cream happily says, "We're going to travel across the galaxy, battle Metarex, and save planets! Doesn't it sound like the best adventure ever?"

"It sounds just peachy," Knuckles says, sound a bit bitter.

Then angrily shouts to Sonic, "Now gimme back that Emerald, Sonic, or I'll come up there and take it!"

Cream becomes angry with Knuckles, which is rare considering she is hardly angry with anyone. Except for Eggman.

Cream angrily shouts, "Listen to you! You should be ashamed!"

Cosmo walks over, "The fate of the entire galaxy is at stake!"

"Come on Knuckles, our planet will be history if we don't do something," Eve adds.

"But if you won't listen to reason…" Amy walks over making knuckles panic.

Amy holds her hammer in her hand with a smirk, "Maybe I could knock some reason into you. It'd be a pleasure."

"H-Hey, let's calm down…" Knuckles says, feeling uneasy.

Then the girls gather around Knuckles and begins to pound on him, especially Amy with her hammer.

Knuckles screams in a panic, "Sonic, please help me!"

"I'd like to, but I don't get involved in fights I can't win. You're on your own," Sonic says, winking his right eye.

With that, everyone begins to work together to get the Blue Typhoon ready to go into space. Tails, Rotro, Nicole and Manic look over the plans.

Tails says, "...See, if I take these wires, and attach them to the transformer which connects the Master Emerald…"

Knuckles and Sonic bring over extra parts. Of course, Sonic is bringing them with his super speed while Knuckles is walking with a large load. Tails, Eve, and Nicole get the system working and the control.

Eve sighs, "This sure is a lot of work."

"Ture, but it will be worth if we can get it to play," Chris says.

Nicole then says, "So is the initial takeoff sequence ready? Prepare to activate the Master Emerald."

"Sounds good to me," Nicole says.

Unknown to the group, the Metarex is watching them through a screen.

Their leader reports, "Do not let them leave the planet. Stop the development of the spacecraft and destroy them."

Receiving the order, Metarex from before begins to fly to the planet to stop the Freedom Fighters from getting to space.

Meanwhile, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Eve and Jazz are bringing supplies from their homes and to the Blue Typhoon.

"This should be the last of the supplies we have to haul from home. Of course, now we have to load everything onto the ship," Amy says.

"Ture, but we need to be sure we have everything we need. We don't know how long we'll be in space,"

"I can hardly believe it. Pretty soon we'll be taking off and speeding through-" Cream happily says.

But the girls notice Cosmo sitting on a stump. She is looking a little glum.

Cream walks up to her, "Hi, Cosmo."

Cosmo turns to see Cream and the others.

Cream puts the bags down, and asks, "Would you mind carrying these downhill, please?"

"Oh, okay," Cosmo answers.

Cosmo stands up and grabs the bags, but begins to struggle.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Creama asks,

"I got it," Cosmo answers.

However, the bags are heavy for her, so she lost her balance and roll down the hill with the cargo.

Eve says, "Uh, something tells me she doesn't have it!"

Then Cosmo crashes on the bottom of the hill and the supplies fall out of the bag.

"I'm okay…" Cosmo says softly, and kind of in pain.

The girls run down the hill to help her.

"Cosmo!" Cream calls out.

"Are you all right?" Amy asks.

Eve helps Cosmo up.

"I think so…" Cosmo answers.

Suddenly, the area becomes dark, Cosmo looks up and becomes very spooked. The others look up to see something flying through the sky. Then crashes to the large forest close to the coast.

"A Metarex…" Cosmo answers.

Eve brings out her binoculars and sees the Metarex, "Hey! That's the Metarex we saw yesterday!"

The Metarex stands up and says, "Following directive number one: Destroy the enemy spacecraft."

The Metarex aims to the forest and fires at it, "Adjust firing error. 296 tangent 8"

The Metarex is about to fire, but something swooshes past it. Sonic then bounces off it, while Knuckles punches it to the ground and bounces off. Just then, the Meterax brings out a sword and slashes a tree. Luckily, Sonic and Knuckles move out of the way in time, and they both land on their feet.

"I don't think we're gonna stop that thing this way!" Knuckles says.

"You're right, but we gotta try!" Sonic says.

The Metarex says, "It is futile for you to oppose us. You are never going to leave this planet alive."

Suddenly, a powerful spin dash attacks the Metarex from behind and it almost falls over. Landing on the ground is Shadow.

Shadow sternly says, "Well, neither are you when I'm done."

Watching the incident, Nicole, Sally, and Tails see they are in trouble.

"The Metarex is planning to stop us," Sally says.

Sally turns to Tails, "What's our status?"

Tails runs to the computer, "I still have a few adjustments to make, but we can work on those in the air, so I guess we're ready."

"Let's go," Sally says.

Tails then talks to Amy and the others.

On the comlink, Amy asks in surprise, "You're ready? We're leaving now?"

"Soon, but we have to activate the Master Emerald first, so we need Knuckles," Tails answers through his end of the comlink.

He rubs behind his head and asks, "Would you mind finding him for me?"

Amy closes the comlin and says, "The time's almost here! Cream, go find Knuckles and tell him that Tails needs him on the ship. Cosmo, Eve, you come with me and help me get the supplies aboard."

"What's going on?" Cosmo nervously asks.

"Tails is almost ready to power up his new ship, and he needs Knuckles to activate the Master Emerald," Amy answers.

Cosmo, Cream, and Eve gasp in shock.

During the fight, Sonic dodges and lands on the top of the tree.

Sonic shouts, "Hey! Up here!"

The Metarex is about to attack, but Knuckles counter attacks from behind. The Metarex sits up and looks at them.

Confused, Knuckles wonders, "Huh? Hey, I think I finally stopped him."

Suddenly, it explodes missiles from its chest. The boys flinch in reply.

"I don't think so!" Sonic panics.

The missiles begin to fire and they dodge out of the way. Sonic quickly turns to see the missiles heading towards the Blue Typhoon.

In the control panel of the Blue Typhoon, Tails sets the coordinates and other systems.

"Radar system activated!" Tails says.

Tails turns to see missiles heading right toward them. Suddenly, two spin dashes appears and destroy the missiles. Landing on the tree are Sonic and Shadow.

Shadow firmly says, "That was rather too close."

"It stinks to get blasted out of the sky before we left the ground!" Sonic says.

"And you should watch where you're dodging," Shadow says.

"Hey!" Sonic replies.

Just then, the Metarex fires lasers at the left of the Blue Typhoon. At the same time, Knuckles is running around the Metarex at top speed. Just then the ground breaks down from under the Metarex's feet and falls into the earth.

Knuckles laughs, "Happy landing, pal!"

Suddenly, he hears Cream shouting, "Knuckles!"

Knuckles turns to see Cream flying in the air with Cheese behind her.

Cream calls out, "Tails needs you on the ship! He plans to beat the Metarex!"

"I just did!" Knuckles says.

Suddenly, the Metarex jumps out of the hole. Sonic then slams on it.

Sonic lands on the ground, "Go on, Knuckles. Shadow and I got this guy!"

In the ship, Amy, Eve and Jazz, and Cosmo bring the supplies in the ship.

"You know, Cosmo, you might want to carry more than one at a time," Amy says.

"Right," Cosmo says.

Cosmo then tries to carry the others, but the big bag she already has caused her to fall over.

Eve giggles, "Why don't you just take it easy."

In the control room, Tails presses buttons on the controls and reports, "The main engine's to the Master Emerald! You copy?"

In the engine room, the machine turns on.

Rotor types in the controls saying, "Main engine now connected to the Master Emerald."

The engine's power continues to flow through the machine and is reading to where the Master emerald is. While Rotor helps with the control, Knuckles stands in front of the Master Emerald.

"The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their power. The controller serves to unify the chaos!" Knuckles says.

He raises his arms out and says, "We need your great power to find the Chaos Emeralds!"

Just then, the Master Emerald begins to glow.

Rotor says, "Ignition!"

And pulls the switch. The energy of the Master emerald flows through the machine. Soon the wheels begin to move.

"Okay, the engine's fired up!" Rotor says.

Meanwhile, Tails, Sally, Antoine, Sonia, Manic, Eve, Amy, Cream and Cheese families have arrived to say their goodbyes. The Chaotic including Mighty and Ray are here to say goodbye to Knuckles and Julie-Su. They also have a cart full of supplies and other needs.

Serenity hugs Amy, "Promise you'll be careful dearie."

"I will mom," Amy happily says.

Vanilla says to Cream and Cheese, "Make sure you listen to what Sonic and the others say okay."

"We will," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Alice hugs Sally, "We'll miss you darling."

"I'll miss you too," Sally says.

"Be safe Sally," King Acorn says.

Sonia, Manic hug their parents same with Antoine and his father, and Tails with his parents. All the parents are going to miss them so much, but know that this is something they need to do to save their world.

However Eve surprisingly asks, "You want to come with us?"

"Chao," Jazz replies.

"Yes. We hardly got to spend time with you and we like to go on one of your adventures," Obsidian says.

"And you might need some extra hands," Cloud- Ra says.

Eve says, "Let me think about it…"

Then quickly says, "Just kidding, of course you can come."

The couple giggles in reply.

Vector says, "Make sure you tell Knuckles we say bye."

"I will," Julie-Su says.

"Can you bring us souvenirs from space," Charmy says.

"We'll see," Julie-Su says.

"Hope you all have a good trip," King Acorn says.

"We will," Sally says.

Although, she is sad about leaving her family but it's all for a good cause.

Outside, Sonic and Shadow are punching, kicking, and other attacks.

Sonic grits his teeth and says, "Hurry it up, guys…"

Just then, the ground begins to shake and the Blue Typhoon is revealing itself.

"The acceleration thruster's almost charged!" Tails says, looking at the data.

Then says, "Takeoff time."

The Blue Typhoon rises from the ground and removing some of the earth in their area.

"You are doomed," The Metrax says.

Then it begins to fire more missiles at the ship.

"Great," Sonic groans, and jumps off to follow them.

Shadow then follows and they both spin dash to destroy the missiles. They both then land on the Blue Typhoon

"It's been fun, but we have to be runnin' along now!" Sonic remarks.

In the engine room, the Master Emerald continues to glow.

Knuckles calls out, "Master Emerald, we need you! Release the power of Chaos to us!"

"We're almost there. 80... 90... 95... The chamber's energy supply is at full capacity," Rotor says from the control room.

Just then, the Metarex begins to fly off to follow them.

"Now what?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, Tails says over the speaker, "Sonic, we're gonna use the main cannon! Stand by!"

Just then, a large cannon appears from the batch.

Rotor says from the intercom, "Transferring power from the energy chamber to the main cannon! Cannon pressurization sequence now in progress."

Sonic runs in the cannon and lands on a platform on the other side.

"Sequence complete. Sonic, do your thing!" Tails says from the intercom.

"Here goes!" Sonic says, and begins to perform a spin dash.

Just then, a powerful energy appears as Sonic spin dash is on a super speed. At the same time, the Metarex robot flies to where its a few distance from the ship.

Meanwhile, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Jazz are sitting and look like they're sleeping. Amy and Eve come over with the last of the supplies.

"Last one," Amy says, placing the last of the supplies in the cargo hold.

Suddenly, they hear the alarm go off.

Nicole announces, "Attention everyone, brace yourselves.

Amy sighs and sits down. Eve decides to head to the bridge.

Outside, the Metarex forms its body, and is going to fire.

"Target Metarex dead ahead!" Tails says, setting the cannon to fire.

The screen has the Metarex lock on target. Soon the Metarex begins to fire.

Tails, Rotor, and Knuckle shout, "Spin Dash Power Cannon, fire!"

With that, the cannon fires Sonic performing a super fast spin dash. Sonic moves and spin so fast that it smacks the missiles and right through the Metarex, causing it to explode. Sonic then curve up in the air and loses the spin dash. Soon he begins to fall out of the sky. At the same time, the Blue Typhoon is taking off.

Eve then flies off using her Chaos bubble and says, "Hang on, Sonic."

Sonic continues to fall and slowly opens his eyes. He is surprised to see Eve.

"Eve," Sonic says.

Eve reaches her hands out and happily shouts, "I got yaaaa!"

Sonic then falls into the Chaos bubble and Eve catches him.

"Mission accomplished!" Eve says, flying Sonic back to the ship.

"An excellent catch, guys! Now get ready!" Tails says.

Tails presses the control as the ship begins to change, "Retracting main cannon! Rerouting energy to the main engine! Forward wings deployed! All right, Blue Typhoon... here we go."

With that, they hyper engine begins to take the Blue Typhoon high in the sky and making its way into space.

In the storage room, Amy stands up and says, "Let's go up to the bridge!"

Amy then heads off, Cream, Cheese, Jazz, and Cosmo follow her.

The Blue Typhoon continue to fly in the sky.

On the bridge the rest of the Freedom Fighters are looking at the view.

"Hey" Amy calls out.

Cream looks out the window, "What a beautiful view! I've always wanted to know what our planet looks like from this high up."

Sally says, "I say that our first step of our mission is a success."

"Now all that we need to do is look for the Chaos Emeralds," Eve says.

"Yes. It might take a while," Shadow says.

"Don't worry, we'll do it together," Eve happily says.

Shadow softly smiles, "Right."

Sonic then scratches the back of his ear, but then feels something on it. He picks it up and looks to see something in his hand.

"I wonder what this is?" Sonic asks himself.

"This thing on my head," Tails asks, through a radio.

"What's what?" Eve adds.

"This thing on my head," Sonic replies.

In his base, Dr. Eggman and his robots hear what Sonic and Tail says.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Doctor. Sonic seems to have discovered your electronic bug," Decoe says, typing the control.

Eggman laughs, and says, "I planted it on him before he woke up. Clever, aren't I? Now, fire up the engines and follow that spaceship."

"Roger!" Bocoe says.

He grabs the lever and says, "Engine... fired up!"

Then pulls it down. With that, the rocket engine begins to fire.

Bokkun shouts, "Don't let them get away! Full speed ahead!"

"Huh?" The two robots reply.

Turns out Eggman has a ship of his own and begins to fly in the air.

Eggman says, "Hey! I give the orders around here!"

"Sorry, Doctor," Bokkun replies.

Rouge also has a rocket and begins to follow them as well.

Soon, the Blue Typhoon with the Freedom Fighters begin to fly higher and higher until they are no longer on Mobius and travel to space.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: H2WHOA

In the Blue Typhoon, Tails, Sally, Rotor, and Sonia are handling the control of the Blue Typhoon. Sonic is reading a book while Eve is looking out the window on the bridge with Shadow, and their parents.

"It sure is nice to be in space. I'm glad you guys are here," Eve says.

"Yeah. We've been on the Space Colony Ark to see the outskirts of space, but this is a new experience," Cloud-Ra says.

"At least we get to do it together," Obsidian saya.

"Mother will you be okay, I mean, it's been months since you told us you were having a baby, and," Shadow asks.

"It's okay Shadow, nothing's going to happen. Knowing that you and your friends are here," Obsidian says.

Knuckles then walks over into the bridge and says, "Hey guys, I sensed a Chaos Emerald close by."

"You detected one of the Chaos Emeralds?" Cream asks.

Then Amy asks, "Are you sure about this, Knuckles?"

"Yes. There's no doubt about it. I was in the engine room a few minutes ago when I saw the Master Emerald reacting to something," Knuckles says.

In the engine room, the Master Emerald begins to glow.

Then Knuckles says to Amy, "It must have been an Emerald!"

Sally turns to Nicole on the screen, "Nicole, can you check to see if there are nearby planets."

"Affirmative," Nicole says.

Nicole then creates a hologram in the middle of the bridge.

Nicole then flickers to a red dot, "There is a planet only a few meters away.

"That's Planet Secco," Cosmo says.

"And according to my galactic guide book, it's dry as a bone," Sonic says, reading the book.

Amy then points out, "Tails, we're gonna land on Planet Secco and find that Emerald! Let's go!"

"I'm supposed to give the orders…" Tails mutters.

"Don't worry sugar, you're still in command of the ship. So let's go," Bunnie says.

With that, the Blue Typhoon flies to the planet.

Eve says, "According to the scope, there's a lot of water on this world."

"Oh no. We can't land here. There's gotta be some kind of mistake!" Sonic says, beginning to panic.

Tough luck, Sonic," Knuckles remarks.

"Knuckles," Julie-Su groans.

Soon the Blue Typhoon changes shape and comes for a landing on the landing

Tails shouts, "Splashdown!"

The ship lands on the water and it's floating like a giant cruise ship. On the deck, there are multiple green subs. As usual, Sonic is trying to be sure he doesn't go in the water.

"You must have made a wrong turn, Tails! The guidebook says this planet's dry," Sonic says.

"Don't blame me, Sonic. Sounds like your galactic guidebook's seriously out of date," Tails says, climbing in the sub.

"There's way too much water here! I hate water…" Sonic screams.

Eve walks over, and says, "Don't sweat it, Sonic."

Sonic turns to see Eve standing next to Rotor who is working on the sub.

"Eve's right. I have a way for you to stay dry even when you're underwater. You're not afraid of submarines, are you?" Rotor says.

In the sub Tails shouts, "Launch the subs!"

With that, the subs have been launched and are going into the ocean. One double attached sub dives into the sea.

Eve turns her head around, "How are you doing?"

Shadow, Obsidian, and Cloud-Ra are sitting on the back seats.

"We're fine. Although, I can't say the same about Sonic," Obsidian says.

Eve turns to see Sonic is not looking so hot.

"Uh-on. Sonic's looking pretty seasick," Eve says in concern.

Eve reaches a walkie talkie, "Don't worry Sonic, we'll reach the surface soon.""

"I hope so," Sonic groans.

Suddenly an ocean current come and whisk them away. Eve tries to control it, but it's no good.

On the beach, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Julie-Su are looking at the sea.

"Are you sure the Chaos Emerald's somewhere nearby?" Amy asks.

"I couldn't be surer," Knuckles answer.

"What makes you so certain we'll find it here, Knuckles?" Cosmo asks.

"Because I've got a natural knack for finding things," Knuckles answers.

" ...Oh," Cosmo replies.

The next moment, Knuckles wears the shovel claws and says, "I'll show ya.

Soon he begins to dig in the sand for the emerald. Knuckles continues to dig to form a long path

Julie-Su sighs, "This is going to take us a while.

Cream brings out a pail and two small shovels, Why don't we dig for the Chaos Emerald too?

"Ah!" Cosmo happily replies, taking one of the shovels.

Knuckles continues to dig far away while Cosmo and Cream dig at a certain spot while Julie-Su and Amy watch.

"Hmm, sea shells, but no emerald," Julie-Su says.

"This is gonna be a long day," Amy replies, and walks off.

"You don't think Sonic and Eve have run into some kind of trouble, do you?" Cosmo asks.

Cream smiles, and answers, "Wouldn't be surprised."

After having the sub land close to the beach, everyone evacuate out. Sonic takes deep breaths as his body is on the sand.

"It's okay 're back on land," Eve says.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "Sonic acts less confident when it comes to water."

"He can't swim that's why," Eve answers.

Cloud-Ra looks around, "I wonder where we are now?"

"Look over there," Obsidian says.

Everyone turns their heads to see a tall purple tower that could be a station of some kind.

"Hmm, what's that doing here?" Eve asks.

"Let's go find out," Shadow says, walking ahead.

Everyone else follows. When they walk close to the station, they stop to see strange orange and brown colored robots with that resembles fish with legs.

"They're Metarex!" Sonic specifically says,

"Yes, and whoever sent 'em here designed them especially for the water!" Cloud-Ra says.

"Do you think that could be why there so much water here?" Obsidian asks.

Then Sonic says, "I bet their boss stole the Planet Egg and turned this place into a water world. I knew there was somethin' fishy goin' on."

"And it's not just those over grown sushi," Eve says, bring out her sword.

Just then, the Metarex fish begin to charge. Sonic, Shadow and Eve punch, kick, and use Eve uses her sword to knock them out of the way. They continue to attack them.

Eve turns, "Mom! Dad! You gotta get back to the sub!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," Obsidian says.

"Mother, are you sure?" Shadow asks.

"I listen to your mother kids," Cloud-Ra says.

Obsidian calmly walks to the Metarex, "Remember children, I was one the child of the Hedgehog Clan in the Dragon Kingdom, so we all must learn Martial Arts at an early age."

Obsidian places a fist on the palm of her hand and bow. With that, Obsidian punches the Metarex with no trouble, much to Shadow, Sonic and Eve's surprise.

"Woah!" Eve replies.

Obsidian then kicks another Metarx and again, able to smack them with no problem. The Metarex are not pleased and begin to charge at her. The next moment, Obsidian punches, kicks them, and gives them karate chops. She pushes the Metarex back like they're nothing.

"Wow! Shadow. Eve. your mom is really something," Sonic says.

"I know. I gotta ask her to teach me how to use material arts," Eve says.

"Mother taught me out to Material Arts when I was younger, of course. She was going to begin your lessons before the invasion at the ARK," Shadow says.

Obsidian continues to attack, but not aware that one is sneaking behind her. Eve runs over and spin dashes it. Soon more Metarx continue to come. Sonic, Shadow, and Eve join in the fight. Soon the four hedgehogs being to pummel away with the Metarex.

Suddenly, someone begins to black the Metarex and they become paralized. Eve turns to see her father with a ray gun. He fires and some of the Meterax become paralized.

Eve turns around, "Uh Sonic?"

Sonic blinks a few times and behind him is a giant blue Metarex with green flippers. It grabs Sonic and spin tosses him into the ocean. He skips on the water until he ends up diving in. Soon, Sonic struggles to keep a float because he isn't able to swim.

"Sonic!" Eve screams and dives into the water.

Just then, something comes out of a machine close by. Shadow and his parents look to see some kind of cannon.

Shadow screams, "Eve! Look out!"

Eve quickly turn around to see the cannon fires a missile attached to a cable. The missile explodes to reveal a net. Before Sonic and Eve can get away, the net catches them like fishes in a fishing net.

"Oh no," Obsidian says covering her mouth.

The net pulls Sonic and Eve and raise them high above ground. Sonic and Eve look to see the Meterax coming after Shadow, and the couple next.

Eve screams, "Shadow! Take our parents to the sub and get out of here before the Meterax gets you!"

"But Eve!" Shadow says, not wanting to leave her.

"Shadow if you don't get out of here, none of us will survive! You need to get help!" Eve shouts.

Shadow grits his teeth in anger. He doesn't want to leave his sister, but with the Metarex has them out numbered.

Shadow turns to his parents, "Mother! Father! Head to the sub and find the others! I'll distract them."

"Alright, but be careful!" Cloud-Ra says.

Cloud-Ra and Obsidian hurry to the sub and are able to get inside. The sub then drives away under the ocean. With that, Shadow then begins to fight them that draw the Metarex away. Shadow punches, kicks, spin dash, and all kinds of skills to attack the Metarex. Eve can see her parents are able to escape, but Shadow remains behind.

Eve worriedly says, "Shadow."

And tears begins to fall from her face.

Cloud-Ra and Obsidian are able to make it back and tell Tails, Rotor, Sally, and Nicole what happened.

"Sonic and Eve were captured?!" Tails exclaims.

"And Shadow decided to fight them off himself," Sally adds.

"Yes, but I'm going back to rescue them," Cloud-Ra says, fixing up one of the planes.

"By yourself?" Tails asks.

"Don't worry, my wife will be with me. She was able to take on the Metarex," Cloud-Ra says.

"Even so, you shouldn't go there alone. We should let the others know so we'll have more help," Sally says,

"It seems to be reasonable," Obsidian says.

Just then, Tails' comlin start beeping.

Tails answers, "This is the Blue Typhoon over."

Under an unknown area, Amy and Julie-Su meet with the locals of Secco.

"It's Amy. I'm calling from under the island," Amy answers.

Over the comlink Tails says, "I have some bad news about Sonic and Eve."

"They got captured," Amy says.

Tails asks, "How'd you find that out?"

"Julie-Su and Ijust made a whole bunch of new friends. They saw the Metarex capturing Sonic and Eve. Sadly, they also captured Shadow too," Amy says.

"We gotta save them," Obsidian says.

"I'll take care of it, Mrs. Hedgehog. These folks will show me where Sonic's being held. When he sees me coming, his heart will start pounding faster than my hammer!" Amy happily says, bringing out her hammer.

Tails, Sally, and the others are listening toAmy who is now in her own world.

Amy says pretending to be Sonic and herself, "'Thanks for saving me, Amy.' 'My pleasure, Sonic.' 'Amy, you're the most beautiful girl in the universe.' 'Oh Sonic, really?' 'Now I see what a fool I've been for waiting so long, Amy! Will you marry me?' 'Oh, Sonic! Of course I will!'"

Then making kissing sounds.

"Uh, I think Amy is getting a bit off topic," Cloud-Ra says.

Obsidian giggles, "It seems that Amy has strong feelings for Sonic."

"Uh Amy," Sally says to the comlink

Amy quickly asks, "Is that you, Sonic?"

"No, it's me, Sally! We have to rescue our friends right away, Amy!" Sally shouts.

"What do you mean, 'we'?! I don't need a chaperone!" Amy shouts.

" O-Okay," Sally wearly replies.

Then Amy says over the com, "Tails, I'll need some time to set Sonic free. Pick us up in the X-Tornado in an hour. Got it?"

"Sure, Amy," Tails says. Then closes his comlink.

Cloud-Ra turns to Tails, "Need any help getting ready."

"I think I'll be fine. You both should rest," Tails says.

Watching from the bridge, Cloud-Ra and Obsidian sit to watch the view.

"I don't know. I don't want to feel like we're doing nothing," Obsidian says.

"I want dear, but what else can we do. Our children have ended up with more experience than we do when it comes to stopping robots and other villains. Of course, it must be not going against an aggressive scientific maniac. I someone wonder who he can be related to Gerald other than an appearance and a high IQ," Cloud-Ra says.

"I'm sure we'll think of something. We'll just have to work with what we have," Obsidian says.

Cloud-Ra stands up and says, "And I think I know how we can do it, but I'm going to need Rotor, Sonia, and Manic for this one.

Meanwhile, Amy, Julie-Su and some of the Secco join to help.

"This is the only entrance. I'm afraid it will be impossible to reach your friend," Secco elder says.

"I'll get in," Amy says.

The Secco Elder asks, "How can you?"

"I'll use a little friendly persuasion," Amy says.

"I warn you - those guards are vicious," The Secco Elder says.

"Trust us, we can be vicious ourselves," Julie-Su says

Amy then brings out her hammer while Julie-Su has her gun. Soon, the two run out and attack the Metarex.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Eve and Shadow are in a lot of trouble. The large Meterax who is the boss has them tied up together and hanging them like their bait. Just as they are being lowered a shark comes out to bite them. Shadow then kicks the shark in the face and it falls in the water.

Sonic calls out, "Hey, pal. If you're hungry, let's order a pizza!"

"Now is not the time to make jokes Sonic," Shadow sternly says.

"He's right about that," Eve says, sounding a little nervous.

Suddenly, Amy calls out, "Sonic!"

Amy continues to run upstairs and smash the Meterax that is coming her way. Julie-Su take care of the ones from behind by blasting them with her gun. They both hurry upstairs.

Meanwhile, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine go through a secret hatch and slide down it to rescue the three hedgehogs.

Down in the ship, the plane move to thee yellow plane. Tails first is in taking the wheel, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine follow after him

"Okay, guys. We're coming to get ya," Tails says, holding the steering wheel.

The plane then begins to move on a platform and rises up until it's on the launch road on the Blue Typhoon. Then the trees move down.

"Begin launch sequence!" Tails says.

The machine prepare the plane to be launched. An arm grab the wheel while a platform raises up to block the back of the plane.

"Catapult ready... Launch!" Tails says.

With that the plane is launched and Tails flies it to the Metarex's hideout. Meanwhile, Cloud, Sonia, Manic, and Rotor are working on a special project of their own.

At the lair, Amy knocks the door down and takes a deep breath. She sees Sonic, Shadow and Eve are tied and hanging from a fishing line.

Amy happily runs over, "Here's my sweetie!"

"Here's our chance," Eve says.

Sonic, Eve and Shadow begin to swing on the rope. Amy jumps about to catch them, but misses and falls in the water.

Amy comes out and angrily says, "You're supposed to catch me!"

"Oh, sorry... " Sonic says.

"Amy, we're still tied up you know," Eve says.

Amy pouts

Just then, Sonic screams, "Amy, look out."

Behind Amy the shark begins to rise up to attack, but Amy hits it with the hammer. Amy then jumps up and beats the Metarex with her hammer.

"Hmm, that girl got potential," Shadow comments.

"Yep. that's our Amy," Eve replies.

"Come on! We got a plane to catch!" Amy says, pulling off the rod.

Then she begins to carry Sonic by the fishing rod. Amy runs down the stairs while the three hedgehogs are being dragged.

"Uh Amy, maybe we should untie them," Julie says.

"I… have… to… agree," Eve says, bouncing off the stars.

Julie-Su continues to blast the Metarex from behind.

Suddenly, they hear Tails, "Amy! Julie-Su!"

Amy smashes the wall and both the girls jump off and land on the plane. Sadly, the three hedgehogs are still dangling on the rope.

Shadow manages to remove one of his arms from the rope saying, "That it. I had it."

Tails says to Amy, "I'm heading back to the Blue Typhoon!"

"Roger!" Amy says.

Shadow begins to try untying the rope. Suddenly, the Metarex begins to launch sharp metal fins, Luckily, the plane dodges.

Tails taunts, "Missed me!"

Amy turns back and panics to see the rope is cut, and Sonic, Eve, and Shadow are falling to the water.

"Oh no!" Tails panics.

"Next time you want to rescue me, don't!" Sonic comments.

Finally Shadow is able to untie the rope and break it. Shadow uses his rocket shoes and grabs Eveand Sonic.

Suddenly, they hear someone shout, "Sonic! Eve! Shadow!"

They turn to see the other plane.

Eve smiles, "It's dad!"

Indeed, Cloud-Ra is riding on one of the planes, and says, "Try these!"

He then launches three strange objects to Sonic and Eve's feet. Suddenly, shoes that resembles Shadow appears on both their feet. Sonic and Eve aren't hitting the water. The shoes is allowing them to float on the water like Shadow does. Tails and the others look surprised.

"How are they doing that?" Amy asks.

Eve looks up, "Thanks for the lift, dad."

"They're Hover Shoes, Amy! Now that's an inventive invention!" Tails says.

"Thanks, Tails. It's about time I gave Eve her own pair," Cloud-Ra says.

"Her own?" Antoine asks.

"Who do you think help Professor Gerald design Shadow's special shoes?" Cloud-Ra questions.

Any points out, "Guys look, more Metarex on the way."

"Now that I can stay dry, those fish heads are washed up!" Sonic says.

Sonic, Eve, and Shadow hover over the water to the Metarex. Soon the three hedgehogs are rumbling every Metarex in their path. Suddenly, missiles are launched to create a big wave. Soon, the three hedgehogs are riding on the wave. The Metarex launches more attacks like water and sharp metal fins, but they dodge them.

Eve turns to Sonic and Shadow, "We'll bead it if we perform a spin dash at the same time."

"You got it sis," Sonic says.

Sonic, Eve, and Shadow begin to spin dash and accelerate through the weapons. Soon enough, the three hedgehogs jump and.

Wham!

They destroy the Metarex. Everyone look from the planes to see the Metarex is destroyed.

"Couldn't have done it without ya!" Sonic says.

Amy looks down, "The Planet Egg!"

They see the Planet egg that is returning to under the sea. Soon a bright glow appears.

Tails flies over and says, "Mission accomplished!"

With the Metarex destroyed and the Planet Egg returned, the water begins to evaporate. The people of Secco come out to see their planet is saved.

They begin to say things like, "Oh, we have our land back! I can't believe it! Amazing!"

The elder says, "Our planet's returning to normal."

On the beach, Cosmo is fast asleep and relaxing under the sun.

Cosmo quickly awakens and sits up, "I must have fallen asleep."

Cosmo looks down to see the water is gone. Cream and Cheese look around the area and wonder where the water disappeared to.

Suddenly, Cheese notices a glow and shouts, "Chao chao chao chao!"

"Cheese, what's the-" Cream is about to ask.

But happily says, "You found it!"

Cream and Cheese fly down.

Cosmo gets up and runs after them, "Wait up!"

Cream and Cheese look down to see a Chaos Emerald.

Cheese happily says, "Chao Chao."

The girls and Cheese are amazed to find one. Knuckles comes over to see it for themselves.

Meanwhile, the planes are on the ground and so are the hedgehogs.

"This feels fantastic! Back on solid ground!" Sonic says.

He laughs and says, "These shoes are great! Hold on to 'em for me, will ya?"

He then tosses them to Cloud-Ra. He catches them and puts them away.

Eve walks up, and says, "They're great."

"If you like the shoes, I got some other stuff you can try," Cloud-Ra says.

"Really? That's great. I can't wait," Eve happily says.

"Come on, let's race back to the Blue Typhoon," Sonic says.

He then speeds ahead.

Eve laughs and says, "Hey! No head starts! Come on Shadow, you race too."

Eve then runs after Sonic to race against him.

Shadow simply shows a calm smile and simply race after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: An Enemy in Need

In the city on the Planet Secco, the natives are gathering around at a certain location, Sonic, Eve, and most of the Freedom Fighters have gathered with them.

The elder Secco says, "We are grateful for your heroism. You saved our Planet Egg and our planet. We shall do our best to bestow upon you the thanks that you deserve by holding a festival today in your honor! A parade, music, dancing, and a feast to show our thanks!"

Sonic whistles, "Sounds good to me!"

"Me too! 'Specially the feast part!" Amy happily says.

"Sounds like fun, Tails," Eve says, turning to Tails.

But Tails worriedly says, I'm not so sure I'm gonna like this…"

Sometime later, there is a giant a celebration for the Freedom Fighters. Everyone gathers in tiw large lines letting a giant ship float go through. Everyone cheers with glee. On the float the Freedom Fighters are standing on it with some of the Secco people

"They go all out," Sally says.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

Suddenly one of the Secco picks Sonic up and counts, "One... Two... Three! Hahaah!

Then he tosses Sonic into the air.

The Elder shouts with glee, "That's it! Now everybody!"

Before the Freedom Fighters have a say, they are begin to be tossed into the air. Thee natives are very excited and cheer with glee.

"Woah! Why are they throwing us?" Bunnie asks.

"Don't knoooww!" Sonic shouts.

The elder laughs, "Haha! This is how we honor heroes!"

Soinc, Eve, and the others are being bounced on the nets on the ship like a trampoline.

Suddenly, Cosmo says, "There they are!"

Running through the crowd are Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonia, Manic, Rotor, Cloud-Ra, and Obsidian. Along with Jazz who is sitting on Shadow's head. They soon begin walking to see them on the float.

"Look what I have!" Cosmo calls out.

"A Chaos Emerald…" Sonic says. guys

Eve happily says, "Great job

"Yeah. … What's with the racket?" Knuckles asks.

"Wow, that looks like fun!" Cream comments.

"Chao chao!" Cheese comments.

"Yeah, if you wanna feel like a yo-yo…" Knuckles replies.

Sonia asks, "Why are they bouncing you like that?"

"It's for getting their Planet Egg back!" Julie-Su answers, being bounced around.

"It's a token of their appreciation," Sally answers.

"I'm appreciated enough!" Tails screams, being bounced.

Amy panics being bounced into the air, "I can't take much more!"

"I do not feel good," Antoine replies.

In the crowd, the rest of the group decide to continue walking with the crowd.

Cosmo happily says, "This is so wonderful. I can't believe that we already found one.

"This means we have only six more to find, doesn't it, Cosmo?" Cream asks.

Manic turns his head, "Right on duds, of course finding more will be difficult."

Suddenly, they hear the elder calling out, "You down there, friends of the heroes! Let us honor you too! Throw them here!"

Before saying a word, Cosmo, Cheese, Sonia, Manic, Rotor, Cloud-Ra and Obsidian are being tossed to the net. Soon they're bouncing into the air. Knuckles, Shadow, Cheese and Jazz remain traveling on the ground.

"Come defy the forces of gravity!" The elder shouts with excitement.

Knuckles waves his hand, and says, "I'm actually a big fan of gravity."

"Hmph. It sounds pointless to me though," Shadow replies.

Jazz blinks her eyes with confusion. The citizens continue to cheer, dance, and celebrate as the heroes are being tossed into the air. Unknown to the group, Eggman's surveillance orb is able to find them and report on Eggman's screen.

Eggman laughs and says,"So nice of Sonic and his friends to find the Chaos Emerald for me!"

"Let's see... What sort of strategic strategy should I come up with to get it from them?" Eggman asks himself, and begins to think.

Bocoe comes to Decoe on the chair and asks, "Aren't all strategies strategic?"

"Not Dr. Eggman's. His strategies lack strategies the way his tactics lack tact," Decoe answers.

Bokkun comes over, and says, "And his thinking less thought."

Eggman slams his hands on the control panel and shouts, "Since the three of you are so brilliant, why don't you come up with a plan?"

"Huh?" The three robots say confused.

"But whatever you do, do not disappoint me!" Eggman says, threatening his robots.

"Uh…" Decoe says nervously.

Then he places his hands on his head, "I-I've got a headache all of a sudden!"

"Me too! I can't concentrate right now! It's unbearable!" Bocoe says, doing the same thing.

"I think I need to lie down for awhile!" Decoe adds.

"Aww, you have headaches? Guess the doctor's gonna have to operate!" Eggman remarks.

Soon, Bocoe and Decoe are getting cold hard drives when they hear the word 'operate'. Then Dr. Eggman brings out all kinds of tools. Bocoe and Decoe runaway as Dr. Eggman chases them with a hammer. Bokkun looks around to see them running in circles.

Eggman shouts, "Get back here!"

Not wanting to get caught, Bokkun walks off, saying, "I'm gonna go check on the, uh... the thing…"

Bokkun heads down on the elevator and on to a different floor. He walks through the door that reads No. 1 and into the hall.

Bokkun sighs in relief, "Phew. I got away before he could grab me."

Suddenly someone grabs him and tosses him over.

Bokkun looks up and surprisingly says, "Rouge!"

"Hi there.I just dropped by to ask if you'll do me a little favor," Rouge says.

"I'd have to be totally batty to do any favors for you! Ha! Just wait'll I tell Dr. Eggman you-" Bokkun denies.

Rouge presses her finger against Bokkun's mouth, "Really."

Bokkun swats her hand away.

"You don't wanna do that, do you? Your little secret might get out," Rouge says.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bokkun angrily says.

"Oh no? Does this look familiar?" Rouge questions, bringing out a silver necklace that has a pink heart on the pendant.

Bokkun becomes uneasy and begins to blush, "Yeah... it's mine…"

Bokkun tries to grab it, but Rouge dodges out of the way, making Bokkun hit the ground.

"I checked out the picture inside. She's so pretty," Rouge says.

Bokkun panics as he continues to blush, and begs, "Please don't say anything! I'll do whatever you want me to do, I promise! Just please don't tell anybody, please!"

"Hmhm... Good boy," Rouge replies.

Out of Eggman's ship, things seem to be quiet. Suddenly, some kind of yellow sharp objects emerged from the ground.

Suddenly, it makes a strange sound, going, "Ribbit."

In the control room, Dr. Eggman is still chasing Bocoe and Decoe around in circles.

"Please, Doctor!" Decoe begs.

Eggman shouts, "You worthless metal moochers!"

"I'm too young to be dismantled!" Bocoe screams.

While the three are distracted, Bokkun rides back in on the elevator and looks nervous.

"I hate to do this…" Bokkun nervously says.

He then shouts, "Hey, Dr. Eggman!"

Soon Dr. Eggman stops where Bokkun is while Decoe and Bocoe stop on the other side of the room.

"Yes?" Eggman asks.

"I just got an idea!" Bokkun says.

Eggman kneels down to Bokkun. The the little guy whispers the idea to him.

Hering the idea, Eggman chuckles and stands up, "Egg-cellent! One of the most brilliant plans I've ever come up with!"

"Except that I came up with it!" Bokkun says.

"Are you contradicting me, Bokkun?" Eggman asks.

Seeing this, Decoe says, "We're off the hook!"

"I never thought I would be glad that Bokkun's around," Bocoe says.

"But it was my plan!" Bokkun whines.

Then Eggman says, "And now it's mine."

Unknown to them, Rouge spies on them through her special scope and flies off.

Sometime later, Knuckles decides to walk alone while everyone else is being tossed around on the floats. Except for Shadow and Jazz who decides to just watch them.

"I don't care if it's an honor or not. Nobody tosses me around!" Knuckles says.

Suddenly, Knuckles stops to notice a strange shadow on the ground.

He looks up to notice the hovercraft, and says, "That looks like…"

Suddenly, the hovercraft crashes to the ground. He runs over to see the hole to see, "Eggman!"

Indeed, Dr. Eggman is in the crashed hovercraft coughing a little due to the dust.

Eggman turns his head and happily says, "Knuckles, it's you! What good fortune!"

Eggman stands up and raises his arms in the air, "Ahh, finally, someone who can help me!

"Help you? Not a chance!" Knuckles denies.

"Oh Knuckles, please, you have to hear me out! My ship ran out of power and crashed on this desolate planet. If I don't find a way to leave," Eggman says getting out of the hole.

Then begs with exaggeration, "I'll be trapped here the rest of my life! It's my fault! I'm getting what I deserve!"

Then gets on his knees in depression.

Knuckles places his hand on Eggman's shoulder, and says, "Come on, cool it. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Just got so carried away with wanting to take over the universe. I was evil, and greedy... It's true! I wanted planets and entire galaxies all to myself, but if I get off this rock, I'll never turn a moon into a devastating weapon or block out a planet's sun again, I swear! If only I had a Chaos Emerald for my ship. I could leave here and start my new life as a good person!" Eggman says, practically begging Knuckles. He places his hands on the ground and has his head downward.

Knuckles is skeptic about it, and not aware of the smirk Eggman is making on his face.

After the celebration, everyone are on the beach out of the city. Knuckles comes back and tells everyone what happened.

They are completely shocked, "Aahh!"

"You want us to let Dr. Eggman use the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles nods his head, "He's promised to abandon his evil ways if we help him out."

"Are you sure Knuckles?" Julie-Su asks.

"Positive," Knuckles answers.

Sonic sighs while Sally shakes her head.

"Not again," Eve says, placing her hand on her head.

"We're heard that before," Tails says.

"A little too much if you ask me," Bunnie replies.

"Tails is right, Knuckles," Sonia says.

Knuckles is not pleased to hear what the others say.

"Dr. Eggman is always saying he'll abandon his evil ways, but he never does!" Cream says.

Soon Knuckles grits his teeth and growls in anger.

"And yet every time, he somehow gets you to believe him," Amy says.

"Besides, you should have learned your lesson by now with all the other times he does it," Eve adds.

Knuckles becomes angry, "Well I wasn't asking your permission!"

Knuckles walks to Cosmo, "I'm the one who found this Emerald, so I'll do what I want with it!"

He then takes the Emerald from her hands and walk off. Sonic and Eve sigh about this. Sonic then speeds in front of Sonic to prevent him from taking the emerald.

"I can't let you do this, Knuckles!" Sonic says.

"You're gonna have to fight me to stop me," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. I know," Sonic replies.

Knuckles grins and says, "If that's the way you want it…"

"Sonic! Knuckles! What are you two doing?" Cosmo asks in shock.

Knuckles places the Emerald on a rock.

Knuckles raise his fist up, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Sonic answers.

Eve sighs, "Here we go again."

She then grabs Cosmo by the hand and drags her away, "Come on Cosmo, this could get extreme for you."

Sonic and Knuckles jump and begin to spar with each other.

"They're... fighting…" Cosmo says, completely stunned.

Soon, Sonic throws kicks while Knuckles swings a punch at Sonic. The two continue to fight pretty hard.

"We've got to do something to stop this fighting!" Cosmo worriedly says.

Eve then take Cosmo to where the others are.

Amy asks Cream, "Do these boots make my legs too skinny?"

"They look just fine, Amy," Cream answers.

"Chao chao chao chao," Cheese replies, blushing.

Sonia asks Tails, "You wanna go take the X-Tornado for a spin?"

"Sure, why not?" Tails replies.

"Excuse me, shouldn't we stop Knuckles and Sonic?" Cosmo asks, looking confused.

"Uh, nah. This is how they work their problems out," Tails says.

"Yeah, they do this all the time," Sally says.

"They'll just fight until they get tired of fighting," Amy says.

Cream nods her head, "It isn't a big deal."

"Chao chao-chao," Cheese replies.

"I just don't understand these creatures…" Cosmo softly says to herself.

"And you never will. Trust me, he's my brother and even I can't stop him," Eve says.

"Same with Knuckles," Julie-Su adds.

Julie-Su and Jazz approach Eve and Cosmo. Suddenly, Cosmo hears crashing noises. She, Julie-Su, and Eve turn their heads to see Sonic and Knuckles are still fighting.

"Do they, always fight like this?" Cosmo asks.

"Pretty much. They may fight, but they're still friends. It's just a way for them to solve their problems," Eve says.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who this Dr. Eggman Knuckles seems to believe?" Cosmo asks.

"Do you have a while?" Eve asks walking with Cosmo.

Jazz flies right beside them.

"It all started when I was little. Back then he helped King Acorn with the Great War," Eve explains.

While Sonic and Knuckles are fighting, Eggman spies on them.

Eggman says to himself, My plan worked perfectly! They left the Chaos Emerald unguarded."

He turns to see the Chaos Emerald on the rock Knuckles leaves it on

He begins to crawl towards it as he says in thought, "No one will even know I was here!"

Suddenly, Bokkun flies over the sky and waves to him, "Hi, Dr. Eggman!"

"Maybe If I ignore him, he'll disappear-" Eggman hurries while crawling.

Suddenly Bokkun is in front of him saying, "You forgot your lunch!"

Eggman yelps and lands on his bottom.

Bokkun brings out a banana and says, "If you wanna conquer the universe, you gotta stay healthy, you know!"

"Quiet, or they'll discover me!" Eggman angrily says, covering Bokkun's mouth.

"Sorry about that, heheh…" Bokkun replies, and giggles.

Bokkun takes off to the sky as Eggman angrily says, "Go to the ship and don't come back!"

"I won't, Dr. Eggman!" Bokkun says and flies off.

Rouge continues to spy on them to see the plan that she actually comes up with works.

"That kid's gonna be reeeal useful," Rouge replies.

At the same time, Eggman continues to crawl to where the Chaos Emerald is.

He says to himself, "At last, a Chaos Emerald! Nothing can stop me now!"

Eggman comes to a stop to see Amy stepping in front of him.

"That's what you think, but you're wrong," Amy says, holding the hammer.

Eggman begins to panic, "I-I... can... explain...!"

Just then, Amy slams her hammer to the ground,and Eggman man quickly get out of the way

He crawls back, and exclaims, "Yipe! Watch where you swing that thing!"

Suddenly, everyone begins to circle around them, except for Cosmo, Eve, and Jazz who are on a while, and Knuckles and Sonic who are still fighting.

Eggman nervously laughs, "How wonderful to see you all again!"

At the same time, Knuckles and Sonic continues to fight with each other. They both begin to have their fists at each other's fist and growl in anger.

Sonic turns his head and says, "I had a pretty good feeling we'd be seein' his ugly mug."

Knuckles turn his head with a confused look, and they both stop fighting

Knuckles confronts him, "Eggman! What are you doin' here?"

"You mean me?" Eggman asks.

"Yes you," Julie-Su says.

Eggman then brings out a banana, "I-I was just about to consume this delicious banana!"

He unpeels the banana and eats a bite of it.

"Tasty!" Eggman comments.

Amy sternly says, "I know exactly what you're doing here, Eggman. You went to Knuckles because you knew he'd have pity on you and he and Sonic would fight about it, so you could go behind your backs and steal the Chaos Emerald!"

Then slams her hammer to the ground.

"Eggman, is that true?" Knuckles asks

"No, of course not! She's lying, Knuckles!" Eggman denies, clearly a lie.

Amy brings out her hammer and shouts, "Payback time!"

Amy then brings out to slam her hammer at Eggman.

"No, Amy," Knuckles says.

He grabs Eggman and moves out of the way. Amy slams her hammer to the ground. Eggman lands on a rock and puts Eggman down.

"I know I can always count on you, Knuckles," Eggman says, being pleased.

Julie-Su sternly walks over, "You should be glad Knuckles is willing to show mercy."

Amy angrily says, "Knuckles, you have got to be kidding me! How many more times are gonna fall for Eggman's tricks?"

"Hate to say it dud, but she's right. You should have learned your lesson by now," Manic says.

"Remember when Eggman tricked you into attacking us so he can steal the Master Emerald," Sonia says.

"Or about the time that he claimed to have reformed and opened an amusement park," Rotor says.

"And the time we were looking for ancient gears," Tails says.

"And this one time he tried to get you and Sonic to fight so he can capture us," Bunnie adds.

"And those are just the highlights," Manic says.

Then Amy angrily says, "Seriously, Eggman's never gonna change."

"Eggman says he's seen the light, and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and help him get off this planet!" Knuckles says, and jumps off.

Sonic groans and shrugs his shoulders, "Here we go again…"

"Eggman lied before, Knuckles, and now he's lying again!" Cream says, walking to Amy

"And we've already tried to give him the benefit of the doubt back at the amusement park incident," Sonia adds.

Unknown to the group, Rouge is hiding behind one of the rocky cliffs to see what's going on

"I'm giving him the Chaos Emerald," Knuckles says.

"You're gonna have to go through me to get it!" Amy shouts.

"Is that so?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic rushes over and says, "But first you'll have to go through me!"

"You got a deal!" Knuckles says.

"Let me at him!" Sonic adds.

Eve, Cosmo and Jazz return to see the situation is beginning to heat up.

"They're still at it. This is ridiculous, even for them, Eve mutters.

Eve turns her head to see Cosmo running to them.

"Cosmo?" Eve asks, and hurries to her.

Cosmo curries to the two as she says in thought, "This is terrible! They shouldn't be fighting with each other!"

Cosmo runs over and begs, "Stop fighting, you two! We have to focus on the bigger crisis threatening all of us! If all we do is argue and fight, how are we supposed to band together and save the universe?"

But Knuckles angrily says, "Out of the way, Cosmo!

"We don't want you to get hurt," sonic adds.

The two begin to glare at each other. They are too busy fighting, they aren't seeing Cosmo's dismay at all. Cosmo soon begins to shed tears. She gets up and runs to the rock where the Chaos Emerald is. Then takes it. Then runs away.

Eve quickly turns, "Cosmo."

Just then, Shadow, Cloud-Ra and Obsidian walk over to Eve and Jazz.

Shadow walks over, "What happened?"

"Cosmo took the Chaos Emerald and ran away," Eve says.

"Ran away?" Obsidian asks.

"Why?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"I think our fight with Knuckles really upset Cosmo, but we didn't notice. I think she's going to try to find the rest of the emeralds herself," Eve says.

"Oh dear," Obsidian says.

"I'm going to find Cosmo and bring her back," Eve says.

She then runs off. As Eve leaves, Shadow walks to Sonic and Knuckles. In one swoop, he slams his fist on their heads.

"Ow! What you did that for?!" Knuckles exclaims.

"That hurts!" Sonic screams.

"Not as hurt as cosmo is. She couldn't stand your fighting anymore so she took the Chaos Emerald. Eve things Cosmo is going to find the rest herself. Eve decides to chase her to stop her." Shadow says.

The boys exclaim, "She's what?!"

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake.

"What now?" Eggman asks, not having a clue what's going on.

Suddenly, giant robot appears from the sant. Everyone gasps in shock to see a giant machine that has red, silver and blue body with three glass orbs on the chest and shoulders, and two sharp horns on the back. Controlling it are Bocoe and Decoe

"Dr. Eggman! We're sorry we kept you waiting!" Decoe says.

"We're here to rescue you!" Bocoe adds.

But Eggman angrily says, "Metal meddlers, I don't need rescuing!"

The robot turns to him.

"Bokkun told us you were in trouble," Decoe says.

" A jam," Bocoe adds.

"A predicament," Decoe says, having the robotic hand out.

"What did he say?" Eggman asks.

Then Bocoe says, ""He told us that nobody fell for your plan to steal the Chaos Emerald."

Eggman climbs on the arm, and says, "I wouldn't go so far as to say nobody fell for it. Knuckles certainly did."

Hw quickly covers his mouth to his slip up

Knuckles is stunned to hear it and becomes angry, "I don't believe it... Eggman!"

"Sorry, Knuckles. What can I say?" Eggman says.

The robot lifts Eggman to the shoulder and Eggman runs to the control

"Ready to admit that we told you so?" Manic asks.

"You tricked me!" Knuckles says in shock.

"That's right," Eggman says.

He runs into the control and activates it.

"Now if you excuse me. I need to get the emerald from your friends," Eggman says.

Then the robot begins to walk to go after them.

"Leave them alone!" Knuckles shouts.

"We will once we get the emerald," Eggman says.

On the beach close to the ship, Cosmo hurries to the ship.

"Cosmo!" Eve screams.

Cosmo stops to see Eve running to her.

Eve stands in front, "Cosmo, you can't go through with it. I know that saving the galaxy is important, but you're going to get yourself if you take this into your own hands."

"I know, but the fate of the galaxy is at stake and seeing them fighting against each other. I… I can't just stand by and do nothing," Cosmo says and soon shed tears.

"Cosmo, I'm sorry about all this. I guess we're just too used to see them fight, that we didn't know you weren't and how upset it made you feel," Eve says.

Eve then wraps her arm around Cosmo, "Let's go back and talk to them. I'm sure my now Shadow and my parents are talking to them."

"Okay," Cosmo says with a smile.

Suddenly, they hear shaking.

"Uh what was that?" Cosmo asks.

"I don't know," Eve wonders.

Suddenly, something merges from the sand and knock them in the air. At the same time everyone runs over and gasp to see a robot that is shaped like a frog.

Sally exclaims, "It's a Metarex!"

Just then, Eve and the chaos emeralds ends up landing on the tongue of the Metarex. In a quick second, but Eve and the Emerald are pulled into the Meterax's mouth. It licks. Everyone gasps.

"It… it ate Eve!" Cream exclaims.

"That frog's a jewel hog!" Rouge comments flying in the air. Then flies off.

Seeing Cosmo falling Knuckles jumps up and catches Cosmo.

Once on the ground, Knuckles asks, "Are you okay?"

"Forget me! Eve's in trouble!" Cosmo panics.

Eggman sees this in the robot and exclaims, "Gaahh! That thing ate the Emerald! All right, boys! Annihilate that amphibian and the Emerald is ours!"

"Whatever you say, Doctor!" The robots answer.

With that, Eggman and his robots approach the frog and begins to fight it. They hold it with one arm.

"Yaah!" Eggman shouts.

Bocoe presses his buttons and a drill appears on the arm. It tries to drill it's way through the Metarex, but it robotic body is too strong.

Eggman exclaims, "Whaah! The drill isn't working!"

"Its armor is too strong!" Decoe says.

"What's that thing made of?" Bocoe asks.

Just then the Metarex lashes it's tongue at Eggman's robot, knocking it down. Eggman and his robots fall flat on the wall

"We just got a tonguelashing!" Eggman says.

"I don't think we can beat it, Dr. Eggman," Decoe says.

Then Bocoe says, "I have a plan. Let's let Sonic and the others take care of it."

"Get this thing back on it s feet and keep battling!" Eggman shouts.

Eggman and the robots control the robot and it's able to get back on it's feet.

Suddenly the Frog Metarex says, "You who disturb the order of the universe! Ribbit! You cannot have the Chaos Emeralds. You misuse their power. Ribbit! We are the only ones who should possess the Emeralds."

"Really. I'll take take a stab at seizing it anyway!" Eggman says.

The robot begins to be ready to attack as Eggman says, "Stand still, so I can make a frog kebab!"

Eggman then brings out a sword and charges over to stab the frog. However, the frog jumps in the air and uses its tongue to coil it's arm. Eggman's robot tries to pull it, but the Metarex sends an electrical charge at it that electrocutes Eggman and his robots. The robot explodes and sends Eggman and his robots in the air.

Bocoe screams, "I think that frog just skewered us!"

Knuckles puts on his shovel claws and uses it to scratch a glass part of the Metarex, but it brushes him off. Sonic spin dashes it, but that doesn't work either. Shadoe even uses his chaos Spear, but it's a dude. The Metarex tries to skewer them, but that doesn't work either. The three dodge the attack as the robot tries to counter attack.

"I cannot allow you to deter me. I have a mission. I have come for the Planet Egg," The Metarex says.

"Do you think they can stop it?" Cream asks.

Cosmo panics, "They have to! If it captures the Planet Egg, the whole planet will flood again!

"We're open to suggestions, Cosmo," Amy says

"We gotta save Eve and get the Chaos Emerald back," Julie-Su says.

"Luckily, I have an idea. We need Sonic or Shadow for this to work," Sally says.

During the fight, the three are trying to beat the frog Metarex.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouts.

"We're not done with you yet!" Sonic says.

Suddenly, the stomach of the Metarex show spikes. The Metarex jump up and begins to fall on them. Luckily the three move out of the way.

"Oh man, how do we stop this thing?" Knuckles asks.

On the top of the ship in the crow's nest, Sally shouts, "They Frog Boy over here!"

Cosmo exclaims, "She has the Planet Egg!"

The frog turns to face them and says, "So you have been hiding it from me. Ribbit."

Sally lets go of the rope allowing the sail to be lowered.

"If you want it come and get it!" Chris calls out.

Then the ship begins to roll away as the Frog Metarex says, "You will regret this!"

Then the frog chases after in the ship. As the frog hops, Eve is trapped in the Metarex in a hard glass orb and is being bounced around.

"This… this… ri… dicu… lous!" Eve screams.

Seeing what is happening, the Freedom Fighters wonder what Sally is doing

"We have to do something to help her," Cosmo says.

"Maybe Sally knows what she's doing," Amy wonders.

"But still," Cosmo worriedly says.

"I'm not waiting to find out," Knuckles says, and chases after Sally to help her.

Sonic says, "You know what something tells me this plan involves the big cannon."

"If it helps get Eve out of that Metarex, I'm going," Shadow says.

Sonic and Shadow hurry back to the Blue Typhoon. Just then, the Typhoon rises from the sand.

"Alright, it fell for it. Catch me if you can!" Sally says, raising the egg up.

The Metarex begins to approach the ship.

"A little more. Just a little closer," Sally says in thought.

"Now," Sally says.

She jumps off and shouts, "Hey guys!"

Sally then jumps on the net.

Amy smiles and Cream says, "The parade float!"

Sally then throws the Planet Egg, "Guys catch!"

The Metarex looks up to see the Planet Egg being thrown in the air. Everyone becomes surprised to see this.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, The Spin Dash Power Cannon appears.

Shadow steps in, "I'll take this one. My sister's in there."

"Eve is kind of my sister too, but sure," Sonic says.

Shadow hops in the cannon and runs inside.

Tails says through the intercom, "Connecting energy from the energy chamber to the main cannon! Pressurizing the energy within the cannon's electrical ducts! Okay, ready, Shadow?

"I'm ready to destroy that frog and get Eve out of there," Shadow says.

"Shadow, I know you're worried about Eve, but we've got Secco's Planet Egg and the Chaos Emerald and the whole universe at stake!" Tails says in the intercom.

"Alright," Shadow says.

Then begins to spin dash with super speed.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is jumping into the air for the Planet Egg. Knuckles then grabs the Planet Egg. The Frog Metarex jumps up and uses its tongue to coil Knuckles. Shadow then begins to spin dash at mach 1 speed.

"Hold your position steady, Shadow," Tails says.

The screen locks on the Metares as Knuckles says, "Metarex target straight ahead!"

"Spin Dash Power Cannon, fire!" Tails shouts, and fires Shadow from the cannon

Shadow spin dashes very fast and strike the Metarex and it explodes.

"Oh yeah!" Sally shouts.

Knuckles then lands on the ground with the Planet Egg. The others run over.

"Knuckles! Are you okay?" Julie-Su quickly asks.

"Yeah, and I think the Planet Egg is okay too," Knuckles says, holding the egg.

Suddenly a hole appears on it and it deflates.

"I didn't do it!" Knuckles says.

Amy looks at it and asks, "Is that a... beach ball?"

Suddenly, Eve shouts, "Shadow!"

Everyone looks up to see Shadow has Eve in his arms, and Eve has the Chaos Emerald in her hand. They both land in the crows nest of the ship.

Later in the evening, everyone gather together and relax

Then Knuckles gets on his knees and says, "I owe all of you a really big apology."

"We're not gonna hold it against ya, Knuckles. You made a bad call, that's all," Sonic says.

"I guess so, but... how could I let Eggman fool me?" Knuckles says, feeling really guilty.

"Eggman knows he tricked you once before, and it worked again," Eve says.

"Don't feel bad, Knuckles. You have a very trusting heart, and you want to believe that there is good in everybody. Because like me, you have a dream that everyone in the universe will unite one day," Cosmo says with a smile.

"Uh, thanks for looking at it that way, Cosmo," Knuckles says.

Knuckles gets up, and saus, "Who knows. Maybe that is the reason."

"I think it is," Cosmo says with a smile.

"That's a nice way of looking at it, Knuckles. But that doesn't change the fact that you're a sucker," Sonic remarks.

"I'm gonna," Knuckles angrily says.

Everyone begins laughing.

"Let's start searching for the other Chaos Emeralds," Sally says.

Meanwhile in Eggman's ship, he and his robots are thinking about their failed plan

"What number failure was that, Bocoe?" Decoe asks.

"I lost count somewhere around fifty," Bocoe says.

"Whatever number it was, it better be the last! I'm tired of you tin cans ruining everything," Eggman angrily says.

"It's not our fault! It was Bokkun's plan!" Decoe says.

Then Bocoe says, "And he's the one who gave your position away and told us to save you."

Eggman growls in anger and shouts, "Wait'll I get my hands on him!"

In a purple and pink colored room, Rouge is with Bokkun.

"Aww, don't feel bad, sugar. You did everything right. It'll work out next time. There will be a next time, won't there?" Rouge says.

"Not for me!" Bokkun answers.

"You sure?" Rouge questions, holding the necklace.

Bokkun blushes and looks down in embarrassment, "Whatever you say…"

He sits on his legs and makes a circle saying, "I'll do whatever you want."

Rouge simply smiles as Bokkun cries. Eggman's ship continues to fly into space.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Unburying the Hatchet

In the Blue Typhoon in the middle of space, everyone is doing their own thing including on Metarex watch. Tails, Nicole, Rotor, and Sonia are looking over the system to the ship, as will as other tech. Everyone is in the dining room simply having something to eat, sleeping, reading, games, and such.

Only two who are far from the crowd, and that are Shadow and Cosmo for different reason. Shadow has his arms crossed and leans his back against the wall while Cosmo is simply looking at the crowd.

Eve walks forward, and says, "Hey guys, what are you doing standing there?"

"Oh hello Eve. I'm just standing," Cosmo says.

"What about you Shadow?" Eve asks.

"Just being away from the crowd," Shadow says.

"How come?" Eve asks.

"Yes. Sonic and the others seem very friendly," Cosmo says.

"True, but I'm not too used to it still," Shadow says.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asks.

"It's kind of a long story, but that could wait for another time," Eve says.

"Okay. Speaking of stories, I kind to know a bit more about you," Cosmo says.

"What do you mean?" Eve asks.

"I would like to hear your adventures. Can I?" Cosmo asks with sparkles in her eye.

Eve giggles, "Sure. There's lots of stories so it's hard to choose one."

Then Even l has an idea, "I know just the one. It's one of our more craziest stories."

"Which one?" Shadow asks.

"I didn't tell you this one, but you'll like it," Eve says.

Cosmo asks, "What is it about? I would like to hear it."

"I'm curious to hear it too," Shadow says.

Sonic walks over, "Hey guys, why aren't you with the others?"

"I was just about to tell Cosmo and Shadow about the time Eggman actually took control on you to attack us. You know, when he had that weird device placed in your ear," Eve says.

"Oh you mean that one. That is one doozy of a story," Sonic says.

"Did that really happen Sonic? How did Eggman took control of you?" Cosmo asks

"It did. How about I tell help tell what happened?" Sonic replies.

"Sure," Cosmo happily replies.

"Alright, it all started when I ended up being captured in Dr. Eggman's lair. He was able to catch me with one of his robots," Sonic says

"That robot happens to be Metal Sonic," Eve says.

"Who's Metal Sonic?" Cosmo asks.

"Metal Sonic is a robot Eggman created that looks a lot like Sonic. He send that robot a few times at us," Eve says.

Then says, "Anyway, what happened took place in Rggman's lair where Sonic is being held captive."

**Flashback:**

In Dr. Eggman's lair, Dr. Eggman maniacally laughs in triumph and walks to his latest prize. That prize is Sonic, who is cuffed and chained his wrist, ankles, and stomach to some kind of device that prevents him from running.

Eggman continues and says, "At long last! Sonic the Hedgehog is my captive!"

"Meh. You've caught me before. I'll be out of here in no time," Sonic remarks.

Soon Eggman begins to dance around with glee, "Too true, but not in the way you think. Oh, it's such a wonderful feeling to have my hated nemesis at my mercy!"

Sonic groans and rolls his eyes.

"Give it a rest, Eggman. Metal Sonic did all the work, and you know it," Sonic says.

Eggman then looks at Metal Sonic, and the robot doesn't move or say a word.

Eggman then approaches Sonic with some kind of small machine, "Yes, well… I built Metal Sonic, so is mine by association. But if you disapprove of me using the robot…"

"...Then I'll use the real thing, instead!" Eggman evilly smirks looking at Sonic.

Sonic becomes confused about this.

Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis, Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie and Tails are ready to go rescue Sonic.

Sally says, "It hasn't been long since Metal Sonic dragged Sonic to Eggman's lair. We still have time to Mount a rescue mission."

"Rotor, you take Nicole and monitor us during the mission," Sally says, passing Nicole's pad to Rotor.

Rotor salutes, "Will-do princess."

"Antoine D' Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot! You'll be providing offensive support. Think you can handle that?" Sally says.

"Oui," Antoine answers.

"Sho'nuff!" Bunnie answers, tilting her hat.

Tails flies over and asks, "What about me, Sally? I'm coming too, right?"

"You sure are, Tails. You and I will break into Eggman's lab and get Sonic out! Eve will be joining us too, after helping with my father," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear Sonic saying, "I appreciate the thought, gang, but that won't be necessary!"

Everyone turns to see Sonic who seems to be shaking for some reason.

"Sugah-hog! You made it out okay!" Bunnie happily says, spreading her arms out to her.

But then Sonic spin dashes her saying, "Not quite!"

"What in the?" Rotor exclaims.

"Bunnie!" Antoine screams.

Before anyone can do anything, Sonic spin dashes them and knock them down like bowling pins.

Sonic smirks, wink his eyes, and gives them a thumbs up, "Sorry about that, Sal. My next targets are Eve and the king!"

Sally groans and reaches for Nicole's pad.

She turns it one, "Then we'll need the one guy who's been able to take you down…."

Sonic super speed through the city to get to Acorn Castle.

Suddenly, Eggman's voice says, "Watch your mouth, rodent!"

In his lair, Eggman is using a remote control console while a headset is on his head.

He says to it, "You're under my control now! And soon your sister will be too! So no more giving away my plans!"

Irritated Eggman says, "You don't have that much control, Doc! I'll do everything I can to stop you."

Suddenly, Eggman make Sonic comes to a stop where the castle is. Guarding the castle are the Chaotix: Vector, Charmy, Espio, Might, and Ray. Julie-Su and Saffron are with them as well.

Vector says, "Nice to know. Since we'll do everything we can to stop you."

"The Chaotix! Hate to say it guys…" Sonic says, clutches his fist and gritting his teeth.

He then spin dashes at Mighty with full force saying, "... But you won't do much better than the Freedom Fighters!"

He then jumps up and knock Charmy and Saffron while Julie-Su tries to blast him with her gun.

"Don't get me wrong...you guys rock! But none of you are strong enough…" Sonic remarks.

Just then, Vector and ESpio comes in. Vector swings her fist while Espio tries to kick him.

Sonic dodges them and says, "...Or fast enough! Whiffers!"

Sonic jumps up and bangs the two's heads together.

Sonic says, "All that being said…"

Sonic dodges Julie-Su's blaster, "I'm really sorry about all this!"

"Then Stop!" Julie-Su shouts.

Sonic the punches Julie-Su in the face, "I wish I could Julie-Su!"

Then Sonic speeds to the castle.

Eggman says on the device, "Awahahaha! But you can't stop! And there's nobody who can stop you!"

"Want to bet?" Someone remarks, and punches Sonic.

Sonic looks up to see the one who hits him is Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" So you're the 'only one' who can stop me huh?!" Sonic asks.

"You were expecting your sister?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic attempts to kick Knuckles, but he blocks his attack.

"Yeah, honestly, you're good, but not that good," Sonic says.

Knuckles swings is fist, "No? Did you forget all the times I kicked you off Angel Island?"

Sonic spin dashes past Knuckles and says, "You wish! A good tussle like this does bring back memories, though."

"Regardless…" Knuckles says.

He then runs in front of Sonic and block the attack, "Why are you wasting my time this time?"

"Eggman!" Sonic answers.

Through the device, Eggman says, "Don't you dare tell him! I command you to shut up!"

"He put some kind of neuro controller in my ear," Sonic says.

Eggman growls through the device.

Soon, Sonic and Knuckles continues their fight.

"I thought I heard his voice…" Knuckles says.

"Yeah, he's really loud and annoying…" Sonic says.

Sonic tries to multi kic while Knuckles blocks the attack.

"I've got almost no control over my body thanks to him," Sonic says.

Knuckles and pushes him to the ground, "In that case, I bet enough blunt force to your head would break the device."

"Erm, yeah… I don't want to test that," Sonic says.

"Oh don't worry. I'll do it for you, buddy," Knuckles says.

"I insist-" But then Sonic spins like a tornado sending Knuckles to the wall.

Sonic calls out, "Don't go to the trouble!"

Meanwhile in Dr. Eggman's lab, he is still controlling Sonic with the remote. Hisnephew, Snively, simply stands by.

Annoyed, Eggman says, "Bah! This isn't going well at all!"

"What a surprise," Snively mutters to himself.

"It's not my fault! The controls are horrendous! I should've spent more time developing it," Eggman says.

But Snively says, " No! You should've spent more time building robots and making a real plan!"

And Soon it turns to a heated argument between them.

"Making Sonic my puppet and turning him against his dearest friends and family is a real plan! And having Eve under my control could only make this even better!" Eggman yells.

"Sending a robot duplicate to catch him so you can play games is a stupid plan!" Snively angrily shouts.

Then Snively walks away, "You keep on and on about the superiority of your own machines over living things, and here you are wasting your time on another fuzzy talking thing."

"Give it a rest, Snively. You made me miss my jump," Eggman sterly says.

As Snively walks away, he mutters, "One more convoluted plan ready to blow up in your face, eh, uncle? And who would be blamed when it does, eh? Me, that's who."

Snively then looks to see Metal Sonic who is standing from the distance.

Snively says in thought, "Hmm, maybe I should be taking this into my own hands."

He then brings out some kind of small hard drive and walks to the back of Metal Sonic to place it in.

"I'll just put this in and I can have Metal Sonic, finish the job," Snively says in thought.

Before Snively can do anything, Metal Sonic grab him.

The robot says, "You made an error. I'm programmed to keep an eye on your tricks."

"Uh, yeah. Of course," Snively nervously says.

Then Metal Sonic drops Snively.

Eggman walks over and says, "Yes. Metal Sonic is programed to be fully aware of his surrounding, especially for your reprogramming."

"Uh yes," Snively nervously says.

Eggman then passes Snively the head set, "While I'm gone, why don't you be a good and loyal nephew and pull the plug on all your misguided projects?"

"Y-yes, sir… out?" Snively nervously replies.

"I've set Sonic on auto-brawl. The situation looks like it'll need me personal touch after all. I'll be back soon," Eggman says, walking off with Metal Sonic.

"Y-yes, sir. Of course, sir," Snively replies.

And so Dr. Eggman leaves with Metal Sonic to take care of the plan.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles fight is becoming more brutal. They crash through the wall of the castle and land on the ground.

Sonic screams, "Sorry!"

Knuckles attempts to kick Sonic, "Hold still and let me knock some sense into you!"

"No!" Sonic screams and dodges.

Then Sonic performs a spin dash, but Knuckles grabs him.

As he spin dashes, Sonic says, "Stop me so Rotor can fish the thing out of my ear! Get Tails to build some kind of jamming system! Anything but your plan!"

"Grr… don't be such a baby! It'll only hurt for a second!" Knuckles says.

"And what if it doesn't work after one hit?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles then tosses Sonic, "Then we'll try it some more.

Sonic lands on his feet as he angrily says, "Yeah see? NO!"

Suddenly, Tails flies in, "Sorry Sonic!"

"Tails?" Sonic asks, but Tails kicks him one the head.

Soon Sonic holds his head and feels dizzy from the hard hit

Knuckles circles his arm and says, "Nice work Tail! Now stand back!"

"N-no… bad, bad plan…" Sonic panics feeling dizzy.

That isn't enough to stop Knuckles. He slams his fist at the side of the head where the device is. Sonic then lands on the ground. Suddenly, Eve and King Acorn comes over to see the events.

"What's with all the racket?!" Eve sternly asks.

"Your brother was being controlled by Eggman to attack you and King Acorn," Knuckles answers.

"Excuse me?" King Acorn asks.

Before anyone can say anything, they hearSally screams, "Knuckles!"

They turn to see Sally with the rest of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotics.

Sally sternly says to Knuckles, "You nearly took Sonic's head off!"

"But… the thing in his ear… I'm sure it broke…?" Knuckles says, rubbing his head.

"Uh what is that thing?" Eve asks.

Sonic groans and shakes off his dizziness. He then hits the side of his ear allowing the device to fall out through the other.

Eve picks up the parts, "This is the device Eggman used to control you. That guy just gets weirder and weirder."

"No kidding. He decided to send the real thing instead of the robot," Sonic says.

Hen turns to Knuckles, "Looks like your brilliant idea work, Knux. Thanks."

Then the two shake on it.

Knuckles laugh, "Of course it did! Just like I planned!"

"Are you sure you weren't just playing it by the ear?" Tails remarks, scratching his nose.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice, "It's too early for victorious puns, Tails!"

"Oh for pity's sake, would you give it a rest?! I've had a long day." Sonic groans.

Everyone turns their head to see Dr. Eggman on his Egg mobile with Metal Sonic.

Eggman says, "There's no rest for the virtuous, rodent! You collective exhaustion has played right into my hands. Now with you all so battle-weary, you're ripe for capture! I'll take control of all your bodies and use you as my vanguard."

Everyone simply look at each other with firm and annoyed looks on their faces.

"You've all proven your power while tangling with Sonic! Congratulations! Now Metal Sonic. GET THEM!" Eggman says.

With that, Metal Sonic flies over to the group and begins to attack.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Seriously, we've taken care of Metal Sonic before."

Sonic looks at the others, "Care to share in the payback, guys?"

"My pleasure!" Tails answers.

"I feel like hitting one more hedgehog head!" Knuckles says.

With that, all four spin dash at Metal Sonic and destroy it in seconds. Once he is destroyed, Knuckles kicks Metal's Sonic's head away.

Sonic turns to Eggman, "Next?"

"Curse you, Sonic!" Eggman shouts in rage, and bringing out his fist.

Eggman then presses the button and bring out a laser, "I'm ready for you, rodent! If you want a battle, then let's battle!"

"I would advise against it, if I were you Ivo," A voice speaks over.

Eggman and Sonic turns to see King Acorn.

"You see Eggman, you might have a bit of an advantage with your machinery. However, you've forgotten that you're surrounded by a town full of those who are willing to, how would Sonic say it, 'Give you a world of hurt'. Unless, you are also willing to face my royal guard as well as my daughter and all her friends" King Acorn says.

Eggman looks around to see that King Acorn is right. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix surrounded him and ready to fight.

Eggman flies away on his hovercraft through the hole, "you will pay for this embarrassment! I will see the Kingdom of Acorn burn to the ground!"

"Suuuuuure you will!" Sonic says, rolling his eyes.

Everyone watch as Dr. Eggman leaves and probably complain about his plans going wrong.

Tails says, "I'm sorry if I was too rough on you, Sonic."

"Dude, forget that. I should be taking you all," Sonic says, rubbing Tails head.

Then turns to the others, "I'm happy I can count on my friends to do the ring thing and still look out for me."

"And I'm glad to know the Chaotix are here to back us up when we need it more," Sonic adds with a thumbs up.

He then has his arms crossed looking at Knuckles, "Although, Knuckles seems to like his part more than was necessary."

"What? No! You're imagining things!" Sonic says, tuning his head away.

Eve laughs, "Are you kidding? You're one of the few who would punch Sonic without much hesitation."

"Very funny!" Knuckles mutters.

"Still, I'm just glad you guys were here to get me out of that jam," Sonic says.

"Yeah. And let's hope this doesn't happen again any time soon," Sally says.

"You said it," Eve agrees.

Flashback Ends:

"Oh my, that was a predicament you had?" Cosmo asks.

"Yeah. Things have gone a little bit crazy, but we're just glad we were able to deal with Dr. Eggman and another one of his lame plans," Sonic says.

"You do realize that some of his lame plans almost crush us, smash us, and blasted us," Eve replies.

"She's right you know," Sally says, walking over.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Yeah. Yeah."

"I guess sometimes you would have to fight your friends to solve problems, especially in that situation," Cosmo says.

"I know what you don't like the idea of us fighting, but everyone fights sometimes, including among friends," Eve says.

"Okay. I think I kind of understand, but I do wish there was a way to solve our problems without fighting," Cosmo says.

"Well, sometimes you will have to use violence and sometimes you don't. It depends on the situation," Eve says.

"That's true. Of course with Dr. Eggman, we always have to those situations with violence," Sally says.

"I don't think I can understand the lives you lived in. Fighting a mad scientist who is bent on taking over your world," Cosmo says.

"Truth be told, Eggman isn't our only problem," Eve says.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asks.

"She's saying that we didn't just deal with Eggman. We had to deal with all kinds of situations. Monsters, robot attacks, crazy magical stuff, a certain black hedgehog," Sonic says with a smirk on his face.

"Hmph!" Shadow replies, turning his head away.

Cosmo looks at Shadow and then turns to Eve and the others, "Um, why do you think that?"

"Yeah. That's another story for another time. It's kind of a difficult subject for us, especially for me and Shadow," Eve says.

"Okay," Cosmo says.

Eve says, "So Cosmo, you wanna hang out with me and the girls."

"Okay," Cosmo says with a smile.

Eve and Cosmo walk off with smiles on their faces. They join with the girl and begin to take and play a game.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: A Chilling Discovery

Flying in the Blue Typhoon, the Freedom Fighters continue with their search for the Chaos Emeralds and battling Metarex. In one of the control rooms, Sonic, Cosmo, Eve, and Jazz the Chao are watching Rotor

"My new program will let us detect a Chaos Emerald anywhere in the galaxy, no matter where or how far away it may be," Rotor says, typing the controls.

Then the compartment opens on the screen

Rotor places his hand out and asks, "All right, Sonic, what do you say we try it out?"

"Sure thing," Sonic answers, passing Rotro the blue Chaos Emerald

"Okay," Rotor says.

Then places the Chaos Emerald in the slot and the screen lowers.

Tails type in as he says, "Now we connect it to the main interface and we'll be on our way!"

Everyone watch over to see a larger screen appearing in front of them.

"Knuckles, everything okay?" Tails asks.

"So far, so good," Knuckles answers.

Knuckles is watching the Chaos Emerald in the Engine room, Julie-Su is with him.

Suddenly, through the intercom, Tails exclaims, "Wow!"

"What's up? You got something?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm detecting a response already!" Tails answers.

On the screen, it shows a flashing white light. Everyone looks at the big screen to see the detection themselves.

"It's thanks to you, Rotor," Cosmo happily says.

"It's no big deal, really," Rotor replies.

"Sure it's a big deal! We both built lots of neat stuff, but I couldn't have come up with something this good overnight," Tails says.

Rotor blushes, "Aw, come on, Tails, you're embarrassing me."

Sally turns to the screen and asks, "Nicole, what's the location?"

"The signal's coming from a place called Planet Breezy," Nicole answers.

"That sounds cool. Okay, Planet Breezy, here we come!" Tails says.

"We're on our way!" Amy says, pressing the button.

In the engine room, the Master Emerald as Knuckles and Julie-Su watch it.

"Engage Warp Field Driver!" Tails says.

The Warp Field Drive which is an orange cone part of the ship, creates a purple energy field around it, and fires a large ring out of it and it extends. It's large enough for something large as a ship to get through.

"Warp field's ready! Let's go!" Tails says, in the intercom.

With that, the Blue Typhoon flies through the ring as it begins to admit multiple colors. Then it flies off and warp speed.

On the Planet called Planet Breezy, the area shows that it's a cold and windy area. On the planet, there is an ice palace that also has icicles and a while blue shimmer. In the castle there seems a secret control room, and there is a Red Chaos Emerald trapped in a crystal ice in the middle of the room. In the room, there is an ice crystal like robot that is actually a Metarex. It watches as electricity flows through the ice and hits the emerald, making it glow. The Ice Metarex laughs in reply.

On the Crimson Egg, Eggman's ship. Dr. Eggman and his robot creware flying.

Eggman laughs, and says, "I'm a genius! Sonic, Eve, and those time-warping nitwits can't shake me, not with my spanking-new all-space tracking system! No matter what they do or where they go, I'll be right behind them."

Then commands, "Throw it into Egg Drive!"

"Aye-aye, Doctor," Bocoe answers.

Bokkun then pulls the lever.

The Crimson Egg begins to expose some kind of yellow energy, that turns into an egg. Then teleports away,

At that time, the Blue Typhoon teleports itself to where the Planet Breezy is.

"There it is, guys, straight ahead. But it looks like rough weather. The whole planet's in the middle of a terrible snowstorm," Amy reports.

Cosmo shows a bit of concern and asks, "Maybe the Metarex have taken its Planet Egg away."

"That would explain the weird weather they're having. Planet Breezy is supposed to be like a spring type planet and it's usually full of life. At least that's what the guide book said," Eve says.

On the screen shows the condition of Planet Breezy. The planet is cold, windy, and covered in snow and ice.

"Everything looks so cold and lonely…" Cosmo says, sadly.

"Even so, we have to go down there and look for the Emerald. Ready, Sonic?" Eve says.

"Sure. Let's go!" Shadow says, giving a thumbs up.

The Blue Typhoon begins to fly down the planet. Soon the landing begins to get a bit bumpy. Unknown to the friends something is floating in the sky. Whatever it is, brings out a sharp spiky ball and swung it at the ship. That makes the ship shake and the others panic.

"What was that?" Sonia asks.

"What is that thing?" Amy adds.

Eve looks at the screen, "It's a Metarex."

The Metarez uses its tail to swatch at the Blue Typhoon. Rotor presses the button that fires missiles at it.

Outside, the Metarex reveals to be a giant purple burgundy dinosaur with a spiky ball at the end of it's tails, sharp claws and teeth, and has missile launchers attached to its knees. It fires missiles as well. It repels the Freedom Fighter's missiles, but not for long. One hits it and explodes, but one of its missiles hit the Blue Typhoon. Soon, blue electricity comes out of it.

"Hang on, guys! I'm gonna have to bring it in for a landing!" Tails says.

Tails blue the Blue Typhoon down to the ground. When they land, they end up sliding on the snow until it comes to a complete stop. The alarm continues to beep as the area turns red.

Tails asks through the intercom, "Knuckles, do we have any damage?"

"I'm afraid so. Looks like Engines 1 and 3 have been hit. We'll have to fix 'em or we'll never get off the ground," Knuckles answers.

Tails places his hand on his head, "Oh, great…"

Meanwhile the Crimson Egg manages to reach the planet.

"My tracking system indicates Sonic's somewhere on this planet. ... Which means those nasty creatures will be coming soon to try to destroy him," Eggman says.

"The Metarex?" Decoe asks, turning his head to the boss.

"And it's very likely we'll come under attack too, unless we play a subtle game of subterfuge," Eggman says.

The robots get out of their seats and cheers, "We're gonna play a game! We're gonna play a game!"

"Go on; get busy!" Eggman says, and passes the robots shovels.

Bocoe asks, "What game do you play with these?"

"There's no game! Go out and make sure the ship won't be seen! Now get moving! I want this thing in an igloo by nightfall!" Eggman says.

Unknown to them, Rouge is spying on them and listening to their conversation through some kind of earpiece.

She hears the robots saying, "Yes, Doctor…"

In the halls, Bokkun is flying around and is looking concern.

"Well, at least Rouge isn't here," Bokkun says.

But hears her says, "Really?"

"This isn't my day…" Bokkun sadly says.

Rouge lands on the ground from her perch and says, "If I didn't know better, I might think you're not happy to see me."

"Oh no, Rouge! Don't think that!" Bokkun panics, waving his arms around.

"Oh, I'm glad. Because I've got another tiny little favor I'd like you to do for me," rouge says leaning to Bokkun, making him confused.

She brings out the necklace from her heart plate, and shows it to him.

She asks, "You will help me, won't you?"

Bokkun feels uneasy.

At the Blue Typhoon, now that they're on the planet, they can find the Chaos Emerald. The hatch's been open, but the wind is too strong. The doors open and Shadow, Eve with Jazz the Chao, Cloud-Ra and Obsidian walk out. Julie-Su, Sonia and Manic follow after them.

"Let's get this snow on the road!" Sonic says, and jumps out.

"Be careful Sonic the snow might be-" Eve says.

Then hears a flop

"...deep," Eve replies.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

They look outside to see Sonic is up to his quills and ears and the snow.

"Don't worry. Our parents packed us some new snowshoes," Eve says.

Sonic asks through the snow, "Got any earmuffs?"

After getting their snow gear on, Sonic, Eve, Shadow, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, Julie-Su and Cosmo walk around and come across a frozen dead tree. Cosmo places her hands on the tree.

Confused, Knuckles asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to listen," Cosmo answers.

"Tryin' to listen to what?" Sonic asks.

"If this tree is still alive, I will hear its life force," Cosmo says.

Cosmo closes her eyes and listen carefully.

In short amount of time, Cosmo saddens and says, "I knew we were too late…"

"Don't worry, Cosmo. Maybe it'll come to life again next spring," Manic says.

"There won't be a spring," Cosmo sadly admits.

Eves says, "Then the Metarex already got the Planet Egg. I had a feeling since we saw one."

"Chao," Jazz sadly says.

Then the wind begins to blow.

"If the Metarex had already taken the Planet Egg away, there'd be no reason for 'em to still be hangin' around. Maybe it's because the Egg's still here someplace," Sonic says.

"And I'm willing to bet they got the Chaos Emerald too," Eve says.

"If that's true, we have to try and find it," Cosmo says.

"We don't have time," Knuckles says.

"If we find it, this planet might have a chance to survive. I know we came here for a Chaos Emerald, but couldn't we look for a Planet Egg too?" Cosmo asks.

"No way," Knuckles denies.

"In case you forgot Knuckles, the Blue Typhoon's damaged so we're stuck here for a while," Julie-Su says.

"She's right. I don't think we're going to go anywhere for awhile," Shadow replies.

"And it's possible that the Metarex might have the Planet Egg and the Chaos Emerald," Manic adds.

Then Eve has an idea, "Maybe we can use the X-Tornado. If we look for the Egg, we might find the Emerald,"

"Then I say we do it!" Sonic says.

Then makes Cosmo happy, "Thank you both! This planet will be so grateful to you!"

Irritated, Knuckles says, "Oh all right! Let's go!"

"What a grump?" Eve mutters.

The group hurries back to the ship and get on the X tornado. It rises to the deck and is launched. On the X tornado, Sonia, Manic, Julie-Su and Cosmo are inside. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Eve with Jazz are on the wings. As they fly in the air, some kind of robotic crystal surveillance camera appears.

Back at the ice palace, the surveillance camera is showing the X Tornado and the Blue Typhoon on the screen.

The Ice Metarex sees this and says, "Our enemies have arrived."

In the palace there are more Metarex around, and see the intruders in the area.

In am Eggman head shaped igloo, Dr. Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe are fast asleep and appears to be snoring.. Bokkun is the only one remains and feels guilty to see them like this

"Rouge really did it this time. Hot chocolate with sleeping powder," Bokkun says, feel remorse.

At the same time, Rouge is flying to the air so she can get the Chaos Emerald first.

She turns her head back and says, "I knocked those three out but good. While they're sleeping, I'll be on the lookout for that Chaos Emerald."

Suddenly, a snowy wind storm comes her way. Then then tries her best to fly through the storm.

"Ugh, unless I go snowblind…" Rouge replies.

At the castle, the yellow X Tornado flies over to the castle.

"There they are," Knuckles says.

"We're ready for 'em!" Sonic says.

The Tornado continues to fly as they approach an army of Metarex.

"Let's go!" Eve says, bringing out her sword.

Then Sonia launches two Warp Rings. Sonic and Eve quickly grab them.

"Got it!" Sonic shouts.

With that, Sonic and Eve perform powerful spin dashes that destroys them. Eve's is more effective because she is holding her sword and cuts them like paper. Knuckles flies up and begins to punch them into pieces. Shadow flies up in his rocket shoes and performs a spin dash. Follow by a storm of Chaos spears. Sonic, Manic, and Cosmo fire the missiles. Then the four land on the plane.

"Don't let 'em get away, sis!" Manic says.

"I won't" Sonia replies.

They continue to ride on the plane as the Meterax on the run, or air to say. Suddenly, they come to a stop. Sonia becomes stunned to see them stopping then looks to see the mountain up ahead. Next thing they know, they see explosions around the area.

"I think we're in big trouble!" Sonia says.

Soon the snow begins to fall from the mountain as the X Tornado is approaching it.

"Oh no!" Cosmo worriedly says.

They everyone scream, "Avalanche!"

Suddenly, the Blue Typhoon is flying this way and land on the ground. Then the avalanche falls on top of it.

"Back to the repair shop…" Tails says.

Amy points out, "Hey, look."

Everyone looks ahead to see the ice palace that is shimmering and sparkling.

"Wow," Amy replies.

"It's unbelievable," Cream says.

"Cha-chao!" Cheese replies.

On the X Tornado, everyone jumps off and lands on the ground. When Sonic and Knuckles, and Eve land on the ground, they slip on the ice. Shadow is able to land thanks to his shoes.

From the speaker, Sonia says, "Hey guys, use this."

Then the X Tornado launches their Extreme Gears, including an extra one.

Sonic and Knuckles grab theirs and begin to ride. Eve grabs her as well as a new one.

"What's that?" Shadow asks.

"It's an Extreme Gear. I have this one for you. Ready to try it out?" Eve says with a smile.

Shadow simply takes the board and looks at it curiously. He simply nods his head in reply. Eve and Shadow hop on their boards and ride the gears. Soon the group then begins to ram through the Metarex. Eve brings out her sword and slashes them, Sonic and Shadow simply rides their boards through them and Knuckles uses his fists.

They all continue to fly through the sky to reach the palace.

Back in the Blue Typhoon, they are seeing the action.

"According to the scanner, the Chaos Emerald's in the center of that ice palace," Tails says.

"Roger, hang on everyone," Sonia says.

Sonia then drives the plane to the ice palace. Sonic rides on an ice slide and uses his spin dash to destroy the Metarex. At the same time Eve and knuckles stay with the Tornado is at with the Metarex on their tail. Knuckles punches through them and spins one round to knock out the others. Eve then uses her chaos energy to create a bow and three arrows.

"Chaos Arrow!" Eve shouts, and launches her arrows at the Metarex.

Cosmo worriedly asks, "How will we ever defeat them all when there are so many of them?"

"Good question," Manic answers.

Julie-Su opens the hatch and says, "I got one."

She then begins to fire her gun at them.

Outside the palace, Rouge is seeing it for herself.

She says in interest, "My, my, my. All that sparklin' ice makes that place look like a 24-carat castle."

Suddenly, Rouge senses something and doge quickly to see a Metarex.

"Get lost!" Rouge says, and performs her screw kick at it destroying it instantly.

Finally, Sonic and the others are approaching the ice palace that is right in front of them.

In the ice palace, the Ice Metarex is seeing the intruders, both the Freedom Fighters and Rouge. He turns to the crystal where the Emerald is and makes it glow a little.

Sonic, Knuckles, Eve, and Shadow continue to ride on the gears and destroying the Metarex, Sonia and Manic uses the ammo from the X Tornado while Julie-Su blast them with her own. They fly through the spiral road. Then the X tornado fires a hole on the building and Sonic and Eve fly through it.

Once in the room, they can see the red Chaos Emerald right away.

Sonic places his hands on the ice crystal saying, "Well, there it is…"

"It's frozen in there," Eve says.

Suddenly, Knuckles burst open the door with his fist and the others walk inside.

"Can you guys get it out of there?" Cosmo asks

"We'll try," Sonic answers.

Unknown to them, Rouge flies to the hole to see them.

Knuckles brings out his shovel claws and says, "Leave this to me!"

He then launches at the glass, but it bumps off.

Knuckles lands on the ground and says, "That ice is harder than a diamond!"

Suddenly someone says, "Of course it is. If it were not, we would be at the mercy of thieves like you."

"Come out where we can see you!" Knuckles demands, standing up.

"Very well. Keep your eyes on the Emerald," The voice says.

Everyone looks at the emerald to see it glowing. Suddenly, the Crystal Ice Metarex can be seen inside the glass.

"You don't scare me!" Knuckles says, and rams at it.

And he bounces off. Sonic spin dashes, but doesn't work either. Eve and Shadow try to break it together, but failed.

"Now I will destroy you!" the Crystal Metared says.

The Metarx holds the Emerald and begins to glow. Soon, the glass looks like it's letting out steam and melting.

"It's getting power from the Emerald!" Eve exclaims.

Soon the ceiling from the ice palace begins to fall apart.

Shadow shouts, "Run!"

Eve grabs Cosmo's hand and everyone makes a run for it.

"Rats," Rogue replies, and flies off.

Sonic, Eve, and the others are able to get out in the nick of time. Eve turns around to see Metarex and it slams it's sharp crystal to the ground. Eve and Cosmo try to run, but the cracks are growing bigger and fast. They almost fall, if Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow haven't grab them in time. The ice ground continues to shake.

Just then, the Blue Typhoon flies over them.

Tails says, over the intercom, "Hang in there, guys!"

Suddenly the Ice Metarex breaths ice at the Blue Typhoon and freezes the outer layer of it.

"Our cannon's frozen solid," Amy says.

The group are able to get in the X Tornado and fly over. The missiles fire at the Metarex, but it doesn't even have a scratch on it.

"The rockets didn't faze him," Sonia says.

Sonic and Eve ride their Extreme Gears up the monster

"Heads up, guys," Sonia says through the intercom.

The ship launches four power rings and each grab two of them. Then they both spin dash at top speed. The Ice Metarex releases a sharp ice spike, but they are able to drill their way through. The Metarex is about to grab them both

Seeing this Cosmo worriedly says, "We've got to do something to save them!"

Suddenly, Cosmo presses a red square button and the laser fires.

Cosmo panics, "I'm sorry, guys! I've just hit the laser beam!"

When the laser hits the Metarex, it saws through and a piece falls off. Sonic and Eve are able to jump on the ship as it turns back.

Eve turns to Cosmo from outside, "Great job, Cosmo. You're a real lifesaver! The laser beam sliced right through the ice."

Soon they fly back to the Blue Typhoon

"Knuckles, we're heading for the engine room," Julie-Su says.

On the bridget of the ship, Eve, Sonic, Shadow and Cosmo visit Tail

"We're almost ready, guys. You see, all we have to do is get Knuckles to power up the laser cannon and we'll be good to go," Tails says.

"Let's do it!" Knuckles says over the intercom.

Then the laser rises from the top of the ship, and aim it at the Chaos Emeralds.

In the engine room, Knuckles performs the rite, "The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their power."

Soon the Master Emerald begins to glow.

"60... 70... 80... 90…" Rotor counts down.

Then the laser begins to charge up.

Rotor says, "Energy charging sequence complete!"

"Fire!" Tails shouts.

Then the laser fire.

"Your weapons are of no use against me!" The Ice Metarex says, releasing another ice.

The laser then melts the ice until it reaches the Metarex. Soon the Metarex begins to melt and soon it shatters into pieces. Suddenly, a crystal star crystal that is the Planet Egg falls out of the Metarex and lands on the ground. Cosmo smiles to see the Metarex going back to the ground.

Sometime later, everyone comes out to see the snow is melting.

"Looks like the planet is returning to normal," Eve says.

Cosmo smiles, "I'm so glad."

Suddenly, they hear Knuckles says, "I found it!"

They turn to see Knuckles finding the red Chaos Emerald. Suddenly, three cards appears to the ground, and Rouge snatches it away from them. Knuckles viciously glares at her as she flies away

"Thanks for doin' the dirty work! I owe you one, Knuckie," Rouge says.

Knuckles growls in anger and shouts, "You bring that back here!"

Eve hurries over, "Rouge? hat she doing here?"

"She just stole the Chaos Emerald!" Amy exclaims.

"Thanks very much for the update!" Knuckles says with sarcasm.

Then Sonic calls out, "Hey, Knuckles. Take a look at this."

Sonic and Cosmo look down to see the grass is growing from the ground.

"The grass - it's growing!" Cosmo happily says.

Eve smiles, "Spring came after all. And before you know it, this place will be just as green and beautiful as it was before."

"Sure! Happy, Cosmo?" Sonic asks with a thumbs up

"Yes!" Cosmo happily says.

In the Crimson egg in the middle of space, Eggman is not pleased about what happened.

Eggman shouts, "How dare you let them get away! I ought to dismantle you snoozing losers!"

"Don't blame us, Doctor! You were snoozing too!" Decoe says, pointing finger at him.

"We all fell asleep after Bokkun brought us hot chocolate. That's interesting," Bocoe says.

Bokkun panics, "Whaah! It wasn't me who put sleeping powder in your cocoa!"

"Whaaat?" The three exclaims.

Bokkun waves his hands in fright, "Aahh, I meant marshmallows!"

Then says to himself, sulking, "I'm not a very good traitor…"

Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe are very confused about it, and have no clue what he's talking about.

In her ship that is hidden, Rouge is taking a bath full of bubbles. After being in an icy place for so long, a nice hot bath to warm her up and relax.

Rouge rubs her hands, "That nasty snowglobe was so windy and wintry, even my gloves have got goose pimples."

She then relaxes, "Oh well."

She then lifts the Chaos Emerald out, and says, "Now I've got this hot little baby to keep me warm. Positively perfect. Just get a load of that shine!"

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald loses it's glow

In shock, Rouge realizes, ""Wait a minute...This is a…"

"...fake!" Tails says.

In the Blue Typhoon, Tails explains to the others about his discovery.

"A fake?!" Eve exclaims.

"Right. After I took a good look at the response data, I noticed something I hadn't seen the first time. The components of the Emerald was off so slightly even the scanners didn't pick it up," Tails says.

Rotor turns to Tails, "I've reprogrammed them, Tails. Next time they'll only respond to real Emeralds. What I can't figure out was what that Metarex was doing with a fake Emerald."

"Maybe the fake Emerald was a decoy the Metarex used to throw us off the track," Tails suspects.

"Or to give them power. It seems to be powered up by that fake emerald," Shadow says.

"Tails made a Fake Chaos Emerald, but the power is temporary," Eve says.

Knuckles grins, "Wait'll Rouge finds out she filched a phony!"

Then begins laughing.

"I have to agree. Rouge told me once that there are two things she absolutely hate, phonies and being deceived. She is going to be so mad when she finds out," Eve says and snickers.

Then Amy, Bunnie, Sonia, Cream, Sally and Jazz begin laughing.

Back to rouge, she is anything but please.

"They think they can fool me do they? We'll see about that!" Rouge angrily says, and crushes the fake emerald.

Then shouts loud enough for practically to be hard from space, "I'll make them pay for this! I promise, I'll make them pay!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Desperately Seeking Eve

In the Blue Typhoon, the search for the emerald continues for the Freedom Fighters. They are flying over a large planet until they hear the alarm. Soon, it catches everyone's attention on the ship from what they're doing, so most of them hurry to the bridget. Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, Sally, and Bunnie are the first to arrive

"Our scanners picked up two objects approaching. Dead ahead and closing fast!" Tails says.

The screen turns on to show what is up ahead.

Amy says, "I see 'em!"

Coming towards them, are two objects. As they approach the ship, the heroes can see who they are.

"Metarex!" Sonic says.

There are two of them, one is a large gray one the other is a brown color. That one looks to be a primate Metarex and is holding a green like crystal

"It looks like they just stole that Planet Egg," Cosmo worriedly says.

"We can't let those two Metarex get away. We're gonna fight 'em to save that Planet Egg!" Tails says.

"Roger!" Everyone in the room answer.

Suddenly,the Metarex already makes its move and hook it's cords on the Typhoon.

"Fire the laser cannons!" Tails commands.

The lasers fires, but it repels from the Metarex's body.

"It bounced right off!" Cream shockly says.

Then the Metarex pulls the cords and begins to crush the wings.

"It's trying to pull our wings off! We have to do something before it's too late!" Amy says.

"We'll stop it! Load the Spin Dash Power Cannon!" Tails says.

In the other control room, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Sonic, and Shadow are there.

"We're loading it now," Knuckles says.

"Eve, enter the power cannon to get ready for launch," Julie-Su.

Out on the deck the Power Cannon rises up, and Eve hops inside. She runs to the end and stands on the platform.

"Ready!" Eve says, and performs her power spin dash.

The engine receives power from the emerald and the cannon.

Tails shouts, "Spin Dash Power Cannon, fire!"

With that, Eve is launched out of the cannon at full force and spin dashes to the large Metarex. She is so fast and strong that she flies right through it. Then the large Metarex explode and begins to fall. The smaller one drops the Planet Egg and like the large one, are falling down to the planet.

"Looks like we knocked out the Metarex. The big one is out of commission, and the Planet Egg's going back where it belongs," Tails says.

"Thanks to Eve!" Cosmo happily says.

"Yeah! She was incredible!" Cream adds with glee.

"She's a real knockout, just like Sonic!" Amy happily says.

But realizes, feeling uneasy, "Wait a second! Why isn't she coming back to the ship?"

"Something's wrong?" Sally says.

The girls turn to Tails who is look liking so reassuring.

In the engine room, the others are noticing it themselves.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asks.

"The cannon that launched Eve out of the ship worked great," Julie-Su says.

"And what?" Shadow asks, firmly glaring at them.

Unfortunately we launched her too hard, and she couldn't get out of his spin in time to get back to the ship," Sonic sheepishly smiles.

He then rubs behind his head, "Looks like she's headed straight for the planet."

"It's too bad he's not packin' a parachute," Knuckles says.

"EEEEEVE!" Shadow screams as Eve is falling to the planet.

On the planet itself, Eve is falling out of the sky and crashes to the ground. Eve groans as she begins to sit up.

Eve rubs her head and says, "Man! Now I know how a cannon ball feels! I wonder where I"

Eve gasps in shock to see Dr. Eggman, Bocoe, and Decoe along with a large machine are knocked out.

"Dr Eggman!" Eve exclaims as she quickly stands up.

Eve then looks down to see a Green Chaos Emerald right next to her feet.

Eve picks it up, and saus, "He found a Chaos Emerald. You don't mind if I borrow this while you're restin', do ya?"

"See a later!" Eve adds, and runs off with the emerald.

At a different part of the planet, the Monkey Metarex is still in commission while its partner has been destroyed.

"This loser's definitely out of it. He was supposed to protect me and the Planet Egg," the Metrex says, shaking it's parter.

The Monkey Metarex stands up, and says, "What am I gonna do now? I'm not built for battle! What if that ship comes after me? If I don't think of somethin' fast, I'm gonna end up a Meta-wreck!"

The Metarex looks at the Planet Egg. then looks up to see the Blue Typhoon.

"They did follow me here! And they're comin' for the Planet Egg!" The Metarex exclaims.

Then begins to panic, "What should I do? I don't wanna fight, but I can't let them put the Egg back!

Suddenly it has an idea, "Wait a sec! Maybe there's a way for me to fight without fighting!"

He holds the Planet Egg and begins laughing.

At the Blue Typhoon, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles hop on the X Tornado to find Eve.

Amy marches over and demands, "Move over! I'm going with you!"

"Stay here, Amy. It's not safe. That smaller Metarex may be out there somewhere," Tails says.

" But I have to help Sonic!" Amy screams.

"Don't worry, Amy. Knuckles, Tails, and I will find her and bring him back," Sonic says.

"Rotor and the others need help fixing the ship. Who knows? Maybe Eve will show up here," Tails says.

"They're trying to tell you that we don't want you getting in our way," Knuckle firmly says.

"In your way?!" Amy angrily shouts.

"Come on, guys. Let's get going," Knuckles says.

"Okay…" Tails weary says.

Amy demands, "Do not take off!"

However, they launch out of the Blue Typhoon anyway. Soon, they fly off to find Eve

Amy screams in rage, "You'll regret this!"

Walking out of the ship, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, and Bunnie are doing some exploring around the area.

"This is going to be fun! I love to explore new places, don't you, Cheese?" Cream happily asks.

"Chao!" Cheese happily answers.

Bunnie says, "Remember not to get too far."

"We won't," Cream answers.

Cosmo places her hand on the tree and says in sadness, "The trees are sad. It seems the Planet Egg hasn't been restored yet. I can't leave here until I make sure it is."

"You mean you're going to go look for the Planet Egg, Cosmo?" Cream asks.

Cosmo nods her head, "Yes."

Suddenly, Shadow simply walks out of the ship with Jazz sitting on his head and head straight to the jungle. The girls look at him curiously.

"Now where is that sugah-hog goin'?" Bunnie asks.

"I'll bet he's going to look for Eve," Cream answers.

They all turn their heads to see Amy marching out as well. She marches past them and heading into the jungle.

"Amy…." Cream replies.

Then Cosmo asks, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?! I'm gonna help Sonic find his sister?" Amy snaps

"But didn't Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles take the X-Tornado to look for him? Cream asks.

Amy clutches her fist, "I'm not gonna rely on anybody else to help Sonic! I have to go rescue her myself! I won't rest 'til I get her back! Then Sonic will be happy!"

Then Amy marches off into the woods.

"Wait!" Cream calls out.

But Cosmo says, "Amy is right. I cannot rely on anyone else either. I won't rest until I hold the Planet Egg in my hand."

"But…" Cream says in concern.

But Cosmo head off anyway. Soon, Cosmo heads off into the jungle along with Amy.

Bunnie sighs, "Come on Cream, we better go find them."

Then the others begin to follow her.

In the engine room, Sonia, Sally, and Rotor are working on fixing the repairs.

Sally asks, "Amy, could you hand me a microcircuit, please?"

"Hmm?" Sally asks.

Then three look around to notice some of their friends are missing.

"Amy? Cosmo?" Sonia calls out.

Rotor asks, "Where'd they go?"

Sally hurries to one of the control rooms. She sits on the chair and type in the call

"I can't believe they even left the ship without telling me!" Sally mutters.

She places the headset on and radio in, "It's Chris calling. Amy, do you read me?"

Sally types in on the keyboard as she says, "They forgot to bring their comlinks with them!"

Just then, Rotor, Julie-Su and Sonia come in.

"Sally, we got a problem," Julie-Su says.

"I know. Amy and Cosmo aren't here," Sally says.

"Not just them. Cream and Cheese gone too," Rotro sys.

"So are Bunnie, Shadow, and Jazz," Sonia says.

"Perfect," Sally mutters.

She then radio in, "This is the Blue Typhoon calling the X-Tornado. Come in!"

"X-Tornado here. What's up, Sally?" Tails asks, over the radio

Sally says, "Amy's gone. So are Cream and Cheese. Cosmo, Bunnie, and Shadow are gone too."

Tails and Sonic are shocked.

"Where'd they go, sightseeing?" Knuckle asks.

"I doubt it. Amy said she wants to help us find Eve. And if I know Shadow, he wants to find Eve more than anything," Sonic says.

"You'd better keep your eyes out for them while you're looking for Eve," Sally says.

"You got it Sal," Sonic says.

Tails looks down and notices the blue Chaos Emerald they found begins to glow.

"The Chaos Emerald's reacting to something!" Tails says.

"Yeah! That must mean there has to be another Chaos Emerald nearby! Let's find it!" Knuckles says.

"Hang on; I'm gonna make a turn," Tails says.

"Call you later, Sally! Right now, we're going Emerald hunting!" Knuckles says, over the radio.

Tails says, "See you later."

"Right," Sally says. Then they hang up.

Deep in the jungle, Shadow walks around as he searches for his sister. He is determined to find her no matter what.

"I won't stop until I find her. I already lost her once, I refuse to lose her again," Shadow says in thought.

Back to Amy, she is searching for Eve. However, she has other priorities.

"Sonic! Where are you?" Amy calls out.

Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Bunnie continue to follow. They walk through the bushes and continues to follow Amy. suddenly, Cosmo gets her dress snagged on a branch and is pulled up until she's upside down. They girls and Cheese quickly look up to see Cosmo.

Amy asks, "Cosmo! Are you okay?"

"Chao!" Cheese calls out, flying to Cosmo.

He helps get her dress untangled and allow her to float down.

"You okay sugar?" Bunnie asks.

"I'm fine," Bunnie answers.

"Maybe you should go back, Cosmo," Amy suggests.

She wags her finger and says, "Leave the searching to me. Somebody as reliant as you doesn't belong out in the wild."

But Cosmo shakes her head, "I'm not turning back. Let's keep going."

Then walks ahead.

"If that's what you want…" Amy says.

Then the others follow.

"Gosh, that little youngin' is determined," Bunnie says.

Cosmo continues to walk with determination and says in her thoughts, "I'm tired of running away from danger."

Cosmo can still remember the tragic event when she's been separated from her family and friends. And seeing the fighting sight of the Metarex. Yet, she isn't able to remember after that. It still flows through her mind.

"I'm not going to stand by while the Metarex destroy another planet," Cosmo adds in thought.

Cosmo gos through the bushes and much to her surprise to see the Planet Egg.

"It's the Planet Egg," Cosmo says.

Amy and the others walk over as well.

"That was easy," Amy says.

"There's something strange about this…" Cream says.

"What do you mean, Cream?" Amy asks.

Cream looks around, "How did the Planet Egg land right in the middle of this clearing?"

Amy crosses her arms, "That is kinda weird. Almost as if somebody wants us to find it."

"I think this must be a trap," Bunnie says.

Cosmo steps forward and says, "Well, I'm taking it."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Amy says.

"Maybe you're right, Amy, but we have to put it back where it belongs or this planet is finished," Cosmo says, and begins to walk to the Planet Egg.

Cosmo kneels down and attempt to take the Planet Egg with the others behind them. Before Cosmo can grab it, a strange net appears and capture them all and hanging them from a tree.

Amy screams, "Hey! Let us go!"

Just then, the Monkey Metarex walk over and says, "Now who's the monkey in the middle?"

Then laughs.

"Hey, you're that Metarex from before!" Bunnie angrily says.

"Sorry to leave you hanging, but I have to leave. I'm heading off to steal your ship now so I can escape with the Planet Egg!" The Monkey Metarex says, picking up the Planet Egg.

The next moment, the Metarex place them in a cage. Cosmo feels very remorse while the others are placed with the robotic monkey.

"You fell right into my trap! I bet you didn't expect I'd be this cagey! I can't take all of the credit, though. My scheme wouldn't have worked if you weren't so gullible," the Metarex mocks.

Amy growls in anger and grabs the brs in rage.

"Don't blow your cool. We'll find a way out!" Cream reassures.

"Bye-bye! I'll say hello to your friends for you. If they're as dimwitted as you, I should be doing a victory dance in no time!" The Metarex says.

Then leaves the scene with the Planet Egg.

"I don't think so, you miserable monkey! Sonic and Eve are gonna go ape when they hear you caught me!" Amy snaps and stomps her foot in rage

"Don't go ballistic!" Cream panics.

Cream says in remorse, "It's all my fault. I never should have fallen for the Planet Egg trap. Now we've lost the Planet Egg and Eve."

"Well, looks like you girls got yourself caught," A firm voice says.

The girls turn to see Shadow.

"Shadow? When did you get here?" Bunnie asks.

"Just now. And it looks liem you don't need help," Shadow says.

The girls hear smashing and turn to see Amy destroying the cage with her hammer.

Amy stops to face the girls, and says, "Don't worry, Cosmo."

Cosmo nervously grins, "Okay. Thanks, Amy."

"So Shadow, you wanna come with us?" Bunnie asks.

Shadow simply nods his head.

With that, they all walk through the tall grass.

"We have to find Eve and warn them before that Metarex traps her too," Amy says.

"Shouldn't we go back to the ship, Amy? We could call Tails and Knuckles for help," Cream asks.

"No way! I set out to rescue Eve all by myself, and that's what we're all gonna do!" Amy says.

"I'm not going either," Shadow says.

"I promise to be more careful from now on. We'll never save any planets if I don't stop getting us into trouble all the time," Cosmo says.

"It will be alright darlin'. These things happen," Bunnie says.

"Hmph! Besides, Eve also seems to get herself into trouble as well," Shadow comments.

Amy stops and says, "This scene sure looks familiar."

The gang stops to see the Planet Egg in the same situation as last time.

"Looks like another Metarex trap," Cream says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies.

"Well, we're not gonna let him trick us a second time, are we?" Amy frimly replies.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz agrees.

"Would it try the same trap twice?" Bunnie asks.

"It would be stupid to," Shadow says.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Cosmo says. And approaches the Egg.

"No! Cosmo, don't!" Amy shouts.

"Stay back, and if it's a trap, it will only catch me," Cosmo says.

Cosmo then grabs the Planet Egg. Suddenly, a rope tied to everyone's legs and hang them upside down. Amy's dress almost falls until she holds it in place. Cosmo does the same.

Just then the Metarex pops out, "That makes two for two-"

But becomes confused to see the girls again, "Huh? Didn't I catch you already? How'd you escape from your cage?"

"Get lost! That's our business!" Amy shouts.

"You fell for the same trap twice? Whoa, you're bigger saps than the trees around here!" The Metares says, mocking them.

He stops to see Bunnie and Shadow floating on their booster and Cheese, Jazz, and Bunnie flying in the air. That makes the Metarex feel uneasy.

"Cheese. Jazz. you know what to do," Cream sternly says.

"Chao chao!" the Chao replies.

Each Chao land on Cream's hand.

Then then throws them both, "Go get him!"

"Chao chaaaaao!" The Chao cries.

They both punch the Metarex, knocking it down. The gang are able to get out their ropes and land on the ground. Cosmo picks up the Planet egg with a smile.

"Come on!" Amy says.

Everyone hurry and walking through the tall the tall grass.

"Maybe we should go back to the ship," Cream says.

"I'm afraid we can't. With that Metarex around Eve and the others will run into trouble. I'm going to find Eve and destroy that Metarex," Shadow says.

Cosmo sadly says, "You must all be angry with me after the trouble I caused today. I'm so focused on saving the galaxy that I can get reckless sometimes."

"You got the Planet Egg. I really admire how you never gave up," Amy says.

Cosmo smiles and asks, "You do?"

"I know just how you feel, Cosmo. 'Cause when I think Sonic's in danger, I won't give up 'til I know he's safe," Amy says.

Then Amy stops and says, "That's why I won't stop 'til I find him."

"All right, Amy. Then we won't give up either!" Cream says.

"Chao!" Cheese and Jazz replies.

"Alright," Bunnie says.

"And I'm with you too, Amy," Cosmo says.

"Then after we find Eve, we can work together to make sure to get the Planet Egg back where it belongs," Cream says.

"That's great!" Cosmo says.

Suddenly, something smachs Cosmo that makes her let go of the Planet Egg as she is sends flying.

"Cosmo!" Amy and Cream exclaim.

Bunnie turns, "Who did that?"

Suddenly the Metarex catches the Planet Egg saying, "That was too easy!"

Suddenly, Cosmo says, "Not so fast!"

Everyone looks up to see Cosmo floating down to them.

The Monkey Metarex panics, "They got me surrounded!"

Cosmo grabs some fruit as she floats down and throws them at the Metarex's face. The fruit covers his eyes and he drops the egg.

"I can't see!" the Monkey Metarex panics.

Amy sits him with the hammer. The Metarex spins and falls to the ground. Amy and the others hurry away from it. They run through the grass as fast as they can.

Suddenly the Metarex jumps in front of them, "Hold it right there!"

"This way!" Amy screams.

They all run off and they suddenly fall through the hall. Cheese and Jazz grab the Planet Egg and fall along with it.

"Yeah! I did it! I'm on a roll!" The Monkey Metarex cheers, doing a victory dance.

Suddenly, Bunnie flies up holding, Cream. Cream is holding Cosmo, and she is holding Amy. Cheese, and Jazz fly out with the planet Egg while Shadow simply jumps out.

"Give it all you got, girls!" Amy says.

"Roger!" The girls say.

Bunnie then spin herself around with the girls and fly towards the Metarex. Amy brings out her hammer and sends the Metarex flying.

"All right!" Cream happily says.

"When we all work together, we're unstoppable!" Amy says.

Then the girls give each other a high five.

Meanwhile, Eve is trying to find her way to call to the others. Eve then comes to a stop to see the Chaos Emerald beginning to glow. Suddenly, the X Tornado appears.

Suddenly, she hears Sonic's voice, "Eve!"

Eve looks up to see the X Trando.

"Sonic! Guys! It's great to see you," Eve says.

Then holds out the Emerald, "Look what I just found."

"She got another Emerald," Knuckles says.

Then Tails says, "Stay there! We're comin' down to pick you up."

The X Tornado transform and make its way down. Suddenly, a pincher grabs the Emerald and Eve by her wrists. Then something trips the X Tornado. Everyone looks to see a giant robot with pinchers and the mad doctor in his hovercraft.

"Eggman!" Eve surprisingly says.

"I'm taking that Emerald back, little Eve. I found it first, so it belongs to me," Eggman says.

"But if it wasn't for the Metarex, Sonic and I would still have 'em all!" Eve sternly says.

"According to my rules, it's stealers keepers, Eve!" Eggman says.

"Oh yeah," Eve says, and spin dashes herself out of the pinchers and on the ground.

Sonic and the others exist the X Tornado to help her out.

Then the pincher puts the Emerald in a compartment on the robot.

Decoe says, "Retrieval operation complete. The Emerald is secure."

"Time to power up!" Bocoe says.

They both type on the controls and the robot powers up. The others look to see the gives the robot power.

Behind the robot, the others are being chased by the Metarex.

The Monkey Metarex says, "I'm not monkeying around this time!"

They all quickly jump up. Amy, Bunnie, and Shadow, bounce off Eggman's head. Cream bounces on Bocoe's head while Cosmo bounces on Decoe's Cheese and Jazz simply fly by

"What the...?" The robots ask.

Then the Metarex smash both their heads.

"Huh?" Eve asks.

Then the others run past them.

Amy stops and turns around, "Sonic!"

Then runs to him.

Eve turns her head forward to see Shadow and Jazz in front of her.

"Shadow? Jazz?" Eve asks.

"Eve, are you alright?" Shadow ask.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little bruised," Eve says with a smile.

Unexpectedly, Shadow hugs Eve making her a bit confused.

Shadow says in thought, "I'm glad you're safe."

Suddenly Metarex stops in its tracks,"No! Now they're all gonna gang up against me!"

Amy hugs Sonic, "Sonic! I've been looking all over for you!"

Then begins to kiss him

"This isn't a kissing booth!" Sonic complains.

Cosmo holds out the Planet Egg, "Look, everybody! We found the Planet Egg. Isn't that fantastic?"

Knuckles waves his hand with a straight face, "Take it easy."

On the hovercraft, Eggman grits his teeth, and says, "I'm not a trampoline! Nobody goes hopping on my head and gets away with it!"

"Activating attack mode!" The robot says.

With that, the pinchers reach out and grab a hold of everyone. Everyone struggles as they try to get free from the pinchers. The pinchers are proven too strong for them to break. The Monkey Metarex is also captured as well

The Monkey Metarex panics, "Let me go! I'm battling against the hedgehog and his friends too!"

"No way. I won't work with anyone who looks like he belongs in a zoo!" Eggman says.

Cosmo holds the planet Egg and soon it begins to glow. Everyone quickly turns to see the glow. Suddenly, the vines begins to glow. Soon it begins to coil up the robot

Eggman exclaims, "What's going on?"

Soon the vines begins to pull the pincher apart freeing everyone.

"The energy from the Planet Egg is making the vegetation grow faster!" Tails says.

Suddenly, the vines begin to coil Tails and Knuckles.

"It's growing like crazy!" Knuckles screams.

Soon the vines do the same to everyone else.

"These vines sure are clingy, aren't they?"Amy replies.

The vines begin to lift them in the air.

Sonic screams, "Let me go!"

The vines manage to capture everyone including the Metarex, Eggman, and his machines.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, everyone is waiting for everyone to get back. Sally hears the beeping sound and places the headset on her head.

Sally says, "This is the Blue Typhoon. Over."

Suddenly, she hears everyone screaming and shouting all at once.

"Hold on! Calm down and try to talk one at a time!" Sally says.

Back at the clutching vines, Eggman and his robots are doing their best to get free.

"Bocoe, start pruning these plants now!" Eggman demands.

But Bocoe says, "They are growing too fast, Doctor!"

"Cosmo, what's wrong?" Eve asks.

"I can't control the Planet Egg! I'm sorry!" Cosmo answers.

The vines continue to grow as they rise over the trees. Just then, the other plane flies down. In the plane are Sally and Rotor.

"Hang on, guys!" Sally says.

"It's Sally!" Sonic says.

Eve smiles, "And Rotor!

Tails reaches to the controls of the X Tornado, "Almost…"

Finally, Tails takes out the Chaos emerald, "Got it!"

"Catch, Sonic!" Tails says, and throws it to Sonic.

Sonic catches it, and says, "Nice work, Tails!"

Sonic then spin dashes and breaks the vine.

"Sonic, heads up!" Rotor says, and presses the button.

The plane launches a missile and heads to Sonic. Sonic then ends up with specialized shoes. The vines continues to grow. Sonic then begins to slide on the vines. Sonic continues to travel on the vines and heading to Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman and his robots panic to see Sonic coming at them With that, Sonic attacks Eggman and his robots and send them flying while destroying the machine. The Chaos Emerald alls falls out of Eggman's possession, and Eve catches it.

Sonic says, "Nice watch sis."

"Um thanks," Eve says.

And spin dashes herself out.

Eve lands on the ground, "We should get the others out."

Sonic looks up to see everyone is still tied by the vines.

Sonic scratches his ear, "Sorry to leave ya hangin'."

Suddenly, the Planet Egg leaves Cosmo's hand and returns to the planet where it belongs. The planet Egg glows as it descends into the planet. Soon, the planet's plant life has returned to normal, and allow everyone to be free.

Amy dust herself, "No wonder I don't like gardening."

The Monkey Metarex get up, "What a botanical nightmare."

Amy stenly says, "Get lost, pal."

The Metarex looks to see that he is surrounded.

"I couldn't stop myself from tricking you. I was programmed for monkey business," Th Metarex apologizes.

Then bows his head, "I'm really sorry! I learned my lesson!"

He then notices the Chaos Emeralds Sonic and Eve have, "Ah, what a couple of beautiful Emeralds!"

Then the Monkey Metarex attempts to take them.

"We're not that slow, buddy," Sonic says.

"And we're not stupid either," Eve adds.

Shadow walks over and takes off his inhibitors, "I hope you're ready to meet your maker."

The Metarex becomes scared and panics, "This mission... is drivin' me bananas!"

The next moment, Shadow gives the Metarex a hard Chaos blast with his fist, destroying it in seconds.

Sometime later, everyone is in the Blue Typhoon in space. They have the Chaos Emerald placed on a table to see them.

"Only five more to go," Tails says.

Cosmo happily says, "I'm sure we'll get them all back."

"You think so, Cosmo?" Sally asks.

"You bet! Today I learned that if we all work together, anything is possible," Cosmo says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese happily agrees.

They soon continue with their journey across space with only five more emeralds that need to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Troubled Cosmo

In the Blue Typhoon, most of the Freedom Fighters and others are sleeping. Knuckles is watching over the Mater Emerald with Julie-Su, Tails, Rotor, and Nicole are looking over some maintenance to the ship and the planes.

In one of the rooms Cosmo is fast asleep. Soon, she begins to dream when she is in her own ship with her friends and her family.

"Cosmo. It's time to wake up," A voice Cosmo hears.

Cosmo wakes up to see a female Seedrian, a little older than she is. She has dark cyan colored hair and purple eyes. She is wears white, light blue, dark cyan blue, and yellow clothes with a green gem in the middle. She also has a light blue flower on the top of her head.

Cosmo wakes up and smiles, "Good morning Galaxina."

"Good morning Cosmo," Galaxina says.

"Come on Cosmo, mother wants to see us," Galaxina says.

The next moment, the Metarex attacked their ship. Cosmo has no choice but to run away.

She then hears her sister's cry, "Cosmo!"

Cosmo quickly opens her eyes and is out of bed. She takes deep breaths and clutches her chest in sadness.

She sadly says, "Galaxina."

Hours later in the dining room, everyone is having some breakfast like hot cakes, toast, and fruits, along with beverages. However, Cosmo is the only one who isn't eating. She simply stares at it and doesn't do anything. Amy and Cream notice that Cosmo isn't eating a single bite and is distance.

"Cosmo, are you okay? You haven't touched your breakfast," Amy asks.

"I'm okay. I guess I'm just not hungry," Cosmo says.

She simply pushes her plate a little and leaves the table. When walks to the door for it to open and leave the dining room.

"Cosmo doesn't look too good," Cream worriedly says.

"You think she must be tired?" Amy asks.

"I don't think so. I think something's bothering her," Sally says.

"I think you're right. I think the problem is all in her mind and doesn't really want to talk about it," Eve says.

"But what could be wrong with her? She was fine a few days ago," Bunnie asks.

"That I don't know, but it will be best to give her some time. I'm sure she'll let us know in due time," Eve says.

"If you say so," Sonia says.

A while later, Eve is in the training room in the Typhoon with Shadow. Shadow performs a spin dash and charges at Eve. Eve does the same and charge at them back until they collide with each other.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouts and throws spears of Chaos energy.

Then Eve shouts, "Chaos Bubble!"

Eve creates a bubble around her that repel the Chaos Spears.

The two siblings charge at each other and throw punches and kicks at each other. Then the run neck and neck with each other. In the control room, Cloud-Ra, Obsidian, and Cosmo are watching the battle.

"Shadow and Eve fight pretty hard, you never imagine this is a training session," Cosmo says.

"Yes, but they both have incredible power. I do need to make sure they're in top form," Cloud-Ra says.

"I see," Cosmo says.

Then asks, "If you don't mind me asking, how did Shadow and Eve possess the power to use Chaos Control.

Cloud-Ra and Obsidian look at each other in concern and then turn to Cosmo.

Obsidian answers, "That is kind of a difficult subject."

"How so?" Cosmo asks.

"It's kind of a long story and uh, we don't really want to talk about it," Cloud-Ra says.

"I see," cosmo replies.

Obsidian walks to Cosmo, "Don't worry. That happened a long time ago, and we don't have to worry about it anymore. For now, we should focus on defeating the Metarex and make sure we grow strong."

"Okay," Cosmo says.

Then Cloud-Ra asks, "So Cosmo, would you like to go in the training hall."

"To to fight? I-I'm not the fighting type," Cosmo sheepishly says.

"It's alright. I never expected Cream to be a fighter, but she was full of surprises when Eve told me she took on a robot named Emerl," Obsidian says.

"Really?" Cosmo asks.

Cosmo looks to see Shadow and Eve have finish their training. Eve giggles and hugs Shadow. Shadow is surprised and simply hugs her with a soft smile. Cosmo begins to feel sad and they end up changing to herself and her sister, Galaxina. Cosmo's eyes begin to water in sadness. She ten walks away and leaves the training room. She still can't get her out of her mind, especially for what happened to her.

Sometime later, Knuckles and Julie-Su watch over the Master Emerald.

"So Knuckles, how is the Master Emerald doing?" Julie-Su asks.

"It still has a power to help us get through space. I just hope we can keep it maintained until we get back to Mobius," Knuckles says.

"I know it will, especially with you taking care of it," Julie-Su says.

"I hope so," Knuckles says.

Julie-Su sighs, "I do miss Saffron and the others. I do hope they're okay."

"Well, the Chaotix are back on the island and Saffron is back at home." Knuckles says.

He sighs and says, "I wonder how Dad and great grandfather is doing. And my mother. They must be worried."

"I'm sure they are. At least you have family and friends," Julie-Su sadly says.

Knuckles says, "But you do too."

"I know, but before. I didn't really have anyone, even during the harder time at the legion," Julie-su Says.

Unknown to them, Cosmo is watching the entire conversation from a distance.

Knuckles says, "Speaking of Legion, can you believe that Eve's dad was part of the Dark Legion?"

"I know. What's more, he's the younger brother of Lugar, and he's the leader of the Legion. What's more, she's related to you and Dimitri," Julie-Su says.

"Yeah. Eve told me she was shocked about it as I was. My dad and I knew that she had echidna blood, but I never expect that we're related in a way," Knuckles says.

Cosmo simply sighs and leave the room. She then walks down the hall deep in thought.

"Hi Cosmo," Tails calls out.

Cosmo turns her head to see Tails walking towards her.

"Hello Tails, what are you doing?" Cosmo asks.

"Just getting a drink and going to check the engine room," Tails says.

"Okay," Cosmo says.

"So, how are you doing?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just taking a walk," Cosmo answers.

Then says, "I'm going to head to my room."

"Okay," Tails says.

Cosmo walks away from Tails as she heads into the room. She looks ahead to see Sonia and Manic walking together and they're laughing with each other. Cosmo sighs and walks into her room. She then lays down in her bed as her thoughts are clouded. Seeing the Freedom Fighters smiling and having fun, reminds her of the ones she has lot. She then remembers some of the fun she has back on her ship, with her own family and friends. Especially with Galaxina.

Flashback:

Years ago, Cosmo is younger like around five years old or so. She runs down the hall with glee with her sister walking behind her.

Galaxina giggles and says, "Be careful Cosmo, you don't want to trip and fall."

"I won't," Cosmo happily says.

Cosmo continues to run down the hall and ends up falling down. She sits up and begins to cry.

Galaxina picks up Cosmo, and says, "It's okay Cosmo. It's okay. You big sister is here."

She then kisses Cosmo on the forehead.

"Feeling better?"Galaxina asks.

Cosmo sniffles and nods her head. Galaxina smiles and hugs her.

Flashback Ends:

Cosmo continues to sit on her bed and begins to shed tears in sadness.

In the bridge, Tails, Rotor, Nicole, Sonia, and Amy are working on the controls and checking the weapons, ammunitions, and the engineering of the ship.

Sally walks in and asks, "So how is the ship doing?"

"Everything is looking good. Luckily, we haven't had a run in with the Metarex so it's nice to get a break," Rotor says.

"And the Chaos Emerald isn't detecting any other around the area so we're good," Tails says.

"Well, finding Emeralds is like finding a needle in a haystack," Bunnie says walking on the bridget with Antoine.

"Well, everyone has been busy so it's nice to relax," Sally says.

"Not everyone seems to be relaxed. Have anyone notice how uh, distanced Cosmo has been today?" Bunnie asks.

"Mersie. I had noticed zat as well," Antoine says.

"Now that you mention it. She seems a bit distracted. She hardly said a word to any of us," Rotor says.

"I noticed it so. She also seems to have lost her appetite during breakfast," Sally says.

"I have to agree. Something seems to really bother her, but I don't feel that we should try to say anything to her," Nicole says.

Just then, everyone else enter the bridget to see what is going on.

"Yo Sal, what you all doing?" Sonic asks.

"Talking about Cosmo. I think something's wrong with her," Sally says.

"Yeah. Cosmo has been acting strange all day," Knuckles says.

"I have to agree. I remember earlier I was talking with Sonic and she just stared at us. She was very sad when she saw us and walked away," Eve says.

"Same with Sonia and me," Manic replies.

"I remember seeing her walking down the hall early this morning. I said good morning, and she didn't seem to hear me and just walked down the hall," Bunnie says.

"And she didn't eat during breakfast. She didn't even come out for lunch," Amy says.

Then sternly says, "I think she has a problem."

"Maybe she still feels upset about the Metarex situation she has," Eve says.

"Why do you say that?" Cream asks.

"Chao chao," Cheese replies.

"Either way, I think one of us should talk to her. Maybe we can figure out what's wrong with her," Eve says.

"But which one of us is going to ask?" Amy asks.

Cream says, "I think Eve should do it. She's really good at helping people with their problems.

"I say Eve should too," Rotor says.

"I'm with you on this one," Bunnie says.

Soon everyone looks at Eve with calm smiles on their faces. Eve can tell that the others want her to talk to Cosmo and see what's wrong.

Eve sighs, "Alright, I'll go talk to her. I just hope she is willing to talk to us."

In her bedroom, Cosmo is still laying down on her bed and her pillow is on her face. She hasn't leave the room since this morning. Suddenly, Cosmo hears a knock on the door.

Cosmo softly says, "Come in."

The door opens and Eve walks into the room. Eve then sits on her bed to see Cosmo laying down and not speaking or moving much. Jazz flies in with her and sits on the pillow that is on Cosmo's face.

Eve asks, "Cosmo? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Cosmo sadly answers.

"Are you sure? You don't look good. You haven't eaten and you haven't talk or listen to any of us," Eve asks.

"It's nothing really," cosmo sadly says.

Eve sighs, "Cosmo, you're not fooling anyone. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You can always tell us about it."

Cosmo lifts the pillow off of her head and places on the bed. Then stands in a sitting possession.

Cosmo sadly says, "I'm sorry. I guess I do have something going on in my mind right now."

"Wanna talk about it?" Eve asks.

"I guess seeing you all reminds me a lot of the times I had with my friends and family, especially with Galaxina," Cosmo says.

"Galaxina?" Eve asks.

"Yes. She's my older sister," Cosmo says.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister," Eve asks.

"Yes. I did. Galaxina was smart, kind, and knows what to do. We used to spend a lot of time together and have fun. Even though she is used to me always daydreaming. Like me, she believes that ones day that we will be able to return to our home planet called Green Gate, once the Metarex are destroyed," Cosmo says.

"Is there anyone else besides your sister?" Eve asks.

"Yes. I also had my mother. Her name was Earthia and she is very kind and in a way wise. Of course, I don't really know what she looks like. I know that she is a beautiful tree," Cosmo says.

"A tree?" Eve asks.

"Yes. According to Daisy, she transformed into a tree and gave birth to me. She even gave me my name. I stayed on the ship with my mother, sister. And many of the female sedrain like, Starla, Daisy, Chrysanthemum, who were part of the council." Cosmo says.

She been sadness, "Until the attack on my ship that took my family and friends from me."

"What about your father? Um, if you have one? Eve asks.

"I'm not entirely sure. I remember asking Starla once, she said that he decided to stay behind to battle back at Seedrian to battle an enemy," Cosmo says.

"An enemy?" Eve asks.

"Yes. They never told me who the enemy was, but when all the females left, Green Gate was in the middle of a terrible war. Sadly, I don't know anything about it," Cosmo says.

Eve sighs, "So you ended up being a part of one war, and only know about another."

"It appears so," Sonic says.

Eve and Cosmo turn to see Sonic and the other standing in front of the door way.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" Cosmo asks.

"For a while now. I never thought you had that kind of problem," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We're sorry to hear what happened to your sister and your mother," Amy says.

"Yeah. We all know what it's like to lose family and friends. We knew about the Great War, but we weren't involved. At that time, we ended up caught in the Coup Attack from Dr. Eggman who used to go by Dr. Robotnik," Sally says.

"And we all manage to get through with it. Sure the battle with the mad doctor isn't over, but we managed to get through it," Manic says.

"Oh," Cosmo replies.

"Don't worry Cosmo, in a way you're kind of part of my family now," Sonic says.

"Really?" Cosmo asks.

"Well sure. You're living with us on the ship, and well, we also hope you can live on Mobius with us," Tails says.

"I know it might be hard, but you might like Mobius. You'll be happy there," Eve says.

"She's right. There are lots of Mobians and you can live in New Mobotropolis with us, or in the Great Forest where there are a lot of trees for you to be around," Sally says.

"I do like your planet, but I don't know if I will um, fit in," Cosmo says.

"Are you kidding, as long as you're with us you'll fit in just fine. In fact, maybe you can be a Freedom Fighter with us," Sonic says.

"Are you sure? Cosmo doesn't seem to like violence very much. Especially how much violence you and Knuckles caused," Eve asks.

Knuckles groans, "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Eve whispers to Cosmo, "If I were you I stay away from Knuckles and Sonic when they fight. Those two can rough house very extremely."

"I heard that," Knuckles angrily says.

Eve and Cosmo giggles a little.

Sally asks, "Still, who is this invader that was invading your home planet."

"I'm afraid I don't know. They were worried about telling me about it. All I do know is that the invaders travel to planets to conquer and destroy them," Cosmo says.

"That's awful," Eve says.

"Yes. I don't have all the details, but I do hope they don't find their way to us. I just can't think about the trouble they might cause," Cosmo worriedly says.

"I'm sure that we'll be able to take them on if we their ugly faces," Manic says.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Manic," Sonia says.

"True, but even so. We'll be able to take them on," Sonic says.

Cosmo asks, "So Eve, what is your home planet like?"

"Our planet is great if Dr. Eggman just learn to give up his plans for world conquest," Eve says.

"I know. However, we also have a special community that gather the Freedom Fighter leaders," Sally says.

"Are there many of them?" Cosmo asks.

"There's a lot. I have a cousin named Rob, who is the leader of the Mercia Freedom Fighters in Mercia," Tails says.

"And we have the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters and the Downunda Freedom Fighters," Tails says.

"Wow! There are a lot of Freedom Fighters. I bet they're all friendly," Cosmo happily says.

"Uh?" The Group says, sounding weary.

Shadow and Cosmo are little confused.

"What's the matter?" Cosmo asks.

"Well um, there are many friendly Freedom Fighters," Eve says sounding concern.

"I'm guessing not all of the Freedom Fighters are very nice, are they?" Shadow asks.

"Not all of them," Sally says.

"We had a bit of trouble with one group of Freedom Fighters," Dally says.

Bunnie groans with annoyance, "The Sand Blasters."

"The Sand Blaster?" Cosmo asks.

"They're Freedom Fighters like us who lived in Sand Blaster City. They're not a very friendly bunch you want to be around with," Eve says.

"How so?" Cosmo asks.

"They hold me and Sally hostage and tried to take Bunnie's limbs apart because she's been roboticized. And she didn't become that way because of Eggman," Tails says.

Eve slams her fist to the wall, "I still want to crush those jerks to pieces when I get my hands on them."

"Well, we don't have to deal with them here," Sonic says.

"They may be Freedom Fighters like us, but they're nothing but a bunch of jerks," Amy says.

"I agree," Sonia replies.

"Oh dear," Cosmo says.

"Yeah. Those guys are the worst," Eve says.

"And we still want to pummel some sense into them," Amy says.

Bunnie giggles, "And Antoine already gave Jack some sense."

"How so?" Cosmo asks.

Antoine blushes, "I well, I remember seeing Bunnie's arm and legs disconnected and I was so angry, I punched Jack in the face without even thinking!"

"Yeah. That was one of the best things I have ever seen. I wish I had a picture of it," Sonic says.

Cosmo giggles.

Then Cosmo asks, "Eve told me one of your adventure and I would really like to hear some more."

"Trust me, there are a lot of adventures. We also had our own set of laughs," Sonic says, and laughs.

"I remember. Remember the time when Dr. Eggman shrunk us along with the moles," Eve says.

"Yeah. It was crazy. Even though we were shrunk, Tails, Eve, and I were able to out smart Dr. Egg Belly and his dumb bots," Sonic says.

"Egg Belly," Cosmo replies with a smile and begins laughing.

"That's one of the many nicknames that Sonic gave to Doctor Eggman," Eve says.

"I do admit, Dr. Eggman does look like a giant Egg. Maybe that's how he named himself Eggman," Cosmo says.

"No kidding," Eve says.

Then the others begin laughing.

"I'm feeling a lot better now," Cosmo says.

"That's good," Eve happily says.

"Now that everything's alright. We can focus on our mission finding the the Chaos Emeralds and beat up some Metarex," Sonic says.

The Blue Typhoon continues to fly across the planet to find more of the Chaos Emeralds and save any Planet Egg that they come across.

In a different part of the planet, there is a bright blue ship that is simply floating into space. In the ship is a seedrian that appears to be asleep. From the appearance, it seems to be a female. She has dark blue cyan hair, along with the dark cyan, light blue, ivory, and yellow colored clothes. And she has a light blue flower blooming on her head. The young seedrian continues to sleep as the ship drift across space.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Galactic Gumshoes

In front of her home in New Mobotropolis, Vanilla is looking at the sky to see the sun coming up to begin the dawn. She is sad and a little worried.

"I wonder where Cream and the others are and how they're doing... I hope everything's okay," Vanilla says.

"Good morning Vanilla," A voice says.

Vanilla turns to see Aleena and Uncle Chuck and he's holding a box.

"Good morning Aleena. Charles. What can I do for you?" Vanilla asks.

"I was just wondering if you have the you know what made," Uncle Chuck says.

"Yes. Let me go get it out," Vanilla says.

She walks in the house, and walks back out with a small box and an envelope attached to it.

"I think this is a great idea. Sending care packages to our children," Vanilla says.

"So do we," A robotic voice says.

They look to see Bernadette and Jules walking to them with two boxes.

"Hello Jules. Bernadette. I'm guessing those are for Sonic and Eve," Vanilla says.

"Yes. Charles found a way for us to get there, but I'm afraid none of us are able to deliver it," Bernadette says.

Vanilla says, "Hmm, I might have an idea."

On Angel Island, there is a small building in the middle of the woods. In the building are Vector, Charmy and Espio which is not only their office, but hang out. Vector sleeps on the couch while the phone rings.

Vector tiredly says, "Charmy, get the phone."

Charmy flies down from the stairs like he is sleeping and grabs the phone. He brings it to Vector and drops it on his head.

Vector yelps and screams, "Gahh! That's not what I meant!"

"You'd better answer before they hang up," Charmy says

"You little-" Vector shouts.

He picks up the phone, and says, "I already told you the check's in the mail!"

But Vanilla answers, "Vector, is that you?"

"Ah! Cream's mother! How've you been?" Vector asks in excitement.

"I'm calling because I need your help," Vanilla says.

Vector says over the phone, "My agency's at your service, ma'am!"

"I'd like to explain a job to you in person," Vanilla says.

Vector happily says, "Sure! We'll come over right away!"

Then slams the phone on his head, making him says, "Ugh!"

ThenCharmy begins laughing.

Vector glares at Charmy, What are you laughing at?"

Soon Charmy begins to cry.

"Hey, don't cry," Vector calmly says, placing the phone on the table.

Charmy stops crying, and says, "Oh. Okay."

Then Vector asks, "Now where's Espio?"

"He's right there," Charmy says, pointing to the right.

Vector and Charmy look to see Espio meditating on the floor and without making a sound.

Vector holds his hand out, "Get me the pepper mill!"

"Sure, boss," Charmy replies.

Vector uses the pepper mill to sprinkle on Espio's head. He then sneeze making the two laugh.

Espio shakes the pepper off his head and questions, "Can't you buy an alarm clock?"

After arriving in the city, the Chaotix are being shown a few boxes.

Vanilla explains, "You see, all of us have gathered a few things for our children. They're traveling in space with Cream, and I was hoping you could deliver these things to their ship. And please check on Cream; I've been worried about her."

"Don't worry, ma'am! We'll take care of it no problem!" Vector says with eagerness.

But Espio says, "Vector."

"What's the matter?" Vector asks.

Espio says, "We can't do this job."

"How come?" Vector asks.

"If you think we're cruising the galaxy without a ship, you're spaced out," Espio says.

Seeing his point, Vector asks, "Where can we get a ship?"

"I've already got the solution to this problem" Uncle Chuck says.

They walk in uncle's Chuck's back garage and look to see a red rocket ship.

"Looks like that problem's solved," Charmy says.

Vanilla happily says, "I hope you boys have a safe trip."

"Um, sure, but we need to do something first," Vector says."

In the Blue Typhoon, things have been smooth sailing.

"It looks peaceful out there," Tails says at the main control panel.

Then Eve says, "No sign of any Metarex."

Amy has her drink as she reads a paper.

Cosmo, Cream and Cheese look out the window.

"It's nice to travel in space when you can take the time to stargaze," Cream says.

Cosmo says, "They really are beautiful."

Sitting on the floor, Sonic and Knuckles are playing chess. Knuckles grits his teeth

"Why don't you move your king?"Sonic suggests.

He stands up and says, "Well, call me when you make your move. I'm gonna go for a run."

Sonic quickly leaves and runs all over the ship. Knuckles continues to get irritated. He then finally decides and move his piece.

"That's check-" Knuckles says.

But looks up and exclaims, "Wha?!"

"Where'd Sonic go?" Knuckles asks looking around.

Eve answers, "You took so long to move your piece that Sonic decided to go for a run."

Knuckles looks around and Sonic swooshes past the window.

Knuckles runs on the deck and shouts, "Hey! Sonic! It's your move! …"

But Sonic is too busy running.

Knuckles screams, "You're not giving up, are ya?"

Sonic hears Knuckles and skids to a stop, but ends up going past the ship and begins to float away. Sonic panics and tries to get back to the ship.

Knuckles runs over and screams, "Sonic!"

Sonic screams as he is getting farther and farther away from the ship.

"That's just great! Sonic can't get back, so somebody has to go after him!" Knuckles says.

Knuckles quickly tells Amy and Eve

"Say what? Sonic can't get back to the ship?" Amy asks in shock.

"And he's getting farther away from us every second!" Knuckle says.

The girls scream in shock.

Amy says, "We have to go rescue him now!"

"I know, but how will we get to him? Think of something fast before he gets out of reach," Knuckles shouts.

Luckily, Eve has the answer, "I got an idea, but first, we need to find a rope."

Knuckles and the girls head off. Knuckles tie himself with a long rope and wearing a space pack, and has another for Sonic.

Knuckles says, "Hang in there, Sonic. I'm comin'."

As Knuckles flies off for Sonic, the others stay behind. They soon notice something. Amy and Eve walk back to notice the situation.

"What's the matter?" Amy asks.

"We're being followed!" Cosmo answers.

They look on the monitor to see some strange red ship with some kind of building on it.

"That ship will catch up to us soon," Cosmo says.

"Who are they?" Amy asks.

We can't be sure yet," Sally says.

And Tails says, "But they're probably Metarex!

Our sensors aren't picking up any weapons on the ship.

"Do you know where Sonic and Knuckles are?" Nicole asks.

Eve answers, "Sonic slipped off the ship, so Knuckles had to go take a rocket back and go rescue him."

The others are shocked.

"But we could have gone after him in the Blue Typhoon!" Tails screams.

"Right now, we have to worry about getting the ship battle-ready. That other ship is definitely trying to intercept us," Sonia says.

"What if they board our ship?" Cosmo asks.

"We'll be ready!" Tails says.

Eve looks at the monitor and wonders, "Why does that building look familiar?"

In the red ship with the house, are the Chaotix.

"I wish we knew how to use this ship's communicator. I guess we'll just have to surprise 'em," Vector says.

Charmy is eating one of the chips from one of the boxes.

Charmy asks, "Want a chip?"

Espio scolds, "Stay out of those boxes!"

"Espio's right. We were hired to deliver that stuff, not devour it!" Vector says.

They continue to follow the ship as Vector says, "I'm gonna go let 'em know we're here."

The ship continues to be piloted until they are besides the Blue Typhoon. Once that is secured, Vector walks inside.

Vector looks around, and asks, "Which way's the bridge?"

Vector looks to see a sign there.

Vector suspects, "Must be that way."

Vector walks over to where the sign is. On the other side, Sally, Nicole, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, and Cosmo are holding stuff and waiting for the attack.

"All right, everybody get ready," Sally says.

Everyone nod their heads. Sally then turns off the lights.

Vector knocks the door, "Hello! Anybody there?"

The door opens and Vector walk in.

"I've come to-" But before he could, he ends up getting attacked.

On the red ship, Espio and Charmy are waiting until Vector falls in with bruises and holding a pipe.

Vector groans, "I haven't been this beat up since the time we staked out that shark tank!"

"Really?" Espio asks.

Then Charmy asks, "You mean those guys attacked ya?"

"I think it would be better if I handled this," Espio says.

Espio then makes himself invisible and prepare to sneak in.

In the ship, Amy and Eve are painting the walls of the Blue Typhoon.

"What a mess. It's lucky that Metarex didn't get past us, or it could have wrecked the whole ship,"Amy says.

"I don't know. Call me crazy, but I would have sworn I heard Vector's voice?" Eve asks.

"Impossible, Vector is back on Mobius," Amy says.

As the girls talk, Espio come and Amy looks down with her bush, but accidently brushes Espio.

"Huh?" The girls reply.

Amy paint more of the girls head.

"Uh-oh," Espio replies.

The girls hug each other and scream. The others hurry upstairs to see them

"Amy? Eve?" Tails calls out.

"What's going on?" Sally asks.

Amy quickly points, "L-L-Look!"

"It's an invisible Metarex!" Tails screams.

"Let's get it!" Sally says.

Espio tries to run off, but the others attacked him. When he returns, Espio is covered in bruises.

Espio says, "I am in pain."

"Looks like you're in paint too," Vector says.

"I can't believe I was discovered so easily! I'm so humiliated I wish I could just disappear," Espiop says, not pleased and sits down.

Charmy volunteers, "Maybe they'll listen to me, Vector."

"You sure?" Vector asks.

"I won't let you down!" Charmy happily says.

"Just be sue to protect yourself, Charmy. It's dangerous in there!" Vector says.

Charmy places a hard hat on him, and says, "I know!"

Coming on the bridge, Cosmo, Cheese, and Cream bring in snacks on a tray and cart.

"Snack time, everybody!" Cream happily says.

"We've got tea and cake," Cosm says.

"Wow, perfect timing! I was just starting to get hungry," Eve says.

Cheese passes one of Tails.

Tails says, "This looks delicious! What kind of cake is it?"

"I call it Cream Strawberry Cream Cake. I made it myself," Cream happily says.

Amy happily says, "I vote that we make Cream the chef of the ship!

"She can make cake for every meal," Cosmo happily says.

Just then, Charmy steps in, "Did somebody say cake?"

Everyone turns to see Charmy wearing a warrior outfit, a hard hat, goggles, and a metal shield.

"Wait a minute is that?" Eve about to ask.

But Sally exclaims, "It's a Metarex!"

"Let's get it!" Tails shouts.

Everyone answer, "Yeah!"

Amy shouts, "Chaaarge!"

Everyone is about to attack Charmy thinking he's a Metarex. Charmy is about to run away to get away from the attack.

But then, Eve shouts, "Chaos Bubble!"

Eve uses her energy to create a bubble around Charmy that make the others bounce off. Charmy looks to see the Chaos bubble.

"What's the idea Eve?!" Amy angrily shouts.

"There's a metarex on the ship!" Tails says.

Eve calmly says, "Uh guys, I don't think that's a Metarex we're looking at."

"Huh?" The others say confused.

Eve walks over to the bubble and asks, "Alright, I'm going to lower the bubble and I want you to answer a simple question."

Charmy nods his head in reply.

Eve makes the bubble disappears and walks over to him.

Eve asks, "Charmy? Is that you in all that stuff?"

"Charmy?" Everyone but Cosmo exclaim in shock.

"Yeah. It's about time someone recognize one of us," Charmy says, under the mask.

Eve giggles, "What are you doing wearing all that stuff?"

She then kneels to Charmy and removes the helmet and goggles as Charmy drops the shield.

"Well, you guys beat Vector and Espio like pinatas so I want to make sure I protected myself," Charmy says.

Eve sighs, "I knew something was fish. We beat up Vector and Espio think they were part of the Metarex."

"Uh oh," Tails says.

"But since you brought up cake, can I have some?" Charmy asks.

"Sure. Let's notify the rest of your friends first," Eve says

"Okay," Charmy says.

After letting vector and Espio know, the others gather to apologize for the misunderstanding.

"We're sorry, you guys," Sally says.

Then the others say, "Sorry."

"Well, at least it's all settled now," Vector says.

Charmy smiles, and says, "We forgive you."

"It was just a big misunderstanding. Let bygones be bygones," Espio replies.

Then Vector says, "Why don't you guys help unload the stuff your families sent for you?"

With that, everyone works together to bring a few boxes and envelopes down. To get everything out of the ship. Luckily it hasn't taken them much time at all.

"They sure went to a lot of trouble," Eve says

Vector gives Eve a box, "I think that's everything."

"Thanks, Vector," Eve says.

"Great," Vector says.

Eve looks at the box and letter from her adopted parents.

Eve says in thought, "Uncle Chuck must have come up with a way to make the rocket and ask the Chaotix. I wonder what they're doing right now. I'll bet they're worried about me and Sonic."

Walking to the red ship, Vector, Espio and Charmy are about to depart. When, Cream, Cheese, Eve, Jazz,and Amt run to them.

Amy calls out, Hey!Wait up, you guys!"

The Chaotix turn around to see the girls

"Don't leave yet! Come have some tea!" Amy says.

"We've got cake, too!" Cream says.

"All right! Cake!" Charmy cheers.

But Espio places his hand on Charmy's head, "What Charmy means to say is we must be leaving.

"Hang on, Espio. These folks are offerin' us their hospitality. We don't wanna be rude, do we?" Vector says.

Sometime later, the Chaotix are having tea and cake. Vector places his cup on the small saucer.

Cream asks, "Vector, would you like thirds?"

Vector licks his lips and says, "You bet!"

Cosmo pours a cup of tea while Eve passes them a plate of cake.

"By the way, Cream…" Vector says.

"Yes, Vector?" Cream asks.

Vector asks his question, "Creamy, I hope you'll forgive me if I sound just like a nosy old croc, but are you sure you should be playing around in space?"

"I'm not playing around! I'm helping save the universe!" Cream sternly says, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't think Vector realizes what's at stake here, Vector. We're on a mission to stop the Metarex. It's serious business," Cosmo says.

"And Cream has been doing a great job helping us," Eve says.

"Maybe it is, but I think Cream's mother wants Cream to come home!" Vector says.

"My mother doesn't want that. She trusts me 'cause she knows I'm here to help my friends! Come on, girls!" Cream sternly says.

Cream then leaves the room Cosmo and the others follow after her.

Once the girls and Chao are gone, Espio asks, "Why did you say that, Vector? Cream's mother didn't tell us to bring the girl home. She told us to check on her."

"Yeah, that's what she told us, but she was tryin' to be strong. She was really thinkin', 'I'm so worried about my little baby! You gotta save her, Vector! She's too young to be out there all alone!'" Vector says.

Espio points out, "Hold on! Cream's mother never said that."

"She thought it, and I'm a detective. So I detected it!" Vector says.

Charmy stands up and dances with the plate and fork, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of Delusional Thinking with Vector!"

"We're takin' Cream with us!" Vector says.

"But Vector-" Espio says, trying to reason.

But Vectro says, "No buts about it! I made a solemn promise to Cream's mom, and I ain't goin' back on my word!"

"You never made any promise," Espio says.

"I made a promise. You just didn't hear it!" Vector says, making Espio groan and places his head on the table with his hands on his head.

Then Vector says, "Cause I made it from the bottom of my heart!"

"This is hopeless. I can't argue with someone who refuses to make sense," Espio says in thought.

Vector brings out a bag, "I'm tossin' Cream into this bag and then we're gone!"

"Just look at 'im go, ladies and gentlemen! He's out of control! There's no stoppin' him!" Charmy says, continue dancing.

Meanwhile, Sally is typing on the keyboard, and says, "It doesn't look like we're gonna find any Chaos Emeralds around here."

In the same room, Tails and Amy look over the control while the girls watch the map. Shadow simply leans against the window and look at the map as well.

"I agree. Since there aren't many planets around here, the Emeralds wouldn't be drawn this way," Tails says.

"Why's that, Tails?" Amy asks.

Unknown to most of them, Vector sneaks up behind Cream.

"Chaos Emeralds are attracted by the gravitational fields around the planets," Tails says.

Cream turns to see him and smile.

"I see," Vector says.

"We'd better search someplace else," Sally says.

Eve slowly looks with her eyes to see Vector being out the bag. Cosmo notices it too. While Vector springs into action, Cosmo, Eve, and Jazz quickly join Cream and Cheese as they are grabbed by Vector in the bad.

Vector picks up the bag, and says, "Time for us to skedaddle, folks. Heheh!"

"You sure you don't want to travel with us a little?" Sally asks.

"We can use all the help we can get battling the Metarex," Amy says.

Espio says, "We will fight with you in spirit."

"That won't do us much good," Amy says.

"Keep up the good work! The galaxy appreciates your heroic efforts," Vector says, leaving with the bag.

Espio and Charmy follow him.

Charmy says, "Catch you later!"

The others look to see the Chaotix leaving.

"Well, that was fun," Sally says.

Amy looks around and asks, "Hey, where did Cream and Cheese go?"

"Cosmo was here too, wasn't she?" Tails says, confused.

"Not to mention Eve and her chao, Jazz. Coincidently, they were just here before Vector and his friends came along. But before they leave they disappeared," Shadow says.

In the Chaotix's ship, Vector place the bag down and takes Cream out of it. Then places her down.

Cream asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese says, flying out the bag.

"You're going back to your mama," Vector answers.

Just then, Cosmo comes out of the bag, "And I am too?"

"Don't forget us," Eve says, coming out as well.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Vector exclaims, "How'd you get in there?"

"You didn't think we were going to let you take Cream and Cheese, did you?" Eve sternly asks.

And Cosmo says, "Well, we're not going to!"

"This don't have nothing to do with you, missy!" Vector sternly says.

He tries to grab Cosmo, but she dodges out of the way.

Vector turns his head, "No stowaways allowed on this ship!"

He tries to grab Cosmo, but she dodges and lands on the ground.

"You are taking me, Eve and Jazz, back, and taking Cream and Cheese too," Cosmo says.

Vector continues to attempt to grab Cosmo, but she continues to dodge and makes him hit his head

Cream cheers, "All right! Give it to him, Cosmo!"

Eve begins laughing

The two Chao cheer "Chao chao!"

Cosmo lands on the ground and says, "I'm here, Vector!"

"I wanna play too!" Charmy says.

Cosmo moves out of the way, making Vector hit his head on the wall.

"Maybe not," Charmy says.

Vector gets up, "Well, don't just-"

Charmy looks up in shock.

Vector asks, "What is it?"

"We got company!" Charmy answers.

Everyone looks up to see the Blue Typhoon with two claws. The claws begin to attempt to grab the ship

"I'll handle it this time," Espio says, and disappears.

He then reappears on top of the ship. He then throws shurikens on the claw

In his thoughts he counts backwards, "One... two... three…"

Then the shurikens explode destroying the claw. Espio becomes stunned to see the house is burned.

"That kind of worked," Espio comments.

Nicole reports, "They just broke the ship's claw."

"Well, there gotta be some way we can catch them! We can't let 'em get away with Cosmo, Eve, Jazz, Cream, and Cheese!

Tails types and moves the controls, "Let me try to get the backup claw working."

Meanwhile, Knuckles is able to find Sonic as he says, "I thought I was gonna run out of rope."

Knuckles comes close to Sonic and gives him the power pack.

"Thanks a bunch, Knuckles," Sonic says, and puts it on.

Sonic flies off on the pack, and says, "Gotta fly! I'll see ya back at the ship."

"Uh... Sonic!" Knuckles calls out.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, the others are trying to figure out their problem.

"So can you get it to work?" Amy asks.

"I think, but it'll take a little ingenuity on Rotor part," Tails answers.

"No problem!" Rotor says.

Just then, Sonic flies over and taps on the window. Everyone turns their heads to see the blue hedgehog himself.

Sally says, "Sonic!"

"We were worried about you," Tails says.

Amy asks, "Think you can catch a ship while you're out there?"

Sonic says confused.

Amy says, Vector took Cosmo, Eve, Jazz, Cream, and Cheese!"

Sonic grits his teeth in annoyance for Vector's stunt.

At the same time, Vector drives the ship.

"Come on! Gimme more speed!" Vector says.

On top of the ship, Espio and Charmy are making repairs. Sonic flies on the pack and reaches the ship. Sonic then burst through the window and lands in front of the girls.

The girls happily say, "You made it!"

"Chao!" the Chao say.

"I don't know what this is about, but Cream and the others are comin' with me!" Sonic sternly says.

Vector gets out of his seat, "I don't want to fight you, Sonic, but I said I was gonna bring little Cream back home to her mama, and no one's gonna stop me!"

Espio and Charmy join in.

Eve says in thought, "Vanilla never said that at all. Why is Vector think he gets to decide what Cream and Vanilla do.

"Let her go, or you'll be sorry!" Sonic demands.

"Oh yeah? It's lucky for us you're blue, 'cause nobody's gonna notice your bruises when I'm done whooping ya! Now put up your dukes!" Vector says.

Vector tries to punch Sonic, but he jumps on the ceiling.

"Is this what you meant to do?" Sonic questions.

Sonic then kicks Vector in the face.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Sonic says.

Having enough, Cosmo steps in, "Will you please stop fighting? Don't you understand? Only one of us can decide what Cream should do."

"Cosmo's 's mom may worry about her and want her to come home, and we may want her to keep traveling with us. But we don't get to choose what Cream does. Only Cream can decide that," Eve adds.

"Sorry, kid, but you know how parents are," Vector says.

"I know, but Vector, Vanilla allowed her to go and you know it. Cream decided to come with us to help defeat the Metarex and Vanilla allowed it because she trusts her daughter to allow her to make her own decision. And you have no right to make that decision for her," Eve says.

"How would you know?" Charmy asks.

"Because that what all our parents have done for us. Even though they're worried about handling in a war against Eggman, they accept it because they know we were doing the right thing. We do our best to stay connected and understand how important what we decide are. No matter how far apart they are. Just like my birth parents done for me. For the time when we're apart and they worry, they were able to trust me to be with those I already come to love over the years. Eve my brother, Shadow trust me with them," Eve says

Then Cream stels in, "She's right. I want to stay here and help because it's important to me. I'm sure my mom's worried, but I also think she trusts me to do the right thing. Just she has done the other times I go on missions with my friends."

Finally Vector decides to accept it, "...Espio, Charmy, we're outta here. ... Our mission has been accomplished, guys."

He then gets on the pilot seat.

"Huh? Aren't we supposed to take Cream?" Charmy asks.

"We were sent to make sure Cream was okay, and that's what we've done," Vectro says, and grabs the wheel.

Sonic and the others head up the ladder to head back to the Blue Typhoon.

As Cream climbs the ladder, Vector says, "Hey, Cream!"

"Yeah?" Cream asks.

"Be sure to drop your mother a line from time to time," Vector says.

Cream smiles, and says, "I will!"

Then Charmy takes a picture of Cream who has a smile on her face.

Back on Mobius in Vanilla's home, hears a ringing sound.

"What could that be?" Vanilla asks.

Vanilla looks to see a picture coming out of her fax machine. Vanilla picks it up to see a photo of Cream.

She shows a soft smile and says, "I miss you, Cream, but I know you're doing something important."

In Eve's room on the blue Typhoon, she is sleeping after a long day. The door suddenly opens and someone walks inside and stands in front of Eve's bed. Standing in front of the bed is Shadow. Shadow kneels down and places both of his hand on his sister.

"Oh Eve," Shadow says, showing concern.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Trick Sand

In her bedroom on the Blue Typhoon, Eve continues to sleep. Soon, Eve begins to have strange dreams from her past.

First it shows young Eve being held by Shadow and he is holding Maria's hand as they run through the hall with the G.U.N soldiers on their Tail. The next moment, Maria is in the room next to the control room as Shadow and Eve are in the capsule.

Maria pulls the switch just as the G.U.N soldier shot her down.

Eve and Shadow scream, "Maria!"

Soon the alarm on the ship wakes her up. Eve sits up and yawns.

She presses the button and asks, "What's going on Tails?"

"Eve, come to the bridget right away. I think we found another one," Tails says.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Eve says.

She touches her head and says, "Looks like I ended up with another dream. More like the same bad memory."

Eve looks on the desk to see two photos. One shows of Eve with Sonic and her adopted parents, even Sonia and Manic along with their parents in the same picture. The other is a current picture of herself with Shadow and her birth parents. The third is Eve along with all her friends and fellow Freedom Fighter.

Eve picks up the photo of her birth family and takes out a secret photo. The photo is a picture of Gerald Robotnik and Maria. She saddens to see their faces, especially what has become of them.

On the bridge, Eve walks in to help them out.

Tails says, "Hey Eve, it's coming from." But stops to notice something wrong.

Eve simply sits down and gets to work.

Jazz sits next to her and says, "Chao."

Sonic walks up to her and asks, "What's up sis, you don't look so good?"

"Hmm, really?" Eve asks.

"You're all sweaty," Sonic says.

"Um yeah, I'm okay. I had a bad dream," Eve says.

"Well, good thing is over," Sonic says.

I the Crimson Egg, Rouge walks into a dark room to look for something interesting.

"Let's see," Rouge says.

Rouge looks to see a computer and covered by a glass box, Rouge sees a Chaos Emerald.

"How pretty. I couldn't possibly resist," Rouge says.

She tries to take it, but ends up setting an alarm.

"I take that back," Rouge comments.

On the bridge of the Crimson Egg, the alarm goes off for them to hear.

Decoe panics, "The alarm! The alarm!"

Bokkun steps in, "Intruder in the secret computer room!"

Soon the three robots begin to panic.

Rouge steps back and see the computer turning on. To Rouge's surprise, the screen show photos and dada of Shadow and Eve.

"Shadow? Eve? What in the world is Eggman doing with these files? I know that they were created by his," Rouge asks herself.

Suddenly Eggman speaks, "Well, if it isn't my old friend Rouge."

Rouge turns to see Dr. Eggman. He simply walks to the chair and sits down and type on the computer.

As he does, Eggman says, "I see you've stumbled upon my little secret."

"And here I thought I was the sneaky one. What are you up to anyway? Why are you looking up files of Eve and her brother?" Rouge asks.

"You will find out all in good time my sly little spy, but not until I'm good and ready," Eggman says.

The screen shows that Eggman locked the files.

Eggman angrily says, "Out!"

"I'll say this for you, Eggie. You sure know how to keep a gal in suspense," Rouge says.

Eggman walks out of the computer room and type in the keypad to lock it. Just then, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun run over.

"Dr. Eggman!" Decoe calls.

Then Bocoe says, "There's an intruder onboard."

Bokkun yelps and hides behind Bocoe to see Rouge.

Decoe points at Rouge, "And it's her Doctor. She is the intruder."

Eggman turns to Rouge and says, "Ridiculous. Rouge is a member of our team. She is our guest."

Bocoe and Decoe look at each other holding confused expression while Bokkun is still nervous.

Rouge smiles and says, "From now on it's all about teamwork, right fellas?"

Rouge walks to Bokkun and taps on his face, "Buncky knows about teamwork does he."

Bokkun is becoming scared.

Meanwhile, the Blue Typhoon comes out of the Warp Drive and to their next destination.

Eve reads, "The ship's scanner isn't showing any sign of life below, maybe the Metarex took this Planet Egg awa too."

"Wow! Id this keeps happening there will be no planet left anywhere in the galaxy. We've gotta stop them somehow and fast," Tails says.

"You're right," Eve says.

On the screen, they can see an old building in front of giant spike rocks.

"The Chaos Emerald is somewhere up ahead in those ruins," Tails says.

Then the monitor changes to a round circle tube space station.

Eve says, "Yeah, but where exactly?"

"There's only one way to find out," Tails says.

"This will be a cinch. All we have to do is split into two groups. I'll go with Sonic," Amy says.

Tails asks, "Why do you always get to go with Sonic?"

"I'll tell you why, throughout history behind every great hero, there's a great woman guiding him," Amy says with a smile.

Sally laughs, "Usually it ends up being me or Eve being the great woman."

"You see, I told you," Amy says.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders.

After leaving the Blue Typhoon. The group gathers to two separate groups. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Manic are one. Cosmo, Eve with Jazz, Shadow, and Sonia are the other.

Eve says, "We'll use our comlinks to stay in contact."

With that, they all split up.

Amy asks, irritated, "Why do you have to tag along anyway. Sonic and I can do just fine on our own. Thank you very much."

"Because Sally and Eve think we'll cover more ground if there are more of us," Manic says.

"That's true. I don't mind you being here Manic, but Knuckles is excess baggage," Amy says.

Manic blushes a little, "Uh thanks."

"This wasn't my idea, you're no picnic either you know," Knuckle says, annoyed.

"Oh, let's just get on with it," Amy says.

She grabs Sonic by the wrist and drags him off.

Meanwhile, Eve and her group are looking at the wreckage of the space station.

Eve says, "Looks like this was some kind of space station."

"Until the Metarex came," Cosmo says.

"Looks like it. I wonder how long it's been deserted," Sonia says.

"Judging from the appearance, I have to say a very long time," shadow says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, Tails works on the ship.

Tails contacts, "Amy, have you checked inside that old castle yet? According to my scanner the Chaos Energy is much stronger in there. I think you should make that the first place you look."

"Good idea Tails, we're heading in now," Amy says.

The group of four walk toward the old castle. As they walk in the castle, fog begins to appear.

Knuckles asks, "Amy, you getting a reading?"

"No Knuckles, I'm looking at my wrist for the fun of it," Amy bluntly remarks.

"Just a simple question," Knuckles replies.

"Just drop it," Sonic says.

Manic asks, "You're doing okay, Amy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Amy answers.

The four walk into the building and look to see a door and two stairs. They look around to see what's going on. Suddenly, an eye appears on the ceiling, when they look up, they don't see it.

Amy says, "Let's see here. My one eerily accurate search instincts are telling me this is the right place to start."

Then Amy goes on ahead. Amy walks down the hall and turn to the next one. Sonic and the boys does the same. They walk down the hall to find the Chaos Emerald, until they come across a wooden door.

Manic asks, "I wonder what's in this room?"

Manic opens the door and walks inside. Amy and the others follow. Amy takes the lead as she looks at her comlin to see the signal. When she enters the room, she can see that it's practically empty.

"But, why would it lead us to an empty room?" Amy asks.

The boys head in the room.

"Well?" Sonic asks.

Amy looks on her comlink to see that it's moving.

"That Chaos Emerald is moving," Knuckles says.

"That is so weird," Manic says.

Suddenly, the door closes on them. Amy yelps and holds on to Sonic. Knuckles punches through the door for them to escape.

He suddenly asks, "What is this?"

The four exit the room to see a completely different room entirely.

"I'm not sure I really want to know," Amy says.

"Something's fishy is going on and it has something to do with this house," Manic says.

Knuckles turns to Amy, "Don't just stand there, check the scanner."

Amy quickly looks on the scanner, but it reads 'Error' on the screen.

"It disappeared!" Sonic exclaims.

"But that's impossible," Amy adds.

"And we lost the signal," Manic adds.

"Unless," Sonic realizes.

"It's some kind of trap," Knuckles adds.

"Well, we'll never know until we find out," Sonic says, and walks ahead.

The others follow Sonic to a large two way door. Sonic opens it and down the hall is some kind of strange shadow.

Amy weary says, "I don't like this."

Sonic walks in the hall first.

Amy panics and follows after him, "Don't you think we should send Knuckles in first?!"

Manic and Knuckles shrug their shoulders and follow them.

In the old space station, Ev and her group are looking around. Sonia uses a flashlight to look around and make it bright in the room.

Sonia suspects, "This must have been the center of the colony's operation."

"I'll see if I can find anything over here," Cosmo says.

Cosmo walks down the catwalk, but trips and drops her flashlight.

Cosmo looks over to see her flashlight on an old control panel.

She say, "That was clumsy. I'll go get it."

"Be careful Cosmo," Eve says.

"I will," Cosmo says.

Cosmo jumps off the top floor and floats down to the lower floor. When she lands she walks to the flashlight.

She happily picks it up, and says, "There we go."

"You alright down there Cosmo?" Eve asks.

"Yes. Everything's okay," Cosmo happily answers.

When she places her hand on the table, she accidentally presses a button that turns on a projector. Eve and the others see this.

"Hmm, a projector?" Shadow asks.

Back in the old ruin, Sonic and the others walk down the hall to find the emerald. They walk closer and closer as the light begins to shine. What they see is a mirror showing their reflection.

Amy says, "Just what I thought, they're trying to confuse us, but it won't work.

Amy walks to the mirror and stares at it. Amy leans her hand to the mirror and falls through.

Sonic screams "Amy!"

The boys break through the mirror and fall down a deep fall. They continue to fall down until they hit their heads on the ground and fall on their bodies. They both get up and feel a little pain.

Amy rushes over and hugs Sonic. Soon they all get back up on their feet.

Knuckles says, "Somebody's playing with us.

"Well I don't like this game anymore," Amy says.

Suddenly, they look up to see a spooky mysterious eye. Then it disappeared.

Manic says, "Guys, I think it's time we get out of this place."

"Okay," Sonic says.

Then turns to Amy, "Hang on to me, Amy."

Amy hugs Sonic, and the boys burst through the window, and land in a different room. However, this room has three doors, and not sure which way to go. Sonic runs to one door and attempts to open it, but there's a brick wall. Knuckles does the same for the other, but again, there's a brick wall blocking their way. Manic opens the last door to see that it's blocked too.

"We're walled in," Knuckles says.

Amy asks, "Now what?"

Sonic closes the door and grits his teeth in anger.

Meanwhile, Eve and the others are listening to a prerecorded message left by one of the citizens of the planet.

The creature says, "If you are watching this, then you have somehow found a way to our home planet, which was destroyed along with most of its citizens many years ago by evil Metarex Monsters. Those of us who survived built this space colony in the hope that one day we could make contact with others and eventually restore the glory of planet, but the monsters destroyed it as well. All is lost. Destroy them or they will destroy you."

Then the video end and disappears.

"How terrible," Eve sadly says.

Cosmo asks, "Why did they do it?"

"I'm afraid that's something I couldn't answer," Eve sadly says.

The girls including the Chao become sad. For Shadow, it mostly shows a bit of a reflection when it happened to him and Eve. After that, they leave the space colony and walk outside.

Sonia says, "I'll head back to the ship."

"Alright," Shadow says.

Sonia then heads off to talk to the others.

Cosmo begins to ask, "How could we be foolish enough to think we could ever defeat them?"

Cosmo looks to notice Eve is staring into space, like she is distracted by something.

"Eve?" Cosmo asks.

Eve turns her head to Cosmo, "Yeah."

"You look like you're lost in another world," Cosmo says.

"Just thinking about one. More like, my previous life," Eve answers.

She tooks a photo from her pocket and unfolds it to see Professor Gerald and Maria.

Cosmo looks at it, and asks, "Who are they?"

"That's my grandfather and my friend," Eve says.

Shadow takes the photo, "I'm surprised you have this."

"I took it when we were at the ARK," Eve says.

"The ARK?" Cosmo asks.

"It's kind of a long story, but," Eve says, but the comlink beeps.

Cosmo answers and Tails appears on the screen saying, "We've got an emergency. I lost them. My link with Amy cut off and I can't get through anymore."

"What?" Eve asks.

Cosmo looks up and notices, "Eve. Shadow. The Castle."

The two hedgehogs look to see the castle is acting strange, it seems to be moving or something. In the castle, Sonic and the others are experiencing this themselves. Sonic tries to attack, but phases right through the castle. Suddenly, Eve flies in her Chaos Bubble and catches him.

Sonic gives Eve a thumbs up, "Thanks."

Sonic jumps off and lands in the castle as he says, "Time to fly, Knuckles."

Knuckles grabs Amy and Manic and he jumps out of the castle. Sonic follows after until they all land on the ground. Suddenly one of the towers turn into a tentacle and grab Sonic. Eve tries to use Chaos Spear and unleashes multiple of them, but they go right through it. Then it pulls Sonic in the water.

Eve exclaims, "Oh no."

Suddenly a sister laughs appersand says, "It appears your friend, Sonic has some to an entire new low."

"It's talking," Knuckles replies.

Then the voice says, "You meddling fools thought you could destroy us. But in the end, it is us who will destroy you."

Amy screams, "Sonic!"

"Hang on!" Rotor calls out.

Rotor flies on the plane and fire ammo at it. Then fires a Power Ring in the water. Sonic then spin dashes out of the water, but then the water turns to a wall knocking Sonic down.

Knuckles run to him as he shouts, "I'm coming."

Knuckles and Sonic grab a hold of each other and spin around in a circle as they perform a spin dash. They ram through the wall. Soon they land on the ground. They look to see the wall changes back to its original state.

"Who knows what that thing's gonna turn into next," Knuckles says.

Back on the Crimson Egg, Dr. Eggman and his robots are watching the event from the large monitor.

"Sonic and Knuckles are sure having the time of it," Decoe says.

"That's one tricky Metarex," Bocoe replies.

"Speaking of tricky, I have an assignment for you Rouge," Eggman says, turning his head to the bat.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering when you'd say that," Rouge says.

"The assignment requires a great deal of skill on your part. If it is done to my satisfaction you will get a Chaos Emerald," Eggman says.

Rouge is surprised to hear it.

The robot screams and freaks out, "Give her a Chaos Emerald! She's a double crosser!"

"Why the sudden generosity, Eggie?" Rouge asks.

"Just feeling magnanimous is all," Eggman says.

Rouge says, "I'd be touched if it wasn't pur baloney."

"Now don't be that way. Don't you at least want to hear what my brilliant plan is," Eggman replies in a calm tone.

"Okay, but only for the emerald," Rouge says.

"I promise you won't regret it," Eggman says. Then Eggman begins laughing.

In the Blue Typhoon, Tails, Cosmo, and Sally are at the controls.

Creams says, "Okay Tails, the laser's in full power. We got the target locked."

"Okay. Fire the laser in scanner mode," Tails says.

Cream presses the button, and says, "Fire."

The laser fire at the steel wall, creating a bright light.

Cream happily says, "It's a bullseye."

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

They soon begin to fly again. Knuckles and the others see this for themselves.

"They got it," Knuckles says.

They gasps to see something swirling in the sky.

Suddenly a mouth with sharp teeth appears and viciously saying, "Enough of your child's play, your weapons have no effect are omnipresent evil. Ha! The destruction is at hand, it is too late to turn back."

Then the monster begins to fire arrows of energy at them. Sonic and the others make a run for it.

Tails says, "Okay. Activate laser shield right away."

"Okay Tails," Cream answers.

The Blue Typhoon dodge as they activate the shield. Sonic and the others hurry for cover. At the same time, Eve and the others arrive as well.

Sonic says, "We can take shelter under here."

Sonic and the others duck under the Blue Typhoon and the arrows are hitting the laser shield.

"It's too powerful for us Tails. I don't think the shield can hold on for much longer," Cream says in concern.

"Stay calm, we're not gonna let that thing beat us," Tails says.

Tails and Cream look on the monitor to see flashing lights appear.

Tails says, "Hold it steady."

The screen and out the window shows a bright orb admitting electricity from it.

Tails reports to Rotor on the screen, "I'm sure that weird Metarex swallowed the Chaos Emerald. We may beat it, if Sonic, Shadow, or Eve use a Ring Tunnel."

"Roger," Rotor says on the plane.

"Sonic!" Rotor calls out.

He then fires a missile at Sonic. Sonic lets his feet take the hit and and gain his hover shoes.

Rotor shouts, "Ring tunnel!"

Rotro then fires a tunnel of Power Rings.

"Okay!" Sonic says.

Sonic uses the shoes to fly through the Ring Tunnel. Rotor keeps steady. Sonic continues to fly as the ring draws him closer.

Once close, Rotro says, "Let em have it Sonic!"

"You betcha!" Sonic says.

He jumps out of the Ring Tunnel and performs a spin dash to the Metarex as arrows are being launched at him. Sonic continues to fly in the sky attempt to take the Metarex down. But then, the Metarex strike him with lightning.

Everyone exclaims, "Oh no!"

"This will be the end of you sonic!" The Metarex says, and maniacally laughs.

Soon, Sonic begins to fall out of the sky and not waking up.

Everyone is seeing this.

"What do we do? He's been hurt!" Cosmo asks.

Suddenly, they see Eve running out of the Blue Typhoon and heading to Sonic.

Eve screams, "Sonic!"

Sonic continues to fall. Eve continues to run for Sonic.

The Metarex laughs, "So that girl hedgehog wants to be the hero does she? Well, I have a little surprise for her."

Just then, the Metarex launches a fast arrow right art her.

Sonic opens her eyes and exclaims, "Eve! Get out of the way!"

Eve stops and falls to see an arrow coming at her. Suddenly, someone stands in front of her.

Eve eyes widen in shock, "Oh… no."

Everyone gasps to see what has happened.

Shadow the Hedgehog stands in front of Eve and has taken the hit, and the arrow falls off of Shadow's stomach and falls to the ground.

"Shadow!" Eve screams and catches him.

She kneels down, and says, "You… you saved my life!"

Shadow continues to feel pain.

"Shadow," Eve says, and soon begins to shed tears and cry as she holds on to him.

Suddenly, something strange happens. Eve and Shadow suddenly disappears and end up landing on the bridge of the Blue Typhoon. Everyone gasps to see what happened.

Eve places Shadow down and turns to Tails with tears, "Tails, I need the Chaos Emerald. Please."

"Um, okay," Tails answers.

He takes the blue Chaos Emerald out and passes it to Eve.

Eve looks at the emerald and says, "If Shadow could use the Chaos Emerald for Chaos Control. Then I could too."

Eve shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Then Eve disappears. Eve reappears and flies into the battlefield. Eve flies in the air so fast that the Metarex aren;'t able to detect her. Eve flies through the Metrex making it scream in agony and destroys it. Sonic yelps as he is blown away by the blast, but lands safe on one of the towers.

When the Metarex is gone, the clouds disappeared. And the moon shines in the sky. Eve stands on the pole on top of the building as the blue Chaos Emerald and the Purple Chaos Emerald float around her.

Eve says, "Chaos Control."

Then disappears.

Sonic asks himself, "Where did she go?"

Suddenly, Eve reappears back on the bridge of the Blue Typhoon. Everyone arrives to see this and Obsidian is holding Shadow in her arms.

"Eve?" Cloud-Ra asks.

Eve holds the blue Emerald and the purple she has received. Suddenly, Eve collapses and falls unconscious making everyone go to a shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Ship of Doom

In a different part of space, a large fleet of spaceships are being attacked by a Metarex ship. They try whatever it takes to blow it up, but nothing works. It ends up attacking them and destroy many of the resistance along with their ships. One of the ships try to retreat, but the Metarex ship destroys it as well.

Suddenly, it receives a call, "This is Dark Oak to Scar Ship."

"Scar Ship here," The Metarex says.

"You have a new mission. Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs and Dr. Eggman are throwing our plans into disarray. Find them and destroy them," Dark Oak says, and it's the same Metarex Sonic and Eve take on the first time.

"Acknowledged," The Scar Ship says.

Then it flies off to find Sonic and Eve along with Dr. Eggman and destroy them, along with everyone on it.

On the bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Cosmo has fallen asleep on her seat and dreams about what happened on the last plant. What happened to Shadow and Eve. She wakes up in shock and start breathing heavily.

Cream walks up to her, and asks, "Cosmo, are you okay?"

"Sorry Cream, I was dreaming," Cosmo says, turning her head to the rabbit.

"Was it about Shadow and Eve?" Cream asks.

"It was," Cosmo sadly answers.

"Sonic and the others have been thinking about them too since what happened on that planet," Cream says.

"I guess. Cloud-Ra told us they'll be alright, but they're still upset," Cosmo says.

"I understand. I'm relieved that Eve isn't going to have to go through another tragedy in her life," Cream sadly says.

"Tragedy?" Cosmo asks.

Sonic answers, "It's kind of a long story, but I think it's time you know Eve relationship with her brother and parents."

"I am confused by it. Eve said that both you and Shadow are her brothers, yet you both come from different parents," Cosmo says.

"It's more complicated," Sally says.

"How so?" Cosmo asks.

Sonic and Sally turn to each other and nod their heads.

Sally is the first to say, "Eve wasn't well, born to say. She was created. A long time ago, Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Geradl Robotnik wanted to create the ultimate creature. With help from Cloud-Ra and Obsidian, they created Shadow and Eve. they used to have a life on called, Space Colony ARK. Sadly, it was invaded. Shadow and Eve were able to get out but," Sally says.

"But what?"

Then it's Sonic's turn, "Shadow and Eve had a friend who was also the Professor's granddaughter named Maria. She was able to get them out of the ARK, but… she ended up paying the ultimate price. To make it worse, Eve used Chaos Control to send her parents and herself through time. Worst of all, what happened was so devastating that Eve lost her memories in the process. That's when me and my family found her when she crashed on to Mobius."

Cosmo's eyes begins to shed tears, "Oh no. Is… is this really true?"

"I'm afraid it is. When Dr. Eggman found out, he broke into a government lab and woke Shadow from suspended animation. I guess in a way, if it wasn't for Eggman, Eve would never have found her brother," Cream says.

"Course when Dr. Eggman wants to use the Eclipse Cannon to take over the world, Shadow carried the order of Eve's grandfather to destroy it, but Shadow also think the same way," Amy says.

"What? But he seems so good, why did he want to destroy it?" Cosmo asks.

"He wanted to avenge Eve and Maria. I don't think Shadow could ever forgive humankind for what happened on the ARK. However, Eve remind him what Maria really wanted and he wanted her and Eve to be happy. So we were able to stop the ARK before it crashed down to the planet," Sonic says.

Cosmo saddens, "Eve was always so happy. You suspect she had suffered so greatly. What happened with what you told me when took over and the attack on the ARK, I would be completely broken if that happened to me."

"Ture, but Shadow and Eve are very strong. Eve was able to get through most of the troubles from her past, but I think Shadow being striked brought some old scars," Sonic says.

"I see," Cosmo replies.

Cosmo says in thought, "I don't think Shadow and Eve deserve any of that."

In the medical room, Shadow and Eve are still sleeping in separate beds. Shadow groans and begins to sit up. He flinch and clutches his stomach. He looks to see a bandage wrapped in it. Shadow turns his head to see Eve sleeping on the other bed.

"What happened?" Shadow asks, holding his head with his hand.

Then he suddenly remembers. He remembers seeing the devastated look on Eve's face afterbing being struck with an arrow.

"Shadow, you're awake," A voice asks.

Shadow turns his head to see Obsidian, his mother walking towards the bed.

"Mother?" Shadow asks.

Obsidian lays Shadow down, and says, "You should rest Shadow. You're still injured."

"Mother, what happened?" Shadow asks.

"You her injured and well… Eve was able to destroy the Metarex by using her Chaos Energy with a Chaos Emerald, but collapsed after getting the emerald to the bridge," Obsidian says.

"So am I to understand that her grief and use of Chaos Energy is what caused her to collapse?" Shadow suspect.

"I'm afraid so," Obsidian says.

Shadow sighs and turns to his sister who is still asleep.

"Eve, I'm sorry for making you relive that pain," Shadow says in thought.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman, Rouge, and the robots are cruising along in the outskirts of space.

Rouge sighs, You know Doc, this has been getting boring."

"I have to agree with Rouge on this one. There's no Sonic and Eve and No Metarex," Bocoe says.

"But the Metarex can appear at any time," Decoe says.

"Maybe they got bored and decided to do something else.

Suddenly, they hear beeping and look on the scanner to see a strange energy picking up. Suddenly, a warp drive appears and a ship appears out of it. This ship is the Scar Ship.

The Metarex says, "Warp complete. Primary target identified. Launching attack now."

The attack hits the ship making it tilt over. Everyone begins to panic.

Eggman asks, "Who's that attacking us?!"

"It's a ship I never seen before. It came out of nowhere," Bokkun panics.

Eggman looks out the window, "A Metarex."

The Metarex continues to fire.

Eggman commands, "Shields up."

The force shield appears around the Crimson Egg and the ammo bounce off. However, the ship continues to shake.

"Their fire is too strong for us," Decoe says.

"Our shields won't hold out for long," Bocoe says.

Eggman says, "Fire the missiles."

The missiles have been fired.

But the Metarex says, "Your silly games are over."

Then the Metarex fire its attack.

"Fire lasers!" Eggman commands.

Then they fire the lasers. However, the missiles continues to come.

Bokkun panics, "Ahh! All our lasers are destroyed!"

"Launch all missiles immediately! Target that Metarex!" Eggman commands.

Eggman continues to have his robots fire the ammo. So far, nothing seems to work on the ship, and the Metarex fires its ammunitions and are direct hits.

Rouge's rocket flies away with her inside.

Rouge says, "Time to ship out. Bye."

Then continues to fly her ship away from the area.

In the Crimson Egg, Eggman and his robots are trying to carry the last resort.

Eggman screams hugging a chair, "Hurry up and get us out of here!"

"I am trying!" Decoe panics.

"The engines have overheated and are not working!" Bocoe panics.

Bokkun screams, "A missile's coming! Our shield's can't stop it!"

Seeing the missile, Eggman and his robots exclaim," Oh no!"

With the missile strike, it blows up Eggman's ship along with Eggman and his robots.

The Metarex says, "Now I will exterminate those hedgehogs and their friends."

Back on the Blue Typhoon's bridge, Rouge the Bat calls them, and explains to the Freedom Fighters about the situation.

"What?! A Metarex attacked Eggman!" Tails exclaims.

"He didn't stand a chance. Take a look," Rouge says.

Rouge presses the button that shows that Dr. Eggman's ship has been blown up. Everyone is stunned to see that their enemy has been blown to pieces. Suddenly, the Metarex Scar Ship come out of the smoke. Cosmo gasps in shock.

"What's wrong, Cosmo?" Sonic asks.

"I know that ship, that Metarex attacked me and my clan!" Cosmo answers.

Everyone becomes shocked to hear this. Cosmo can still remember the ship attacking them and take away everyone she cares about. Cosmo soon begins to shed tears.

Amy says, "Cosmo, we'll stop that Metarex."

"Fat chance! That thing was too powerful for Eggman to defeat," Rouge says.

"Whoa! That ship must be strong," Manic says.

"In other words, if that thing find us we'll be finished," Sally worriedly says.

Sonia turns, "It's not a good time to talk like that Sally."

"I think we better retreat," Tails says.

But Amy says, "Are you kidding? We can't let it win."

"I just want to pull back temporarily. I don't think we should take that thing on til we have a chance to analyze it and come up with a plan to blow it away," Tails says.

"I agree. It will be too reckless if we try to attack it," Nicole says, appearing on the screen.

"I agree on this time. We have to think this thing through," Knuckles says.

Amy slams her fist on the table, "That'll be a first."

"I'm only trying to use my head," Knuckles says, crossing her arms.

Amy says, "Then we might as well give up now."

"She's right," Rouge says on the screen. Then hangs up.

Knuckles grits his teeth in anger.

Back in the medical room, Shadow simply lays down as he watches Eve sleep in the bed. He can still remember what has happened. Just then, he notices Eve's head is beginning to turn a little, then her eyes slowly open.

Eve slowly turns her head, and mutters, "Shadow."

"Eve?" Shadow asks.

Eve then slowly lifts her head and uses her arms to help get herself to a sitting possession. Shadow does the same, but still feels a slight pain in his stomach.

Eve simply gets out of bed and walks to Shadow. Then she gives Shadow a hug and shed tears with a smile on her face.

Eve softly says, "I'm so happy."

"Oh Eve," Shadow says, and hugs her back.

Then says in thought, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Eve looks at Shadow and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Mother told me what happened. Are you okay?" Shadow answers.

"I'm alright, but I'm more worried about you," Eve says.

Eve looks down on the bandage wrapped around his stomach.

Then looks at Shadow, "You're still hurt."

"Yes, but only a slight pain. I think we should go on the bridge to check the others," Shadow says.

Eve asks in concern, "Are you sure? You're still hurt and,"

"It's okay, I'm feeling a lot better. The injury just stings a little as of now. Right now, I can sense danger approaching us, and Sonic and your friends need us to help fight," Shadow says.

"I know that I feel better to fight, but I worry about you. That arrow hit you hard and you passed out," Eve says.

"Don't worry about me, I think I can handle it, and you handled a lot worse than I did," Shadow says.

He then smirks, "Besides, I know that I need to be with you in order to keep you out of trouble you always get yourself into."

"Hey. I don't always get myself into trouble," Eve says and pouts.

Then mutters, "Sometimes."

Shadow chuckles, and says, "Come on, let's go to the bridge to see your friends."

"Okay," Eve says.

Shadow and Eve get off the medical beds and leave the room. Then they walk down the hall together to get to the bridge.

Back on the bridge, Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are trying to figure out the situation they have.

"So what do we do now?" Bunnie asks.

"Let's get going while we have the chance," Knuckles says.

"I say we stay," Amy says.

"I really think we should do something before that ship has a chance to find us," Sally says.

"What are the chances that it will?" Amy asks.

"If my suspicions are correct, then the Metarex must be out to destroy us, including Eggman," Sally says.

"I agree. The Metarex are out to destroy us for messing up their plans so many times that they are now considering us a threat," Rotro says.

Then Tails says, "We better decide now, there's something big heading this way."

Manic asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's coming out of Warp Space," Tails says.

Suddenly, the Scar Ship that attacked Eggman and an alien fleet appears. The Freedom Fighters are shocked to see this.

"That the ship that attacked Dr. Eggman," Bunnie says.

"And ze one that attacked the Ship Cosmo was in," Antoine says.

Cosmo stares at it with anger, "I swore I'd destroy it."

Then says in thought and concern, "But, I can't risk their lives."

Then Cosmo says, "Tails, get us out of here now."

"Huh?" Tails says, confused.

Then Amy says, "But Cosmo, you're the last one here who should want to retreat. That Metarex is responsible for wiping out everybody you cared about. Now's your chance to make that ship pay for the pain and misery it caused you."

"I can't. I want to fight that thing alone, Amy," cosmo says.

She closes her eyes at tears come out, "I'm willing to risk my life to battle the Metarex, but not yours."

Sonic grins and says, "Sooner or later we'll have to face it, and there's no time like the present."

Cosmo gasps in shock to hear this.

"Alright then," Tails says.

Knuckles says, "I still think it's a long shot, but I'm willing to try."

"Let's do it," Julie-Su says.

"I'm in," Sally says.

"I'm in too," Bunnie says.

"If Bunnie's in, zen I am too," Antoine says.

"So am I," Rotor says.

"We're in too," Manic and Sonia say.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Amy says.

Cream says, "We can win."

"Chao," Cheese says.

"Chao chao," Jazz replies.

"Hmph, are you forgetting two more?" A voice speaks.

Everyone turns their heads to see Shadow and Eve.

This makes Jazz happily say, "Chao Chao!"

Jazz flies to Eve and snuggles her cheek. Then does the same for Shadow.

Eve smiles, "I'm glad to see you too Jazz."

"Shadow. Eve. you're awake," Sally happily says.

"Yeah, and we heard about your conversation," Shadow says.

"Yeah. No way we're going to retreat, especially for the Metarex that caused you to suffer, Cosmo. You're one of us now, it's all for one and one for all. We handle stuff just as bad as they are," Eve says.

"We're going to fight then no matter what," Shadow says.

Cosmo is shocked to see everyone, including Shadow and Eve are willing to take on the fight.

She shed tears and begin to smile, "This means so much to me. Thank you all."

Everyone gives Cosmo a thumbs up. Surprisingly, including Shadow. The Scar Ship flies to the Blue Typhoon.

The Scar Ship says, "This battle is already over."

Then begins to fire.

On the bridge of the Typhoon, Tails says, "Raise all shield."

"Right," Cream says, and presses the button to activate a shield.

The shield activates all over the Typhoon. The missiles hit the force field.

The Scar Ship says, "They're only delaying their destruction."

Then fires heavy ammo.

"There's no turning back now," Tails says.

Then asks, "Ready?"

"Okay, lets go," Tails says.

"Just give me the word," Knuckles says.

Tails turns his head," Are you ready to go Rotor? Sally?"

"All set," Rotor says.

"Everything's ready," Sally says.

Sonic winks, "Let's go for it."

The Blue Typhoon begins to fly making the Scar Ship asks, "What are they up to?"

Rotor says, "Expand the shield. Changing to cloaking mode."

The shield expands and the ship disappears.

The Metarex says, "So, they think they can hide."

Then begins to fire, "But the cecum is superb to find their target."

Then fires heavy ammo. So far, the Metarex misses.

The says, "I'll unleash my entire arsenal against them."

Then fires multiple ammunitions at once. The weapons continues to be firing past the Blue Typhoon. Then the Metarex see a lot of debris.

However, it knows, "The debris is made to convince me that I destroyed their ship, but I haven't yet."

Then it begins to fire more rockets.

"I will destroy that ship. I'll keep firing missiles until it's obliterated," The Battleship says.

The Scar Ship continues to fly past the debris until it past it. In a cabinet, Knuckles sticks his head out of is.

He whispers, "All clear."

The cabinet opens to see Sonic, Amy., Shadow and Eve with jet back on. Knuckles is also wearing one.

Sonic says, "That Metarex saw through our trick, but didn't realize it was a double trick."

Then the others gather the stuff outside.

"Let's go junk that Metarex into scrap metal," Eve says.

The Scar Ship angrily says,"I had enough of these games. I'll fire all my missiles at once and whip them out with one big bang.

However, unknown to the Metarex, his weapons are all clogged up with debris. When it tries to fire, nothing come out.

"Huh? Why can't I fire?!" The Metarex asks.

Amy comments, "This Metarex is in a real jam now."

"I can blast right through it!" The Metarex angrily says.

Then begins to fire. However, the ship turns red.

"Let's get out of here," Knuckles says.

He along with the hedgehogs fly off. The next moment, the ammo fire and destroy all the weapons because it's clogged with junk.

"It's a really bad idea for you to fire your weapons when your missiles tubes are clogged," Amy says.

"Now that you can't fight anymore, your only choice is to surrender," Knuckles says.

"Never!" The Scar Ship answers.

Then fly past them really fast.

Sonic exclaims, "It's gonna crash into the Blue Typhoon!"

"Tails better move it," Knuckles says.

At the Typhoon, Tails says, "Engines up."

Tails moves the control and turn on the engine to go on reverse, but Metarex is on their tail.

"We don't have enough power to get away in time," Rotor says.

Sally presses the buttons, "Routing all powers to the engine."

She then pulls the switch. The Typhoon continues to move back, but the Metarex is getting closer to them.

"Oh no, they won't get away fast enough," Amy exclaims.

"That ship is moving too fast," Eve says.

Then Knuckles says, "The one way to get enough power is to use the Master Emerald at full force, but only I can do that."

"Look out!" Sonic screams.

At the Typhoon, they can see the Metarex approaching them.

"It's no use, we're going to crash!" Tails screams.

Soon everyone else begins to scream that the Metarex is going to ram them. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appres, followed by rockets blasting at it.

"Huh?" Everyone says confused.

Landing on the glass of the Typhoon is Shadow.

"Shadow!" Sally exclaims.

Shadow jumps off the ship and spin dashes at the ship, making it shake.

"You should never underestimate that guy," Knuckles says.

"But who launched that ammo at the Metarex's ship?" Eve asks.

"It wasn't us," Tails answers.

"Then who?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, Dr. Eggman's Crimson Egg appears on the scene. Everyone gasps in shock to see it.

Eggman laughs and says, "I'm like a bad rash, you can't get rid of me!"

"What? How is he still alive!" Tails exclaims.

Eggman says, "Metarex missed me! As usual I used my brains and showed that missile the door.

On the body of the ship it shows an opening that is in front of the front and back.

"It's lucky for you, you don't have to fit your head through there," Knuckles says.

In the Crimson Ship, Decoe says, "Eve more brilliant was the way Dr. Eggman faked an explosion by using a smoke screen."

Then Bocoe says, "While the smoke was hiding us, we warped to a safe part of the galaxy."

Cosmo asks, "So um, what happened when Shadow hit it."

Eggman appears on the screen of the Blue Typhoon along with Bocoe and Decoe.

"I have to agree. What kind of attack is that?" Decoe asks.

"No clue," Bocoe says.

Eggman then places two metal buckets on their heads.

Then bring out two mallets, "Allow me to demonstrate!"

He then bangs Bocoe and Decoe with them multiple times as the others watch. Then they fall to the ground.

"You can see, a series of rapid strikes on the ship's hull will create an intense vibration, which will shake the ship apart from the inside," Eggman says.

"You didn't have to use your robots for it," Sally says.

Then Manic says, "Totally uncool, Egg dude."

Amy looks around and asks, "Hey, Sonic and Eve were just here! Where they go?"

Knuckles look around to notice they're gone.

On the Metarex Ship. Shadow lands on it and runs along to go with his plan.

Suddenly, Sonic says, "Something tells me we're thinking the same thing. "

Shadow turns his head to see Sonic and Eve running beside him.

"If we destroy the engine room, this Metarex will be out of commission for good," Eve says.

"I didn't ask for your help, you know," Shadow sternly says.

Eve sighs.

"I see you haven't lost any of your charm," Sonic says.

Eve says, "Let's focus on trashing this Metarex to pieces."

The three hedgehogs run to the tunnel and inside of it.

"You both can be pretty persistent," Shadow says.

"I think it comes from fighting Eggman for a long time," Eve says.

Then the three head off in different directions. With that, they destroy the engines and they explode from the inside. Soon the Metarex's ship is on fire and going on a Sonic, Eve, and Shadow fly out of the ship. Out in space, Knuckles and Ammy see for themselves.

"They did it," Knuckles says.

Amy says, "If you agree to surrender now, we'll try to help you put out those fires."

"I'll never surrender or give up my mission," The Metarex says.

"Mission? What mission?" Eve asks.

"Is to destroy you all, no matter what it takes," The Metarex says.

Suddenly, the ship begins to glow blue.

"What's it doing?" Knuckles asks.

Eggman reports, "That Metarex is trying to blow us all away by self destructing!"

"Let's go Doctor!" Bookun exclaims.

But Eggman says, "It's too late to get away!"

Sonic asks, "what do we do now?"

"We need more time!" Shadow answers.

"But how?!" Eve asks.

Shadow brings out the purple Chaos Emerald, "With this. You were able to travel through time when you were young, but it increased due to your fear. If with combine our power with the Emerald, we might be able to buy more time."

Eve answers, "Okay."

The Chaos Emerald glows as Shadow and Eve's hands are close to it.

Then they shouts, "Chaos Control!"

A wave of Chaos Energy appear and cause the Metarex Ship to stop. Everyone, but the Metarex are seeing this and moving.

"What you both do?" Knuckles asks in shock.

"We stop time from advancing around the ship. We have ninety seconds," Shadow says.

Eggman raises his arm, and says, "Alright, now count down with me!"

Soon, Eggman and his robots begin to count down.

Eve turns to her brothers, "Come on, we better disarm that thing and right now."

Eve opens her comlink, "Tails, we'll use the Spin Dash Power Cannon."

"That Metarex 's armor is strong," Rotro says.

"I know, but we can use a Warp Field to make it weaker," Tails says.

"Right," Rotor says.

On the Crimson Egg, Egman and his robots continue to count down from sixty five.

On the Blue Typhoon, Rotor says, "Field driver all set, Tails.

"Prepare a warp field to surround the Metarex," Tails says.

"Roger," Rotor says, and pushes the right lever.

The Blue Typhoon, creates a large ring and fires at the Metarex, and strikes it making it multi color and activate a warp. Eggman and his robots continue to count town from forty.

On the deck of the Blue Typhoon, the Spin Dash Power Cannon rises up. This time, all three hedgehogs head inside.

"Route all energy to the power cannon," Tail says, over the radio.

Then Rotor says, "We have full power."

"Load cannon," Tails says.

The three hedgehogs run to the end of the cannon. Once in possession, the three hedgehogs have their hand in the middle and all perform a spin dash that circle around the cannon.

Tails says, "Fire the cannon at my command! Targeting Metarex!"

Tails looks at the screen to see he has a lock on the Metarex.

Tails shouts, "Spin Dash Power Cannon Fire!"

The cannon fire the spin dash with the three hedgehogs spin dashing and circling around to make it extra powerful. Soon, the three head towards the Metarex.

Eggman and his robots count down, "Five… four… three… two… one!"

At the final second, the three slam into the Scar Ship and it flies backwards to the Warp drive. Soon the Metarex explode and is sucked into the Warp Zone.

Meanwhile, Dark Oak is seeing this.

He bitterly says, "That was one of my most powerful Metarex. How did they defeat it?"

Meanwhile, Eggman and Rouge's ship fly away.

Eggman says, "Thanks for saving us Sonic and Eve, you'll regret it."

Sonic, Eve, and Shadow watch as Eggman flies away. So are everyone else from the bridge of the ship.

Cosmo says in thought, "I finally got even with the Metarex who wiped out my clan. I wish I could be at peace now, but there are more Metarex out there, and more planets endangered. I have to keep fighting until the Galaxy is safe again."

The Blue Typhoon continues to fly across space to stop more Metarex, save planets and their eggs, and find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: An Underground Odyssey

Flashback:

Sometime ago in the Seedrian ship, Cosmo is riding on the conveyor belt. She looks up to see three of the older Seedrain coming her way on a conveyor belt on the opposite direction.

Starla says, "Hi Cosmo."

"How are you doing today?" Chythansimium asks.

"Be sure to give your mother our regards. We'll see you later Cosmo," Daisy says.

"Okay, goodbye," Cosmo says.

Cosmo looks ahead and smiles to see her older sister on the other side.

She happily say, "Galaxina."

"There you are Cosmo. You had mother worrying all afternoon," Galaxina says, as Cosmo approaches her.

Cosmo frowns a little, "I didn't mean to. I was playing my pretend game again, and I must have forgotten what time it was."

"Don't worry little Cosmo, we're all pretty used to your daydreaming," Galaxina says with a smile.

Cosmo crosses her arms and pouts.

In a special chamber, there is a large tree. That tree is Cosmo and Galaxina's mother, and are visiting her today.

"Sorry to worry you mother," Cosmo says.

Galaxina says, "She was dreaming again, like always."

They both look at the tree.

Cosmo turns to her sister, and asks, "Hey, do you know if mother likes to daydream too, sometimes?"

"Well maybe," Galaxina answers.

"I'll bet she dreams about being back home again like I do," Cosmo says with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure it's a great comfort to her," Galaxina says, having her head facing Cosmo.

Then turns to her mother, "To hope that one day we'll all be back there."

Then they both sadden.

"Galaxina, the elders say we'll be journeying through space like this forever," Cosmo says.

"Not forever Cosmo, just until we destroy the evil Metarex monsters for good. Only then we can rest and search for a new planet to call home," Galaxina says, with a moderate face, that makes Cosmo sadden.

Then Galaxina happily says, "Come on, let's go. Mother has many errands for us today."

Cosmo smiles, "Yes."

Then Galaxina begins to leave.

"Goodbye mother, see you later," Cosmo says.

Then Cosmo leaves as well.

Sadly, sometime after that, the Metarex, Scar Ship attacked their ship. Seeing the ship makes Cosmo very scared.

In the bridget they see the ship on the screen.

Daisy screams, "Metarex approaching."

"Sector 3 and 7 have been erratically damaged. We can't fight them for much longer," Chrythansinum worriedly says.

"We have to stop them," Daisy worriedly says.

The next moment, the Metarex destroy the control room. Cosmo is running away as fast as she can. Soon, the ship begins to blow up.

The last thing she hears is her sister screaming, "Cosmo."

Flashback:

Cosmo snaps out of her day dream to see Tails and Knuckles are at work.

Tying in the comlink, Tails says, "My comlink's indicating there's a Chaos Emerald somewhere nearby, but it won't pinpoint where exactly."

"This one's could probably buried way underground where it's hard to get to, just means we're gonna have to work a little harder to find it, that's all," Nicole says on the screen.

Knuckles gets at the screen, "Well let's not all stand here twiddling our thumbs let's look for this thing."

Then the comlink screen turns off and changes to Sonic.

He gives a thumbs up, and says, "Yeah. Move it down there will ya."

Confused, Tails, Knuckles, and Cosmo look up in the sky to see the X Tornado. Eve is driving the planet while Jazz sits on her shoulder. Cream and Cheese are in there as well. Sonic stands on top of the plane.

Cream waves goodbye, "Good luck everybody, be careful."

Tails waves goodbye while Knuckles has his arms crossed and Cosmo shows a sad smile on her face.

In the plane, Cream sadly says, "Poor Cosmo, I wish we can cheer her up somehow."

"It's not easy when your family's not around. In fact, it's just about the loneliest feeling in the world," Eve says.

Eve sadly says in thought, "I remember too well what it's like to be without a family. Except for Maria and grandfather, my parents and brother are alive. I think Abe would understand about losing a family.

Eve says, and continues to fly the plane.

On the ground of the planet, the group arrived at the town that is destroyed.

Tails says, "Why do I have a sneaky suspicion the Metarex have been here too? This place gives me the creeps."

The three walk out of an exit of the run and look around.

Knuckles says, "Yep, just another sad Ex- planet."

Cosmo looks around in sadness as she says, "Look around, families lived here once. Children played all day without a care in the world. They didn't know what was coming."

Cosmo can still remember what happened to her own family.

She sadly says in thought, "Now they're all gone, just like Mother and Galaxina, and they'll never come back."

Cosmo looks around to see Tails typing his comlink, "Sometimes I miss them so much."

"Huh, what's that?" Tails asks, looking towards her.

"Nothing," Cosmo sadly says.

Then hears Knuckles, "Take a look at this, Tails."

Tails and Cosmo hurry over to see a large ravine.

"This has to be at least a mile deep," Knuckles says.

They look down to see how deep it is, and it's dark down there.

Tials activates his comlink. Then sees a yellow dot on the screen.

"This is it you guys, the Chaos Emerald's down there somewhere," Tails says.

Soon they begin to go down there. Tails fly down holding Cosmo while Knuckles climbs down. They go down lower and lower.

Cosmo notices, "Look, there's a cave."

Down below there is a rocky ledge and a cave on the side of the ravine.

Knuckles turns his head, "You two go check it out."

"We're on it," Tails says.

Then Tails flies himself and Cosmo down and place Cosmo on the ground. Then lands besides her. They both walk inside and it's very dark.

Cosmo walks as she uses the wall for support, "Be careful Tails it's dark in here."

Cosmo continues to walk along the cave until she ends up touching something that glows. Cosmo gasps.

Tails asks, "What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure it felt like some kind of." Cosmo panics.

Suddenly, the cave begins to shake making the ground and the wall of the cave collapses.

Tails runs over, and screams, "Cosmo!"

He then pushes Cosmo out of the way, and they both fall deep in the cave. Knuckles climbs down to the cave entrance to see that a bunch of rocks are blocking it.

"They're sealed in," Knuckles says to himself.

Then calls out, "Hang on you guys."

Having blurry vision, Tails is opening his eyes to see cosmo.

Cosmo worriedly says, "Please Tails. Oh please be okay."

Tails quickly sits up, and asks, "what happened?"

He touches his head to feel a sharp pain from it.

"Careful you're hurt," Cosmo says in concern.

Tails holds his head, and says, "I am feeling kind of dizzy."

Tials looks up to see the rocks and stone piled up. "Strange. I remember walking inside the cave and then hear this rumbling and I must have passed out."

"It's my fault. IfI hadn't thought that thing, one of this would have happened," Cosmo says in remorse.

"The button, I remember now. Hey, don't feel too bad Cosmo, this is a good thing," Tails says.

He opens his comlink, 'I'll tell Eve and the others where we are and then we'll start looking around."

"What if the Metarex are in here?" Cosmo asks.

Tails calls out, "Eve. Amy. Do you ream me?"

The Comlink is glitching.

"No good. We must have lost our connection," Tails says.

Cosmo says, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Cosmo, we'll make the most of it," Tails says.

Tails presses the button and see a white dot on the screen.

"We're still getting a reading so the emerald's gotta be down here somewhere. Let's go," Tails says.

"Wait Tails," Cosmo says.

Cosmo brings out a bandage and is going to use it for Tails's head.

"Really, I feel just fine, Cosmo," Tails says.

But Cosmo wraps the bandage away and says, "I don't care, it's better to be safe than sorry. I always say."

Tails begins to blush a little.

In the X Tornado, Eve looks at the radar to see the light.

"I just hope they're okay. I can't get rid of this bad feeling. If that emerald is buried underground, things could get kind of dangerous," Eve says.

Cosmo happily says, "Don't worry. If things get scary, at least Knuckles is there. He wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"Chao," Cheese happily says.

Sonic walks to the window, "Don't sweat it sis, we got it covered. If something goes wrong, we'll be there in a jiffy."

"Thanks for the reassuring," Eve says.

Then Amy says on the radio, "Blue Typhoon to X Tornado! Eve, do you read me?"

"I ready you," Eve answers.

"I just a radio message from Knuckles. He said that Tails and Cosmo are trapped in a cave somewhere. I can't get through to them," Amy says.

Everyone becomes concern.

In the cave, Tails and Cosmo walk around to see if they can find the emerald and a way out.

"You know, I really gotta upgrade this thing when we get out of here. Like maybe add some type of software that allows you to cut through subterranean rock formation," Tails says.

Cosmo says, "Hmm hm."

Tails continues, "I mean it sure it would make it a lot easier to find hidden Chaos Emeralds. Plus, we'd have the ability to send digitized contact signal to and from wherever we might be. Even if we're underground or outer space in some secret high-tech laboratory somewhere…"

As Tails talks, Cosmo is becoming silent and worrisome.

She says in thought, "I'm so frightened."

She then comes to a stop and says to herself, "Mother would know what to do."

"Cosmo?" Tails asks.

Cosmo looks up to see Cosmo.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks.

Cosmo smiles, and says, "Just daydreaming."

Suddenly some strange flying lights begin to surround the area.

"Hey look Cosmo, like some kind of fireflies or something," Tails says, astonished.

The strange bright balls of lights begin to make some kind of trail.

"I wonder where they're going," Cosmo says.

"Yeah. Let's follow them," Tails says.

Tails and Cosmo follow the fireflies. Then they turn they stop to see something astonishing. They large machines as the fireflies begin to fly higher to it. The place seems to be some kind of factory.

Meanwhile, Knuckles has been using his shovel claws to dig his way to the cave to save Cosmo and Tails.

Knuckles continues to dig as he says, "There's a whole avalanche worth of rock in here. Something must have charged them all lose."

Above the cavern, Sonic, Eve and Jazz, Cream and Cheese, Amy and Shadow see Knuckles deep in the cavern.

"Just listen to him in there, showing off with those big silly claws of his,"Amy says.

"They what you want, but I have faith in Knuckles. You should to," Cream says.

Shadow uses his comlink to show a map as Eve help with the navigation.

"Hmm, I'm using the infrared movement tracker, but I can't seem to get a reading from anywhere on the map," Shadow says.

Eve says, "It looks like a system of interconnected caves and I'm guessing there's got to be more than one way down there."

"Chao," Jazz repies.

"So while Knuckles is busy bouldering, we can snoop around here for a bit," Amy says.

"It awful. It must be spooky in that place. I don't like to think of them down there," Cream worriedly says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese sadly replies.

Sonic gives a thumbs up with a smile, "Cheer up, we'll find them."

In the mysterious factory, the fireflies fly around the entrance. In the building, there are dark blue scary Metarex with purple snake tails on the bottom, and holding spears. Tails and Cosmo look from the wall.

Cosmo says, "This is a nightmare."

"I think we're both having the same bad dream," Tails says.

Tals looks at his comlink to see the flashing light, "The Chaos Emerald is located somewhere in this complex."

He closes it up, and asks, "Ready Cosmo?"

Cosmo answers with a nod. Seeing the Metrex leave, Tails and Cosmo run to the opposite hall. They hide from another Metarex and see it leaving. Then run down the hall in the opposite direction. They hurry down the hall and see the door opening. When they look inside, they can see large tubes with computers in front of them. Each of them is holding what appears to be a Chaos Emerald. There is a large tube chamber with a white one inside.

"A whole room full of emeralds," Cosmo says.

Then they both stand in front of the tube in the middle. Tails looks at the chamber with a serious look.

Cosmo walks at the containers and says, "it's some kind of manufacturing planet."

Then looks at the one in the middle, "This must be the real one. They're feeding off of it somehow."

"So they'll all have the same kind of power. That explains the counterfeit one that Metarex had on Planet Breezy," Tails says.

Soon Cosmo realizes, "You're right, it looks so real it fooled all of us, and now there's a whole factory full of them. Why would they be doing this?"

"I don't know. It's weird, but if I can hack into their computer system somehow we just may be able to find an answer," Tails says.

Tails type into one of the computers and see green writing on it.

Tails says, "Some kind of strange code. I can't decipher it."

Cosmo looks at the computer and says, "It says 'Operation Duplicate with a list of key Chaos and world components.' Let's see, 'Stabilize energy 93% compression rate, distillation of properties."

"You mean you can read this?" Tails asks, with a wink.

"Only some, but I'm not all that familiar with a lot of the more technical data. Wish I could help more," Cosmo says.

Tails gives Cosmo a thumbs up, "You helped a lot Cosmo. Now let's download this information right away."

That makes Cosmo happy."

Tials connects his comlink to the computer and begins to download the data.

Tails says, "We'll look at the data when we get back to the Blue Typhoon."

Then looks at Cosmo, "Will you help me translate it?"

"Sure. I'd love to," Cosmo happily says.

Then frowns, "It's the least I can do after the mess I've gotten you into."

"But cosmo, we wouldn't have discovered all of this if it weren't for you," Tails says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud growling sound and a voice saying, "Intruder."

They turn to see the Metarex.

Tails says, "Cosmo, get the real emerald."

Cosmo runs to the emerald while Tails disconnect the comlink from the computer.

"I will teach you not to trespass. You're not wanted here," The Metarex says.

Then rushes over as Cosmo turns the knob and opens the door.

The Metarex says, "Stay away from there."

Cosmo grabs the Emerald as the Metarex charge. At the same time, Tails pulls out the power cord and throws it at the Metarex. That gives the Metarex an electric shock. Cosmo runs with the Emerald while Tails is behind. That's when the alarm goes off letting the Metarex know they're here.

The speaker reports, "Attention, the intruders have removed the Chaos Emerald. They must not escape."

The Metarex type on the computer as it says, "The Chaos Emerald will show us exactly where they're hiding. How convenient."

The Metarex army swims in the water to find the intruders. What they don't know is that Cosmo and Tails are hiding. Cosmo looks from her hiding place and around to see if they're around.

Cosmo hides to see Tails, "I hate to say it Tails, but I think the Emerald is leading them right to us."

"I've got a plan," Tail says, and shows her the fireflies.

Then says, "I knew there was something funny about these fireflies."

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asks.

"They're tiny robots powered by the energy of Chaos Emeralds. Same components and everything," Tails says.

Soon the fireflies fly around the cave.

Cosmo smils, "Tails, you're a genius."

Tails blushes with a smile.

However, the Metrex sees the map that is pointing them to the location. Suddenly, more dots begins to spread on the map.

The Metarex is stunned, "Impossible."

Tails and Cosmo walks down the cave.

Tails says, "We'll be safe now that we throw off the Metarex and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Sure," Cosmo says.

She looks down the emerald, "We'll be okay."

Cosmo then remembers her mom, "The light, it reminds me of how mother made me feel like nothing bad could happen. It's just so bright and warm, and loving."

"Yeah. I guess Chaos emeralds have that effect on folks. You know it's kind of interesting, you could be in the worst kind of danger, but once you hold a Chaos Emerald in your hand, you feel a lot safer."

"When I was a young girl, my older sister. Galaxina used to tell me the legend of the Chaos Emeralds. And then, I used to dream that one day I would hold one in my hand and feel all of it's magical powers," Cosmo says.

Then Tails says, "A power that is greatest when it's used by those who are pure of heart and intention."

"I don't understand," Cosmo says.

Then Tails says, "Its power depends on those who use it. You see, like Sonic and Eve for instant. They both used them for good so good can come from it. But then there are those like the Metarex or Dr. Eggman who use it for the purpose of evil. That's when the power changes into something dark and destructive. One time it happened, it caused a water god to be released from the Master Emeraldand turned into a monster, but Sonic and Eve naturalized it in a special form."

Cosmo stops and begins a little nervous.

Tails turns around, "What's the matter?"

"Oh Tails, I'm not worthy to be touching the Chaos Emerald. Please take it away from me," Cosmo begs, trying to give it to Tails.

Tails takes the Emerald, and asks, "But why Cosmo?"

"Because my soul is filled up with nothing but sadness and hatred. Hatred for those monsters who destroyed my planet and took away my family and my friends and everything else that was precious and left me all alone," Cosmo says in tears.

Tails can see the sadness Cosmo has.

Then Cosmo says, "There is no way any good comes from me. I will only bring you evil and disaster."

"Cosmo," Tails says.

Suddenly, a tail swats Tails on the head making him drop the emerald. Then he hits the wall and his comlink falls off of his wrist. Cosmo runs to Tails to help him as the Metarex tails the emerald with its tail.

Tails angrily says, "Give that back."

The Metarex says, "I'm afraid that is not possible."

"Forget it Tails, we have to get out of here now," Cosmo says

Tails gets up as Cosmo says, "I'm begging you."

The Metarex laughs, and says, "Perhaps you should listen to your little friend."

Soon, Cosmo and Tails find themselves being surrounded by the Metarex army.

Tails says, "Okay, I guess all you Meta mutants think you're pretty tough don'tcha. Well, we're pretty tough too and we got good on our side which is more than you can say."

"Tails don't do it," Cosmo quietly says in sadness.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'll be okay," Tails says.

Then jumps up and begins to fly with his twin tails to the Metarex. Tails smash the Metarex making it drop the emerald.

Tails screams, "Now!"

Cosmo begins to run towards the emerald.

But the Metarex charges, "Stay away from that emerald."

Then Tails begins to fly at the Metarex. Seeing Tails, the Metarex and coil Tails.

Tials shouts, "Let go of me! Let go !"

Cosmo smiles to grab the emerald, but shocked to see Tails captured, "Oh no Tails!"

The Metarex brings Tails to it, "I've had enough of your foolishness."

The rest of the Metarex begins to approach Cosmo.

Suddenly he hears Eve calling, "Tails. Cosmo. Do you read me?!"

Hearing the voice make the Metarex come to a stop.

Tails calls out, "Hurry! They got us!"

Then they hear Sonic saying, "Not for long buddy."

Then next moment, Sonic spn dashes through the dirt and lands on the Metarex's head. Then smashes to the other Metarex.

The Metarex demands, "Who dares help the enemy?"

"I dare!" A girl's voice says.

The Metarex turns around to see Amy and she smashes him like baseball to the wall. Then the rocks fall on him. Tails lands in front of Cosmo.

"Cosmo, are you okay?" Tails asks.

"Sure, I'm fine," Cosmo says.

"That was close," Eve says.

Coming out of the hole and to the ground are Eve, Shadow, Cream and the Chao.

"Hey you two," Tails says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"You really are life savers, you know that," Tails says.

"Well, yeah," Amy says.

Cream comes over, "Thank goodness you're safe. Now that mean monsters are gone, we can go home."

"That's right, Cream," Cosmo says.

Suddenly, the Metarex comes out from the falling stones, "Not so fast! Don't let them get away!"

Amy brings out her hammer, "Bring it on, we're ready for ya!"

"You want some more of this huh," Sonic says he runs towards the Metarex.

Sonic spin dashes, but the Metarex dodge by jumping. But the Metarex gets hit from the head.

Eve runs with her sword, "Didn't you Metarex learn your lessing when taking on with us."

The Metarex bring out their sword and prepare to strike, but Eve swings her sword and knocks the Metarex sword out of their hands.

"Or do you just like getting your buts kicks," Eve remarks.

Amy then smashes the Metarex with their hammers. The Metarex duck its head and look around to see its comrades slammed to the wall. Cream then throws Cheese and smash their heads like bumpers.

Cheese flies up and shouts, "Chao!"

Then multiple chaos spears are being throws at them. That is from Shadow who jumps up and throws a storm of them.

Tails says, "See Cosmo, nothing but good can come when you help your friends."

"Right. Let's go," Tails says.

The Metarex angrily says, "Hedgehogs, I will destroy you."

"Just try," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Tails shouts, "Wait!"

Sonic turns to see Tails flying this why while Cosmo holds the Chaos Emerald.

"Catch! Cosmo shouts and throws the Chaos Emerald to Sonic.

Sonic catches the emerald, "Caught it."

The Metarex flinch in fright.

Sonic smirks, "Bye bye."

The Chaos Emerald glows bright in Sonic's hand and Sonic destroys the Metarex

Sometime after the battle, everyone arrives at the Blue Typhoon. Sonic is relaxing while leaning his head to the balmtree. Shadow simply stands watching Eve and the others with his arms crossed. Tails gives the comlink to Sally and she reads the data.

"You know, I have a feeling whatever's on here might help us put an end to their Planet Egg plot once and for all," Sally says.

Cream says, "Maybe the code will tell us where the planet eggs are hidden and we can save the galaxy."

"Chao chao," Cheese happily says.

Amy turns to Cosmo, "That's right. Good thing we have our brilliant translator with us."

"Well, thanks Amy, but I feel like I put you all in danger today," Cosmo sadly says.

But Tails says with a smile, "That's silly. Plus we're used to dangerous situations by now."

"Danger is our middle name," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

Cosmo turns to Tails who winks and smiles.

"Well, let's get going you guys," Sally says.

"We've still got plenty of Metarex to mangle," Amy says.

"That's right, and thanks to our friend Cosmo, this time we'll be way ahead of them right gang," Tails says.

The others shout, "Yay!"

Suddenly, the dirt begins to split and Knuckles sticks his head out of the hole.

"Finally," Knuckles says.

Knuckles looks around as he says, "They must be around here somewhere."

Knuckles looks to see Tails and Cosmo and asks, "Hey, where did you guys come from?"

Soon everyone begins laughing.

Irritated, Knuckles shouts, "What's so funny?! Think you can stop chucking long enough to get me out of here! Hey come on, I mean it! Get me out of here guys!"

In the Metarex ship, Dark Oak knows about what happened in the Emerald factor.

"Good, they have fallen for my bait," Dark Oak says.

Then the fireflies fly into the base around Dark Oak.

"Soon, they and that fool Eggman will be back clutching Chaos Emeralds in their greedy little hands. And then when they least suspected, I'll strike," Dark Oak says.

Traveling in space, the Blue Typhoon continues on its journey. However, it's cut short when the alarm goes off. Everyone gathers at the bridge to see what's the matter.

"Hey Tails, what's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Look," Tails points out.

Everyone looks out to see a spaceship and it's small enough for only one to be inside.

"It looks like a space shuttle," Amy says.

"Do you think the Metarex are in there?" Cream asks.

"Maybe, but I'm not detecting any weapons from it, and it seems to have one life form inside," Tails says.

"And it hasn't moved since we're close by," Eve says.

"We should bring it inside and see who it is," Rotor says.

"Alright. Activate claws," Tails says.

Tails presses the button and the metal claws come out of the bottom of the ship. They fly over the shop and picks it up. After having a hold on it, they bring it into the ship. In the room where the ships are, everyone gathers to where they find the latest shuttle.

"So which one of us is going to open it?" Amy asks.

Eve steps forward, "I will."

Eve jumps on the ship and looks to see the glass door opening. Eve looks and becomes shocked.

"Uh guys, I think you better come sees this," Eve says.

Sonic, Tails, Sally and Tails hop on the shuttle and is surprised to see a female Seedrian inside. Who has dark cyan blue hair and dark cyan, light blue ivory, yellow, and green gem outfit. From her side, she looks like she can be around their Sally's age.

"Is she still alive," Tails asks.

Eve feels the pulse on her hand and says, "Don't worry, she's okay, but she's knocked out."

"What's going on up there?" Knuckles asks.

"And why are you all looked so shocked?" Cosmo asks.

Sonic turns and says, "Cosmo, you must want to come see this."

Confused, Cosmo decides to climb on the ship to see it herself. When she's on the ship, she walks to the capsule. When she looks inside, she gasps in shock to see the older female Seedrian.

She soon begins to shed tears, "It can't be. She's… she's alive."

"You know her Cosmo?" Tails asks.

"It's… it's Galaxina… my big sister," Cosmo says.

Everyone becomes shocked to heart this.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: The Found Seedrian

In the medical room, Obsidian and Sonia are checking on Cosmo's sister as she is fast asleep in the medical bed. Cosmo continues to passes in a circle as she is very concerned. Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Sally walk over to see Cosmo worrying herself so much.

"Cosmo, are you okay?" Tails asks.

"Yeah. You've been like this for an hour," Eve says.

"Yeah. You'll worry yourself silly, and you're worrying us," Sonic says.

Cosmo stops to see the others walking towards her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Galaxina. I thought she was gone, but now she's unconscious in the next room. I can't help it," Cosmo worriedly says.

"It's okay Cosmo. You're just worried about your sister. I'm sure Obsidian and Sonia are taking good care of her," Sally says.

"I hope so," Cosmo says.

Obsidian and Sonia walk out of the room.

Cosmo quickly runs up to them, "How is she?"

"Galaxina is very lucky. All she has are some scrapes and bruises, but she also had a bad cut on her arm so we were able to mend it," Obsidian says.

"It will be best to let her rest for a while, probably a day or two," Sonia says.

"Okay," Cosmo sadly says.

"Don't worry Cosmo, I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Just give her some time," Tails says.

Just then, Tails comlink beeps and answers to reveal Nicole.

Nicole says, "Tails, we need you at the bridge. A Metarex ship has just stolen the Planet Egg at a close by planet."

"We're on it," Tails says.

Sonia walks to Cosmo, "Cosmo, you want something to eat."

"Okay," Cosmo sadly says.

In the bridge, Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Tails hurry over to see the Metarex stealing a blue heart shaped crystal with energy inside. There's only one white crystalized Metarex that has a head shaped like a diamond.

"Hmm, those look tough. We need to use the Spin Dash cannon," Tails says.

Sonic runs onto the deck and the Spin Dash Cannon comes on.

Sonic runs inside and lands on the platform.

"Ready Tails," Sonic says.

Then he spin dashes in the cannon with top speed.

Tails sees the screen locking on the Metarex.

Tails shouts, "Spin Dash Cannon Fire!"

With that, Sonic is launched out of the cannon and he slams right into the Metarex making it dropped the egg. Eve who is also standing on the deck, using her Chaos Energy to make a bubble around the egg and floats it down to her. With the Metarex being pushed through by Sonic, it explodes. Sonic then circles around and get out of his spin attack. Then lands on his feet on the deck.

"One Metarex gone. One Planet Egg gained," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Let's go down to the planet and return it," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve reach the bridge and show them the Planet Egg.

"Golly, that Planet Egg sure pretty," Bunnie says.

"Oui. It is such ze shame that the Metarex is stealing them," Antoine says.

"And that's why we're here to stop them," Nicole says.

"So what the planet we're going to?" Sonic asks.

Manic looks at the guide book, "According to the guide book, we're close to the Planet called Bazaar. Apparently it's known for having all sorts of clothes, food, rare items, and more in the galaxy."

"So it's like a giant shopping district or a planet sized mall?" Amy asks.

"I guess you can call it that," Sally says.

Amy says, "Alright, let's go to Planet Bazaar!"

"Sure Amy," Tails says.

The group in the Blue Typhoon are heading toward the Planet Bazaar to return the planet Egg and pay a visit to it.

In the dining room, Sonia and Cosmo are having a snack. Yet, Cosmo is still feeling very sad.

"How are you feeling Cosmo?" Sonia asks.

"A little better, but I really wish Galaxina will wake up soon. I want to see her," Cosmo says.

"It's okay Cosmo, We're taking good care of her. I'm sure she'll feel much better soon," Sonia says.

Just then Manic comes in, "Hey girls, just came to let you know we're going to Planet Bazaar to return the Planet Egg. We're also going to visit there. Amy and the girls want to do some shopping."

"Sounds fun," Sonia happily says.

Then turns to Cosmo, "You want to join us."

"Okay," Cosmo sadly says.

After leading the Blue Typhoon on the ground, everyone but Obsidian are out and returning the Planet Egg where it belongs. The cities seems to be covered in dead vines, trees, and other plants. Eve places the Planet Egg on the ground and wait. Just then, the Planet Egg glows and goes inside the planet. With the Planet Egg returns, the vines and trees leaves the buildings and grows back. The citizens cheer happily to see the planet is coming back to life.

"We did it, we saved the Planet Egg and the planet," Cosmo happily says.

"And turned that Metarex into scrap metal," Eve says.

"Now that we're done with that, how about we do some shopping," Sonia says.

"Maybe we can help you?" A voice asks.

Everyone turns to see feline creatures that are dressed in Arabic kind of clothes.

The black cat creature says, "Welcome to Planet Bazaar, we're the Felinics. I'm Salime."

"I'm Jasmine," A peach color feline with blue eyes says.

Then a brown feline says, "And I'm Abu."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sonic, this is my sister Eve, her brother Shadow, and her father, Cloud-Ra. My cousins, Sonia manic, and our friends, Tails, Amy, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Cosmo," Sonic says.

"It's nice to meet you. The Metarex have just stolen our Planet Egg but you returned it and defeat the monster. We are very grateful," Abu says.

"No problem, it's what we do," Sonic says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Eve says.

"Us too. To thank you for your hard work, we would like to invite you to visit our city," Jasmine says.

"Sounds great. We would live to see your city," Sally says.

"And do some shopping," Amy happily says.

"Oh course, our planet is known to sell all kinds of stuff from all over the galaxy. We do apologize for some low merchindices due to the Metarex attacking," Salime says.

"We understand," Bunnie says.

"And we know they can be a pain," Sonic says.

In the city of Bazaar, the large group are being escorted by their feline hosts to see what the place has to offer. They look around to see stands and stores that sells food, clothes, jeweler, furniture and more. There are some places that allow them to play games and different kinds of lottery.

"Wow! This place is amazing! I can't wait to do some shopping!" Amy happily says.

"I wonder if they have something for Chao," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

"There's so much to do here, it's hard to decide what to do first," Amy says.

"We should take the opportunity to gather supplies for our trip across the galaxy. There's still much to do battling against the Metarex," Sally says.

"I have to agree with the princess on this one," Shadow says.

"Shadow, I told you to just call me Sally," Sally says.

"Hmph," Shadow replies.

Everyone looks to see all the felines and other aliens from different planets gather to buy, trade, or even sell some items.

"This place looks great. I hope I can get something to eat," Sonic says.

Amy happily says, "Look, there's a clothes store. You girls wanna go inside."

"Sounds fun," Bunnie says.

"Then us guys can go look for supplies, parts, or anything we need for the trip," Sonic says.

Cloud-Ra says, "I'll head back to the ship to check on Obsidian and Galaxia. Shadow. Eve. Make sure you both stay with your friends and watch out for the Metarex."

"We will," Eve says.

"Yes father," Shadow says.

Cloud-Ra walk back to the ship to see how his wife and their guest are doing.

Cosmo asks, "I hope Galaxia is alright."

"I'm sure they're fine," Sonic says.

Cosmo shows a small smile on her face.

In the clothing stores, the girls are looking around to see many different clothes from across the galaxy.

Sonia says to Sally, "Look, they even have royal gowns for you and your mom."

"Don't forget your mom since she's royalty too," Sally says.

Then the two girls giggle.

Eve weathers a long leave leather jacket with silver studs on the collar.

"You always like to wear black," Cosmo comments.

"True, but I like it. I also wear red and a bit of blue with my clothes," Eve says.

"I can tell. You also have the blue headband and that gold necklace," Cosmo says.

"Yeah," Eve says and frowns.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Cosmo asks.

Eve takes off her headband and looks at it, "Nothing much. I was just thinking about Maria. This hairband belong to her and gave it to me before she died."

"I see. Sonic and Sally told me what happened to you and your family. I don't think you all deserve that," Cosmo says.

"Thanks Maria," Eve says.

Cosmo asks, "Um, can you um help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Eve replies.

"I want to find my sister a get well present. I know she isn't awake yet, but want to get something to make her feel better," Cosmo says.

"That's sweet. I'll help. What does your sister like?" Eve replies.

"She likes books, flowers, and cooking. She is smart, kind, and knows what to do," Cosmo says.

"Alright, let me get a few things and we'll be on our way," Eve says.

Comso happily smiles.

In a different part of town, the boys are looking around the food store and buying some food and cooking supplies. Julie-Su decided to come because she doesn't like to dress fancy and such. Plus, she promises to help Cream with the grocery shopping.

Sonic says, "Wow! They got to have every kind of food all over the galaxy."

"I have to agree. They weren't kidding when they say we can find anything we need here," Julie-Su says.

"Yeah. We almost found everything we need on our list," Knuckles says.

Tails says, "After that, we can find some spare parts for the Blue Typhoon and our planes."

Rotor looks around, "Hey, where's Antoine?"

Sonic and the others look around to find him.

"Where he go? He was here a minute ago," Manic asks.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," Sonic says.

In a jewelry, Antoine is looking at the many different selection of rings. Antoine is amazed to see so many different rings. However, he is trying to find a ring that is perfect. He blushes a little and thinks of Bunnie, the girl he loves.

"Can I help you sir?" A voice speaks up.

He looks up to see an orange cat person with red eyes and wears a japanese rob.

"Um yes good sir, I'm trying to find a special ring," Antoine says.

"The way you look, it must be a proposal ring," The vendor says.

"Yes. It's for my girlfriend. She is a rabbit with um, robotic purple silver colored limbs so I want to be sure it is excellent," Antoine says.

"A rabbit with bionic limbs, that's new but I think I have a few good selections for you to choose," The vendor says.

"Can I see?" Antoine asks.

"Sure," The vendor says.

He brings out a few boxes, each of them is a different color. He opens all of them to see the rings of silver, bronze and gold, some of them have gems on it. Antoine looks to see which ring he wants to get.

Short amount of time, he sees a silver ring with a small purple and pink gemstone on it. The colors reminds him of Bunnie's limbs and her outfit.

Antoine smiles, and says, "I'll take this one."

"Excellent choice sir," The vendor says.

After purchasing the ring, Antoine holds a small box and is holding a smile on his face. His face blushes and his body begins to feel lightheaded. He can only think on how much Bunnie is going to love it. When the time comes for him to give it to her.

"When I give zis ring to Bunnie, I will ask her right there and the," Antoine happily says.

When it comes to Bunnie, he's officially on Cloud Nine.

In the Blue Typhoon medical room, Cloud-Ra and Obsidian are checking on Galaxia and her health condition. In the medical bed, Galaxina begins to open her eyes and moves her head a little. Cloud-Ra and Obsidian turn their heads to see the girl is slowly opening her eyes.

Galaxia turns her head and softly asks, "Wha-what happened?"

"Are you okay dear?" Obsidian asks.

"I-I think so," Galaxia softly answers.

Galaxia asks, "What happened?"

"We found you in the spacecraft and we got you inside. We're on the Planet Bazaar as of now. You'll need to rest here for a short while," Cloud-Ra says.

"Thank you. My name is Galaxina," Galaxina says with a soft smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Cloud-Ra and this is my wife, Obsidian," Cloud-Ra says.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. By any chance, do you have a sister named Cosmo?" Obsidian says.

"I do, but she's gone along with the rest of my family and friends," Galaxia says, saddens.

"Actually, your sister Cosmo told us a lot about you, and she misses you," Obsidian says.

"Cosmo? My little sister?" Galaxina asks in surprise.

"Yes. She's with our children and all their friends at the marketplace, but you can rest and wait for them to come back," Cloud-Ra says.

"Um okay," Galaxina replies.

In one of the stores, the girls are looking at some of the books. Cosmo thinks it's a good idea to get her sister a book.

"There are so many of them," Cosmo says.

"Yeah. So what kind of book she likes?" Sally asks.

"She likes books about, legends, cooking, flowers, and even the stars," Cosmo says.

"Sounds interesting," Eve says.

Cosmo saddens, "But her books were destroyed during the Metarex attack."

"How about you get her the book that she likes? You know replacing the ones that were destroyed," Sonia suggests.

"That's a great idea. I know her favorite books," Cosmo says.

Cosmo goes to some of the shelves to look around. Eve and the others help her look around for the books her sisters like. Cosmo points to the books that her sisters like and Eve along with the girls pick them out.

After buying the books, the girls head to the food court to find the boys. They also have bags and a cart of supplies.

"Hi guys, how was supply searching?" Eve asks.

"Great. This place has about everything. Even a good chili dog," Sonic says.

Sonic then eats the chili dog in his mouth.

"Let me guess, Sonic has already eat around twelve of them already," Eve says with a grin.

"Good guess cuz," Manic says.

Cosmo asks, "I didn't know Sonic eats that many of these chili dogs."

"Darlin' this is nothing. Sometimes he eats about twenty or thirty a day," Bunnie says.

"Really? Either they are delicious or he is just very hungry," Cosmo says.

"I think he just have a big appetite," Eve says.

"You can say that again," Amy says.

"I see," Cosmo says.

Sonic turns to Antoine, "Yo Ant, where you disappeared to."

"Oh um, I was just looking around and seeing all ze nice things they have," Antoine says.

"Sure Ant," Sonic says.

Salime says, "It's really nice to have you all here. So what will you do after this?"

"We're on a mission to find the Chaos Emeralds so we can stop the Metarex from taking over the Galaxy," Tails says.

"That sounds like a noble goal," Abu says.

"Yeah. We were able to do great with finding the others, and we still need to find more," Sonic says.

"We still need to figure out where they go and what to do about it," Knuckles says.

"True, they could be anywhere in the galaxy and we don't have much of a lead," Julie-Su says.

"Well, since we got the supplies and personal stuff ready, we can start heading back to the ship," Amy says.

Sometime later, the group are able to reach the ship. They all work together to get there thing inside the dining room. Even in the rooms. Cosmo is in her room with help from Eve and Sonia, wrap a box containing the books for Galaxina. Cosmo finishes the present by tying a yellow bow on it, and placing a get well card on it.

"There, I'm all done," Cosmo says with glee.

"I think she's going to love it," Eve says.

Walking into the room, Obsidian walks in. Eve and Cosmo turn to see the female hedgehog walking in.

"Hi mom," Eve says.

"Hi. How was the shopping," Obsidian asks.

"Things when great, we bought a lot of stuff from there," Eve says.

"And I bought some for Galaxina, and I made it into a present," Cosmo says, presenting the box.

Obsidian says, "That is a very nice present. I want to tell you that Galaxina is awake now and is in good health."

"That's great," Eve says.

"Um yeah I guess I could give her the present now," Cosmo says.

In the medical room, Galaxian is having a glass of water in a cup and is having a check up by Sonia and Cloud-Ra. The door slides open and Eve walks inside with Cosmo as she holds a present box. Cosmo stands in front of the bed to see her big sister. Cosmo and Galaxina smile at each other and tears begin to shed from their eyes. Cosmo puts the present on the bed and runs to her sister for a hug. Soon, they both cry as they hug each other. They are happy to see each other. Eve and the others smile to see the two Seedrian sisters so happy and relieved.

Later on, they are both on the bridge and looking at the glittering stars as they fly in space.

"It really is pretty here," Cosmo says.

"Yes. It is. I'm glad I get to be with you Cosmo," Galaxina says.

"I'm glad too," Cosmo says.

Cosmo and Galaxina continue to see the stars. From the entrance of the bridge, Eve watches the two sisters. It reminds her of how happy she is to be with her brother Shadow. She imagines the day Shadow and Eve are staring at the stars from the ARK.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Station Break-in

In the Crimson Egg, the scanner detects a source of energy that shows a white light on it.

Eggman laughs and says, "Looks like I've hit the Jewel Jackpot. I found two Chaos Emeralds."

"Hmm, let me think. We already have one emerald, and Sonic and Eve have four more, Decoe says, counting his fingers.

"Plus these two equel seven. All the Chaos Emeralds have been found. You are brilliant doctor," Bocoe says.

"Yes I know," Eggman comments.

Then Rouge suddenly says, "Don't pat yourself on your hunched back yet."

Eggman turns to see Rouge behind him with her arms crossed.

Eggman quickly covers the screen, and asks, "Rouge, what are you doing here?"

"Just having a little look see around," Rouge says, placing her hand on Eggman's.

"Hold on!" Eggman panics, but Rouge already moves the screen.

"Doctor, have you found some emeralds?" Rouge asks, calmly.

From behind, Bokkun is shaking like a leaf.

He nervously says, "I hope Rouge doesn't tell Dr. Eggman my secret."

"I wasn't attempting to keep my discovery from you. I meant to call you up to the bridge. It's just that in all the excitement, I forgot that you were interested in the Chaos Emeralds to. You know how absentminded we geniuses can be," Eggman says, trying to cover his real motive.

Rouge leans towards him, and asks, "So, where are they?"

In the outskirts of space surrounded by space rocks, there is a large spaceship. It covered in green glowing electric vines shining bright yellow dotted lights. Hiding behind the space rock, the Crimson Egg is making sure that it's unseen.

Eggman says, "There are two Chaos Emeralds inside that space fortress. We've got to seize them."

"But how Doctor?" Decoe asks.

"That is a Metarex Base, it will have a heavy duty security system," Bocoe says.

"How do you plan to get in there? It's not like you can go up and knock on the door. If they spot us, we're space toast," Rouge asks.

Eggman looks out the window to see the Blue typhoon is hiding behind an asteroid close by.

"What's the Blue Typhoon doing here? They must have come looking for the Chaos Emeralds," Dr. Eggman says.

Rouge says, "You slowpoke, those two hedgehogs gonna beat you to them."

"Rouge drives me batty, especially when she's right. What will I do?" Eggman says to himself in thought.

In the Blue Typhoon, the Freedom Fighters and others are trying to figure out a way to break in the ship to retrieve the emeralds. However, they are having a disagreement about getting in.

"How do you know you can't break in unless you try?" Knuckles angrily asks.

"You saw what happened to that meteorite. It's too dangerous," Tails says.

"Tails is right. It's too risky to break in that ship," Sally says.

Hey guys, we need to come up with a plan here," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear Eggman, "Don't worry about that Sonic. I've got it all figured out."

Everyone looks to see Eggman connecting and appearing on the screen.

Eggman says, "I have a proposal for you."

"What does Eggman want?" Eve mutters.

Sonic says, "I've gotta hear this."

"Why won't we join our forces and work together," Eggman says,

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

Rouge has her arms crossed, and says, "I see, you're planning to double cross them, aren't you?"

In the Blue Typhoon, they're debating about joining with Eggman.

"We shouldn't work with Eggman. He's trying to trick us," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Bunnie says.

"Yeah, don't even think about it Knuckles," Amy says, turning to Knuckles.

Confused, Knuckles says, "I didn't say anything."

"I think we should work with Eggman. Our chances are better that way," Sonic says.

"I agree," Tails says.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Eve says.

"Yes. We'll have a better chance with the Metarex," Sally says.

Everyone nod their heads.

Sonic turns to the screen, "Alright, let's go for it Eggman."

"So how do you plan on getting us in the base?" Shadow asks.

"We can sneak in without getting caught by using Chaos Control, that's where you and your sister come in Shadow," Eggman says.

"Of course, how brilliant," Decoe says.

Bocoe says, "This is your most ingenious plan, doctor."

But Rouge says, "This plan is the pits. Why do we need Sonic's help for this scheme."

"Simple. If you get a hold of those emeralds, you'll skip ship in a flash," Eggman says in thought.

Then Eggman says to both forces, "Here what we'll do. The first group will head for the computer room that controls the security system. They're responsible for shutting it down. Then the rest of us can sneak into the base undetected."

"Sounds cool," Sonic says.

Sally mutters, "Sounds insane."

"What'll we do when we find the emeralds, thought? Will we share them fifty fifty?" Eggman asks.

Eggman says, "Whoever get to them first can keep them."

"It's a deal," Sonic says with his thumbs up.

"To make sure it's a hair contest, both sides will supply two members for the entry team. I've selected Rouge and one of my robots to represent our side," Eggman says.

But Rouge says, "Wait, why should I go?"

"Because when it comes to break ins you're a real smash, you're a real smash. You're not afraid to go in there are youm" Eggman says.

"Of course, I'm not afraid," Rouge says.

Then says in thought, "He's putting me on the entry team because then I can't get to the emeralds first, or so he thinks."

Rouge says, "I'll be thrilled to join the team."

"I knew, I can count on you Rouge, thank you," Eggman says with a smile.

In the Blue Typhoon, everyone is trying to decide who should go on the mission.

Amy says, "Count me out, I refuse to join any teams with Eggman's robots and Rouge cause I don't like them."

"It's not like you're not going on a picnic with them Amy," Tails says.

Then Knuckles says, "I'm not going either. I won't work with that burglaring bat anymore."

"Maybe we should pick a name from a hat?" Cream suggests.

Eve, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Amy asks.

"Yes," Eve says.

Shadow steps forward, "I'll go too."

Eve nods her head.

Then turns to Sonic, "You approve?"

"Sure, Eve," Sonic says.

Cosmo says, "Promise us you both be very careful and stay close to each other and the others."

"We will," Eve says.

Eve says in thought, "This should be an interesting mission."

Sometime later, the Blue Typhoon and the Crimson Egg join together to discuss about the mission. In the room, Shadow, Eve, and Rouge meet each other.

Behind Rouge is the robot that will accompany them. The robot resembles Gama 102 same red, black, white and yellow colors. Except it has a stockier on the upper body and arms, red eyes, and shorter than the other model, large shoulders with greek symbols on each, red handlebar on top, a circle pipe around the waist, with two flaps attached, twin jets on the back.

Eve asks, "Um so, you're the one joining us on the mission?"

"Affirmative. Dr. Eggman informed me that I will be used for extra armor and muscle," The robot says.

"Well I'm Eve. this is my brother Shadow, and my friend, Rogue," Eve says.

"What's your name?" Eve asks.

"Omega E-123," The robot says.

"Well then, I'm guessing we're ready to go," Rouge says.

The four enter the tube and Shadow holds out the red Chaos Emerald Eggman gives to.

"Ready team?" Shadow asks.

Rouge and Eve nod their heads.

"Affirmative," Omega says.

Shadow uses the power of the emerald, and shouts, "Chaos control."

With that, the group disappears.

In the cockpit, Amy, Tails, and the others are getting the ship ready to depart.

Tails runs over, "I got something to help us increase our speed."

Tails gives Sonic the blue and white Chaos Emerald. Then he gives the green one to Amy.

"Thanks Tails, we have a real advantage over Eggman now," Amy says.

"You'll need all the help you can get," Eggman speak.

Amy and Tails turn to see Eggman with Bocoe and Decoe walking over to them.

Cream angrily asks, "Why have you come to our ship?"

"Now now Cream, remember we're on the same team. From here on what's mine is yours and what's yours is all mine," Eggman says, and chuckles.

Amy sternly says, "Back off! I'm not sharing my stuff with you!"

"I'm just looking," Eggman says.

Eggman looks around Amy's ship. While Sonic and Knuckles aren't looking, Bocoe and Decoe sneaks to the other ship. They placed a small device under the ship.

Eggman walks forward, "Very impressive. Your machines are well maintained and clean too."

While they're distracted, Bocoe and Decoe sneaks to the pink one and places the same device on the bottom of it. Eggman looks at the ship very carefully. He slightly turns to see the robots signaling the devices are in place.

Eggman says,"Thumbs up gang, goodbye."

Then the three walk away.

"That certainly was a strange visit," Amy says.

"At least it was short," Sonic says.

Then hear Eve talking on the speaker, "This is Eve to the Blue Typhoon. Chaos Control successful. We're inside the base .We're gonna start looking for the security system control."

To Eve's group, they are able to get into the base without being seen.

"We copy. Be careful Eve," Sally says.

"We will," Eve says.

Eve hangs up her comlink.

In the Metarex ship, there are plenty of them on patrol for any intruders. They are black and big like t-rex. Hiding behind the wall, Eve and the others see the Metarex walking past them.

"All clear," Rouge says.

The two girls run down the halls to get to the security room. Suddenly, Shadow appears in front of them making them stop. Eve giggles softly to see her brother is ahead of her.

Rouge says in thought, "I have to think of some excuse to ditch these three so I can look for the Chaos Emeralds."

Rouge says to them, "Why don't we split up to look for that control room."

"No," Shadow answers.

"Why not?" Rouge asks.

"The doctor wants us to stay together," Shadow says.

"He's right. Besides, it might be too dangerous if we split up here," Eve says.

"Oh really," Rouge says.

Rouge says in thought, "Looks like Eggman was one step ahead of me. I'll have to change tactics."

Looking at Shadow and Eve.

"He knows I'm up to something. My only chance is to get him to let his guard down. I'll have to turn on my charm.

"Hey Eve, remember the last time we used Chaos Control as I recall the circumstances were rather explosive," Rouge says.

"You mean Prison Island? Why brought that up?" Eve asks.

Shadow turns his eyes back to hear the conversation.

Then rouge says, "I was afraid Shadow would leave me there and you remember what happened next."

"Don't remind me, I nearly got crushed by a robot, but Shadow saved me and brought us all to Space Colony ARK using Chaos Control. Why are we talking about that?" Eve says.

"That's right. Shadow wasn't that the home of your and Eve's friend, Maria," Rouge says.

Eve flinches to hear that. Suddenly, Shadow smashes his fist to the wall.

"Maria," Shadow softly says.

He then lands on his knees feeling devastated.

"Shadow!" Eve worriedly says.

"What is this even that is making him in this state," Omega asks.

Then Rouge flies away.

"Come back here," Shadow says.

"Sorry. I have to go find those Chaos Emeralds," Rouge says.

"Rouge, get back here," Eve says.

Rouge flies down the hall and turns to see a Metarex.

"Move it, creep," Rouge says, and performs a screw kick that destroys the robot.

Suddenly, three more appears. Rouge tries to fly away, but ends up getting trapped in it's mouth. Shadow skates over and zips at them and destroys them. He then destroys the last one, freeing Rouge.

Shadow lands in front of Rouge and says, "Don't run off."

"Since you put it that way," Rouge says, and stands up.

Omega says, "I was hoping you share the robot destroying."

Eve looks through the broken wall, "Hey look, we may have found the control room."

Eve runs inside.

"Eve, wait up," Shadow says.

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega hurry after her. Eve looks at the computer for the data.

Eve says, "We're in luck. This computer runs the security system."

Shadow, rouge, and Omega then begin to work. Rouge screw kicks the machine. Eve then type in the code on the keypad. She looks on the screen to see the power going down.

On cue, Eve talks to the comlink, "Do you read me, the computer shut down?"

"Good work, Eve" Sonic says, from the planet.

Then asks, "Ready."

Knuckles nods his head in the same plane as Sonic. Amy and Cosmo nod their heads as well.

Sonic says, "Let's go."

With that, both ships are launched one at a time and are making their way to the base.

The other Freedom Fighters wave goodbye.

"Good luck," Tails says.

Galaxia stands with Cloud-Ra and Obsidian with concern.

"I hope Cosmo will be okay," Galaxia worriedly says.

"I know they will. She's with friends, "Obsidian says.

At the Crimson Egg, Dr. Eggman flies on the egg mobil to head to the ship with Bocoe and Decoe.

Bokkun waves goodbye as he says, "Go get em, doctor! Bring back those emeralds!"

Bokkun says in thought, "He doesn't stand a chance."

In the egg mobile Eggman and his robots are traveling to the base. And wears a space helmet on him so he can breath.

"You better step on it doctor. The Freedom Fighters are already way ahead of us," Bocoe says.

"There's no need to be nervous. Our competitors have fast machines, but my brain moves even faster," Eggman says in thought.

He chuckles, "I can't wait to spring my surprise on those Freedom Fighters."

The three ships continue to approach the ship and are going in the outer layer of the ship.

Knuckles sees the white chaos Emerald, "The emerald is racing."

Then informs Sonic, "Try going right."

"Roger," Sonic says.

Sonic turns the plane, and Amy's plan and Eggman's ride follow.

Knuckles says, "Now,through there."

The X Tornado flies through an entrance and the others follow. Sonic flies through the ship really fast.

Making Knuckles panic. Woah! You're going too fast! This isn't an amusement park right? Slow down!"

Knuckles screams, "Are you crazy!"

"This isn't fast, hang on!" Sonic says.

Sonic flies super fast making Knuckles very dizzy.

Amy continues to fly the plane as he says, "I'll keep up no matter how fast you, Sonic."

Amy flies the plane fast to keep up.

Cosmo weary says, "Please Amy, I'm starting to feel dizzy."

Amy slows down, and says, "I'm sorry Cosmo."

Amy asks, "Do you see Eggman?"

Cosmo turns around to see him and the robots behind him.

"He's still behind us," Cosmo says.

"Okay. Keep an eye on him, just in case," Amy says.

Eggman flies the egg mobile with a chuckle and holds a device in his hand.

Sonic continues to fly the ship at top speed.

Seeing how long the hall is, Sonic asks, "How much farther do we have to do?"

"Almost there," Knuckle says.

"Alright," Sonic says.

Sonic continues to fly down the hall and past an entryway, but the red light begins to flash.

Cosmo worriedly says, "Hurry."

"Don't worry, I'll catch up," Amy says.

Eggman continues to ride on the Eggmobile.

He says, "It's show time."

Then presses the button. Suddenly, Amy begins to lose control of her ship.

Cosmo asks, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I've lost control of my plane," Amy says.

Amy sees her device is going crazy, and the plane flies out of control.

Amy smashes the control pads, "Maybe this will fix it."

Amy stops and take deep breaths. Eggman's Egg mobile comes over, and Decoe knocks on the glass.

Amy opens up, "What do you want?"

Eggman says, "Grab it!"

Decoe uses a fishing pole to fish it right out of Cosmo's hands.

"Bye bye girls," Eggman says, and flies off.

"We have to get that Emerald back Amy," Cosmo says.

"The controls aren't working,"Amy says.

She looks at the path to see it block.

"We've been shut out," Amy says.

In a long hall going up, the X Tornado flies out.

Knuckles turns back saying, "We lost Amy."

"We'll get him on the way back. Tell me how the Chaos emerald reacting," Sonic says.

Knuckles looks at the Emerald, "You should go up."

Sonic flies the plane up as Eggman remains behind. Suddenly, the Metarex come after them.

"We got company," Knuckles says.

"No problem," Sonic says.

Sonic super speed up and knock the Metarx out.

Bocoe looks down in fight, "It sure is a long way down."

"If we lose power, we will take quite a tumble," Decoe says.

They look down as the Metarex crush.

Meanwhile, Eve and her team are having problems of their own. Shadow speeda and punches the Metarex Dinos. Eve makes her chaos Bow and Arrow and fire at them. Omega fires his guns while Rouge performs a screw kick. Once they're down, they continue running.

At the long tunnel, Knuckles is on the plane and punches the Metarex out.

"Take that!" Knuckles shouts, and punch more of them.

Eggman catches up and says, "The Chaos emeralds must be up there."

Sonic and Knuckles look up to see an exit.

"You're right, Eggman. Now, let's see which one of us can get to them first," Sonic says.

Sonic then speeds ahead as Knuckles hangs on to the hatch.

"Sonic! Have you ever heard of passenger safety!" Knuckles screams in anger.

Eggman stays behind and smirks, "Sonic, you tried your best, but you're out of control."

He then presses the button to his control. That cause the plane to slow down.

Knuckles asks, "Why are you slowing down, Sonic?"

"It's not me! The controls aren't working!" Sonic says.

The plane turns around and begins to head down.

"Now we're going the wrong way! What do you think you're doing!" Knuckles panics.

"It's not my fault! I swear!" Sonic answers.

Sonic and Knuckles' plane begins to head towards Eggman. Sonic becomes surprised to see Eggman is holding some kind of controller.

Eggman chuckles and says, "Well now stop!"

Eggman uses the control to make it stop. Then makes it move.

"Isn't this an interesting twist," Eggman says.

Sonic shouts, "Eggman's using a controller."

Sonic scolds Eggman, "Quit goofing around!"

"That's cheating!" Knuckles says, gritting his teeth.

Eggman laughs, "I prefer to think of it as bending the rules they break."

Bocoe and Decoe use the fishing poles to fish out the Chaos Emeralds from the plane.

"Come back!" Knuckles screams.

"Later losers!" Eggman says as he flies his hovercraft away.

Eggman uses the controller to send the plane, Sonic, and Knuckles falling.

Eggman laughs, holding the emeralds, "Soon, all the Chaos Emeralds will belong to yours truly."

As Sonic and Knuckles begin to fall they see Eggman getting away.

Knuckles ask, "Sonic, wanna go for a spin?"

"Okay," Sonic answers.

Knuckles grabs sonic by the wrist and spins him around twice. Then throws him in the air. At the same time, Eggman and his robots approach the exist.

Sonic holds out the emeralds, shouting, "Victory!"

But they end up getting snatched from his hands.

"Hey! Where did they go?" Eggman asks.

The object bumps the wall and lands on Eggman's hovercraft to reveal Sonic holding the emeralds.

Sonic smirks, "Looks like my side won, two to nothing."

The three begin to panic as they are plummeting to the ground, but the arm go the hovercraft hold on to a pull. The three hold on to each other tight.

"Don't move! We're hanging by a thread here!" Eggman says.

Eggman looks down to see the plane and Knuckles is on it.

Knuckles cracks his knuckles with a s,irk, "I'd be happy to help you down Eggman."

That makes them more scared. Facing Knuckles is a lot worse than Sonic at times, and this is one of them.

"Thanks anyway. We're fine," Eggman says, frightened.

Sonic jumps up and lands on the ground of the top floor.

Suddenly, something burst the wall.

Sonic turns around, "What was that?"

Sonic sees a pink ship with a large hammer similar to Amy. In fact, Amy and Cosmo are in the ship now. The plane lands on the ground.

Amy runs out toward him screaming, "Oh Sonic!"

Sonic grabs Amy's hands saying, "I can't wrestle now."

Amy lets go of Sonic's hands and pulls him to a hug.

"I realized there is an upside you're getting separated from you because it's so great when we're reunited," Amy says with love in her eyes.

Sonic groans in reply.

Cosmo walks forward to see a yellow Chaos Emerald in a tube. Sonic and Amy walk forward.

"So we finally tacked down all the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic says.

Cosmo turns to them, "Isn't it wonderful."

But Amy looks up in surprise, and asks, "Uh, what that thing Sonic?"

The two look up and are shocked to see some kind of container with liquid and some kind of big bright light yellow object.

"It looks like a Planet Egg, but it's growing out of control," Cosmo worriedly says.

In the Blue Typhoon, they're seeing the giant sized Planet Egg from the screen.

"I never seen a Planet Egg that big before," Ceam says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

"I don't think that's a normal Planet Egg, Cream," Julie-Su says.

"The Metarex have been gathering Planet Eggs from around the galaxy. It looks like they're using the power of the Chaos Emeralds to force the eggs into involving," Tails says.

"Really? But why Tails?" Sonic asks.

As Amy shows Tails from her comlink.

Suddenly, a metallic voice says, "That is our secret."

Sonic and the others turn their heads to see Dark Oak along with multiple Metarex soldiers.

Dark Oak says, "So we face each other again, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"No way!" Sonic exclaims.

Sonic remembers meeting him in space with Eve.

"You're the guy who tried to take the Chaos from me and my sister. I'll never forget that fight because of you we had to throw the emeralds away," Sonic says.

Amy asks, "You know him."

"Unfortunately I do," Sonic says, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dark Oak, ruler of the Metarex. And now Sonic, you and I are going to have a rematch," Dark Oak introduces himself.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Eve, Rouge, and Omega hurry down the hall. Sonic, Amy, and Cosmo are now face to face with the Metarex Leader.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: A Metarex Melee

Confronted with the Metarex Leader Dark Oak, Sonic is going to have a rematch with him.

Sonic questions, "Think you can beat me?"

"Make no mistake my friend. I do not think I can beat you. I know I will," Dark Oak says.

Then says, "Metarex prepare for battle."

Then the Metarex army comes forward.

"As you can see, you are dangerously outnumbered Sonic. And I warn you for everyone of us that falls in battle, there will be hundreds more that will take his please," Dark Oak says.

Sonic grits his teeth in anger.

Cosmo begs, "Please don't hurt Sonic. I beg you. We'll do anything you want Metarex, sir. We'll give back the Chaos Emeralds and the planet egg, but please don't hurt my friend."

But Dark Oak says, "Get him."

Soon the Metarex begin to charge at Sonic. There are so many that they pile on top of him.

The girls scream, "Sonic!"

Suddenly, Sonic uses his spin dash knock the Metarex off of him and slam them against the wall. Sonic gets up.

Sonic turns to face the leader, "So you want to play games, huh?"

Sonic spin dashes as Dark Oak laughs. Sonic spin dashes as he admits blue electricity. However, Sonic goes right through him.

Amy exclaims, "He vanished."

Sonic lands on the ground, and says, "It's a hologram."

There is still some Metarex who are getting up.

Cosmo worriedly says, "Be careful Sonic."

Just then, the Metarex begins to attack Sonic. Sonic looks around to see he and the girls are surrounded.

Still in the vertical tunnel, Knuckles still plans on giving Eggman a good pounding for his trick, and stands on the hovercraft.

"I oughta knock that egg head of yours clear off!" Knuckles says.

"Now now Knuckles let's just keep calm. We all know violence never solves anything," Eggman says.

"Stay still why don't you," Deoce says.

Then Bocoe says, "Any unnecessary movement will send up plummeting."

Then looks down, "And from the looks of things, that would be most inconvenient."

Suddenly, the ship shakes. Knuckles hears his comlink beeping and answers to see Tails on the screen.

"Blue Typhoon here. Knuckles do you read me?" Tails asks.

"Tails, what's going on?" Knuckles asks.

"There's a nasty looking battalion of ships heading straight for us," Tails says.

"From the looks of them, I got a bad feeling those Metarex aren't too happy about us crashing their fortress," Sally says.

Cream looks on the scanner and says, "Tails, I'm afraid they're coming from behind too."

"They're coming from all over the place," Bunnie says.

"How are we going to be so many of them?" Antoine asks.

In the fortress, Eve and her group are seeing this for themselves.

"Uh oh. We're in trouble," Eve says.

"You said it, girl," Rouge says.

Suddenly, Rouge hears beeping and answers, "Rouge. Omega. In the insert of self preservation, I'm calling of this clambake.

"What?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. I thought you wanted us to get the Chaos Emeralds," Rouge says.

"Forget the emeralds, these Metarex are about to make a meal out of us," Eggman says.

Suddenly, they hear a deep metallic voice says, "Attention intruders, make no effort to escape!"

The one of the ships, there is a red color Metares with a red cloak and orange glass eye and matches the one on his chest. The announcement is loud enough for everyone in the area to hear.

"I am Red Pine. I and my three commanders serve the all powerful Dark Oak," The red Metarex, Red Pine says.

"Great, there's three more of them," Tails groans.

"And one is bad enough dude," Manic says.

"In your foolish efforts to undermine our mission. You have played directly into our leader's hands. In fact, he wishes to express his gratitude for bringing him the Chaos Emeralds. Thanks to you all we won't have to blindly scour the galaxy. We don't know how to thank you. Perhaps, we'll just destroyed you," Red Pine says.

Rouge angrily shouts, "Just try it you overgrown junkyard!"

"You tell em Rouge," Eve says.

"What are you waiting for, move it or lose it! A genius like me can't afford to dawdle with danger!" Eggman says.

Eggman presses the button on his vehicle, and communicate with Bokkun.

Eggman says on the speaker, "Start ignitions and beginning egg a section on the double."

Bokkun types on the controls saying, "Yes sir, right away."

"Wait just a minute," Knuckles sternly says.

"You wait, I'm not about to let those Metallic mutants make mince meat out of me. See ya," Eggman says.

He uses the controls to fly away from the scene. Knuckles jumps off and lands on the plane.

Knuckles shouts, "Hey! Come back here!"

Knuckles looks up to see Eggman leaving, "Now what?"

He looks at the plane, "I don't even know how to fly this stupid thing."

Back to Eve's group, they have a problem.

"What are we going to do now?" Eve asks.

"Well, I'm not leaving the emeralds empty handed," Rouge says.

But Shadow says, "We gotta get you and Omega back to the doctor."

"No way," Rouge says.

"Negative, I want to join in on the robot alien destruction," Omega says.

Eve sternyl asks, "You love destroying things, don't you?"

"I was programed to destroy my enemies," Omega says.

"Unless you want to be turned into Metarex or be destroyed, I think it's best for you to go back to Eggman's ship," Eve says.

Eve hears her comlink and picks up to see Amy, "Eve, do you read me?"

"Amy, what's wrong?" Eve asks.

Amy worriedly says, "Please help! They're going to hurt Sonic!"

Sonic is getting tired as he fights the Metarx.

"The Metarex ae in here too," Eve says.

Sonic continues to punch the Metarex, but continue to get up.

"Don;'t worry Sonic, I got your back. Eat this you creeps," Amy says, and fires a laser at them.

Then the Metarex hop on Amy's plane.

"Hey, what do you creeps think you're doing? Get off of my ship." Amy screams.

Cosmo reaches the Emerald, but returns, "Oh no, Amy!"

Cosmo looks at see Amy and Sonic fighting off the Metarex.

Then Cosmo has an idea, "Maybe the code I deciphered."

She types the code on the keypad close by. With it being the write password the tubes open up for Cosmo to get the emeralds. Suddenly, everyone hear beeping and see the giant Planet Egg is being sealed in a round capsule. That it's being sucked down. Cosmo is confused to see what is happening.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is trying to figure out how to fly it.

"Where is the start button… maybe… no that's not it," Knuckles says.

He rubs his head, "Where is that geek Tails when you need him."

Knuckles looks up to see the orb capsule floating down. Knuckles wonder what it is.

In Red Pine's ship, one of the Metarex reports, "The Planet Egg has been ejected."

"Without the Planet Egg, the fortress is of no use. We must destroy the stronghold and all who dwelled with it," Red Pine says.

The commands, "Metarex aim. Fire!"

With that, the Metarex fire at the fortress.

Tails says, "Laser Shield! Hurry Cream!"

"Shield activated," Cream says.

In the Metarex ship, they see the Blue Typhoon holding up the shield.

"How long do you think we can hold them back?" Cream asks, worried.

"I don't know. Even with the shield up, The Blue typhoon can't stand this attack for long," Tails says.

"Hold on, something's happening," Nicole says.

Everyone looks to see the fires are at the fortress too.

In the fortress, Eve and the others are still standing in the hall.

"Rouge, you got to stop being so stubborn. The Metarex are attacking their own fortress," Eve says.

"I hate to say it, but your right. Those things are going to destroy us along with the fortress," Rouge says.

"But why? They're also going to destroy their comrades too," Eve asks.

"I'm afraid they're planning to wipe us out no matter what happens," Shadow says.

Then says, "Everyone gather together."

Rouge, Omega, and Eve does what Shadow says.

He raises the red Chaos Emerald and shouts, "Chaos Control."

The emerald glows red and they soon disappears from the fortress.

Seeing the glow, Eggman turns around to see the red glow.

Eggman says, "It took you long enough."

To Eggman's surprise. Omega and Rouge are not the only ones who arrive. Shadow and Eve are there too.

"Well if it isn't the two black hedgehog siblings. Long time no see," Eggman says.

Eve firmly glares at Eggman.

"Nice of you two to drop in," Eggman says, and then begins laughing maniacally.

"I see that you two decided to escort my robot and little college back here. You both can be agreeable. Of course, you both might not be a match for the Metarex," Eggman says.

"Eggman, your a chicken. You leave when the going gets tough," Eve sternly says.

"Better be safe than sorry. We don't want to get hurt do we," Eggman says.

Then says, "Another day another conquest. It's been nice knowing you two. Now skedaddle kiddies," Eggman says.

The next moment, Eve smacks Eggman on the head.

She angrily says, "That does it. I don't want to be here where I can be insulted. Let's get out of here."

Eve brings out the purple Chaos Emerald she keeps in her pocket.

She lifts it up, and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Then disappears into thin air.

Eve i able to appear back in the hall where she is at earlier, and runs off to find Sonic and the others.

Rouge looks out the window of the Crimson Egg.

Rouge turns to Shadow and asks, "You're not going to let your sister go out there alone?"

Shadow brings out the red emerald, "No."

Eve continues to run across to dodge any laser that are coming her way.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy are doing the best they can to battle the Metarex. Cosmo tries to run with the emeralds, but the laser hits the ground where she's at causing her to fall and drop the emeralds.

Sonic quickly turns, "Cosmo!"

Then a Metarex pins him to the ground.

Cosmo lifts her head, "We're too outnumbered, Sonic."

Then a Metarex picks them up. Suddenly, Amy rides the ship at top speed.

"Not so fast, freak!" Amy says.

She rams the Metarex. Suddenly, a laser comes through the ship sending them flying. The fortress begins to rumble and the debris are beginning to fall.

"What was that crash?" Amy asks, getting up.

Sonic gets up as well, "They're trying to destroy the place."

Cosmo stands up and looks to see the lasers are hitting the fortress.

"But why would they want to destroy their own fortress?" Cosmo asks.

"Especially with so many Metarex inside. Ir doesn't make sense" Amy adds.

For the great and noble mission," A robotic voice says.

The three turn to see the Metarex.

The Metarex eyes glow and says, "All will be sacrificed."

Down the hall Eve continues to run, but Rouge, Omega, and Shadow are behind her.

"Shadow? Rouge? Omega?" Eve asks.

"Eve we're not trying to stop you if that's what your thinking," Shadow says.

"We're going with you," Rouge says.

Eve nods her head. They all head down the vertical hall.

"You know, if you give me the Chaos Emeralds then I might help you," Rouge says.

"You know I can't do that," Eve says.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Rouge says.

"Hey Eve!" Knuckles calls out.

They look down to see the ship and Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Eve happily says.

She lands on the ship to see him.

Outside, the Metarex are still firing at the fortress. The Freedom Fighters are seeing this situation.

"I'm scared! The shields aren't working! What if they break through?" Cream asks, scared and hugging Rotor.

"Don't worry Cream, I just fired anti-laser torpedoes from cannon two and three. That'll hold them a while," Tails says.

Galaxia worriedly says, "I hope Cosmo and the other are okay."

"Me too. They've been gone for a while now," Sally says.

In the Crimson Egg, Bocoe and Decoe are doing their best to put up the defence.

"Doctor, we're in a jam bit time," Decoe says.

"Without those emeralds to protect us, we're laser lunch," Bocoe says.

"That's right. You think one of them would leave us an emerald," Bokkun says.

Just then, Eggman notices, "What's this? I'm getting a reading. There's a gravity field down there."

Eggman looks at the readings and says, "My my, those Metarex are just full of surprises

Down in the hole, Eve flies the X Tornado. Eve and Knuckles are inside while Rouge, Omega, and Shadow stand on the wings. They continue to fly up high until they land. On the top floor. Sonic and the others turn to see them. The hatch opens and Eve quickly gets out of her seat.

Eve shouts, "Sonic, grabs the emeralds!"

Sonic turns to see the Metarex making its way to three of them on the floor. Sonic spin dashes it and grab them. Eve and Shadow hold out theirs and soon begins to glow. The emeralds Sonic has and the Metarex is holding being to glow too. Everyone from inside and outside of the ship are shocked to see them glowing, including the Metarex.

Red Pine asks, "What is happening?"

Then the glow stop and three balls of light comes out.

"They are gaining power from the emeralds," Red Pine says, surprised.

Sonic, Eve and Shadow gain power from the emeralds and transformed to their super form. Sonic uses his power to destroy the Metarex in the room. Then the three fly out of the ship, and create a bright light.

"Well Sonic, I see that we have a lot more in comment than I thought we did," Shadow says.

Sonic simply stares at him.

Eve turns to the ship, and says, "Alright, I think it's time we take this fortress down."

"I agree," Sonic says.

"Let's send this ship into oblivion," Shadow says.

With that, the three hedgehogs fly in the foretees and fly pas through the wall with force. Then they begin to use their power to destroy many of the room and power sources.

In the chamber Cosmo asks, "What are they doing Amy? Why are they glowing like that?"

In the Blue Typhoon, Galaxina asks, "What is happening?"

"It's finally happening. Chaos Control," Sally says.

Just then, the Metarex continue to fire at the Fortress to hit the hedgehogs as they come out. However, they keep diving in and perform Chaos spears from the inside. Suddenly, the Fortress begins to shake and crumble from the inside.

In the Crimson Egg, Eggman is seeing this as he asks, "What now?"

The three hedgehogs leave the ship as the Fortress is starting to turn to black and create a large hole in it. They turn around and feel a powerful force, and it begins to suck the debris of the Fortress in. In their super form, Sonic, Shadow, and Eve are able to withstand the inhale, but might not be for long. Soon, the Metarex ships around the area are beginning to be sucked in as well. The Typhoon is experiencing it as well.

Tails says, "I don't think I've ever experienced gravity this strong."

Amy and Cosmo enter the room.

Amy says, "do something Tails, we're getting sucked in there."

In the strange vortex, the Metarex are being sucked inside and are being destroyed. Soon, Red Pine's ship is starting to be sucked inside as well.

The Metarex says, "The gravitational pull is going to destroy the ship. We must go faster. Accelerate to full power.

"Do it, quickly," Red Pine says.

The Metarex put the ship on a faster acceleration, but it's not enough to get away from the gravitational field.

Red Pine screams, "No!"

With that, his ship is being pulled into the vortex and it explodes. The Crimson is is beginning to be pulled in.

Eggman shouts, "Don't just sit there you good for nothing gadget brains, do something!"

Bokkun runs around, "We're doomed! We're all doomed!"

Meanwhile, Sonic, Eve, and Shadow are holding onto the debris of the ship. Soon, they see Eggman's ship flying towards the vortex.

"That's Eggman!" Sonic says.

"They'll be destroyed if we don't do something!" Eve shouts.

Stands stands up, "Only one thing I could do."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

Shadow simply says, "Sonic, take care of my family for me."

With that Shadow jumps away from the debris and flies to Eggman's ship. Eve watches with eyes that begins to water, and understands what is needed to be done. Shadow stands on Eggman's ship, and use his power to teleport himself and the ship in the nick of time. Shadow ends up changing back to normal after using all of his strength. Soon, the Chaos Emeralds fall to the vortex as well.

At the debris, Sonic and Eve continue to hold tight as the vortex begin to pull them in.

They soon hear Sally's voice, "Sonic! Eve!"

They both look up to see the Blue Typhoon.

"Thought you never get here," Sonic says.

Soic and Ev stay on the debris as the claw grab on to it and take them inside.

In the engine room, the Master Emerald continues to glow. Knuckles type in on the control pads.

He lifts his hand in the air and says, "Come through Master Emerald. We're begging you, lend us your mighty power."

The Master Emerald glows bright to hear Knuckles and gives power to the engines.

Julie-Su takes one of the controls and says, "Our engine's powers increasing. Bringing up to full Tails."

"You got it Su. Full speed ahead!" Tails says.

With the power of the Master Emerald, the Blue Typhoon fly away from the vortex as everything else escape. Soon, the Blue Typhoon is flying away from it and are continuing with their travel through space. Unknowns to them, Dark Oak's ship appears.

The leader days, "It appears I have greatly underestimated the power of these tiny warriors.

Dark Oak laughs, and says, "Their resourcefulness is to be commended. However, this was for a test. Soon, we shall see just how clever they can be."


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Mission: Match-Up

On the bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Eve and Cosmo are staring out to see the outskirts of space. Suddenly, Sonic speeds into the bridge with boxes. The girls turn to see them.

"Oh, this isn't the cargo hold," Sonic says.

"Oh, hi Sonic," Cosmo says.

"How's it going, girls?" Sonic asks, and speeds away.

Eve sadly sighs and stares at space. She remembers when Shadow jumps into the vortex to save Eggman and those in his ship. She knows that he'll be alright, but is still worried.

She remembers the message she has received from Rouge.

Flashback:

On the bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Eve receives from Rouge.

"Are you okay?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. Better I guess. It's thanks to your brother we were able to get out of there alive," Rouge says.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Eve asks.

"He's alright. Most part," Rouge answers.

"What do you mean?" Eve asks.

"Shadow is knocked out. He's alive, but is sleeping and hasn't woken up since. Dr. Eggman is actually taking good care of him. Maybe it has something to do that he's his grand father's creation," Rouge says.

Eve shows a sad smile.

"Try not to worry too much, I promise to be sure your brother is taken good care of," Rouge says.

Flashback Ends:

Eve sadly says, "Shadow."

On the deck, Tails, Galaxia, and Sally are seeing up the palm trees.

Tails closes a small hatch and says, "That's the last one."

"I think it's nice to have the trees here," Galaxia says.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's the point of having these artificial palm trees? It's not exactly tropical out here in space," Sally asks.

"Yeah, I know, but it's all because of Uncle Chuck. He once told me that it's important to make a ship like home to keep up the crews' morale," Tails says.

"Really?" Galaxina asks.

Sally giggles, "His ideas sure are original."

In the engine room, Amy bangs at a piece of metal hard until it's a perfect rectangular prism. Sonic storms into the room with the boxes.

"Hi Amy, watch this stuff for me will ya?" Sonic asks.

Then zooms away.

But Amy calls out, "Wait Sonic!"

Sonic stops and turns to Amy.

"Do ya think Shadow is okay?" Amy asks.

They remember Shadow jumping in to save everyone on Eggman's ship.

"Don't worry, Shadow is always making a comeback," Sonic says.

Then Sonic zooms away.

"But Eve, she's very worried about him," Amy sadly says to herself.

Then remembers, "Hey Sonic, what should I do with this stuff?!"

Amy sighs. Sonic continues to run through the halls.

In the engine room, Knuckles is using a wrench to tie up a bolt while Julie-Su polish the Master Emerald.

Cream helps with a box.

"We're lucky to have you to control the Master emerald, it saved the ship," Cream happily says.

Cheese flies over to Cream with a part, "Chao."

Then place the ship in it.

Cream turns to Knuckles and asks, "Do you think Rouge and Shadow are going to be okay."

Knuckles remembers that Rouge is also in the ship when the Crimson Egg is sucked in the vortex.

Knuckles angrily says, "Who cares about that bat! It serves her right for fluttering around where she doesn't belong."

"That's mean! Rouge is Eve's friend and her brother is there too," Cream says.

"Honestly, I can't understand how Eve is friends with someone like her," Julie-Su asks.

In the bridge, Rotor places a chip in the control while Tails, Manic, and Sally help you with the others.

"Almost done," Rotor says

"Hmm, almost done here to," Manic says.

"That was a tough fight," Tails says.

"The Metarex are totally relentless," Sally says.

Eve walks over, "You can say that again. They keep collecting Planet Eggs, I know they're transforming it somehow, but I can't figure out why."

"Planet Eggs and Chaos Emeralds all have huge amount of power. I bet the Metarex want to use that energy to take over the galaxy," Tails says.

"How are we ever gonna defeat them?" Sally asks.

"Red Pine said there were three other commanders out there with armies of Metarex ready to fight," Rotor says.

"I don't know if we can win, but if we give up the galaxy is doomed?"

Meanwhile, the Metarex Commander are talking to each other on the monitors on their own ship.

The first one to speak is a yellow one name Yellow Zelkova.

"How could Red Pine have been defeated? He was almost as strong as me," Zelkova asks

On the screen a green Metarex name Pale Bayleaf says, "What you and Red Pine never understood is that strength must be balanced with intelligence and skill. You were far too proud of your power. Your strength is your weakness."

"You're calling me weak?" Zelkova asks in shock.

A black Metarex name Black Narcissus says, "This bickering is pointless. We should be fighting our enemies not each other. We will not win our conflict unless we are unified."

"We're not fighting just having a difference of opinion over tactics," Pale Bayleaf says

"Argue I you want, but my focus will stay on our foes, especially Sonic, Shadow, and Eve, they are far more dangerous than we realized. The fact they defeated Red Pine is extremely disturbing. I must learn the secret of their speed and power, and discover their weaknesses. I will not feel at ease until those hedgehogs have been eliminated," Black Narcissus.

"I'm tired of all this talking. Why don't we go fight them and fight them, now?" Yellow Zelkova says

"I will not be intimidated by three hedgehogs. Those three along with their fellow fighters were weakened by their recent battle." Pale Bayleaf says.

He tosses the red Emerald in the air and catches it in his hand.

"The powers at our command are more than adequate to finish them off forever," Pale Bayleaf adds.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, Sonic, Eve, and the others others hear the alarm going off.

Nicole says, "There's an unidentified spacecraft directly in front of us!"

"Have you picked up their ID code?" Tails asks.

"They aren't sending any," Amy answers.

"Put a visual on the main monitor. Maximum zoom!" Tails says.

"Roger," Nicole says.

Nicole begins to use her computer ability to turn on the monitor

Cream asks, "Is it a Metarex?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies.

The screen turns on on maximum zoom to see a familiar ship.

"The Chaotix?" Eve asks.

On the red ship, Charmy is waving a white flag. Sometime later, The Chaotix are in the hanger with Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Tails

"We're not sure how it happened exactly, but we got lost in space," Espio says.

Vector laughs, "And there was no place to stop and ask for directions."

"You mean you've been lost since you delivered those packages to us? But that was weeks ago!" Eve asks.

"Well... outer space is a big place. Plus our warp engine gave out, and we didn't have any jumper cables to restart it," Vector says.

"You should've sent out an SOS, and we would have picked you up sooner," Sonic says, having his arms crossed.

"Our transmitter got broke thanks to a certain bumblin' bee," Vector says.

"It wasn't my fault," Charmy says.

Tails sighs, and says, "I can probably repair your ship, but it will take some time, and until I'm done, you will have to wait on board the Blue Typhoon. While you're stayin' here, I don't want any trouble, okay? Captain's orders."

"No problem," Espio says.

But Charmy says, "Eh? Forget it! I'm not gonna let you boss me around!"

"Fine! Then I won't fix your ship!" Tails says.

Vector places his hand on Tails's shoulder, "Don't listen to him. I give you my word, we'll be on our bestest behavior. And since you're makin' repairs anyway, why don't you install a multi-functional auto navigational system? That way we can get home!"

The others are dumbfounded to hear this.

And Tails says, "...No problem."

Tails begins to do repairs to the Chaotix's ship

Cosmo comes in with a cart with food and drinks, "Lunch is ready."

He looks around, and asks, "Hey, where did Sonia and Manic go? I thought they were helping."

"They're helping Rotor finishing the repairs on the Blue Typhoon for me. I've got my hands pretty full fixing Vector's ship," Tails says.

"We sure keep you busy, don't we?" Cosmo asks.

"Ah... It's nothing I can't handle. And besides, I like making repairs," Tails says.

Unknown to the pair, Vector is spying on the town from the doorway.

"What do you know!" Vector comments.

Espio walks over and asks, "What's going on, Vector?"

"Now I see why Tails didn't want us around while he fixed our ship. That little fox sure is foxy," Vector says.

"Huh?" Charmy rpelies.

Vector says, "Tails has a crush on that green girl. He got rid of us so that he could be alone with her, and I'll bet that he'll ask her for a date or invite her to take a spacewalk so they can gaze at the stars!"

In the hanger on the stairs, Tails is having his lunch.

Cosmo says with her back on Tails, "I think you and the others have been pushing yourselves too hard lately. "

"At least we have time to take it easy now," Tails says, and takes a sip of his drink

Cosmo walks to Tails with a smile, "This would probably be a good time to spring my surprise on everybody."

"What kind of surprise do you have in mind, Cosmo?" Tails asks.

Cosmo turns around with a smile, "I'm not going to tell you."

At the same time, the Chaotix are seeing the same thing.

"Look at 'em. Tails is too shy and insecure to tell that girl how much he cares about her! I know exactly what that feels like!" Vector says and begins to cry.

Charmy says, "I think you drank too much swamp water when you were a baby."

The Chaotix then walks down the hall, and Vector has a plan

"Tails says he doesn't need help fixin' up my ship, but wanderin' around doin' nothin' while he sweats away makes me feel like a freeloader! I've been thinkin' that since Tails is scratchin' our back, maybe me oughta scratch his back!" Vector says

Charmy asks, "It's itchy?"

"That's just an expression!" Vector shouts.

"Sor-ry…" Charmy replies.

Then Vector says, "We'll repay Tails for what he's doin' by helpin' him with the heart of that green gal!"

"We're detectives, Vector, not matchmakers," Espio says.

"I've come up with a scmene I call 'Dame in Distress'. Here, let me tell you how it'll work," Vector says.

Then the three gather together and Vector whispers the idea.

In the engine room, Knuckles is polishing up the machine and keeping a close eye on the emerald. He then hears laughing.

"Hey, who's there?" Knuckles asks, on his guard.

Charmy flies up with a smile, "It's me. I'm getting bored of waiting for my ship to get fixed. Do you wanna play tag with me?"

"I've got more important things to do," Knuckles says, continuing his work

Charmy does a raspberry and mocks, "Knuckles can't catch me! Knuckles can't catch me! Knuckles can't catch me!"

Then makes a funny face, "Naa naa naa naa naa naa!"

Irritated, Knuckles says, "You're gonna be sorry you said that, buzz boy!"

Knuckles runs over, but Charmy spray him with a bottle of knockout spray. In seconds, Knuckles falls to the ground and is passed out.

Charmy lowers him to the ground, and says, "He weighs a ton!"

"Good work, Charmy! Now I'll take over," Vector says, ringing out a small brown box.

He opens the box to see that it has markers inside. He grabs a black one and begins to draw on his face.

As he draws, Vector says, "When I'm through, his own mama won't recognize him!"

Charmy giggles while Espio makes a disturbed face.

Once he's done, Vector turns to Espio, "You take it from here, Espio."

"Right," Espio says.

He makes himself invisible and lifts Knuckles up.

In the hall, Cosmo and Galaxina are walking down the hall.

"I hope everybody enjoys my surprise," Cosmo says.

"I'm sure they'll love it," Galaxina says.

Suddenly, Knuckles comes out being carried by Espio.

Espio says, imitating Knuckles, "Cosmo!"

The girls yelp to see Knuckles, and he has black eyes and a mustached scribbled on his face.

"I switched sides. I'm fighting for the Metarex now!" Espio says.

The girls are scared, but mostly confused.

"I'm going to take you prisoner!" Espio says.

Then Knuckles drops to the ground.

Espio picks up Knuckles again and continues, "Resistance is useless. Th-th-the Metarex rule!"

The girls are even more confused.

Hiding on the catwalk, Vector and Charmy are spying to see how its going.

"Growl or something!" Vector whispers, and he and Charmy quietly growl

Espio mutters to himself, "This is ridiculous."

Espio begins to move Knuckles around and growls. The girls are even more confused. The doors opens and Tails walks to the hall

Vector whispers. All right! Tails to the rescue!

Seeing this, Knuckles asks, "What are you doing, Knuckles?"

Then turns to the girls, "Cosmo? Galaxina?"

Vector and Charmy are stunned and seeing their plan is starting to fail

"Don't ask me. He jumped out, said some crazy things, and started dancing," Cosmo says.

"He mention something about joining the Metarex and growling," Galaxina says.

Tails turns to Knuckles, "Knuckles, why do you have makeup all over your face?"

Then Espio moves Knuckles around.

"Is that ballet?" Cosmo asks.

"I don't know," Tails says, confused and walking towards Knuckles.

Vector makes an X with his arms and quietly says, "Forget it, Espio! Run for it!"

Espio runs off with Knuckles, and says, "This isn't over yet, Cosmo!"

The next moment, Knuckles is gone.

"I thought Knuckles was always serious. I didn't realize he was secretly a practical joker," Cosmo says.

"I know he kind of have a sense of humor," Galaxina says.

Then both of the sisters begin giggling. Vector and Charmy see that their plan hasn't gone so well.

"Unfortunately, I think Knuckles came out ahead in this round," Charmy says.

Then Vector says, "Yeah, at thts rate, he's gonna give Tails some competition!"

On the Cockpit of the Crimson Egg, Decoe and Bocoe are hitting themselves with hammers. Deco has multiple dents on his head while Bocoe has none.

"That gravity field we fell into really bent me out of shape!" Decoe says.

"Well, what about me? Are my dents almost done?" Bocoe asks.

Decoe answers, "You never had any damage. I just enjoy striking you with this."

Just then, Bokkun taps on Decoe's shoulder, "Hey, look at me?"

They both turn to see Bokkun is taller now.

With pride, Bokkun says, "You really better stand out of my way!"

"How did you turn into a big shot?" Bocoe asks.

"The gravity field must have stretched him out," Decoe says.

Bocoe gets off his seat and raise the hammer, "We can fix that."

Decoe does the same, and they both say at the same time, "We'll pound you down to size!"

So Bocoe and Decoe begin to chase Bokkun on the cockpit.

Bokkun screams, "I like being tall! You shrimps are just jealous 'cause you unintelligible from now on! Can't we settle this on a basketball court?!"

In the secret room, Dr. Eggman has built a machine for Shadow to be in and charge up. Rouge and Omega are in the room as well.

"Well, Rouge, you got more than you bargained for when you stowed away on my ship," Eggman says.

"That's an understatement. All I wanted was the Chaos Emeralds," Rouge says.

Eggman says, "I suspected it all along."

Rouge asks, "What happened to us, anyway?"

"It would appear we were swallowed up by some kind of gravity field, and spit back out into an unknown part of the galaxy," Eggman answers.

Confused, Rouge asks, "You're joking, right?"

"It may take us a little while to get our bearings. With luck, we'll be able to return to our own region of space without too much difficulty," Eggman says.

"I hope so," Rouge says.

Then turns to the capsule Shadow is resting in, "But what'll we do about sleepyhead here?"

"Shadow needs some time to recover. He's still knocked out because he released all his evergy before he transformed into Super Shadow, and now he's completely run down. I just hope it hasn't had any other interesting effects on him," Eggman says.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Rouge asks.

"Don't worry, Shadow is almost as strong as me. He will be fine," Omega says.

"Maybe," Eggman says.

Then in his thoughts, "I'm starting to remember why I put him in storage the first time."

Shadow slowly opens his eyes a little and asks, "What happened to me, Doctor?"

"You passed out, but you're fine," Eggman says.

"Did everybody else make it out safely? And my sister? Is so okay" Shadow asks, feeling tired.

"You saved us all! Thanks to that ring on your wrist, you overpowered our enemies," Eggman says.

Rouge places her hand on the capsule, "Eve is fine too. She misses you."

"...Really?" Shadow asks.

He then closes his eyes and says in thought, "I miss her too, and… I know that she misses me. I'm only glad that this time, I know that she's okay."

Back at the Blue Typhoon, Tails is carrying some boxes down the hall. However, Cosmo is carrying some and running from the opposite direction. They both end up bumping into each other and fall as they drop the boxes.

"Sorry…" Tails says.

"It was my fault! I should've looked where I was going," Cosmo says, and picking up the boxes.

Tails helps and place the same box back to Cosmo's pile.

He asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'll talk to you later, okay," Cosmo says.

Cosmo then hurries down the hall Tails looks down to notice a pink box.

"Huh?" Tails says, confused.

Then picks up the box.

"Cosmo must have dropped this when I bumped into her," Tails says, and opens it.

He then sees a light purple flower inside.

In a different hall, the Chaotix, mostly Vector, is going to Plan B.

"Guys, my new plan's sure to do the trick!" Vector says.

"I'm afraid to ask what your planning Tails," Espio says.

"Well, it's still a work in progress," Vector says.

Vector presses the button to open the doors, but all three stop to see Tails running down the halls.

"Where's he goin'?" Vector asks.

The doors open to another room Tails runs past it. He then turns back to see Cosmo in the room. He sees here putting up a sign that reads 'Thank you Everybody!' as she stands on a ladder.

Tails walks in and calls out, "Cosmo!"

Cosmo turns to see Tails, and says disappointed, "Now it won't be a surprise."

"Why did you decide to throw a party for everybody?" Tails asks.

"I know fighting the Metarex can be exhausting, so I thought you all deserved to have a little bit of fun," Cosmo says with a soft smile.

"It's not easy to put a party together all by yourself," Tails says.

Then asks, "Why don't you let me give you a hand?

"But you have to repair Vector's ship," Cosmo says

"It wasn't in bad shape. I'm already done. I'm all yours now," Tails says and winks

Cosmo smiles and places his hands together, "Then I'll take you up on your offer."

"Great! What would you like me to do?" Tails happily replies

"Let me see…" Cosmo says, thinking of an idea.

At the same time the Chaotix are watching them.

"Tails is doin' pretty good on his own," Vector says

"Then there's no need for us to get involved. Let's go," Espio says.

But Vector says, "We can't leave yet! You're completely clueless when it comes to this stuff, Espio. This romance still needs a little push, and since I'm naturally pushy, I'm just the one to make sure Tails wins that girl game, set, and match!"

Then Vector enters the room, "Ahem! Why, hello!"

Tails and Cosmo turn to see Vector walking in the room.

"Oh, Vector!" Cosmo replies.

"We were passin' by when we overheard ya talkin' about the surprise party. If you don't mind, we'd like to help out too!" Vector says.

Espio and Charmy walk over to Vector.

"Oh, thanks a lot," Cosmo says

Tails crosses his and says, "I'm not so sure this is a good idea…"

Vector leans to him and says, "We're repayin' you for fixin' up our ship, foxy-woxy! All we ask is that you and the missus remember to invite us to the wedding."

"Huh?" Tails replies

Realizing his mistake, Vector says, "D'oh! Never mind."

Vector says in thought, "Seein' how Tails is so shy, I have a hunch, he won't be anywhere near Cosmo while he's helpin' her. So we're gonna stage a bogus blackout. That's when me and Espio make our move and give 'em a helping hand. After Tails and that girl stand close to each other for a few seconds, I guarantee that sparks will really start flyin'! We'll call it Project Date on the Dark'!"  
Vector chuckles as Cosmo and Tails are confused

"Okay, you can help us if you promise to back off," Tails says.

Soon the party preparations have started. Cosmo is putting up the streamers as Espio holds the ladder. Tails plug up the speakers with Sonic, Sonia, and Manic's instruments.

Vector looks and says, "It's just as I suspected."

Vector signals Charmy and turns off the lights.

"Let's move!" Vector whispers.

"Okay!" Vector says.

But too quick, Vector grabs the speaker while Espio grab a box and end up bumping into each other. Soon, they fall to the ground dropping the stuff. The lights turn back on to see the two Chaotix hitting the ground.

That's when Eve and Galaxina walk in.

"What's going on in there?" Eve asks.

The girls are surprised to see Vector and Espio have fallen. The girls along with Cosmo and Tails hurry to them.

"Are you both alright?" Galaxina asks.

"Don't you guys know it's dangerous to run in the dark?" Tails asks.

With his eyes closed, Vector says, "Even the best plan can blow up on ya…"

"So uh, Galaxina told me that you be here. Would you like some help?" Eve asks.

Sometime later, Cosmo and Tails continue to put up the decorations. Charmy help them out. Galaxina and Eve make more decorations and place them on the ceiling. Vector and Espio are sitting on the chair

"Are you ready to give up now?" Charmy asks.

"I'm just starting' to get warmed up, old buddy. No matter what it takes, I'm gonna make sure that true love triumphs!" Vector says.

"You should let their relationship develop naturally," Espio says.

But Vector says, "My next scheme's so perfectly planned it can't fail! All I need's for you to disappear!"

"But Vector...:" Espio says, trying to deny it.

But Vector stands up, and Espio says, "...I'll do it."

Espio is invisible and stands close to the ladder where Cosmo is.

"Hey, Cosmo! Do you have any more streamers for me to put up?" Tails asks

Vector continues to spy and says, "Go!"

Espio drops a dirty handkerchief to the ground.

Tails picks it up, and says, "You dropped your hankie, Cosmo."

"But that's not mine," Cosmo says.

"Well, whoever this belongs to really needs to drop it in the washing machine," Tails says.

Then Cosmo notices, "Hey, look, something is embroidered there."

Tails reads what is embroidered, "V-e-c-t-o-r."

Espio falls dumbfounded

Tails turns to Vector, "Vector! I think you'd better have this thing disinfected."

Vector blushes, "Yeah, I'll do that."

After this failed attempt, the Chaotix sit at a table

Espio says, "I'm not gonna get involved in any more of your hankie-pankie!"

"I can't believe how Tails keeps blowin' the opportunities I've given him!" Vector says.

Espio turns his head towards Vector, "For a detective, you certainly are clueless."

Finally the party preparations is all done

Tails says, "It looks great, Cosmo!"

"I never would have finished without your help, Tails. I really owe you," Cosmo says with a smile

"You don't have to thank me, Cosmo. I like being with you," Tails says

Cosmo becomes a little surprised, "Ah, really?"

She then smiles, "... Me too, Tails. It's been fun to work together. We make a pretty good team. Don't you think so?"

"I agree!" Tails says.

From the table, the Chaotix can see the relationship is beginning to bloom

"Well, Vector, I'd say there's no need for you to turn up the heat, unless you want to get burned again," Espio says.

"I guess it's true bein' a love detective ain't exactly my speciality," Vector says.

Charmy asks, "So your matchmaking mission is finally over, Vector?"

Vector stands up, and says, "Not yet, Charmy. Those two squares sill need to learn how to have a ball!"  
Vector then kicks the disco ball and it bounce around the room. Then it begins to aim at Cosmo.

Tails runs towards her screaming, "Cosmo!"

Then Tails crashes into Cosmo and falls on top of her

Tails begins to lift himself up, and asks, "You weren't hurt, were you, Cosmo?"

"I'm fine, Tails, thanks to you," Cosmo says, blushing a little.

Tails and Cosmo stare each other

Tails blushes and quickly sits up, "Sorry."

"Oh... that's okay," Cosmo says, sitting up.

Tails turns to see the Chaotix sitting close to the pair

Tails blushes, and says, "Don't you have something better to do?"

"No, not really!" The three answers.

Eve firmly says, "Alright you three, leave them alone."

Cosmo picks up the disco ball. She looks up to see the location to put the ball, but it's too high for her to reach. Suddenly, Tails picks up Cosmo and lifts her up.

"You look like you could use a lift," Tails says.

Once they're high enough, Cosmo place the disco ball in place

Cosmo giggles, and says, "It's lucky for me you know how to fly."

"I've been thinking…" Tails says.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

Tails blushes, and says, "Uh... Maybe... we could do this more often."

Seeing this, Vector says, "Their relationship's taking off!"

"Time to party!" Tails says.

The lights turn on and the disco ball glows

"Whoa! Wait 'til the others see this!" Tails says

"It's amazing! Now we have to figure out how to get everybody in here," Cosmo happily says.

Tails asks, "What'll we do?"

"We'll bring all your guests to the surprise party courtesy of the Chaotix Detective Agency!" Vector says.

The three salutes.

The three walk down the hall

Vector thinks, "Lemme see... How can we get the crew to the party?"

"For starters, we could promise you won't be there," Espio says.

Suddenly, the three stop to hear growling. They stop to see Knuckles walking towards them, and is not pleased

Gritting his teeth, Knuckles says, "If I ever run into those clowns again…"

Knuckles and the chaotix look at each other to see one another

Angery, Knuckles says, "You messed up my face!"

He brings out his shovel claw, "And now I'm gonna return the favor!"

The Chaotix step back practically sweating in fear.

Vector panics, "Come on! I can explain!"

Then Knuckles begins to attempt to attack them.

Vector screams, "Let's go!"

Then the three run down the hall.

Knuckles chase after them, "Get back here!"

The Chaotix runs down the hall and head into the room where the party is Sadly, Knuckles knows where they are.

The doors open to reveal Knuckles, "It's payback time!"

Knuckles begins to attack the three. As Knuckles beat them up, he ends up destroying all of Cosmo's hard work to set up this party. The doors open to reveal Sonic, Eve, and the others. They are surprised to see what has happened.

"What have you guys been doin' in here?" Sonic asks.

A little later, everyone walk into the room to have a walk

"Cosmo wanted to do something special for us, so she was gonna throws us a surprise party. I guess it's off now," Tails says.

"Whoops," Knuckles replies

Vector asks, "Do you hafta cancel the party?"

"Of course you don't! We don't need any fancy decorations to have a good time. All that matters is we're together," Sonic says.

Cosmo smiles, "Right, Sonic!"

Eve smiles, "Thanks for the party!"

The friends pull the party poppers and confetti explodes. Knuckles pains the faces of Charmy and Espio for payback. Charmy giggles in reply. Amy is dressed in a beautiful pink gown.

"Well, Sonic, what do you think? Do you like my party dress?" Amy asks.

"You look gorgeous, Amy!" Amy answers

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies

Amy walks to Sonic and says, "I wore this dress just for you. Now you can tell me how pretty I look."

She leans to Sonic and says, "... I know. You're too stunned for words."

Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, and Rotor are sitting on the table.

Vector says, "So there I was, flushed down the sewer with no hope of escaping, except for my superior brainpower."

Espio and Charmy come out and make a funny dance. The boys soon begin laughing. Cosmo stands at the window and

Tails walks to her, "Cosmo?"

Cosmo turns to see Tails walking to her.

"Hi, Tails," Cosmo says.

"It wasn't quite what we expected, but the party turned out great," Tails says

Cosmo happily says, "I'm glad everybody's having a good time."

"Oh yeah... Here," Tails says.

He brings out his tail and places the flower on his hand

Then presents it to Cosmo, "You dropped this before. I polished it up for ya. I hope you don't mind."

Cosmo looks at the purple flower on her hand and is very happy.

Cosmo happily says, "I think it's just wonderful! Thank you so much!

"I was hoping it would make you happy," Tails says.

Cosmo turns to face the window

Tails says in thought, "Cosmo certainly is special. I only wish I could tell her how I feel."

You're so beauti-" Tails says out loud.

Bur panics, "Whaah!"

"It's true; the stars are beautiful. I'm so happy right now. I feel like I could stand here staring at them forever," Cosmo says.

Tails says, "So do I."

The Blue Typhoon continues to travel through space as the party continue to go on.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Clash in the Cloister

One day, the group in the Blue Typhoon are going to travel to a yellow swirling vortex. In the engine room, Knuckles is fixing up the engine a little.

Knuckles finishes, and says, "That should do it."

Then radio in Tails, "All right, everything's tightened up and good to go. You can take off whenever you're ready."

"Roger!" Tails answers.

At the bridge, everyone is seeing the large yellow fortex sucking up the debris.

"So way beyond that gravity pull, there's an even deeper part of space called the Intergalactic Cloister?" Amy asks.

"I'm no expert, but it sounds pretty accurate to me," Tails says.

Cosmo nods her head.

Sonic walks to Eve who is sitting and writing in a book.

"What are you doing there?" Sonic asks.

"Just writing about our adventures. I bought this book before we left," Eve says.

"You sure love to write as much as you like to sing," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I sometimes put my lyrics in there," Eve says.

Then they giggle.

In the engine room, the Master Emerald begins to glow. Knuckles and Nicole check on the power the emerald is giving off. Soon, the Blue Typhoon is flying into the Cloister.

Tails calls out, "Typhoon laser shields, activate!"

Then the shield for the Blue Typhoon surrounds the entire ship, and continues to fly into the yellow vortex.

As they head towards it Cream counts down, "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Here we go!"

And the Blur Typhoon begins to enter the Cloister. Soon enough, they are traveling inside of it

"We're gonna make it... aren't we?" Amy asks

Sally nods her head, "Mhm."

Suddenly, everyone begins to feel strange. It's like their bodies begin to move and they begin to feel a bit dizzy.

"Freaky…" Amy says.

Everyone looks around to see what is happening to them

Tails says, "I feel really weird…"

Even the Blur Typhoon feels strange and moves around. It's like going through the Cloister has a strange effect on them

Eve asks, "What's going on?"

The effects of the Cloister becomes too much for them. Soon enough, everyone blacks out. Sonic is the first to open his eyes and let out a groan.

Sonic asks, "Everybody okay?"

Son everyone begins to walk up from their unconsciousness

"I think so," Sally answers.

"That is most uncomfortable," Antoine says.

"That was not pleasant," Bunnie adds.

Cream holds Cheese, "Cheese, wake up! Wake up!"

"Are you okay Jazz?" Eve asks, holding her Chaos.

"Chao," Jazz softly says, opening her eyes.

Amy wakes up and shakes her head

Then she asks, "Where are we?"

Outside the ship, there are strange yellow pillars and floating rocks. A large tunnel that seems to go on forever

"It looks so strange," Amy says.

Tails says, "Strange isn't the word for it."

Then Cosmo says, "We're in the Cloister."

"We made it!" Eve says.

Sonic smirks, and says, "Now we gotta get to the other side."

The engine continues to get its power from the Master Emerald. The boosters continues to blow out fire to make the ship go. Everyone continues to see the Cloister from the window of the bridge.

"This place is more twisted than I thought," Knuckles says.

"Twisted is right. It's more unsettling than the Twilight Zone," Julie-Su says.

Then Tails says, "Seems so. That's space debris from surrounding planets left to float around in space."

"Looks gross if you ask me," Amy says.

"Yeah. Reminds me of Antoine's escargot," Sonic remarks.

"Oh hardy har har," Antoine says.

Suddenly, the Blue Typhoon comes to a halt.

Cream asks, "What's the matter, Tails?"

Tails checks the monitor and zooms in on the Blue Typhoon's engines

"I think we're trapped," Tails says.

Inside the Blue Typhoon, yellow roots are growing inside the engine and on the Blue Typhoon. Outside the ship, the group work on cutting the roots off of them

"Cosmo and I love gardening. It's great therapy," Galaxina happily says.

Yeah, sure. Cutting through unidentified space gunk really does it for me, too," Knuckles says, not pleased about cutting the roots.

"I think gardening is nice," Bunnie says.

Amy sternly says, "Just shut it and cut it, Knuckles!"

Tails is cutting the roots off with a large pole of some kind.

Amy asks, "What's that you've got?"

"A laser-powered weed whacker. I made it when I used to help Bunnie with her gardening. Now tacklin' stubborn weeds is a breeze!" Tails says.

Amy presents her hand, "Well, hand it over!"

"Huh? But I-" Tails says.

Suddenly, Rotor says, "We've got a better idea."

They turn to see Sonic, Eve, and Rotor running this way. The two jump up to reveal sharp cutters under the shoes and cuts the roots off.

Cosmo turns to Rotor, "He's using your power-up shoes to cut the vines."

Rotor nods his head in reply. Sonic and Eve are cutting through the vines all over the ship. It's like simply cutting off normal weeds from Mobius. Many of the roots fall from the ship and make a pile. Once they're gone, Sonic and Eve land on the ground

"Well, that wasn't too hard," Sonic says, dusting off his hands.

Cream worriedly points out, "They might not be so easy!"

Everyone turns to see large yellow roots beginning to grow tall and blocking their way.

"What's happening?" Bunnie asks.

"I don't know," Galaxina says.

In an unknown location, the Dark Oak and the Metarex see the group of friends are now stranded

"Perfect. Their ship cannot leave now. As of this moment, those fools are conveniently stranded inside the Cloister. What fun!" Dark Oak says, and start laughing

Pale Bayleaf kneels and says, "I employ, Master. Send me."

"No. Grant me the honor, O Mighty One," Black Narcissus says.

Dark Oak think a little, but interrupted when Yellow Zelkova begins to smash the machines.

Then lifts other machine and says, "This task requires strength. It is I who should go! Yellow Zelkova!"

"Zelkova, enough of this foolishness! I will indeed send you to dispose of those meddling fools, but I warn you: I want those hedgehogs destroyed!" Dark Oak says, bitterly

"I shall not betray your trust, Master!" Yellow Zelkova says, and tosses the machine away.

Then the three Yellow Zelkova leaving the room and the door closes behind him. Then Dark Oak's chair lowers and he leaves to a different location

Black Narcissus asks, "How could the master choose that buffoon Zelkova?"

"It is not for us to decide, Narcissus. We must wait and see," Pale Bayleaf says.

Back in the Cloister, the group see that the large roots are not going to move.

"They just came out of nowhere," Amy says.

"Another dirty Metarex trick!" Sonic says.

"Wouldn't put it past them," Eve says.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere. Great," Sally says

"Sally is right, you guys. I don't see a way out of this," Tails says, scratching his nose.

Seeing Cosmo concern, Tails says bravely, "Wait a minute! We can't give up that easy! We just gotta put our heads together!"

"Yeah!" Cosmo happily says.

Knuckles then charges at the root and punches it with his spiked knuckles. However, it isn't moving a bit. Then he falls

Knuckles shakes his hand, and says with sarcasm, "Uh... That worked well…"

"Are you alright Knuckles," Julie-Su asks.

"I think," Knuckles says.

Eve brings out her sword, "Let me try."

Eve then makes her Chaos Energy flow through the sword. She then is able to slice a little bit of it. She then throws her Chaos Spear, chaos Arrow, Spin dash, and even her Chaos Blast from her first, but the pillar isn't moving.

"My attacks aren't working on that pillar. It's like trying to cut through a mountain," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear something.

Cream worriedly says "Sally! Something's coming!"

"Yeah. Something big," Sally says

They see the pillars being starting to be knocked down.

"We have to be ready!" Amy says.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

Everyone is in possession to attack. They see the pillars begin knocked down as the something is getting closer. Appearing through the pillars is Yellow Zelkova. He laughs as he steps his foot on the ground

"What's so funny, big guy?" Knuckles demands.

"You will find out soon enough, my friend," Yellow Zelkova answers as he laughs.

"Oh yeah, and who are you supposed to be?" Eve sternly asks.

"My name is Yellow Zelkova. My mighty ruler Dark Oak has sent me to destroy the hedgehogs. Nothing will stand in the way of my task! Sonic, Eve, and all who stand with him are doomed!" Yellow Zelkova says, lifting a pillow

"Whoa," Knuckles reacts.

Yellow Zelkova throws the pillar as he says, "Crush!"

Everyone moves out of the way as the pillar crushes on the ground

Sonic says, "Quick! Get back inside the Typhoon!"

"Come on, guys!" Tails says.

With that, Tails and the others make their way brings out her hammer and ready to fight

Sonic turns to see her and says, "Amy, you too!"

"But why?" Amy asks

"This isn't just Eggman we're dealin' with. Now get inside!" Sonic says

"If you say so, Sonic," Amy replies. She puts her hammer away and heads inside the ship.

Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles are the only ones still standing.

Sonic turns and says, "This oughta be fun…"

"With that overgrown show off, sounds fun," Eve replies with a straight face.

They see Yellow Zelkova with another large pillar

"Looks like we're gonna need some ammunition," Knuckles says.

He runs to a rock and tries to pull it from the ground, but he isn't able to lift it

Yellow Zelkova laughs, "You weakling!"

Yellow Zelkova then lifts two of the pillars from his head

Knuckles replies, "Whoa. He's not foolin' around."

Yellow Zelkova then throws the pillars at them. Knuckles and the two hedgehogs dodge, but the pillar hits the Blue Typhoon making it shake. Yellow Zelkova laughs holding the pillar over his head and spinning it.

"Ready when you are," Knuckles says

"Then let's do this!" Sonic says.

"Sounds good to me," Eve says.

Yellow Zelkova continues to throw the pillars and the three. Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles dodge out of the way before they get hit. Knuckles brings out his shovel claws and attacks, but not a scratch is at him

Yellow Zelkova says, "Perhaps I should show you how it is done!"

"Uh-oh…" Knuckles replies.

Yellow Zelkova then strikes Knuckles and sends him flying.

Eve screams, "Knuckles, no!"

Yellow Zelkova then charges with the pillar and hits Sonic with it. That makes him hit his back on the Blue Typhoon. Inside the Blue Typhoon, the others are seeing what is happening

"Oh no! Sonic!" Amy worriedly says.

Eve then brings out her sword and attacks, but it doesn't work either. Yellow Zelkova begins to attack, and Eve uses her chaos Bubble to protect herself from the pillar. Sonic and Knuckles are moth on the ground

"There's no way we can beat him. He's too strong for us!" Knuckles says

Sonic gets up as he says, "Big boy may be strong, but there's one thing he's not: speedy."

Yellow Zelkova brings out another pillar and about to strike at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog quickly speeds out of the way.

Yellow Zelkova lifts the pillar and says, "He has vanished!"

He then looks up to see Sonic standing on top of it

"You gotta be quicker with that if you wanna keep up with me!" Sonic remarks

"I'll show you, hedgehog!" Yellow Zelkova says.

He then begins to move the pillar off attempt to remove Sonic from it, but he isn't going anywhere. Then Eve hops on it.

"Hey Sonic, mind if I join you?" Eve asks.

"Sure," Sonic says.

Eve turned to Yellow Zelkova and does a raspberry with her tongue.

"You both come down from there!" Yellow Zelkova says angrily, and shakes harder and banging it at the Blue Typhoon.

In the ship, they can feel it shaking.  
"We've got to do something! That awful monster's gonna smash them!" Cream worriedly says.

"Chao-chao chao!" Cheese says.

Yellow Zelkova bangs on the Typhoon until Sonic falls off of it, but Eve remains on top.

"You get off," Yellow Zelkova demands.

"I will, but here you go!" Eve says, throwing a small black and red ball.

Then something hits him at the robotic eyes. Then on the head. Eve jumps off as the ball flies to her. The ball changes to be Jazz the Chaos.

Eve giggles, "Good job Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

Yellow Zelkova then tries to attack, but Knuckles grabs a hold of it. Soon the two are having a battle between strength.

"So, just because you think I'm little I'm no match for you, is that it?" Knuckles questions

"I should think that should be obvious, my friend," Yellow Zelkova says.

?"Well, you're wrong... my friend!" Knuckles says, holding on to the pillar

"We shall see how wrong I am after I have pulverized you and the rest of your tiny team. Give up! You cannot win!" Yellow Zelkova says.

"Okay!" Knuckles says.

He lifts it up as he says, "That about does it!"

Knuckles then throws the pillar, "Take that, Meta-dope!"

Yellow Zelkova is throws with the pillar at him

Galaxina asks, "Did he really just do that?"

"Oh my," Comso replies.

Julie-Su chuckles, "That's Knuckles for you."

Yellow Zelkova lands on the ground and the pillar falls right on top of him.

Eve laughs, "I like to see him try to get out of there."

"He might not for a while," Knuckle says.

Knuckles walks over, and says, "That's done."

Suddenly, the pillar begins to move. Knuckles grits his teeth and the pillar falls off.

Yellow Zelkova places his hand on the ground and pulls himself out.

He laughs, and says, "Not quite, my friend!"

"What... But that can't be...!" Knuckles says in shock

"We will see who will destroy who!" Zelkova says.

Yellow Zelkova then charges at Knuckles and makes him fall to the ground. Knuckles slides into the dirt and hits his head

Julie-Su and Sally worriedly say, "Knuckles."

"Is he okay?" Cream asks.

Knuckles begins to get up and holds his head with his hands. Because of the pain, Knuckles isn't able to open his eyes. At that moment, Yellow Zelkova begins to charge towards him.

Seeing this Julie-Su shouts, "Knuckles open your eyes! He's coming!"

But Knuckles isn't able to.

"Prepare for your doom!" Yellow Zelkova says and begins laughing.

Yellow Zelkova is about to smash into Knuckles when Sonic jumps in and carries Knuckles out of the way

Knuckles is able to open his eyes and says, "Right on time!"

Yellow Zelkova ends up getting hit in the head by a pillow upon collision. Then cause the others to fall to the ground. Sonic and Knuckles land on a ledge and Eve join them

"This is gonna take some fancy footwork," Sonic says.

"Yes, and I have a plan," Eve says.

Eve whispers the plan to the boys softly.

Then talks normal, "You got it?"

Knuckles chuckles, "Got it."

The three nod their heads in reply. On the ground, Yellow Zelkova is looking for them.

He looks around and asks, "Where are they? How can I destroy them when they move so quickly?"

Suddenly, Sonic says, "What's the matter, buddy? I thought you said it was big bad demolition time!"

Yellow Zelkova looks up to see the three on the cliff. Sonic hops off and land on the ship, and jumps off and lands on his feet on the ground

He lifts one leg like he is ready to run, and says, "Come and get me!"

"You asked for it!" Yellow Zelkova says angrily.

He then charges, but Sonic moves out of the way. That makes him hit the Blue Typhoon and makes it move. Everyone feels the ship shaking.

Yellow Zelkova looks around, "Show yourself, hedgehog!"

"Hey, over here!" Knuckles calls out.

Yellow Zelkova turns to see Knuckles moving around and mocking him

"Are you toying with me?" Yellow Zelkova asks in anger.

Then moves out of the way so Yellow Zelkova hits the Blue Typhoon. Everyone screams to feel the crash

Eve gives the boys a thumbs up, "Alright, let's do this boys."

Sonic and Knuckles nod their heads and Eve does the same. Yellow Zelkova stops to see Sonic on one side, Knuckles on the other, and Eve on the Typhoon

"Hey, what are you waitin' for, big fella?" Sonic asks in remarks

Then Knuckles says, "I think he's chicken!"

"Come on, chicken boy! We're ready for ya!" Eve says.

"You mock the great Zelkova?!" Yellow Zelkova asks in anger.

Eve mutters to herself, "Maybe."

Sonic and Knuckle dodge the attack as Yellow Zelkova tries to ram them. They end up hitting the Blur Typhoon from one side to another.

"Hey! What are those three doing? Are they gonna battle that thing or aren't they?" Amy asks.

Outside of the Blue Typhoon, Eve, Sonic, and Knuckles stand in front of it with smirks on their faces.

Yellow Zelkova charges at them saying, "Your clever taunting has come to an end!"

"Yeah, whatever!" The three say, and jump out of the way making Yellow Zelkova ram into the Blue Typhoon.

Everyone screams from the inside

Yellow Zelkova stands up in anger, "Your foolishness grows more wearisome by the minute. Will you fight me or not?"

"Sure. We'll fight ya," Sonic says.

Yellow Zelkova looks up to see the three on the ship

"Then come down here," Yellow Zelkova says, bitter

Knuckles turns to the hedgehogs, "I think we've kept him waiting long enough. What do you say?"

"I think so," Eve says

"It's showtime," Sonic says

Yellow Zelkova cocks his head, and says, "I've had enough of your games. Your pathetic attempts at victory are at an end."

And begins laughing.

Seeing this, Knuckles says, "Get ready, Tails!"

"Time for Spin Dash Power Cannon!" Sonic says.

Tails becomes a bit confused

Yellow Zelkova is even more confused, "Huh? Spin Dash what?"

Knuckles walks away and waves goodbye, "Later."

"What are you doing? You think you have fooled Zelkova?" Yellow Zelkova panics

In the Blue Typhoon Bridge, Tails says, "Prepare the main cannon! Activate energy link!"

Then the Power Cannon lifts up.

Sonic says, "You go sis."

And hurried inside the ship.

Knuckles runs to the engine room control panel and turns on the powers. Soon, the Master Emerald begins to glow.

"This is gonna be fun!" Knuckles says.

Eve runs inside the cannon as Tails says through the radio, "Increase pressure in main detonator! Power level set! Okay, Eve, get in position!"

Eve lands on the platform and says, "Here goes!"

Then performs a powerful spin dash

Tails types in the coordinate and says, "Deactivate safety trigger! Target locked on B for bullseye!"

The monitor turns on and the circle aim directly at Yellow Zelkova. Confused, Yellow Zelkova is wondering what they're up to

"Launch Spin Dash Power Cannon noooww!" Tails commands.

The cannon fires Eve and performs a powerful spin dash.

Yellow Zelkova panics, "What is happening? The light! It's too bright! I cannot see! Where are you, Eve? I thought you were brave. Show yourself! I command you!"

The spin dash hits Yellow Zelkova and are ramming the pillars coming their way

Seeing, This Tails says, "Direct hit! Now to break down those rocks! Knuckles, ready?"

"Yup! Let's charge up," Knuckles says.

Knuckles spreads out his arms and says, "Master Emerald, can you hear me?"

With that, the Master Emerald begins to glow and power up the engine

Then Knuckles says, "Give us... all your power!"

Yellow Zelkova is smashes into a rock. He lifts his head up to see what is happening.

Yellow Zelkova panics, "No! The barriers! They mustn't!"

Eve continues with her spin dash. She comes out of it and lands on the rock.

Eve calls out, "Start the engine, Tails!"

With the barrier removed and the roots coming off, the Blue Typhoon begins to move. The Blue Typhoon flies pass the rocks and knocking them down. Yellow Zelkova can see the Blue Typhoon moving

Yellow Zelkova calls out in anger, "You will not get far. The great master Dark Oak has more in store for you! Mark my words, we will destroy you yet!"

"Sure. You bring it on, Meta-loser, and we'll be waiting for you! And give the boss man our regards, huh?" Knuckles says, holding out his fist.

Eve stands on the rock to see the Blur Typhoon coming their way

"Eve!" Amy calls out.

Eve jumps on the Typhoon and walk inside.

"You're okay!" Amy happily says.

"Course she's okay. She's a tough cookie," Sonic says.

Jazz hugs Eve, and says, "Chao Chao."

Cream happily says, "Thanks to Sonic, Eve and Knuckles, we made it through that Cloister without hardly a scratch!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese happily replies.

The Blue Typhoon continues to fly across the Cloister and see a bright light leading to exist.

Sonic says, "Good goin', gang!"

Eve says in thought, "Yeah, we made it this far... but who knows what'll happen when we get out there?"

Cosmo is thinking the same thing. The Blue Typhoon continues to travel across the Cloister and wondering what will be on the other side.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Testing Time

Flying through space, the Blue Typhoon is long out of the Cloister and heading to a new destination

"Hey, Tails. Why don't you try steerin' the ship on a different course now?" Sonic asks as he pats Cheese who is sleeping on his lap.

"I guess I can. But where exactly do you want me to go, Sonic?" Tails replies with a question.

"Wherever. It doesn't matter. It's just we've been going in this direction since the Metarex began chasing us twelve hours ago, and I've been wondering why they haven't fired a shot at us," Sonic says.

Cosmo asks in concern, "Are you suggesting that the Metarex tricked us into going this way?"

"Is it a trap, Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Why don't we find out?" Sonic says.

"Okay! And while we're at it, we can test out how accurate their tracking sensors are. Let's push our speed to the max!" Tails says, beginning to use the control.

Then says, "Rotor, increase auxiliary engines to maximum power!"

"Roger. Increasing power now," Eve says.

"Turn to Mark 3.1!" Tails says

Amy asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea? They're turning too!"

"It's a laser blast. The Metarex are firing at us," Eve says.

"All shields up!" Cream says.

Suddenly a bright beam of light fires. The shield appears over the Blue Typhoon.

"Guess they don't want us going this way," Knuckles says with a smirk.

The Blue Typhoon begins to turn

Tails commands, "Change course to Mark 0.8! Maintain speed!"

Then Amy says, "But there are three ships approaching at Mark 370, and they're coming at us full speed!"

Just then, the Metarex ships begin to make their move

"Quick! Target those ships now!" Tails says

"You got it!" Eve says and begins typing

Then Tails says "Amy! Load six missiles and prepare to fire on my command!"

Then the hatch opens to reveal the missiles

"Target set," Eve says.

Then Amy says, "Missiles are loaded."

Tails shouts, "Fire!"

The missiles fires out of the compartment. Soon the missiles begins to destroy the round orbs of the Metarex.

Eve says, "All three ships have been destroyed! Five more are on the way."

"Return to original coordinates!" Tails calls out.

"Roger," Tails says.

"Now it's their move!" Tails says.

Then says, "Cream! Keep all the shields up!"

"Roger!" Cream says.

"If the Metarex back off now, it's because they want us to head this way," Tails says in thought.

The Metarex Ships turn around and fly away.

"The Metarex ships turned around. They aren't chasing us anymore," Sally says

Eve says, "The Metarex are up to something."

"Looks that way," Sonic says with a nod.

"Guys, are there any Metarex in front of us?" Knuckles asks.

Nicole says on the monitors, "I've been trying to search the area with our scanners, but so far I haven't detected anything at all. It's possible that somebody's jamming our scanners."

"Then it is a trap. We should turn around," Knuckles says

But Sonic says different, "No way. I'm really curious to know what the Metarex are scheming."

You want us to stay on course? That doesn't make any sense, Sonic! We're bound to get attacked!" Knuckles asks.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Sonic says.

With that, the Blue Typhoon continues to fly in the same direction to find the Metarex.

In an unknown ship of the Metarex, Dark Oak says, "Send a fleet of battleships to destroy the hedgehogs now!

But Black Narcissus says, "No, I want to confront him face-to-face! It's much more challenging, and amusing!"

"Do not underestimate that hedgehogs and his friends. Remember what happened to your fellow commander Red Pine," Dark Oak says.

Black Narcissus chuckles, and says, "Red Pine was a weak fool. He did not have the right skills to defeat Sonic. But I do. It's all a matter of brainpower. You see, it's impossible to vanquish a powerful opponent, unless you understand him."

He stands and walks forward, "I have built two prototype robots to test the hedgehogs' abilities. Perhaps they can defeat them. If not, I'll use the data from their attack to construct another robot that will destroy them."

Then the Metarex laughs. Soon,. There is a planet that is long destroyed by the Metarex.

Meanwhile at the Blue Typhoon.

"The scanners picked up a planet dead ahead," Eve says

"But I thought the Metarex were jamming our sensors," Amy says

Tails says, "Well, I guess they changed their mind and decided to stop jamming them for some reason, Amy."

"Thanks for straightening that out for us," Knuckles says, sarcastically.

Sally says, "Nicole, bring a magnified view up on the main screen."

"Of course," Nicole says.

The monitor appears to reveal the planet.

"That's magnified?" Knuckles asks.

"We can hardly see anything!" Amy says.

"Nicole, can you make the image bigger. Try to have it zoom in digitally," Sally says.

"Yes," Nicole says.

Nicole zooms closer and closer. Everyone find it so confusing

"Not exactly a prime piece of real estate, is it?" Knuckles says.

"No kidding," Manic replies.

Suddenly, Tails shockley notices, "Huh? Hold on! Look at those readings! Computer analysis shows that all those craters were made recently!"

Everyone becomes shocked to hear this.

"The Metarex probably kept attacking this planet until it was totally lifeless," Tails says.

Stunned to hear this, Cosmo says, "Tails is right…"

Cosmo closes her eyes as Galaxina holds her to a hug.

"That's cruel," Eve comments.

"I thought it was a bad idea to come here, but I've changed my mind. If these Metarex wanna challenge us, then I say bring 'em on! The scanners have located their base. Let's go there and make 'em pay for what they did to this planet!" Knuckles says.

The monitor zooms close to reveal a black building of some kind.

"They think they've fooled us, which'll make it even sweeter when we beat those Metarex!" Amy says.

"Okay! Let's go for it!" Tails says.

"Turning off all shields to increase power! Now we're ready to go!" Cream says, pushing the levers.

With that the Blue Typhoon begins to approach the planet. Not long, the scanners begins to beep.

Eve notices, "This can't be right... The ship's sensors have detected a bunch of Chaos Emeralds."

"What's going on?" Cosmo asks.

"Didn't you adjust the sensors so you wouldn't pick up any more fake Emeralds?" Cream asks.

"I did," Rotor says.

"What makes you think these Emeralds might be fake? They could be real," Sonic says

Cream says, "There is no way this many Chaos Emeralds exist!"

Sonic asks, "How many of 'em are out there?"

"About five hundred!" Tails says.

"Five hundred!" Eve says in shock.

"Whoa, that's a big rock collection," Sonic says, weary.

Rotor types on the keyboard, "It looks like these fake Chaos Emeralds are a lot more advanced than the others we've seen."

"Those Metarex are definitely clever," Knuckles says.

And Cosmo narrows her eyes, and says, "But they're also devious and dangerous."

Speaking of the Metarex, you guys, it looks like they're sending us a message," Amy says.

Everyone turns to the screen to see them writing a message on the screen.

"This is the first time they've ever sent us a text message," Knuckles says.

"Great. What do they want?" Julie-Su says, annoyed.

"I'll turn on the translator," Tails says

But Cosmo says, "You don't have to bother; I can read it."

"Sounds good. What do they say?" Eve asks.

As the message appears, Cosmo reads it so everyone can hear, "Greetings, space voyagers. It was I who sent the Metarex to attack your ship and chase you down. You were being tested, and you have passed with honor. I admire your great courage, and I invite you to visit my base. I am Black Narcissus, a commander of the Metarex."

"So he's inviting us to his base? Let's send him an RSVP on a missile!" Knuckles says.

"If we do go to that base, you should stay on the ship. You're much too hot-headed for this mission," Amy says.

Knuckles shouts in rage, "What?! I am not a hothead!"

"Oh, yeah?" Amy questions.

Eve laughs, "She got ya."

But Cosmo says, "There's more."

Hearing this, Sally asks, "Uh... really? What else does it say, Cosmo?"

But Cosmo quickly says trying to smile, "I'm all mixed up! I meant to say there isn't anything more to the message!"

"Huh?" Eve replies

"Okay! Let's go and say hello!" Sonic says

Then Tails says, "I doubt the Metarex will invite us back after we wreck the place."

Everyone begins laughing. Cosmo is the only one not smiling and leaves the room. She walks out of the bridge. Eve stops laughing to see Cosmo leaving. Cosmo goes in the elevator and wait for it until she is in the hangar where the ships are. Once she is on the hanger's floor, she walks to Amy's ship. She turns a red knob and open the hatch. She then hops in the front seat and buckles her seat belt.

Cosmo worriedly says in thought, "I hope they'll forgive me for deceiving them…"

Cosmo simply sits in the ship as she shows turmoil in her heart.

At the same time, the Metarex begins to inject missiles and are making their way to the Blue Typhoon. Soon the alarm goes off at the Blue Typhoon.

"The Metarex just fired missiles at us!" Tails says.

Amy says, "That isn't a very warm welcome!"

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese replies.

"Sending more power to the front shields!" Cream says.

"These Metarex are playing games with us! I knew they were sneaky, but this is a new low!" Knuckles says.

Unknown to everyone Sonic notices someone's missing, "Cosmo? Eve?"

But also notices, "Sally? Galaxina?"

The missiles continues to fly and make their way to the Blue Typhoon.

"They're coming in fast!" Cream says.

"There's too many of them to shoot down!" Knuckles says.

Then Amy notices, "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic and Tails turn their heads to face it

Amy looks at the monitor and says, "According to the sensors, those missiles are packed with potassium nitrate and aluminum! That's weird."

"I don't get it," Sonic says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, those chemicals are used in fireworks," Tails says.

"Fireworks?" Knuckles asks.

Suddenly a large flash of light appears in the area, blinding everyone.

"I had a feeling this trip was gonna blow up in our faces!" Knuckles shouts.

As the light blinds everyone, Amy ship flies past the light and to where the Metarex are. The ship begins make a landing. The hatch of the Metarex's hideout opens and Amy's ship comes to a landing. Once landed, the hatch closes. Cosmo looks with a firm look and the hatch opens

She hears a voice saying, "You may proceed through the tunnel. I am waiting for you."

Cosmo hops off the ship and lands on the ground. Then walks down the hall

"So you came alone. You are braver than I thought. I rather suspected that you would lose your nerve," The robotic voice says

Walking into a room, Cosmo calls out, "Where are you? Is there some reason why you're hiding from me?"

The light turns on and a chair rises to reveal Black Narcissus sitting there

"Calm yourself. You have nothing to fear... so far. Welcome to my base!" Black Narcissus says.

Cosmo sternly says, "You promised to tell me everything. I want to know the truth about my ancestors and the Metarex. You tell me now, or I'm leaving!"

Black Narcissus says, "Foolish girl. You aren't going anywhere. You're incredibly naive. Don't you realize you've been tricked?"

Cosmo becomes stunned to realize her mistake

"The only reason I brought you here was to make you my prisoner," Black Narcissus says.

Soon Cosmo begins to get scared and frightened says, "Prisoner?"

Back on the bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Tails is able to put the translator on to figure out what the rest of the message says.

Tails reads, "Answers I have about your clan that you seek... To my base you will come in five minutes when I launch the missiles at your ship."

Amy says confused, "That message doesn't make any sense. Are you sure the translator is working?"

"I think so," Tails says.

"Cosmo is the only one who understands the Metarex's writing," Cream says in concern.

Then asks, "Has Sonic figured out where she went?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll find her soon and send her to the bridge," Tails says

On the radio Sonic says, "I wouldn't count on that if I were you."

In the hanger, Sonic says, "Amy's ship is missing."

"Huh? How could she leave the Blue Typhoon without the sensors spotting her?" Tails asks, confusing and typing.

In the hanger, Sonic holds out a chip he has from one of the wirings.

Sonic answers, "She must have had help... from a hacker.

"But the only one who could hack into the system other than me is Rotor, Nicole, Sally, Eve, and Cloud-Ra!"

"Eve's gone too. Not only her, but Galxina and Sally are gone too," Sonic says.

"What, they're all gone?!" Amy asks in shock.

"Yes. And I suspect it's where the Metarex says," Sonic says.

The Blue Typhoon flies to where the base is.

In the Metarex's base, Galixia has Cosmo in her arms while Eve and Sally stand in front of them.

"Listen to me. There must e a way to work this out peacefully. Can we just try-" Sally says.

But Black Narcissus interrupts her, "Silence! I have no intention of negotiating with you. You were not invited here. Return to your ship at once, or you will be destroyed."

"No way. You set Cosmo up so you can use her as a hostage," Eve says.

Cosmo sadly says, "I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess."

"Forget it, okay? It's not like you forced us to come along. We wanted to help you," Sally says.

Then Eve says. "We don't understand exactly why you wanted to come here, but we're sure you had a good reason."

Soon Cosmo's eyes begins watery, "I did! Please understand! I had to come! I had to! Really!"  
Galaxina hugs Cosmo, "It's okay. We know you didn't mean for this to happen

Eve says, "You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger."

"When you were younger?" Cosmo asks

"It's kind of a long story," Eve says.

"Let's all go back to the Blue Typhoon and explain it to the others," Sally says.

The girls then prepares to leave, but suddenly, they are stopped by two Metarex robots. One if a Bronze color, the other is Teal. The girls gasps in shock

Black Narcissus says, "Hold it. Your friend Cosmo and Eve stays here."

"What? Why?" Galaxina asks.

"And what are these those?" Eve asks.

"If you must know, these two are specially designed for an experiment. Bronze will test your skill. Teal will test your speed. They have all the data from previous encounters with you. Now it's time for part one of my experiments!" Black Narcissus says.

Eve shouts, "Guys, run!"

Sally, Galaxina, and Cosmo hurry away. Eve then begins to speed at a high accelerations and ranks right into the Teal Metarex to the wall. Eve then punches and kicks the Bronze. Running down the hall to the plane, they see the door going to close.

Sally brings out the remote, "I figure they'll try something like this."

Sally presses the button that activates the laser on Amy's ship. It fires and blows a hole on the wall.

"Let's get out of here," Sally says.

Suddenly, a sharp object comes in, but Sally reflect it with her ring blaze.

"Hmm, never thought you have a few tricks up your sleeves," Black Narcissus says.

"That's not all I can do," Sally says.

Then tuns, "Galaxina, take Cosmo to the ship and get out of here."

"But what about you?" Galaxina asks in concern.

Sally says, "You have to go!"

Suddenly, Eve comes over and uses her sword, but Black Narcissus begins to try to strike at them.

Eve lands on the ground, "You have to leave! Now!"

Galaxina and Cosmo close their eyes in dismay and hurry to Amy's ship. The Galaxina flies the ship and blast an opening for them. Then the two hurry back to the Blue Typhoon. Sally and Eve continue to fight Black Narcissus. The Metarex is a really good fighter as well.

Sally lands on the ground as she takes deep breaths. Suddenly, Black Narcissus is about to strike at Sally. Sally turns around in shock to see Eve has taken the hit and collapses on the ground.

Sally screams, "Eve!"

Suddenly, Black Narcissus swats Sally to the wall and the girl falls to the ground.

Black Narcissus chuckles and says, "I must say, I'm rather pleased you tried to flee. It's been too long since I've felt the thrill of taking down a foe with my own hands. I must try it more often."

Back in the hanger of the Blue Typhoon, Galaxina and Cosmo are able to return safe and explain everything to them. The Power Cannon rises up.

"Okay, this is it. Target coordinates for base are set. Prepare to load the Spin Dash Power Cannon!" Tails says

"I hope Sonic brings Sally and Eve back here safely, so I can pound some sense into 'em!" Amy says.

"I can't believe they were so reckless. Who does he think he is?! Knuckles?" Cream asks.

And Cosmo says, "This is all my fault this happened?"

"You didn't know this will happen. We can only hope Sonic brings them back.

"Cut the chatter and let's get on with the attack!" Knuckle says, looking at the Master Emerald's glow.

"Take it easy! We're ready," Amy says

"Then let's go! Tails, let's fire up the cannon to full power!" Knuckles says.

"Yeah. If we can get Sonic in there fast, we may catch Black Narcissus by surprise," Tails says.

At the same time, Sonic runs into the cannon and bounce around a bit

Tails asks, "All set, Sonic?"

"Sure am! That Metarex won't know what hit 'im!" Sonic says, landing on the platform.

"Okay! Then I'll get the cannon ready to fire!" Knuckles says.

The Power Cannon begins to move to its possession.

Tails calls out, "Increase the power level to maximum energy now!"

Then power begins to flow into the engine of the power cannon

"Sonic, prepare for launch!" Tails says.

Sonic then begins to perform his spin dash.

"I'm locking on target!" Tails says as the cannon is moving to the target

"Get ready... We're blasting you at that base full speed!" Tails adds, Sonic spin dashes with more speed

Then Tails says, "Spin Dash Power Cannon, fire!"

With that, Sonic is launched directly at the base. Sonic slams through the roof and drops to the floor. Then crashes into a room full of counterfeit Chaos Emeralds.

"The scanner was right," Sonic says, looking around

He stands up, and says, "There are a lot of fake Emeralds here."

He soon begins to shiver, "Suddenly I don't feel so great."

Suddenly, he hears a voice saying, "Sonic the Hedgehog, how kind of you to drop in."

Sonic looks up to see the sound is coming from the ceiling his crashed through

"I've been looking forward to meeting you. Won't you join me in my command center?" The voice says.

Sonic hops up to reveal Black Narcissus

"You're not at all what I expected. I didn't think you'd be so scrawny. It's hard to believe that you're a great fighter," Black Narcissus says.

"Well, maybe later I can prove to you how tough I am. But right now, I wanna see my friend and my sister. No, are you gonna show me where they are?" Sonic says

"Of course I will. Your friend and your sister have not been harmed. In fact, the only reason I took them prisoner was to lure you here. You see, I've heard so many stories about you and your sister's powers that I decided to bring you both here for an experiment, but your sister save me the trouble of her coming here." Black Narcissus says.

"Sorry, pal, but I'm a hedgehog, not a guinea pig. Now where is my friend and my sister?" Sonic sternly says.

Black Narcissus wouldn't hear of it, "You will cooperate with my experiment. We will start by collecting data on your strength and speed."

"I already told you there's no way I'm gonna help ya. Now show me where my friends are!" Sonic says

Black Narcissus presses a button as he says, "Since you refuse, then I will have to experiment on your friend and sister."

Rising from the floor is an orb capsule with Sally and Eve trapped inside. Sally opens her eyes, and is surprised to see Sonic.

Sally calls out, "Sonic, it's a trap! You need to get out!"

Sonic gasps in shock to see the condition Sally and Eve are in. Both Sally and Eve are injured and Eve isn't waking up. Sally is barely able to keep her eyes open.

Black Narcissus says, "Those two certainly make a pathetic pair."

Sally says in a weakened voice, Sonic! Get out, save yourself!"

Sonic runs over to them, "Eve! Sally!"

The prison goes down sending the two below

"The fate of your friends rests entirely in your hands. If you choose to oppose me, then I assure you they will pay a painful price. It should be quite entertaining!" Black Narcissus says.

Sonic is not happy with this at all.

Black Narcissus laughs and says, "Well, Sonic? What is your decision? Are you ready to proceed with the experiment?"

Sonic angrily says, "I've never seen Sally look so scared…"

"She should be," Black Narcissus says.

Suddenly, Sonic's fur turns to a dark blue, "And Eve... was knocked out... and they've been badly hurt. What did you do to them?"

"They attempted to escape, and were taught a painful lesson," Black Narcissus says.

Suddenly, a gold and silver Metarex appears

Black Narcissus says, "It is time for the experiment. These two Metarex were designed by me especially for this occasion. Gold will test your strength, and Silver your speed. I've based my Metarex designs on data that was collected during previous battles against you. I'm eager to see if they're powerful enough to defeat you."

Sonic clutches his fist on the ground

Sonic turns his head around with a rather evil chuckle, "All right then... Let's test 'em out!"

Sonic the attacks the two Metarex viciously. He dips through the silver at top speed. Then pummel the gold one until it explodes. Through the smoke, Sonic's fur becomes black and his eyes is white.

Sonic laughs darkly, "Looks like you'll have to go back to the drawing board!"

"Settle down, Sonic!" A voice says.

Sonic turns to see Dr. Eggman as the smoke clears.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up before," Eggman says.

"You are not the only one having a bad day, you know," Decoe says.

And Bocoe says, "Our trip was a real space odyssey."

"We had some mechanical difficulties. For some reason, the Egg Drive got scrambled up.

Space travel is tricky. I've warped past so many planets I'm starting to see stars," Eggman says, fiddling with his mustache.

Hwe walks to where Sonic is and says in a firm tone, "Listen, Sonic. I'm really disappointed in you. From now on, be careful not to let your temper get out of control, or one of these days, you'll find that you're always angry, just like another hedgehog we know. You should get out of here. And don't worry about your crewmates; Shadow already rescued them."

In the Blue Typhoon, Sally and Eve are resting in the medical room. Eve slowly opens her eyes and sees a blue. Clearly, Eve can tell who it is.

"Sh-Shadow?" Eve asks.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks.

"I'm so sore right now. Black Narcissus is relentless," Eve weakly says.

"You and your friends will be alright. I hope you all learn a lesson from this," Shadow says.

"I did. What we all did was dangerous, stuped, and reckless," Eve softly says.

"You get some rest," Shadow says.

Eve nods her head.

In the base, Rouge performs a screw kick that has destroyed the machine makes the fake Chaos Emeralds.

"Rouge wrecked the machine that makes the fake Chaos Emeralds!" Decoe says.

"She seemed to get a real kick out of it," Bocoe says.

Rouge flies and lands on the ground.

She sternly says to the metarex commander , "That felt great. If there's one thing I hate, it's imitation jewelry. You Metarex have bad taste. From now on, stick to genuine gems."

Then walks away with her hands on her hips

"You did a great job, Rouge," Eggman says, placing his hands together.

"That was awesome!" The pair replies

"Yes, I know. They don't call be a knockout for nothing," Rouge says from a distance

Eggman turns to Black Narcissus says angrily says, "I don't like the way you attacked Chris and Cosmo. It's one thing to take them prisoner and threaten them, but when you actually hurt somebody, that's going too far."

"You said it, Doctor!" Decoe says

And Bocoe says, "Even we have some principles."

"And I also don't like you making counterfeit Chaos Emeralds," Eggman says.

"Yeah, that's phony-baloney," Bocoe says.

Then Eggman says, "And another thing…"

Black Narcissus angrily says, Silence!"

Before he can do anything Bocoe and Decoe grab hold of him

"Back off, buster!" Decoe says

"What the-" Black Narcissus says in shock.

Then Bokkun flies over and gives Black Narcissus a hard kick.

Bokkun lands on the ground with his hands on his hips, "Are you ready for round two?"

Eggman laughs, and says, "My robots are tougher that they look. They could beat a whole army of Metarex with their bare hands."

Black Narcissus experience electric serges on him as he asks, "Why did you interfere, Eggman?"

"Because I want to send you and your Meta-pals a warning," Eggman says

"What warning? Are you teaming up with Sonic and his friends against us?" Black Narcissus asks.

"Well now, that all depends... on whether you want me to be your most dangerous foe or most valuable friend. It's clear that your battle against Sonic and Eve has just begun," Eggman says.

Meanwhile, the group continue to ride in the Blue Typhoon and everyone are glad that their friends have returned safely

"Black Narcissus, you'd better tell your fellow commanders not to underestimate me again. Today I came to that hedgehog's defense, but that doesn't mean we're on the same side.

I could still be persuaded to join your team... for the right price!" Eggman says, and laughs.

Shadow decides to stay with Eve in her room and decides to stay with her until she feels better.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: A Revolutionary Tale

In a different part of space surrounded by asteroids, the Crimson Egg continues its journey

"What's going on?" Rouge asks.

"Looks like a full-blown space skirmish, and we're right in the middle!" Decoe says, as the ship shakes

"I cannot tell yet who they are, Doctor, but I have a feeling they are not exactly friendly," Bocoe says.

Eggman says, "Now let's not get hysterical. It's only Sonic and Eve and their pea brained posse."

The monitors appears on Eggman's screen reveals two ships. One set are the Metarex, the other is something else. There is a heated battle going on a group of resistances vs the Metarex.

A young human man with dark burgundy hair says, "The warships are comin' at us from everywhere!"

"We're way outnumbered!" One pilot's voice says

Another voice says, "We can't turn back. It's too late!"

One ship continues to fight and destroy three of the Metarex ships. In the ship is a young human woman who has light orange hair in a ponytail a white headband, and blue eyes

The woman says, "I'll distract the satellite ships. You aim for the fortress and give it everything you've got!"

"Roger," The pilots reply.

The resistances follow the girl's lead.

In one of the Metarex ship, one of the Commanders, Pale Bayleaf is at the scene.

A Metarex soldier says, "They are aimed at the mothership, sir."

"Then we must teach them a lesson," Pale Bayleaf says.

With that the Metarex begins to fire at the resistance.

As the battle going on, Eggman and his robots can see it

"Something tells me it is not the hedgehogs!" Bocoe panics.

"This is someone a whole lot crankier!" Decoe says

"Quit quivering, you clanking clods!" Eggman says.

Flying towards the battle is the Blue Typhoon, it doesn't take long for the alarm to go off.

Amy asks, "What's going on?"

"The Metarex are up ahead," Tails says.

The monitor appears to reveal the Metares and the ships of the resistance.

"Who are they?" Sonic asks, noticing the other ships.

The resistance ships fire at the Metarex ships and blow them up. Sadly, some of the resistance is getting blown up as well.

Eve says, "They need help."

"Then let's go give them a hand," Sonic says.

"Don't look now, but I think Shadow is doing just that," Manic says.

Everyone turns to see Shadow on the deck. He jumps off and begins to destroy every Satellite Metarex in sight. The girl pilot continues to fly across space and becomes stunned to see the satellite in front of her. Suddenly, it blows up and shield her eyes. The girl opens her eyes to see Shadow standing on her ship. When he turns to face her, the girl gasps in shock. Then Shadow takes off.

The girl begins to wonder, "Could that be Black Wind...?"

Then she hears one of her comrades asking, "Molly! You okay?"

"Who was that guy? He came out of nowhere!" Another pilot asks.

Another pilot asks, "What next?"

The girl, Molly says, "Let's follow him! We may not be the only resistance out here! C'mon!"

With that, the remaining ships begin to follow Shadow and aim for the Metarex Ship. As they charge, the three ships from the Blue Typhoon come in as well. Amy along with Cosmo drive while Sally and Bunnie ride on the wings. Sonia along with Galaxina drives on the yellow while Knuckles and Julie-Su ride on the wings. The last one, Manic and Cloud0Ra are inside while Sonic and Eve stand on the wings.

In the Metarex ship, Pale Bayleaf says, "It appears that our enemies are more resourceful than we thought. That's enough for now.

"Yes, sir," A Metarex soldier says.

Then Pale Bayleaf says, "Retreat immediately. We'll be watching and when they least expect it, we'll strike again, and this time, we'll destroy them."

In the Crimson Egg, Molly calls and do a three way call with it, herself, and the Blue Typhoon.

"We are very grateful to you," Molly says.

"It's no trouble. We're happy to give you a hand," Tails says.

"Think nothing of it. Those Metarex can certainly be a nuisance with a capital N," Eggman says.

"Right," Tails mutters.  
The ships in the area are heading towards an orange break apart planet.

Molly says, "This is Cascade, our home planet. My friends and I are the only ones living here now. They've arranged a welcome reception for you at the base. I'm sure they'd be greatly honored if you come. We'll see you there."

Eggman smirks to see his scanner is picking up a Chaos Emerald.

"I'd be happy to come, now that I know there's a Chaos Emerald lying among those wretched ruins down there," Eggman says.

In the Blue Typhoon, Amy is picking up the signal herself.

"Looks like there's a Chaos Emerald down there," Amy says.

"Well, looks like we're going to a little party. Maybe we can ask for the Emerald," Sonic says.

In the Crimson Egg, Eggman says, "I must be discreet. If Rouge and her sticky fingers find out there are Chaos Emeralds floating about, why, she's liable to."

Suddenly, Rouge says, "I'm liable to what, Eggy-poo?"

He turns around to see Rouge right now, and Bokkun is behind her.

Bokkun says, "Uh-oh... Talk about busted…"

"You're afraid I just might snatch 'em up for myself," Rouge says

Then shrugs her shoulders and asks, "How can I ever convince you I'm on the level?"

"Yeah. right," Eggman says.

Then says, "I need you to take Omega, and Omega keep an eye on her."

Sometime later, Eggman and his crew along with the Freedom Fighters are in the base of the resistance. Shadow continues to stare out the window to see the scenery.

He then hears a familiar voice, "Shadow."

Shadow looks at the reflection to see Eve and Molly.

Molly says, "Sorry, I just wanted to thank you. What you did... I mean, it was really incredible."

"Yeah," Shadow says.

"No, I mean it, Shadow. How did you do it? You destroyed those ships in seconds flat! My comrades and I were really impressed, and I just-" Molly says.

Then Shadow simply walks away.

Molly follows her, "I just want to learn more about you, like where you learn to battle like that. You were amazing!"

Shadow sternly says, "Drop it, okay?"

"Oh no! I didn't mean to make him angry," Molly says.

"Don't worry, it's not you. Really," Eve says

"She's right, hon. He's always grumpy," Rogue says

"Why is that?" Molly asks.

Eve sadly says, "He's been acting like this since an incident that caused his heart to be full of pain, but he doesn't act like that towards me."

"True, but just 'cause he's a hero doesn't mean he's Prince Charming. That strong silence just drives me batty," Rouge says.

Molly runs over to him, and says, Wait. You attacked four Metarex ships like it was nothing at all! I've never seen bravery like that before. It was like the legend of Black Wind."

"Never heard of him," Shadow says.

"Who is that?" Someone speaks.

They turn to see Amy, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, and Galaxina walking over.

"Hello, it's nice to see you all again," Molly says.

"Hi, we didn't get to properly introduce ourselves, "I'm Amy, this is Cream and Cheese. Cosmo and her older sister, Galaxina. Of course, you already met, Rouge, Eve and her brother, Shadow," Amy says.

"Hello, my name is Molly," Molly says.

"You have a pretty name," Amy says.

"So who is this Black Wind you mention?" Eve asks

Molly says, "Well, long ago, there was a great hero named Black Wind. We called him that because he came out of the night to fight for our people and was never seen again. For a moment, when I first saw you outside of my ship, I thought that maybe you were him. You're a hero!"

Then walks away.

"Shadow?" Molly calls out.

But Shadow says, "You're wrong. I'm no hero."

"That's right! He's just out for himself, aren't you, Shadow?" Rouge questions.

"That's not true. Shadow practically saved us a few times and he always saves Eve whenever she needs him," Amy says

Shadow turns to face Rouge, "Well, you should talk. You do just about anything to get what you want."

Rouge is shocked to hear it. Then he walks away. Eve sadly sighs.

Then thoughts, "I guess there are still things Shadow isn't able to get over with."

Meanwhile in the dining room, the resistances are showing honor to their heroes for helping them with their battle, that includes Eggman and his robots.

"That's right. If you hadn't come along, who knows what could have happened?" The boy from earlier says

"Thanks to you, the resistance lives on!" A male pilot says

"You're too kind. It was the least I could do for my fellow revolutionaries," Eggman says.

Sonic thoughts, "Yeah right."

"You are a truly noble and honorable warrior, sir!" Another pilot says.

Bocoe and Decoe nod their heads

The rebels says, "Hear, hear!"

"It was very nice of you to invite us, Leon was it?" Sally says.

Of course, and it's also an honor to meet you princess," Leon says.

"Oh no, you don't need to get in the formalities, I'm a fighter like you guys," Sally says.

"She's right, Sally fight alongside us since well, a certain pain started a hostile takeover," Bunnie says.

Then firmly stare at Eggman without them knowing

Suddenly, Decoe asks, "Maybe now would be a good time to ask about that Chaos Emerald- Oops!"

Eggman quickly says, "Ahem, perhaps you're right, Decoe. I would be ticked to continue assisting your mission, provided we find a way to, shall we say, sweeten the deal."

"You got it. After all, it's only fair. You've proven yourself to be a great ally, sir," Leon says.

"That's right. You deserve it!" A pilot says.

Sonic rolls his eyes and thought, "Id they knew what kind of man Eggman is, they wouldn't have thought of giving him this much hospitality."

"We don't often find like-minded freedom fighters such as yourself. What's ours is yours, sir. Ever since our planet was destroyed, we have no need for a Chaos Emerald. Passing it on to such a worthy and brilliant man would indeed be an honor," Leon says.

A man with white hair says, "Comrade Leon speaks for all of us, sir. A Chaos Emerald is the least we can give for our invaluable friendship. We humbly thank you."

Sonic and his friends along with Eggman and his robotic stay in silence.

Just then, they hear a female voice, "What's going on?"

Everyone looks to see Molly walking in the room with Shadow, Rouge, and Eve remain behind.

Leon says, "We're giving him the Emerald. I need you to get it."

"If you think it's best, then I suppose we should. But we hid it so long ago, I-I can't remember where," Molly says.

Leon thinks, "Let me think…"

Then says, "You'll need to fly to Cascade where Satellite City Industrial District once was. There's a factory there with three windows at the top."

"Then what?" Rouge asks.

"It's in a safe deposit box right there on the main level," Leon says.

"Okay, I'll fly there right now," Molly says.

Eve says, "I'm going with you."

"So are we," Rouge says.

Sonic comes over, "If there's an adventure, I want in too."

Sonic, Eve, and Shadow begin to depart. So does Molly, but Leon grabs her hand. Eve stops to see Leon stopping her from leaving.

Molly turns, and asks, "Huh? What?

Leon says, "Molly... I need you to do something else. Something really important. You'll see a small locked cabinet directly above the safe deposit box. Being me whatever files are in there."

Leon brings out a key and passes it to Molly.

Molly takes it and asks, "I don't get it. Why would you need a bunch of dusty old files?"

"Simple. They are historical records on the Metarex invasion that just might prove useful to us," Leon says.

"Sure, I'm on it!" Molly says, and head off.

Leon brings out a paper and says, "Take this, it's important. Make sure that you only read it until you reach the district."

"Okay," Eve replies, taking the paper

Then heads off to join the others.

Leon clutches her heads, "I'm sorry Molly, but it's the only way. If this works, I promise, we'll be together soon."

In the other room, Eggman and the comrades continue laughing. Sally walks over to notice the distressed look on his face.

Far on the plains of the planet, Shadow skates on the ground with Eve running a short distance away. She reads the note Leon has and shows concern. Then hides the paper. In her ship, Rouge and Sonic are it with molly driving. Omega flies in the air along with the plane.

"You wouldn't know it, but this was once a beautiful place," Molly says.

"You're right, honey; I wouldn't know. I guess I'll have to take your word for it," Rouge says.

Molly says, "There was a time when Cascade was a proud and glorious planet. But that time was so long ago. Way before the Metarex came… The galaxy had never seen a greater planet. We were the mightiest of all peoples, and with out superior intelligence and advanced technology, there was no telling how far our dominion could extend."

"And it didn't last forever, huh?" Sonic asks.

Molly nods her head, "And then in the blink of an eye, all of our hopes were destroyed. Since that first attack, we have had to fight to stay alive."

"So, they've been sockin' it to you all this time, huh? What is it those Metarex want from you anyway?" Rouge asks.

"I guess all they want is to defeat us. Whatever else they wanted, they've already taken. There's nothing left anymore," Molly sadly says.

Rouge says, "Well... why don't you guys just go somewhere else? Don't you ever get tired of fighting?"

"Sure we do. But they still haven't taken our hope hope that soon, Cascade will be beautiful and alive again like it once was, and it will be. I'm sure it will! And with Shadow's help, I just know we'll beat them," Molly says.

Rouge says, "Uh huh."

The group walks down a ravine and walking beside a river. Suddenly a piranha jumps out and attempts to attack

Molly brings out her pistol and says, "I got him!?"

She fires at the monster fish and it falls into the water. Just then, multiple piranhas come out. Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, and Eve jump in and beat the fish out of the way. Omega blast them with his guns. Then they all make a run for it.

Shadow says, "Come on!"

Finally they are able to get away from the river.

Sonic says, "Nothing like a little seafood."

"I desire more monsters to shoot," Omega says.

Eve looks at the river where the piranhas are looking concern

Shadow holds Molly's hand, and says, "You might want to think about letting one of us walk ahead for a bit. You know, just for safety's sake."

"Plus, you're the only one of us who knows where this place is. It'd be silly to put you in danger," Rouge says

"It's all right. The spirit of Black Wind is with me," Molly says with a calm smile.

Then goes on ahead, "Come on. Follow me! The factory's over here!"

Eve quickly walks next to her while, Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow remain behind.

Rouge says, "I don't like it. My radar's tellin' me there was something extra fishy about those piranhas."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think you're right. That attack was an ambush if I ever saw one," Shadow says.

"I'm beginning to think you're right," Sonic says

"So you're saying some boob set up a booby trap, huh? Any suspects?" Rouge asks.

"...I have my suspicions," Shadow says

Rouge asks, "You feel like sharing?"

"Come on; Molly and Eve are waiting for us. I don't want them alone in there!" Shadow says and goes on ahead.

Shadow then runs off.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Talk about an odd devoted brother."

"You said it," Rouge says.

Then they both follow them to the district. After arriving, molly grabs the box and opens it to reveal a white Chaos Emerald in there.

Dazzled by the emerald's shine, Rouge says, "Hello! Come to mama!"

"Seriously Rouge," Eve says, rolling her eyes.

Shadow snatches the chaos Emerald before she can grab it,

Then says, "Don't forget; I got my eye on you."

"Oh, come on. We're on the same team, aren't we, Shadow?" Rouge asks.

"Sure we are," Shadow says.

Irritated, Rouge says, "How insulting!"

Eve walks over and notice a metal room next door. She opens it to reveal a room made of a strong substance that is impossible to destroy. She then notices a note on the side and takes it/ then reads it.

Molly walks over to the lockers on the wall, "Let's see…"

"Here it is!" Molly says.

She unlocks the door and opens it. To her shock, she can see detonating device inside. Just then, the bomb exploded, destroying the building. Suddenly, everyone appears outside of it.

"What in the world?" Sonic asks, shocked.

Rouge turns to face the building and asks, "What happened?"

"Someone deliberately put that bomb in the cabinet," Shadow says.

"So this is what Leon was doing all along. He decided to set this charade to get Molly out of danger," Eve says.

"Leon?" Molly asks in shock.

Eve then brings out the note Leon has given to her and the one she has found.

"These two explain everything. He was probably planning on giving it to you at first," Eve says.

Everyone looks up to see the Metarex fleet.

"Well, lookie here," Rouge says.

Rouge reaches her comlink and calls out, "Doctor, do you read me? Doctor!"

So far no one answers.

Sonic does the same, "Yo Sal, we got trouble! Sal. Bunnie. Tails."  
Shadow turns to Eve, "Eve what do you mean that this is what Leon is planning?"

"Well to start, Leon and Molly's comrades made a deal with the Metarex, but they want to dispose Molly, so Leon set this up to get Molly to safety," Eve says.

"But why would he? Why would they?" Molly asks, shocked.

"I don't know why, but he knows that he needs you to get away in case the others or the Metarex could do it themselves. So he did this to get you away. The letter I found in the steel door that is indestructible explains everything," Eve says.

Molly then begins to read it.

Meanwhile, Leon is watching the screen that has Pale Bayleaf on it.

Pale Bayleaf says, "I must admit, when you first approached me with your request, I was quite taken aback. You and your feisty friends have been battling us for so long, I thought you would never give up. But I understand, of course. Fighting such as this can be quite exhausting, especially when one is on the losing team."

"That's right. Which is why we have all decided to join forces with you," Leon says.

"And the girl? I would be quite surprised if she agrees to such an arrangement," Pale Bayleaf says.

"She won't. But don't worry; I've sent her someplace where she won't interfere," Leon says.

Then thought, "And hopefully they could get her to a safe place."

Then says to the Metarex, "We'll hand over Eggman as promised. Now let's get this over with already."

Suddenly a laugh appears and says, "I should think I should have a say in this diabolical deal."

Leon turns to see Eggman at the door.

"You thought you were pretty clever, didn't you, my friend? But unfortunately, you're not clever enough," Eggman says.

Leon brings out a pistol and points it at Eggman, "Don't move!"

"And you there. You work for Dark Oak, I presume?" Eggman asks, looking at the screen.

"You presume correctly. However, I am but one emissary of the great master. We are many," Pale Bayleaf says.

Eggman says, "Hm. Well, you and your Meta-pals may have fooled our crafty comrade here, but fooling the great Eggman won't be so easy."

"Hey! That's enough out of you!" Leon sternly says.

Eggman smirks as something blows through the ceiling. Leon looks up to see a giant robot with Boco and Decoe inside.

"Dr. Eggman!" Decoe calls out.

"Our timing is impeccable!" Bocoe says.

Seeing the video monitor is broken, Eggman walks to Leon, "Don't worry, I won't tell your former comrades or Pale Bayleaf your real secret."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Leon asks.

"Don't try to deny it, I have my suspicions. You wanted to get Molly away from all this, you don't want to destroy her. You wanted them to think she is dead, but you were going to join her after faking your own," Eggman says.

"I… I didn't think you figure out," Leon says.

"Well I did have a little help," Eggman says.

Walking into the room is Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

Sally says, "And we'll help you Leon. We'll make sure you and Molly are still fighting."

"Just tell us what do," Sonia says.

"And we'll do what we can," Manic says.

Leon smiles, "Thanks, this really means a lot to me."

"And Molly really means a lot to me, more than anything," He adds, thoughtfully.

Back at the destroyed District, Molly finishes reading the letter and sheds tears with a smile, but also full of sadness.

"I can't believe Leon would do this for me. He pretended to join the others with the Metarex, but to actually gather information," Molly says.

"And it appears he only has one other person on his side. After Leon finds you, this Adrian is going to keep on with the spy business on the Metarex on the inside," Eve says.

"Sounds like those double crossers have one who is doing a reverse," Rouge says.

Everyone turns to see Molly hopping in her ship.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Shadow asks.

"I have to help Leon. I know he wants me to run, but I can't, knowing that he's risking his life for me. I just can't," Molly says.

Eve walks over, "If you're going, then I am."

"Yeah," sonic says.

"No way we're letting you go on this alone," Rouge says.

"Hmph, I promise to help you no matter what," Shadow says.

Omega says, "I will guard you and destroy the Metarex."

Molly smiles, "Thank you. Thank you all."

Molly buckles her seat belt and notices something, "Hmm, what's this?

Back at the battle field, Leon pretends to help his comrades with defeating Dr. Eggman, but is helping carry out the plan.

Leon commands, "Hurry up! If we let Eggman get away, the Metarex will destroy every one of us!"

Eggman marches over to see the resistance

In the robot, Eggman says, "I've had enough of this foolishness! E-3000, have a little fun, why don't you!"

The E-3000 grabs the ships of the resistance and sends them to the ground. As for Leon's, Eggman's robot grabs his and sends him flying farther over the cliff so no one can see him. The ship's nose is pierced to the ground. He continues to throw more to the ground.

Eggman says, "Ha! Bulls-eye! A crushing defeat!"

"You can say that again!" Bocoe says.

Suddenly, red lasers comes out of nowhere and tries to hit the E-3000.

"What's going on here?" Eggman asks.

Eggman and his robots look up to see the Metarex ships are here. In Leon's ship, the young man rubs his head and grunts in pain.

"Geeze, can't that doctor take it easy or something," Leon says

He then hears, Pale Bayleaf on his radio, "It looks as if there has been a change of plans. You have not kept your word, my friend. So disappointing."

"Wait! I promise you Eggman and you'll have him, I swear! I just need more time!" Leon says.

But Pale Bayleaf says, "Unfortunately, patience is not my strong suit. You have dropped your end of the bargain. You lose."

"No! Please!" Leon screams, but the Metarex is no longer responding.

Then grits his teeth in thought, "I knew he could never be trusted."

He then hears one of his pilots asks, "Leon, what are you saying?"

"Will they let us join them? Will they?!" Another adds.

Leon softly says, "I... I don't know…"

Suddenly, he hears Molly's voice, "Leon!"

Leon becomes surprised. He opens a secret compartment and takes out a head seat. He then leaves his ship and sets to self district. He runs away as he puts the headset on.

He answers, "Molly, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Shadow and the others, and you," Molly says.

Up in the sky, Molly, Sonic, Eve, and the others are looking down to see the fallen ships.

"I know everything. They made a deal with them. They wanted to abandon everything we worked so hard for! What about our planet? What about the promise we made to our ancestors? You better have a good explanation for this," Molly asks.

Leon says as he runs away, "I'm sorry Molly, I wanted to tell you everything, but I didn't want you to be shocked. Everyone has gotten tired, everything the same thing. We lose many of our comrades that they had enough. They came to me to ask to make a deal with Pale Bayleaf. If we bring him Dr. Eggman than we get to join them. They knew you would never go for it, so they want to get rid of you. Even though I contacted him and make the deal. I never trusted him. I set everything at the district so that they think you perish and then I was going to fake my own and meet with you. I rather go down a fighter by your side, than a quitter who makes with someone who never plans on helping them."

Molly soon begins to shed tears to hear what Leon says. She is grateful, but upset that the others want to abandon her.

Just the, Shadow says, "Don't cry Molly."

Molly turns her head, "Shadow."

"I'll be there anytime you need me. Just like in that story, remember?" Shadow says.

With the Power of the Chaos Emerald, Shadow flies in the air and destroys the Metarex ship

Molly clutches her handle and says, "I'll show them… I'll keep fighting."

Then Sonic says, "And we'll join you."

"We won't stop until they're gone for good," Eve says.

"We'll all keep fighting," Leon says over the head set.

Leon presses a button, "And don't worry, help is on the way."

Just then, the three ships begin to fly out of nowhere and join her. Molly gasps in surprise. She sees the other Freedom Fighters are joining her. Molly soon begins to smile and fly with the others. They all fly off in different directions. Rouge hops on Omega and begins to attack the assault. The yellow takes the left side, the pink back, the white the right with Omega. Molly and Eve stand at the front. Each of them fire from their direction.

Suddenly all the Metarex fire at Molly's ship. Eve gasps in shock to see the lasers firing at them. Suddenly, many of her past experiences flows into her mind. When she lost her family, brother, friends from the ARK. Many she care about during the Coup Attack in Moboropolis.

Eve softly says, "No."

With that, the laser destroy the Molly's ship. Suddenly, they see Molly falling from the sky in the bubble Eve has created. Tears fall from her face as she lowers herself and Molly to the Blue Typhoon. On the ground, Leon has seen everything and hurries over to Molly.

Not wanting to let this go, Shadow removes his inhibitors and flies in the air to attack. The Metarex attacks, but aren't able to strike. In a matter of seconds, Shadow destroys the Metarex fleet. Pale Bayleaf and Dr. Eggman see everything from their ships.

Later on, the Blue Typhoon flies away from the destroyed planet. Leon and Molly stare at the window as they see they are departing far from their home. Leon and Molly embrace each other in sadness that they have to leave their home, but it's probably for the best.

Shadow and Eve stay on the opposite side of them to watch them from a distance. The two black and red hedgehog hold hands and watch as the pair of humans watch with heavy hearts as their planet disappearing as they fly far away.

In the Crimson Egg, Dr. Eggman is sitting on the chair.

Suddenly, Decoe calls, "Doctor, we are getting a message from someone. Should I connect them now?"

"Quickly." Eggman's answers.

Appearing on the screen is Pale Bayleaf who has cracks and broken glass on his body from Shadow's attack.

Pale Bayleaf says, "Your luck is running out, Doctor."


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: The Planet of Misfortune

Flying in the Blue Typhoon, everything seems to be running smoothly. On the bridge, Rotor is typing the controls and showing a strange disturbance on the monitor. The screen shows yellow curves, and movement

"It doesn't look like there are any Chaos Emeralds around here," Cosmo says

Amy asks, "Rotor, are you sure the scanner is working okay?

"Yeah, I am. But there's a lot of interference in this part of the galaxy," Rotor answers.

"Why is that?" Amy asks.

"It looks like this entire region of space has been warped by some kind of gravitational force," Rotor says.

Rotor types as the screen shows the same interference.

"Do you think the Metarex are responsible for this?" Cream asks.

"Probably are. If the warping continues at this rate, it'll soon spread across the whole galaxy and beyond," Rotor says.

"First the Metarex go around stealing Planet Eggs, then now they're bending all of outer space out of shape," Amy says

Then gets angry at the Metarex, "Those creeps!"

As Amy is in rage, Creams notices something on the scanner, "Look, the sensors spotted something!"

"Those Metarex have to be stopped once and for all!" Amy declares.

But soon looks down on the monitor, "Uh... Huh?"

Hearing the beeping she sees that the monitor picks up on something

"I think we found a Chaos Emerald," Amy says.

Then turns to Tails, "Hey, Tails!"

"I see it! Ready to intercept!" Tails says

Eve notices, "Hey, look! Something's coming towards us!"

They look out and see some kind of strange asteroid is coming towards them.

"It's a small asteroid," Eve says.

"The Chaos Emerald is inside the asteroid," Amy says.

Then Tails says, "I'll pull it in."

Tails activates the claws. The palm trees go down, and the claws come out and reach for the asteroid. Then each claw grab the side of the asteroid.

"Weird-looking asteroid," Eve says.

Suddenly Cream points out, "Hey, it's trying to move away!"

Outside, they see the asteroid is trying to move away from the claws

"That's no asteroid, you guys! That's a spaceship!" Tails says

Sonic sees this and says, "Whoa…"

Sometime later, everyone arrives in the hanger to see three small aliens from the asteroid like spaceship. The aliens are actually shorter than they are, not that short.

The orange alien says, "We were afraid that you were going to crush our ship."

"I'm really sorry, but we thought your ship was an asteroid!" Tails says

"Our ship is a highly-advanced space vehicle with ion propulsion engines and a hyper drive!" The white girl alien says. The other two nod their heads

Leon mutters, "It still looks like an asteroid."

Eve asks, "So what brought you to this part of the galaxy?"

"Our world is sick. We must find somebody who can heal it. I'm Lue, the ship's captain," the orange alien says.

The light yellow one says, "My name is Lylem."

"And I am Momo," The white one adds

"It's nice to meet you. You didn't happen to find a Chaos Emerald during your trip, did you?" Eve replies.

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" Lue asks

"It's a really beautiful gems about this size, and it glows sometimes," Tails says, showing the size of it with his hands.

The three small aliens look at each other

"Are you talking about this?" Lue asks, showing a cyan blue glowing gem

Cream happily says, "It's the Chaos Emerald!"

"They did find it!" Cosmo adds

Then Tails says, "Thanks a lot!"

Tails tries to take it, but Lue takes it away.

"What's the matter?" Tails asks.

"We didn't say that you could have it," Lue says.

Everyone becomes confused.

"We spotted this gem during our trip, and we thought it looked beautiful," Lylem says.

"So we picked it up and decided to keep it!" Momo adds, with a smile.

But Knuckles not having it and shouts, "That's our Emerald! Hand it over!"

Knuckles begins to chase the little aliens as they try to runaway.

"No! You can't have it!" Lylem says.

"We found it! It belongs to us!" Momo adds.

Molly leans to Eve, "Is he always like this."

"Pretty much,"

Knuckles screams in anger, "I want that Chaos Emerald now!"

Just then, Manic and Tails grab him and pin him to the ground

"Whoa, Knuckles," Tails says.

"You are just making it worse," Manic says.

"Let's try to work it out!" Cream says.

"Some of us are civilized around here," Amy adds with her arms crossed.

Knuckles angrily says, "Fine! Then you get the Emerald!"

"What a hot head," Leon says.

"What? I am not a hot head!" Knuckles shouts.

"Um sure?" Molly replies with a straight face.

Sonic steps forward to the aliens, and says, "That Emerald's important. We really need it to save the galaxy."

The three aliens become sad.

"I'm sorry, but we like this gem," Lue says.

Lylem says, "We don't want to share it."

"Please, give it to me," Sonic says, holding his hand out.

The three look at each other and gives him their answer, "Finders keepers!"

Then Sonic falls to the ground.

"This gem is more beautiful than anything we've ever seen before," Lylem says, pointing to it.

Then Momo points at it with a smile, "We're going to take it home!"

"We can't wait to show it to our friends," Lue says.

Sonic grumbles as he taps his finger on the ground

Eve asks, "What'll we do now?"

The Blue Typhoon continues to fly through space. On the bridge, the little aliens join the heroes for the ride.

Typing on the keypad, Amy says, "I don't see why we're taking these pipsqueaks home when they won't give us the Chaos Emerald."

"We want to find out why their planet's sick and see if there's something we can do to help," Eve says.

Momo says, holding some coils, "Planet Marmolim is such a magical place that once you visit you'll never want to leave."

"How so?" Galaxina asks.

"We have fortune tellers, magic charm,s and even love spells," Momo says.  
That makes Amy blush on her cheeks and sparkles in her eyes, "You have love spells?"

"Yes and they are extremely powerful," Momo says.

Amy rapidly presses the keypad and stands up, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go full speed to Planet Marmolim."

"Uh, sure Amy?" Tails weary says.

Leon and molly are a bit confused.

"Uh why is she like that?" Molly asks.

Sally directs her thumb to Sonic, "Ask him."

They both turn to Sonic to see his laying and lets out a yawn.

The Blue Typhoon travels across space until they reach the planet. The planet is yellow with purple all over it. Once they land, they are created by the Marmolin citizens.

The Marmolims happily say, "Hey, everybody! They're back! We're so glad you're okay! We were afraid that we'd never see you again!"

"I'm sorry if we worried you," Lylim says.

Lue passes the emerald to Sonic, "We're giving you this to thank you for the ride."

"It's about time," Knuckles grumbles.

Thanks; we really appreciate it," Eve says.

Amy zooms to Momo and asks, "So where can we find this love spell you told me about?"

"Right this way, please!" Momo says.

"Okay! Come on, Sonic!" Amy says, grabbing Sonic.

That makes the Emerald flies to Knuckles hands. Everyone sees Amy running towards the city with Sonic in tow

"Amy! Wait!" Cream calls out

"Boy, is she hopeless," Sally says with a sigh.

Amy continues to run until she is at the first building.

She runs up the stairs as she says, "Before we try out that love spell, let's go visit a fortune teller!"

Amy runs inside and sits on the table next to Sonic while the fortune teller on the other side.

Amy eagerly asks, "Well? Do we have a future together?"

Sonic yawns in reply.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Leon, Shadow, Sonia, and Manic walk around town with Lylem.

"They sell magic here?" Knuckles asks.

"Visitors used to come here from all over the galaxy to find out their fortunes or buy magic charms 'til our planet started getting sick," Lylem says.

Leon looks around, "Hm…"

Then asks, "What do they sell at that stall?"

The group walks to the stall to see the charms

Lylem says, "They have charms and potions that can cure anything! You can find headache amulets, hiccup remedies, and even spells that fight athlete's foot."

Leon sees one of them.

Manic asks, "Leon, you have a problem with athlete's foot?"

"No!" Leon panics.

Meanwhile, Cream and Cheese, Tails, Cosmo, Eve and Jazz, and Molly are with Lue.

"I'm not sure about this…" Tails says, not at ease.

Cream happily says, "I've never had anybody tell me my fortune before!"

"You can ask him any questions you want about your future," Lue says.

"How exciting! What do you think we should ask him about, Cheese?" Cream asks.

"Chao!" Cheese says.

Cosmo looks around feeling uneasy, and says, "Something's wrong here... Their planet is sick, but they don't seem to care."

They all walk to the gray Marmolim with two others who are standing in front of a pink like castle.

The gray one says, "Lue!"

"Greetings, Ghana!" Lue says, bowing his head.

In the room of the castle, Ghama is shuffling the coils while the others sit and have some tea.

Ghana says, "The coins are clear. They predict that you will part with a large sum of money."

"Do they say how much?"

"Yes. Ten fleebos, which is exactly what you owe me for this prediction," Ghana says.

Lue says, "That's the same prediction as last time I came here!"

Soon the other Marmolims begins giggling

Csomo stands up and places her hands on the table, "This is no time for jokes!"

"We have the power to look into the future, but we cannot change it. Our fate is already decided. What will be, will be…" Ghana says, shuffling the coin

"But…" Cosmo replies

But Ghanan says, "I see you are always rushing into action, but your haste is going to cause great sorrow to those who are closest to you. These magic coins predict it."

Then he shows Cosmo the coin and turns it around to see a black skull on it. Cosmo is stunned to see what Ghanan has predicted. Cosmo then decides to leave.

"Wait, Cosmo!" Tails says, and begins to follow her

Cream asks, "Will she be okay?"

Ghanan shuffles the coins in his hands and says, "Her future is too cloudy to predict with any certainty. But I do see romance in her future. Strange; plants and animals don't usually get along."

The girls are confused.

Molly stands up, "I think we better go after them."

Cream nods her head. The girls get up and leave the table.

Eve gets up and about to leave, but stops when Ghanan says, "You know my dear, I see a bright future is ahead of, but soon, you'll have to face a dark future."

Eve turns around, "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come sit and I'll see what the coins says," Ghana says.

Eve and Jazz look at each other.

Down on the street, Cosmo is walking feeling depressed

Tails calls out, "Hey, slow down, Cosmo! Don't let that fortuneteller upset ya. After all, nobody can really predict what'll really happen in the future."

"I've never felt so helpless in my entire life. I know I don't want to harm you or our friends, but that fortune teller says I'm destined to," Cosmo says.

"Cosmo…" Tails worriedly says

Cosmo becomes upset and says, "It can't be true!"

"It'll be okay," Tails says.

But Cosmo runs away in tears.

"Wait!" Tails says, but doesn't follow her.

Momo walk up a cliff with Amy, Sonic, and Sally. They arrive to see a pair of rocks that look like people.

Momo points to the rock formation, "This is called Romance Rock."

"I love this place!" Amy happily says.

"If you want the love spell to join you both forever, first you'll have to break this rock," Momo says

"Joined forever?!" Amy asks with glee.

She then hugs sonic as She happily says, "Oh Sonic, I know we can break it! I know it!

Sonic and I will never be apart again!"

She brings out her hammer, "Here goes!"

Then uses her hammer to smash the rock, but then Sonic zips away.

"Where's he going?" Amy asks.

"Looks like he's heading to the city," Sally answers.

The girls see him zipping back to town.

Back in the city, Leon and the others are visiting another fortune teller

The fortune teller says, "Well... according to this crystal ball, you are about to do something very foolish."

"Something foolish? Is there anything I can do to stop myself?" Knuckles asks.

"There's only one thing," The fortune teller says.

He then shows Knuckles a cloth, "Put this magic cloth on your head and run through town clucking like a chicken."

"I'll try it!" Knuckles says, taking the cloth.

Then shakes his hand, "Thanks. I hate making a fool of myself."

"That sounds pretty foolish to me," Leon comments

Lylem puts his hands together and says, "Once again, Ghana's prediction will come true."

Suddenly, a blur blur speeds through the street, and the others notice it

"That was Sonic," Manic says.

Then they hear Amy, "Come back, Sonic!"

They turn around to see Amy running down the street trying to catch up.

Amy calls out as she runs, "Where are you going? We broke Romance Rock, but we still have to go visit the Lake of Love and Matchmaker's Mountain!"

Amy runs past them. Sally walks to the others.

She sighs, and says, "Amy would probably have better luck if she didn't push so hard."

"It's a pity none of you have anybody to bring to Romance Rock," Lylem says.

Leon blushes, "I kind of do, but she's with the girls right now."

Lylem smiles, "I can tell you really like her a lot."

Then begins to tease him, "So what's her name, huh?"

Leon begins to blush like crazy, then hears Molly, "Leon."

The others turn to see Cream, Cheese, Molly, and Tails.

"Hey, what happened to Cosmo? I thought she went with you," Sally asks.

Tails and Cream look at each other and sadden.

"Chao chao chao chao…" Cheese sadly says.

Sonia asks, "Is something wrong?"

Then Shadow asks, "Where's Eve?"

In the fortune teller room, Ghana tells Eve about her future.

"What do you mean a dark force will be coming?" Eve asks.

"You see. You continue to fight and live a good life, but coming soon, you will be facing a dark force. A dark force is a deep dark secret about you and your family," Ghana says.

"I don't understand," Eve asks.

"Your near future is still cloudy for a full prediction, but the Dark Force will destroy all those you live if you and a brother of yours don't act. However, the biological brother and your love will be tested, not just for those you love, but for each other as well," Ghana says.

Eve is confused and grows concern.

"Just remember who you are, no matter what anyone says, the same goes for your brother, and you both can overcome anything," Ghana says.

Eve nods her head, "Okay

Cosmo finds herself standing at a cliff with sadness. She can't get what the Fortune teller says out of her mind.

"I want to save the galaxy from the Metarex, and help my new friends. But it seems like I am only going to make things worse for everybody," Cosmo sadly says.

She looks up to see the sunset has been changed to night.

Suddenly, she hears Cream says, "There you are, Cosmo! I'm glad you're okay. We were all worried about you."

Cosmo turns to see Cream and Cheese. Cheese flies up and she gives him a hug.

Cosmo smiles, and says, "Hi, Cheese."

Then the three look at the sky.

"Thanks for checking up on me, Cream. You and Cheese are good friends," Cosmo says.

Cream says, "After you left, that fortune teller said that most plant and animal species don't get along as well as we do. I wonder why they find it hard to make friends."

Cosmo says, "I guess because we're so different from each other. In all the galaxy, it's hard to find different kinds of beings getting along together. That's why Sonic and the rest of you are special because you can make friends with almost anybody."

"If a friendship like ours is rare, that makes it extra special!" Cream happily says

"Chao!" Cheese says.

"I feel the same way as you both do!" Cosmo says happily says.

Meanwhile, Amy calls out for Sonic, "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

Sally walks up to her, and says, "Amy, maybe you should give the matchmaking with Sonic a rest."

"Come on Sally, Sonic has saved me multiple times and I know that we're meant to be," Amy happily says.

"Sonic might not think that," Sally says.

Amy begins to feel weary and thoughts, "She's right.

Sally shows a calm smile, "How about we do something else. There's a lot to do besides try to use love spells."

They soon hear Cream calling out, "Amy!"

They turn to see Cream and Cheese, Molly, and Cosmo

Amy happily asks, "Cosmo. Molly. Aren't you curious if there's romance in your future?"

"I guess so," Cosmo says.

"I don't know," Molly says.

"What are you waiting for?" Amy asks.

She grabs Cream and Cosmo's hand and runs off, "Let's go! You'll love it, girls!"

Molly and Momo follow the girls.

Cream and Cosmo turn their heads to each other with a smile.

They got to one to predict Cosmo's future.

The fortune teller holds the cards and says, "Soon your heart will belong to another."

Then they go to another with sticks. This time, Molly is getting her fortune.

This Marmolim says, "You will be struck…"

Making the girls confused.

Then he adds, "Lovestruck!"

Then the girls smile to hear it. After that, they begin to walk around town, until they stop at a fountain.

Amy asks, "Cosmo, what's going on between you and Tails?"

"I don't know what you mean," Cosmo says

"Well, it's obvious you and Tails really like each other," Amy says with a grin.

Cosmo blushes and says, "Really, Amy… I don't know what you're talking about."

Then places her hand on her face.

"You're lying," Amy says, suspiciously.

Cosmo panics, "That isn't true, Amy! I'm sure Tails couldn't possibly be interested in me. I have a feeling he finds me annoying."

"If Tails doesn't like you, then why are you two always together?" Cream asks.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies

"What about you Molly?" Sally asks.

"What about me?" Molly asks.

"I don't know, you and Leon seem close. You two are always together," Sally says.

"She's right. Especially since Leon went through all that trouble to save you," Amy says.

Molly blushes, "I don't know. Leon and I have been friends since we were kids, but um, I don't know if he shares that kind of affection with me."

"You could be wrong," Cream says.

"So Amy, how are you and Sonic doing?" Molly asks.

Amy feels down and falls on her knees.

"What's the matter?" Cream says

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," Molly says.

Amy chuckles, and shows a venom grin on her face, "Everything will turn out okay, because Momo gave me a magical spell so that I can make Sonic mine forever."

Momo smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

Amy says with determination, "I'll catch Sonic in a trap, and his heart will be burned with love!"

Then begins to show fire around her.

"I think Amy is taking her love with Sonic too far," Sally says.

"I say she's the one who is burning with love," Molly adds.

Outside the Blue Typhoon, the Marmolims are sand backs on top of each other to make a barricade as well as putting sticks of fire on the ground. In the control room of the Master Emerald, Sally, Eve, and Sonic are getting things ready. Sonic is also busy looking around for the charms on the ground

Eve asks, "What's all that stuff, Sonic?"

"The Marmolims gave me these charms to protect me when I try to save their world," Sonic says

"I guess it can't hurt," Eve says, and giggles

Sally looks on the computer, "There's some kind of disease growing underground where the Planet Egg was. You have to destroy it. The only problem is there's a lot of water in that area."

"Water? Are you kidding?" Sonic says, shocked

He soon begins to dig through the charms, "Let's see…"

Then brings out a gold bracelet with blue rhinestones on it.

"The Marmolim who gave me this charm told me it works against water," Sonic says, and places it on his wrist.

Sally and Eve giggle.

On deck the Spin Dash Power Cannon rises up

At the control, Tails says, "Route all energy to the Spin Dash Power Cannon!"

"Load the cannon and get ready to fire at my command!" Tails adds as Sally and knuckles are at the controls where the Master Emerald says.

"Here we go!" Knuckles says, raising his hands.

"Proceed with takeoff!" Tails says.

The Blue Typhoon flies off from the ground and rises in the air.

"Adjust cannon angle." Tails says, and presses the button on it.

The Blue Typhoon turns as the Cannon angle it self to where the torches are line in two rows. In the cannon, Sonic is already in possession.

"Sonic, get set for launch!" Tails says.

Sonic then performs his powerful spin dash.

Everyone stay back and watch from the barricade

Tails moves the controls, "Spin Dash Power Cannon, fire!"

With that, Sonic flies through the area of the lighted torches and put them out. He then begins to spin dash deep underground through a mountain. Sonic digs deeper and deeper as the ground shakes from the inside. The monitor shows that Sonic is getting closer and closer. Sonic continues to digs deeper. Under the earth is some kind of stranger purple sack of some kind. Sonic digs through the earth and goes directly in it. Sally and knuckles watch the screen to see the disease is moving and soon it explode.

Sally smiles, and says, "Sonic did it!"

The water begins to seep into the tunnel and burst out. Soon, water begins to burst from different areas, and water begins to flow on the ground. The others sees this and are very happy.

"I think it worked!" Cosmo happily says.

Amy says with glee, "Sonic saved the planet!"

"Thank you, Sonic!" The marmolims say and wave happily.

In the tunnel, Sonic is being carried by the water to the surface.

"I thought this charm was gonna keep me dry, but if you ask me, it's all wet!" Sonic says, looking at the charm.

Then Sonic pops out and riding on the geyser.

Sonic screams, "Whoa! Somebody shut off the faucet!"

The Marmolims are happy their home is saved and they have no worries. Of course, the streets of their town is up to their ankles in water, but they don't mind at all. They have food and drinks to celebrate the occasion.

Cosmo stands at the cliff to see the town on her own

She then hears Tails calling out to her, "What's wrong, Cosmo? Why are you here by yourself?"

Cosmo turns to see the twin tail fox walking towards her.

Cosmo says, "Hi, Tails. The Marmolims are really happy their planet was saved. You must be pleased too."

"I feel lucky to be working with such terrific teammates," Tails says.

Then turns to Cosmo, "Especially with you."

"I-I didn't do anything," Cosmo says.

However, Tails says, "You're wrong, Cosmo. You found us to help you stop the Metarex. Don't ever forget that. You're not sorry you found us, are ya?"

"Huh?" Cosmo says confused.

"Of course I'm sorry! How could you think that?" Comso says.

Realizing her mistake, she blushes and says, "That came out wrong. I mean I'm not sorry I met you!"

Tails laughs in reply

"Don't worry; I know what you meant. See you later!" Tails says, and begins to head back.

"Hold on, Tails!" Cosmo says, and chases after him.

Cosmo tries to catch up with Tails, but trips on the rope and begins to fall. Tails turns to catch Cosmo in the nick of time. Suddenly, they are launched into the air by a board on a spring. The two begin to fly in the air as the lake let out a blue glow. The two are mesmerized by it that they forgot the possession they are in. Soon,. They both splashed into a nearby lake. Soon the two are holding each other.

Tails asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I wonder what that was," Cosmo says.

They both turn their heads to see the full moon as the lake glow.

Back at the marketplace, Eve ask, "You gave Amy a matchmaking spell?"

"It's the strongest one we have. The couple dives into the Lake of Love, and afterwards looks at the full moon, and then they'll be joined together forever!" Momo says.

Cream smiles, "It sounds like Amy is finally going to see her dream come true!"

"She can't fail! Amy even set up a trap so that she and Sonic would fall into the lake at the exact moment the moon rose!" Momo says.

Momo dances happily as Cream and Cheese happily cheer.

Galaxina says, "So they must be together right now."

"I wouldn't count on that," Eve says, having her face turn to a different direction.

They soon hear Sonic says, "Thanks, pal. This should hit the spot."

Everyone else look to see at the food stand.

"Sonic?" Sally asks.

Sonic turns his head and asks, "Somethin' wrong?"

"If Sonic is not there with Amy, I wonder who would be springing the trap?" Galaxina asks.

"Hmm, I think I remember seeing Cosmo and Tails at a cliff not to long ago," Molly says.

Everyone look at each other and suspect what really happen.

Tails and Cosmo continue to stare at the moon and holding each other's hands. Love has officially blossom between the two friends.

Distance away from them, Amy can see the pair have spring her trap, and is not pleased with it.

"Every time I come up with a way to capture Sonic's heart, he makes a last-minute getaway! This is totally unfair!" Amy angrily says.

Then shouts, "THAT TRAP WAS SET FOR SONIC! I WANTED TO GET MY ROMANCE GROWN, AND NOW I HAVE TO WATCH YOU TWO GO GAGA OVER EACH OTHER! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! GO FIND OUR OWN PLANET TO FALL IN LOVE ON!


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: Terror on the Typhoon

Out in space, the Warp drive opens and the Blue Typhoon flies out. Suddenly, they are attacked by Metarex ships. The Metarex fire, but the shield repels it. The alarm continues to beep on the deck. Sally, Cream, Amy, and Eve are at the control while Sonic, Sally, Cosmo, Galaxina, and Shadow stay to watch the event.

"More Metarex!" Cream says

"Chao-chao!" Cheese says.

Sonic says, "Somebody's in trouble!"

On the monitor, it shows four Metarex ships are attacking a black ship

"We're getting a signal. There's a Chaos Emerald somewhere on board that craft," Eve says.

"They're in great danger! If what Eve says is true, then those Metarex will stop at nothing to get what they want. We must help them!" Cosmo says.

"We have to do something before they take the Chaos emerald and destroy the ship," Galalxina says.

"They're right," Sonic says.

Then gives Eve a thumbs up, and asks, "What do you say, Eve?"

"Okay," Eve says, giving him a thumbs up.

"As captain, I hereby veto that plan. We have our safety to think about," Tails says.

Suddenly, Sonic and Eve are gone as Sonic says, "Later, kids!"

"Looks like we're too late, Tails," Cream says.

"Chao!" Cheese says.

Tails groans and mutters, "Why do they even bother having a captain anyway?"

Shadow sighs and thought about Eve, "Some things never change. She is still high spirited."

Eve and Sonic take off on the X tornado and fly through space.

"We'll be on that mystery ship in no time," Sonic says.

"Hope they're okay out there," Eve replies.

They see the Metarex ship trying to fire at the ship

"Man, they really got that thing surrounded!" Sonic says.

Then Eve says, "Yeah. You're right. Looks pretty bad."

In the ship, there is a black robot with a red eye. It rubs the top of its forehead. Sonic flies out and spin dashes at the ships. Sonic then begins to chase the ship.

On the plane, Eve says, "Missile launch!"

Then fires it at the last Metarex ship that explode.

Sonic stops spin dashing and gives her a thumbs up, "Good shot!"

With that, the ship they rescue is flying away.

In the engine room of the Blue Typhoon, Tails is doing some repairs to the engine.

Cosmo walks in with a tray and says, "Hiya, Tails."

Hearing Cosmo, Tails turns around with a smile to see her, "Hey, how you doing, Cosmo?"

Cosmo giggles, and asks, "You hungry?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't have time. This modification job's a real pain. I told Sally I'd modify the energy sequencer and reconnect it to the Master Emerald with a stronger magnetic field. But if I do that, the frequencies will get out of whack. I suppose I could bypass them by going directly through the-" Tails says, but Cosmo is confused

Seeing the confusion on Cosmo's face, Tails place his hand behind his head, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to get all geeky on you again."

"Aw, don't apologize. After all, you can't help it if you're the smartest guy around," Cosmo says with a smile.

Tails laughs, and deep down, he's embarrassed.

Suddenly, Leon appears on the speaker, "Tails! Come up here right away! You've gotta see this!"

Tails becomes serious.

Out in space, the Blue Typhoon goes through some kind of ripple and enter into a strange vortex admitting rainbow electricity.

"Look at all that energy swirling around," Molly says.

"I don't like this. I have a feeling if we go any further, we might never come out!" Tails says.

"I'm with Tails," Cream says

"Chao chao…" Cheese says.

"Don't worry, Cream," Eve says with a soft smile.

Jazz says, "Chao."

The screen turns on to reveal the closer look of the strange vortex

"But we just can't give up on them now!" Cosmo says in concern.

"Okay, I'm gonna chance it. We're goin' in," Tails says.

Tails move the control and they begin to move through the vortex. The rainbow lightning almost strike the ship, but the shield protects it. They still feel the shaking vibration of the ship

"I may be able to drag it out of there. Activate Typhoon claw and nice and slow," Tails says.

"Roger!" Molly says, and presses the button on the control.

They see the dark blue ship bellow from them. The claw comes out and attempt to grab the ship, suddenly, the ship extends some sharp shear and cut the claw off, leaving the others shocked.

In the dark ship the robot says in a familiar voice, "That was easier than I thought."

Then the robot removes part of the head to reveal Decoe. Then he appears on the screen of the Blue Typhoon's bridge

"Sorry to have to cut you off, kids!" Deoce says

"It's Decoe!" Eve says, surprised.

Then Decoe flies the ship in the opposite direction.

"Correction: That was Decoe," Shadow comments.

"Maybe he doesn't want our help after all," Cream says.

"Something's fishy about all this," Eve says.

"I agree. It's like he lured us here on purpose," Molly replies.

Suddenly, Metarex ships appears from behind.

"The Metarex! It's a trap! Hang on, everybody; I'm gonna do a fast 180!" Tails says, and moves the control.

Soon the Blue Typhoon turns around and face the Metarex.

"Be careful, Tails," Sally says.

They fly to the ship that is in front of them. A closer look, Sonic can see Eggman's face symbol is on it.

"Eggman! I should've known he'd join forces with them!" Sonic says.

Excluding Leon, Molly, Cosmo, Galaxina who are shocked, everyone else groan like it's no surprise.

Meanwhile, Eggman's egg mobile flies in with Bokkun standing on the wing.

Bokkun announces, "All hail his honorary Metarex, Dr. Eggman!"

Then the door closes as Eggman and his vehicle enter the room.

"Well, Black Narcissus? What have you got to say? Don't I at least get a thank you? After all, it was I who lured the Freedom Fighters into your galactic web," Eggman asks with his usual grin.

"Not the most difficult of achievements. You will learn, Eggman, that I am not given to displays of gratitude," Black Narcissus says.

"Well, just so you know, they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my finely-honed genius for deception! And there are more tricks where that came from, just so long as I'm compensated," Eggman says.

"Don't worry, Doctor. You will be," Black Narcissus says

He looks at his Eggman watch, and says, "It's past 1800 hours. Let's do this, boys! Launch Operation Swarm immediately!"

Eggman says and cheers to himself sounding confident. Bokkun laughs as he dances.

Annoyed, Yellow Zelkova stands up and says, "Who does that rotund wretch think he is anyway?"

Then Pale Bayleaf stands, "Now calm down, Zelkova. Remember it was thanks to Eggman's technical know-how that we were able to plan this operation in the first place. In addition, the master has ordered us to go along with anything the doctor says."

During the conversation, Eggman Bokkun continue with their victory as they cheer, "We're gonna conquer the hedgehogs! We're gonna conquer the hedgehogs!"

"You can't be serious! He's nothing but a fool!" Yellow Zelkova angrily says.

Pale Bayleaf says, "Attention Metarex fighter squad! The great doctor has spoken!"

From the other ship, they can see Eggman celebrating on the monitor.

"You would think the doctor would show just an ounce of decorum, wouldn't you?" Bocoe asks.

Decoe turns his head, and asks, "What do you mean? He is the picture of calm."

"How can you call that calm? Just look at him!" Bocoe says

On the monitor, Eggman flies on the mobile as he and Bokkun cheer, "Go Eggman! Go Eggman! Go! Go! Go Eggman! Yeah!"

"I suppose you're right. He could chill out a bit," Decoe says

Then Bokkun cheers, "Goooo Metarex!"

Out in space, the Metarex are flying their ships for another attack. Along with satellite Metarex and more. They are all approaching the Blue Typhoon.

Seeing this Sonic says, "They're closin' in, Tails."

"What do we do? We can't turn around, and if we don't, we'll head straight into that black hole! Either way, we're in danger!" Cream asks.

"Okay, I say we forge ahead and fight as hard as we can. Typhoon Tornadoes, let's move out!" Tails says.

Confused,. Amy turns to Tails and asks, "Typhoon Tornadoes?"

"It's our new team name," Tails says.

"You couldn't think of anything better than Typhoon Tornadoes? The whole 'Tornado' thing is so cliché," Amy says.

Tails grits his teeth, "Think maybe we could argue about this later, Amy?"

On one of the Tornado's Sonic says, Let's go get 'em!"

Soon the three planes are flying to space to battle the Metarex.

"Ready to launch nitro blasters!" Rotor says, and fires.

Sonic and Eve jump off and gain new shoes to fly through space. Just then, rainbow energy in the form of a ball appear on their feet.

"Let's kick it!" Sonic says.

The two kick the ball and destroy six

"That's three points for three ships!" Sonic says, giving a thumbs up.

"And each," Eve adds.

Seeing the event from his ship, Eggman says, "Well, that's inconvenient. Now onto Plan B. Of course, I haven't exactly formulated a Plan B…"

"Have no fear, Doctor. You see, I have a Plan B of my own in store," Pale Bayleaf says, and presses a button

"As do I," black Narcissus says, pressing a button on the control of his own.

Zelkova comes out of some debris and quickly says, "What?! ... Uh... Well, so do I!"

Then slams the button.

Soon, the Metarex are firing at them. The pin plane Amy and Molly are in dodge the attack. Sonic, Eve, and the other Tornado dodge, and destroy the fleet. Soon, this is turning into a real war zone, and the Metarex own ships are being destroyed.

Eve says in shock, "They're blasting their own fighter planes, Sonic!"

On the monitor, Eggman and Bookun are shocked to see what they're doing.

"Can you believe it, Doctor?" Bokkun asks.

"And I thought I was a meanie…" Eggman says.

At the Blue Typhoon, the shield continue to hold off the fire, but it might not last.

"The shield's not working. They're too strong for us!" Cosmo says.

"And they're destroying their own fleets, this is awful, even if it is the Metarex," Galaxina says.

Knuckles appears on the screen "They're firing at anything they can! I think we should retreat fast!"

"But we can't turn back! We've come too far!" Cream says on the screen as well.

"What do you say, Tails? Do we fight?" Knuckles asks.

"We'll use the Power Cannon. The best thing to do is to aim directly at the Mother Ship. We'll do better if all three do it together," Tails says.

The Blue Typhoon begins to raise the Power Cannon.

The white plane comes to a landing, Leon says, "Okay, Tails!"

"Ready, Cream? Let's give 'em all we got!" Tails says,

Then the lock is on the screen,a d Tails says, "Target lock... on!"

In the cannon, Sonic, Eve, and Shadow are in possession.

"Okay, guys, get ready!" Tails says.

With that, they all perform power spin dashes as they circle around the cannon. The Metarex continue to fire

Tails moves the controls and says, "Prepare Power Cannon! Okay, fire!"

With that, the cannon is launched and the three spin dashing hedgehogs fly across space to the Mother Ship

Seeing the spin dashes, Eggman says, "Let's have some fun. Star shield up!"

He then presses the button. That make strange blue machines appear. They all connect to form a color seven pointed star. They flash on and off as the three hedgehog spin dash closer. Finally, the Star shield turn on and the three ram right into it.

Amy screams, "Sonic!"

"Shadow!" Molly says in shock.

"Eve!" Sally adds.

The rainbow electricity travels into the engine and on to the Master Emerald.

Seeing this, Knuckles hurries to the control, "Hang on!"

Knuckles tries to do something, but ends up gaining some of the electricity on his hands. Then the control panel explode and Knuckles is knocked down.

Seeing this, Julie-Su runs to him screaming, "Knuckles!"

Seeing what has happened, Tails exclaims, "Oh no! Sonic, Eve, and Shadow got zapped out there! ... What have I done...?"

The ship comes to a stop to see the Star Shield in front of them. In the medical room, Amy, Cloud-Ra, Obsidian, Sonia, and Julie-Su tend to the injuries of Knuckles, Sonic, Eve, and Shadow. The four are wrapped in bandages. Jazz sits next to Eve and feeling very sad and worried.

"Chao Chao," Jazz sadly says.

Sally types on the keyboard, "That blast sure did do some damage to the main engine, but I think we'll be okay just as long as we can keep it under a certain speed. We have to conserve whatever energy we've got until we can recharge that Master Emerald, okay, Tails!"

So far, Tails hasn't say anything.

Sally turns her head and asks, "Tails?"

Tails hear Sally and look at her

"You doin' okay?" Sally asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay, Chris," Tails says, feeling uneasy.

In the Metarex ship, they see the Star shield as well.

That floating playground of theirs is still chugging along. Quite impressive," Black Narcissus says.

"Perhaps, but not for long. The star shield will deactivate within five minutes. We will then launch a full-scale attack against them," Pale Bayleaf adds.

All the Metarex gather on the other side of the shield ready to attack. Back in the Blue Typhoon, Cream sees that her screen reads 'Danger.'

"Oh no! We're getting a danger signal! What now?" Cream asks, shocked.

"I'm not so sure the Typhoon can make it through another attack, Tails!" Sally says.

Tails begins to fall into depression. Cosmo turns to see Tails in such a state.

Unable to bear it anymore, Tails says, "I... I'm not worthy to be captain! I'm just not!"

And runs off.

Cosmo stands, and says, "Tails, come back!"

In the Crimson Egg, Eggman and Bookun arrive up from the floor.

"I'm back~!" Eggman says.

"Doctor! Thank goodness you are okay!" Bocoe and Decoe says.

"We were beginning to worry that something had happened," Decoe says.

And Bocoe says, "After all, those Metarex guys are pretty tough cookies."

"Well, they may be tough, but they got nothing on the big boss man!" Bokkun says.

Eggman sternly says, "Oh, stifle that idiotic chattering, will you?!"

The robots groan.

Eggman says, "This is serious…"

Then places his hand on his chin.

Walking down the halls, Tails still runs off in depression

Cosmo catches up and grabs his hand, "Tails, please wait!"

Soon they both come to a stop.

"...How could I do something so stupid?" Tails asks himself.

"Tails, you can't blame yourself for what happened," Cosmo says.

"It's because of me Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and Knuckles are hurt. Face it; I don't have the right to call myself captain of anything!" Tails says, upset.

Cosmo sternly asks, "How can you say that, Tails? Nobody but you could be captain and you know it."

"I'm just a big failure," Tails says

Cosmo walks in front of him, and says, "Not in my eyes, you're not. Just think of the hundreds of times you've helped your friends when they were in trouble. I've never known anyone as brave as you."

"Really?" Tails asks.

"Just think of all the times you've saved your friends from danger. I'm proud to be under the command of such a noble captain," Cosmo says showing a smile on her face.

Tails feels better and smiles back, "Hey, thanks!"

Back on the bridge, everyone is watching the Star Shield, until Eggman calls them on the screen.

"Howdy, princess. You and your pals getting ready for the big bad showdown?" Eggman asks.

"We're ready for anything you and those Metarex dish out. Just try us!" Sally angrily says.

Eggman says, "...Who'd have thought such big talk could come from such a small fry? Where's our hedgehogs by the way? Nursing an aching knock, I presume?"

Sally glares at him and let out a soft growl

"Well, while your nurses are bandaging that blockhead of his, here's a little bit of news for you. You have five minutes 'til that Typhoon's toast! Now if I were in your place, princess, I'd say farewell to my little friends... cause this is gonna be a blast!" Eggman says, and laughs.

Then hangs up, "That Doctor has some nerve."

"I have the mind to blast his ship and tell him off," Molly adds

"What do we do now?" Cream asks.

Sally grits his teeth, and says, "I don't know…"

Suddenly, they hear Tails, "It's okay, gang. I got it under control!"

"We've got five minutes left, and that's five minutes to win!" Tails says, walking to the bridge with Cosmo.

Sally turns his head to see him, "Tails! You're back!"

"Now let's take a look at this data and see how we can beat 'em," Tails says.

"That sounds great, Tails!" Cream says.

"Chao chao chao chao!" Cheese says.

The Blue Typhoon begins to slowly fly towards the shield. On the bridge, Tails and the others look at the data they have

"If we can somehow reverse the direction of the spin, then it's possible to create a new magnetic field, one that's a direct opposite of the first one," Tails says.

"But what if we get sucked inside of there?" Cream asks.

"May be tough, but it's the only chance we've got. We'll just have to give every ounce of energy we possibly can," Sally says.

"There's just one problem we haven't thought about. In order to reverse the magnetic field, we have to use Ring Tunnel. With Sonic, Eve, and Shadow knocked out, there's just no way!" Tails says.

"Who you calling 'knocked out'?" Sonic says out of nowhere.

Everyone looks to see Sonic out of bed being held by Amy. Eve and Shadow do the same but their parents holding them.

"Yeah. We're not going to let those rotten junk get in our way without a fight," Eve says.

"If Eve is in, then I'm in too," Shadow says

Then sonic says, "I'm not exactly down for the count yet, Tails. When my captain needs me, nothin' is gonna stop me from givin' it all I got!"

"Ha! Then let's do it, you guys!" Tails says with a smile.

The Blue Typhoon move 180. Then one of the X Tornado is launch out with Sonic, Eve, and shadow on the wings while Leon and Molly are inside piloting.

Eggman and his robots are seeing this from the ship

"They're plotting something," Decoe says.

"I'll give them this: they sure don't give up easily," Bocoe says.

Eggman chuckles while Pale Bayleef from his ship see what the Freedom Fighters are doing.

On the Blue Typhoon Bridge, Cream says, "I checked the Master Emerald, Tails. It's stable!"

"Great! Keep your eye on it. Emerald stabilized! Chris, we're ready when you are. Go ahead and activate Ring Tunnel!" Tails says.

"Got it!" Leon says.

Then Molly says, "Ring Tunnel!"

A tunnel of rings appear, Sonic, Eve, and Shadow take turns jumping on the Ring Tunnel and swirl in a circle as they move forward.

"Starshield deactivating in five... four... three... two... one…" Deoce says counting.

With that the shield is off. At the same time, the Ring Tunnel reach the end and the three hedgehogs fly into the dark abyss. Suddenly a rainbow pulse appears around the area

"...Nothing's happening, Tails!" Amy says.

Cream worriedly says, "Now I'm scared…"

"Chao…" Cheese replies

Tails looks determined and says in thought, "This is gonna work... After all, I'm a captain."

In the black vortex, Sonic, Eve, and Shadow are electrically shocked and are pushed out.

"Oh no!" Molly says, and flies the ship over

The three hedgehogs are being pushed back as Molly and Leon are making their way to reach them.

Pale Bayleaf notices something, and says to the army, "What are you waiting for, you imbeciles? The enemy has broken through! Fire! Fire!

"The fire bombs are heading right toward us! Thousands of them!" Cream says.

Soon, all firearms are heading towards them at once.

"Less than thirty seconds 'til they hit!" Cream says.

Amy screams, "Tails, what now?"

Tails says in thought, "A good captain always believes in himself. They're counting on you, Tails!"

Then opens his eyes to see the black vortex.

Tails continues to have his eyes closed and says in thought, "Stick it, Tails. Concentrate."

The vortex begins to move making the Metarex Commanders confused. Soon, electricity admits around the vortex. The X Tornado flies back in and on the deck.

"Okay, let's bring her in slow and steady, gang! Now hang on real tight!" Tails says, at the controls.

The Blue Typhoon begins to move as the shield appears. The Master Emerald begins to admit rainbow electricity"

Looking on her monitor, Amy says, "We're losing engine power, Tails!"

"It's the Master Emerald!" Tails says.

As the Blue Typhoon continues to fly across the vortex, it still admits a rainbow lightning.

In the hall, Knuckles is out of bed and trying to get to the ending.

Knuckles grunts as he says, "I... gotta get... to the Master Emerald!"

Suddenly, Eve's sword begins to flash a green color. Molly becomes shocked to see this

Eve slowly opens her eyes, "The Master Emerald, it wants to go to the Master Emerald. Molly."

"Okay," Molly says, and runs down the hall to get to the engine.

Tails screams, "Let this work PLEASE!"

The firearms continues to head towards the Blue Typhoon. Amy screams in fear. Suddenly, the black darkness begins to expand towards the Blue Typhoon. Molly runs into the engine room and becomes shocked to see Knuckles.

"Knuckles?" Molly asks.

Knuckles turns, "Molly, what are you going here?"

Molly says, "Eve's sword glows and she said that the sword needs to get to the Master Emerald."

"Molly, take us both there," Knuckles says.

"Okay," Molly says.

Molly picks Knuckles up and carry them both to the top where the Master Emerald is. Molly help Knuckles and Eve on their feet. Eve takes out her sword and place the tip on the Emerald. Knuckles helps Eve hold the handle. They both begin to focus their energy

The two say, "The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers…"

Suddenly, the Master Emerald Sword begins to glow that gives power to the Master emerald. That gives power to the ship

Chaos is the power... Chaos is the power enriched by the heart!" They both continue.

The Blue Typhoon continues to fly towards the black vortex until they disappeared.

Pale Bayleaf becomes shocked, "How can this happen?! Unacceptable!"

"Let's vamoose behind the Mother Ship! That baby's about to blow!" Eggman says.

Eggman's Crimson Egg hide behind the Mothership. The black abyss explode and many of the Metarex ships are destroyed. In the darkness of the vortex, the Blue Typhoon continues to fly through the dark and the rainbow electricity. Finally, they are able to escape it.

"We did iiiiiit!" Tails cheers.

Everyone smiles happily to see that the plan work. Knuckles and Eve collapse in Molly's arms.

Sometime later, Tails arrive in the Medical room to see Sonic, Knuckles, Eve, and shadow resting from their injuries

"I just... wanted to tell you guys how sorry I am," Tails says.

"Sorry? If it weren't for you, none of us would be here. Thanks, buddy," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. You saved our necks," Eve says.

Shadow firmly says, "You did okay."

Sonic gives Tails a thumbs up, "Yeah, thanks, pal! I mean 'captain'!"

Tails smiles and says, "Thanks, you guys. You're the best!"

The Blue Typhoon continues to fly through space. After everything they have been through, they could use some rest.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Hedgehog Hunt

At a far off base, there is a large multiple ships that belong to the Metarex. In the base, the Metarex including Dr. Eggman watch to see Dark Oak on what seems to be a stage.

Dark Oak says, "We have those hedgehogs on the run. They are hiding hiding somewhere in this area."

He then present the screen that shows green and yellow pulses.

"They picked an excellent refuge. There are intense electromagnetic waves in that region of space," Black Narcissus says.

"The scanners will be useless. The hedgehogs and their crewmates have the opportunity to recover from their battle," Pale Bayleaf says.

"We will find them, and when we do, they will be completely destroyed!" Dark Oak says.

Then points his claw off the stage, saying, "With your help, Dr. Eggman."

Eggman grits his teeth and feel uneasy

Dark Oak says, "Once the rebels has been eliminated, the victory of the Metarex will be assured. Any resistance against us will be futile!"

Then walks off.

Yellow Zelkova says, "We'll stomp on those rebels like they're a bunch of ants! And then we'll fulfill the destiny of the galaxy!"

"Yeah." the Metarex cheer.

Pale Bayleaf chuckles.

Black Narcissus walks down the hall. He then comes to a stop to see Dr. Eggman standing in front of him.

What's the matter doctor? Don't you like the plan?" Black Narcissus asks.

Eggman simply has his arms crossed and looks at the Metarex.

Black Narcissus continues," Speak up! You do have an objection, don't you?"

Eggman stands, and says, "All right, if you insist on knowing. One thing still bothers me about you Metarex. I can't figure out what you're trying to accomplish with all this destruction. I can understand trying to conquer planets, but if you keep up this rampage, across the galaxy, there won't be anybody left to rule over. It doesn't make sense!"

"For someone of your reputation, Doctor, you have a surprising lack of vision," Black Narcissus says.

"I'm beginning to suspect that you Metarex have completely lost your minds!" Eggman says.

"Perhaps, Doctor. But the question is: What are you going to do about it? The time has come for you to choose sides. Will you join our quest to transform the galaxy?" Black Narcissus questions.

Then begins to walk away as he asks, "Or will you fight against us with the hedgehogs?"

In a yellow like planet, seems to be mostly quiet. There Is one particular building that looks like the Chaotix's building. It has a sign that reads ' Cafe Chaotix.' and it has an 'open sign hanging from the door.

In the building, there are aliens from different locations sitting at different tables having drinks

Charmy speaks, "Welcome to Vector's Juice Bar! We put the squeeze on your thirst!"

Then flies by passing out beverages. Espio is at a long table and drying up glasses with a cloth. Vector is playing the piano, and he's surprisingly good at it.

Of course, Vector remembers how they ended up on this part of the galaxy.

Flashback:

After meeting up with Sonic, Eve, and the others, the Chaotix fly on their ship. Vector drives while Espio holds the map and tries to navigate.

"Okay, Vector, make a right just before the next star system," Espio says.

They soon see a robotic signal light each direction is a different color. They turn right like the direction says.

"Space travel sure can be boring. Somebody oughta build a rest stop in this part of the galaxy so you can get out and stretch your legs," Vectior says.

Then Charmy says, "Oh boy! I wish we could stop and grab a bite to eat!"

"There aren't any rest stops listed here," Espio says, looking at the map

"Vector looks forward, and says, "Let's see... Hm…"

Looking around, Vector begins to notice the yellow vortex that seems to be a tunnel. However, he doesn't know that the same Cloister, Sonic, Eve, and the others have gone through before.

"Maybe we'll find one over there," Vector says.

Espio looks at the map, "I don't see that place on the map."

"Let's check it out!" Charmy says.

"All rightie! After all, investigating unknown mysteries is part of a detective's job!" Vector says.

Charmy flies close to the croc saying, "Go for it, Vector!"

Vector drive the ship and heading right towards the Vortex. As they fly inside it, they begin to feel a strange pull and soon begin to feel like their body is turning.

"What the...?" Vector asks, shocked

Espio says, "It's some kind of gravity field."

"Boy, is it totally cool!" Charmy says.

The Chaotix's ships fully enter the vortex.

Flashback Ends:

The next thing Vector and the others know, they have crashed landed here. And so they decide to open a cafe. He turns to see Charmy talking to a customer.

The customer says, "Send me a bill and I'll pay it next month."

"Well, I, uh…" Charmy says, unsure about it.

Vector comes over and asks, "Somethin' wrong?"

"This clown says he's gonna pay us later," Charmy says.

"Later?" Vector asks.

The customer shrugs his shoulder saying, "Next week, maybe."

Vector wraps his arm around the customer, "Listen, pal, the policy in this establishment is when you pig out, you have to pay up!"

"What are you gonna do, Vector?" Charmy asks.

"Let's see... I could try to squeeze the money out of him…" Vector says.

"I know! What if I pay you tomorrow?" The customer says.

But Vector says, "No way! It's cash or bash if you get my drift!"

Soon the customer hands Charmy the money saying, "That's everything I owe."

Then leaves.

Chamry happily says, "Come back soon!"

"We won't be getting rich at this rate, Vector," Espio comments.

"We just need to earn enough dough to pay for ship repairs. Then we can be on our way," Vector says.

They soon hear the bell as the door opens.

Charmy says, "Hi! What can we get ya?"

However, the one who arrive are Dr. Eggman and his robots: Decoe and Bocoe. The two robots seem to be holding posters.

Shocked, Vector says, "It's Eggman!"

"Is that you, Vector?" Eggman asks.

Vector asks, "What are you doin' here?"

"I'm looking for someone," Eggman says.

"Oh yeah?" Vector replies.

He then brings out a small table from the bar and places it on the ground. He is wearing clear reading glasses and holds a pen and paper.

"Now, I'll need a name or alias, so you'll have to give me a description, too," Vector says.

Eggman simply snaps his fingers, and Decoe rolls down on of the papers. The first thing Vector sees is that the top reads 'WANTED' Then the paper rolls down to reveal more. Much to Vector's surprise, the poster shows Sonic, Eve, Knuckles, Julie-Su and the Freedom Fighters, including, Shadow, Molly, Leon, Cosmo, and Galaxina.

Confused, Vector asks, "Huh? How come you're lookin' for Sonic?"

"The Metarex would like to ask you a few questions," Eggman says, pointing to the poster.

"They want to have a friendly chat, huh?" Espio asks.

Vector puts the table away and places his elbow on the table, "Forget it, Eggman!"

Then wags his finger, "You'd have to be a low-life to work for the Metarex!"

"Check this out!" Eggman says, and shows a small card.

The card has a spider on it with red eyes, two small black like noises, and a frown. The card appears to have a cobweb design on the background

"You wanna play cards?" Vector asks, confused.

Eggman says, "This happens to be my new business card. I guess you haven't heard the Metarex made me one of their top four commanders! What a simpleton."

Then tells his robots, "Hurry and get all those posters plastered up!"

"Sure thing, Doctor!" Bocoe says.

Decoe holds the poster from the tops and goes to one of the walls.

He says to himself, "Hm... This looks like a good spot."

However, Vector says waving his arms, "Now hold on a second! I don't want my walls covered in wanted posters! Find someplace where they ain't gonna be an eyesore!"

"If you say so," Bocoe says.

Decoe goes under the table to put the poster

He puts it on as he says, "With all the chewing gum under this table, I do not even need tape."

Eggman sits at the table and says, "I'll have an ice-cold refreshing glass of water."

However, Espio is still doing the dishes.

"I said water!" Eggman angrily says.

Espio turns off the faucet and says, "Too late, Eggman. We just ran out."

"I wish you would dry up," Eggman says.

Bocoe and Decoe stand behind him

"We are done putting up the posters, Doctor," Bocoe says.

Eggman stands off the chair, "If you do see Sonic and his friends, contact me right away. Understand?"

"Sorry, Eggman, but I happen to be a crocodile, not a stool pigeon," Eggman says, not wanting to do any of Eggman's work

Let's ditch this dump," Eggmans says.

Then walks off, his robots follow him

"Yes, Doctor," Bocoe says.

Then Decoe asks, "Where will we go next?"

The three walk out and soon they are gone and the door is closed.

Charmy flies to Vector and asks, "What are you gonna do, Vector? Will you let Sonic know about this?"

"You betcha," Vector answers.

Sometime later.

"Eggman's putting up wanted posters?!" Knuckles asks in anger.

On the second floor of the cafe, Sonic, Knuckles, and Eve are eating. Course, Jazz sits at the table with her. At the same time Cream and Cheese, Shadow, and Molly are standing. The Chaox have explain to them about the situation

"He's hunting us down like we're criminals!" Cream says.

"That's pretty low, even for Eggman," Eve says.

"This is bad news. If the Metarex find out we're hiding on this planet, They'll send a fleet after us. We won't have a chance," Molly says.

"Chao chao," Cheese replies

"We need to fix our ship and get out of here," Amy says.

Vector says, "You guys can't go outside! One of the locals might turn you all in!"

"Then I'll make sure none of 'em see me!" Sonic says.

Eve imagines, Sonic zipping past the Metarex without them blinking an eye, literally.

"We need parts. Tails and the others are waiting at the ship for them," Knuckles says.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, Tails, Cosmo, Rotor, and Leon keep an eye out for them, while everyone else is inside.

I wonder where they are," Tails says.

Cosmo worriedly asks, "What if the Metarex found them?"

"Let's hope not. We need to get the ship fixed from the damages," Leon says.

Back at the second floor of the Cafe.

Sonic says, "I'll just dash to the store and buy the parts we need."

However, Vector says, "But when you pay at the register, they'll see your face!"

"That's a dumb idea," Shadow says.

"What?" Sonic asks.

"I'm afraid Shadow is right. If we used our super speed to buy the stuff and leave, it might cause a bit of a disturbance," Eve says.

Eve visualized them using their speed to zip in and out of the store.

The store owner panics. "Hey, this isn't the express lane, buddy!"

Sonic has to admit, "Okay, you're right. I can't do any shopping."

"What are we gonna do? Without those parts, we'll be stuck here," Molly asks.

Everyone begins to think of think of an idea.

Vector ends up having one, and says, "Why don't you let me buy the parts for ya?"

"Would you really?" Cream asks surprised.

"Sure, I run errands all the time when I'm doin' undercover work," Vector says.

He then shows a paper to reveal that he does the grocery shopping, take care of pets, and clean.

"As you can see, I don't just collar crooks," Vector says.

Sonic says, "Uh... Sorry, but we've only got enough cash for the parts."

"Aw, don't worry about my salary. I think you guys are A-okay, so I'll take an IOU," Vector says.

Charmy flies over, "Then it's settled!"

"All right, then. Here's your shopping list," Amy says, and hands Vector the list and the bag of money.

In the store, Vector is looking at the list with the shopping cart in front of him. Vector reads the list for what he needs to get. Then scans his hand up to look for the part.

He then notices in thought, "This is one of the parts I need for my ship."

The temptation is starting to get to him to see the blush green cylinder part that he needs for his repairs

In thought, Vector decides to go against the temptation, "I'm shoppin' for the Freedom Fighters! I ain't no crooked croc!"

He soon begins to gather all the parts the Freedom Fighters need for their ship. After getting all the parts, Vector waits as the cashier scan everything.

The cashier scans the parts as he says, "One power module, one gravity stabilizer, two quantum flux capacitors, one hyper hammer, three laser fusion units, one air pressure…"

Unknown to Vector, one of the Metarex robots is spying on him from down the aisle

Then gives the report, "Come in, Commander."

Out in space behind the giant floating rock, the Metarex along with their commander are waiting patiently.

"So, my instincts were correct. They are hiding on that planet. When he fixes his ship and returns to space, I'll be waiting for them!" Pale Bayleaf says.

Then a sparkle shines on his glass eye.

Back to the cafe, Sonic and Eve are spying through the window. The same time, they're making sure Eggman and his mechanical henchmen don't seem them as they walk by. Eggman simply looks at the open window of the cafe.

"We've put up wanted posters all around town," Decoe says.

And Bocoe says, "It was exhausting…"

Then Decoe asks, "Is there something wrong, Doctor?"

Eggman turns to the robots, giving them a scolding, "It's none of your business. Let's go!"  
Then robots begin to walk away.

"Roger!" Decoe says.

"Whatever," Bocoe replies.

Eggman begins to walk away as Sonic slowly sticks his head out. He quickly hides when Eggman stops. He looks at the window with a confused look. He sighs and continues to be on his way.

Sonic sighs in relief, "For a second there, I thought he saw me."

He then hear the door open, and Charmy asks, "How'd it go, Vector?"

"No problem," Vector says.

Knuckles says, "All right, let's go help Vector unload the parts."

Everyone nod their heads as the Chao answer, "Chao!"

At the Blue Typhoon, Tails, Cosmo, and Leon are still waiting.

"Maybe they did run into trouble," Tails says

Cosmo says in concern, "It must be the Metarex."

"I'm sure they can handle it. They've done it before, they can do it now," Leon says.

"I guess," Tails says.

Back in the cafe, the group help bring the parts in

Knuckles groans, "These... parts are heavy!"

"Look out!" Molly screams.

Then there is a kind of large crash

"Chao!" Cheese and Jazz reply

On the second floor of the cafe, the group manage to gather most of the parts.

Shadow walks up the stars and places the part on the ground, "This should be the last part."

"Let's call Tails to pick this up in the X-Tornado," Amy says.

"Chao," Jazz says.

"I don't think it's a good idea. The Metarex might monitor our communications. They also see Tails and Cosmo on the X Tornado for sure," Eve says.

Confused, Amy asks, "Huh? What are you saying? You expect us to carry the parts there?"

Vector climbs up the stairs and volunteers, "I can take you guys over."

"Oh, really?" Sonic asks.

"Sure! I'm a warm-hearted reptile!" Vector says.

After closing the cave, everyone is aboard the Chaotix's ship and ready to take off.

"Okay, hang on, everybody!" Vector says.

Suddenly, Eggman calls on the radio, "Vector, I'm in your restaurant. We need to talk."

"That figures," Eve firmly says.

Amy angrily says, "What's Eggman doing here?"

Then raises her fist, "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind and fist!"

"Don't worry; I'll go show Dr. Egghead the exit!" Vector says.

Then walks off his seat, "Be right back."

Vector walks in the cafe to see Eggman sitting on the chair at the bar.

Vector sternly says, "I already told you I'm not gonna help ya, Eggman!"

"If you're this rude to all your customers, it's no wonder this place is empty," Eggman says.

In the Chaotix ship everyone can hear the conversation.

"What does he want, anyway?" Amy asks.

"Eggman's a pain," Eve says.

In the cafe.

"We're closed up for the night!" Vector says.

"I'm not leaving this stool," Eggmans says.

"Oh, really?" Vector questions.

"I came here to celebrate, and that's exactly what I'm going to do, Vector," Eggman says.

Vector asks, "Celebrate what?"

Before this night is over, I'm going to be rid of Sonic and Eve he Hedgehog once and for all. The Metarex sent me to track down Sonic, and now I've figured out exactly where he's hiding," Eggman says.

Eggman laughs and says, "They don't suspect anything, so he won't stand a chance when the Metarex attack."

Back in the Chaotic's ship, the group are not amused.

Knuckles grits his teeth and holds his fist, "So Eggman is setting us up!"

"When I get my hands on him," Eve says in anger and clutches her fist.

Cream asks, "This is bad! What do we do, Sonic?"

Sonic simply snickers, making the others confused.

Shadow asks with a frown, "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Sonic says.

In the cafe, Vector can see Eggman is not going to leave quietly. He simply walks to the bar, and brings out a bottle. Then pours a glass of juice. Then places it on the table.

"How about some juice?" Vector asks.

Eggman picks up the glass and smirks.

In the ship, everyone but Sonic is shocked.

"Huh? No way!" Amy says.

"Vector was supposed to get rid of Eggman!" Knuckles says, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, what's he letting him hang around for?" Eve asks.

"Dr. Eggman doesn't get to defeat us very often," Sonic says with a chuckle.

Then wags his finger, "So he really deserves to enjoy it this time!"

"Huh?" Everyone say, confused.

In the cafe.

Eggman sips his drink, and says, "Let me tell you, those Metarex aren't kidding around. They've had enough of the hedgehogs and his friends, and this time they're planning to pull out all the stops to make sure he's destroyed once and for all."

"Really? What are they gonna do?" Vector asks.

"It's a secret. Let's just say it'll involve a whole fleet of ships attacking the Blue Typhoon. I almost wish I could give them some kind of warning," Eggman says with a chuckle.

Then say, "I'm sure he's much rather be beaten by me than by those miserable Metarex."

In the Chaotix's ship, excluding Sonic, everyone are not amused.

"You know, I liked him better when he's fighting with us and not against us," Molly says.

"Eggman's got some ego!" Amy says.

Cream says, "I wish I could go in there and tell him off!"

"And give him a good slapping along with it," Eve says.

Sonic simply smiles.

In the cafe, Eggman simply chuckles and smirks.

He stands up, and says, "I'll be shoving off now."

"I don't ever wanna see you in here again, Eggman!" Vector says

"That's the best news I've had all day," Eggman says. Then he walks to the door.

In the ship, the Chaotix can see what the conversation

Before Eggman opens the door, his communicator beeps.

Then Booku's voice appears, "Come in, Doctor!"

Eggman picks it up, and asks, "What now?"

"I thought you should know I just spotted Bayleaf's fleet!" Bokkun says from the ship.

Eggman answers, "All right. Keep me posted."

Eggman says, "Oh well. I guess those guys are goners. That fleet will stay in orbit around the planet waiting for the Blue Typhoon to take off so they can destroy it. Yes, the second the Metarex spot that ship, it will be blown into a billion bits! There won't be any escape for Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs this time!"

Then walks out the door.

Vector comments, "Huh. He could use an acting coach."

In the Chaotix ship, they know they have a problem.

"We can't leave the planet now even if we fixed the ship!" Molly says.

"But if we stay here, sooner or later they'll track us down and attack us anyway," Amy says.

Knuckles thoughts, "We're trapped... and we can't put up a fight! Our laser cannons aren't powerful enough to take on an entire fleet!"

"Thanks for the tipoff, Eggman," Sonic thoughts.

Then Shadow thoughts, "I see what's going on. Eggman knew we're were here along and said those things to give us a warning in advance. He's pretending to work for the Metarex to give us a chance to defeat them. I must admit, Doctor, that was very clever of you."

"Now I get it, Eggman is pretending to work for the Metarex and is actually helping us. Sonic must have figured it out what Eggman is doing, and so do I," Eve thoughts.

Behind the moon of the planet, the Metarex wait for them.

"I'm waiting for you, Fighters!" Pale Bayleaf says.

Back on the planet, the group are able to return to the Blue Typhoon.

"Do you know how many ships the Metarex have in their fleet?" Cosmo asks.

"'Fraid not," Knuckles answers.

"Why don't you just use the scopes?" Amy asks, waving her arms around

"They're not working. I just disconnected all the scopes to make repairs, and it'll take hours to reconnect them," Tails says.

"What are the options?" Cosmo asks.

"If we just sit around here, we won't have any chance of getting away," Sonic says.

"What should we do?" Cosmo asks.

"We have to repair our ship and take on that fleet," Sonic says.

He turns his head towards the Chaotix, "You wanna join us?"

However, the three wave their hands in front of themselves.

"No offense, Sonic, but we'd rather play it safe than be sorry," Vector says.

In Pale Bayleaf's ship, he and one of his Metarex robots are playing chess.

Just then, one of the soldiers report, "Sir, a ship has just left the planet."

"Put it up on the view screen," Pale Bayleaf says.

"Roger," The soldier says.

The Metarex puts the view of the ship on the monitor. The screen shows the sparkle of some kind. Pale Bayleaf gasps, and the screen zooms in to reveal the Freedom Fighter's ship.

"That's the Blue Typhoon!" Pale Bayleaf replies.

The Blue Typhoon continues to soar through space.

Pale Bayleaf commands the soldiers "Deploy cannons!"

At the Metarex fleet aim at the ship

"Fire!" Pale Bayleaf says.

Thee Metarex fleet fire their missiles and destroy the Blue Typhoon

Pale Bayleaf celebrate with excitement, "I've done it! I've defeated the Hedgehogs! We must leave immediately to deliver the good news to Dark Oak in person!"

Back in the Chaotix Cafe, the Chaotix are at another day of work. Charmy serves the customers their drinks.

Charm flies to a table as he says, "Comin' right up!"

Espio is cleaning the glasses while Vector is playing the piano.

Just then, the door opens and familiar silhouette appears. The silhouette turns out to be Dr. Eggman. Eggman has some bandages on his face and head, and also wears an arm sling on his left Arm. Vector finishes playing as he sees the scientist.

Eggman says, "Play it again, Vector."

Vector begins to play the song again, and says, "I thought I told you to never come back here."

"Believe me, I didn't want to come back, but I didn't have anyplace else to go," Eggman says.

Eggman walks and sits at the bar, "I'll have a prune juice and a soft-boiled egg."

"Well, Vector?" Espio asks.

Vector thinks for a bit.

He continues playing, and says, "Give him what he wants."

"Are you sure?" Espio asks. Then place the bottle and glass on the table.

"Yeah, and it's all on the house, too," Vector says.

Espio shrugs his shoulders and pours the glass. Then gives the glass and the egg to Eggman. Eggman cracks the and it falls into his drink.

"Here's to my best enemy," Eggman says, and drinks his beverage.

At an unknown location, the Blue Typhoon is destroyed on the outside. Suddenly, it opens to reveal the Crimson Egg. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun are making repairs.

"Why did we have to protect those Freedom Fighters?" Bocoe asks.

"Yeah, I thought Dr. Eggman wanted to see them destroyed," Decoe says.

Bokkun flies around, and says, "If you ask me, the doc's startin' to go soft... in the head."

At the real Blue Typhoon, they leave the planet and haven't run into the Metarex fleet at all.

"I thought there was supposed to be a Metarex fleet waiting for us! But there isn't even a single ship here!" Knuckles says, annoyed.

"We should have suspected all along it was a lie. I guess Eggman was just trying to psych us out," Amy says.

"I'm glad he lied. If there was a fleet here, we'd be in trouble," Molly says.

Sonic, Shadow, and Eve continue to look out the window.

Back at the Chaotix Cafe, Eggman lifts his drink and shows a smirk on his face. Vector plays the piano and does the same smirk of his own.

Eve thought, "Thank you, Dr. Eggman. I guess you're not such a bad egg after all."

The Blue Typhoon continues to soar through space and away from the planet.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: The Planet that was Destroyed by Another Part 1

In the Blue Typhoon, everyone is at the bridge today having lunch. As they eat, they talk, laugh, and have good conversations. One of the groups, Sally, Eve with Jazz, Bunnie, Amy, and Molly are talking.

Molly asks, "Really? So you all fought a water monster?"

"Pretty much. That Chaos is really a tough creature to defeat. If Sonic and I hadn't turned into our super forms with the Chaos Emeralds, Mobius would have been flooded," Eve says.

"Oh my," Molly replies.

"I know, it's pretty shockin'," Bunnie says.

"I'm more surprised that you all been fighting Dr. Eggman for a long time, and he never quits," Molly says.

"Trust me, I don't think he'll quit unless we force him," Eve says.

"I'm sure that one day, we'll put an end to his tyranny once and for all," Sally says.

"I hope so, that guy is so annoying,"Amy says.

"He is," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

Leon, Shadow, and Sonic walk to the group.

"They ladies, what are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing much, just talking," Eve says.

"Hi Molly," Leon says.

"Hey Leon, is there something you need?" Molly asks.

"It's nothing much. I just want to hang out with you," Leon says.

"Still, think we should be detecting a Chaos Emerald by now?" Sonic asks.

"They're not easy to find though," Eve says.

Amy calls out, "Hey Tails, get any reading, yet? Are we near any planets?"

"Hmm, I'm not getting any readings on any Chaos emeralds, but we seem to be approaching a planet," Tails says.

"Really? What is it?" Sally asks.

"Hmm, the planet appears to be called Planet Wiz Wheel," Tails says.

"What kind of planet is that?" Sonic asks.

"Apparently it's a tech planet. We can check it out and get some supplies," Tails says.

"Sounds good to me," Amy says.

"It sounds interesting. I think we should go," Cosmo says.

"Alright," Tails says.

Tails pilots the Blue typhoon to the Planet Wiz Wheel. The group continues to fly across space to get to the planet. Sometime later, the Blue Typhoon begins to fly over the planet. Everyone on the ship is still at the bridge to see the planet.

"Alright, we are over the planet," Tails says.

The image of the planet appears on the planet. However, everyone gasps in shock to see the condition of the planet. It seems to be red and black, and looks looks likes it's dead.

"Oh my goodness. What happened?" Galaxina asks in shock.

"This is the Planet Wiz Wheel? What happened, the planet looks completely dead?" Sonic asks.

"It looks scary," Cream worriedly says.

"Something is very wrong here," Galaxina says.

"Well land there and see if we figure out what happened here," Tails says.

The Blue Typhoon begins to head towards the planet for a landing. They are able to find a large clearing and land the ship there. Everyone is still in shock to see the sky is red and cloudy. What's more, there is a city close by that is completely destroyed. Buildings wrecked, windows shattered, cars and poles destroyed, and deserted.

Obsidian says, "Oh my goodness."

"The planet looks like it's completely destroyed," Cloud-Ra says.

Cosmo asks, "You think the Metarex could have caused this kind of destruction?"

"I'm not sure. We would have seen one by now," Eve says.

"Let's go outside and check it out," Sonic says.

"We should at least split up into a few groups," Sally says.

"Right. I go with Sonic," Amy says.

"Fine," Sonic says.

"I'll go with him too," Sally says.

Sonia says, "Manic, Bunnie, Antoine and I will be another team."

Tails says, "I'll stay in the ship to see if I can pick up anything."

"Nicole and I can help you out," Rotor says.

"Thanks," Tails says.

Cream, and Cheese step in.

"We can help too," Cream says.

"Molly, Leon, Shadow, and I will go out as well," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"You too Jazz," Eve says.

"Julie-Su and I will watch over the Master Emerald," Knuckles says.

"Hmm, we should at least have Cosmo and Galaxina help," Eve says.

Cosmo says, "I'll go with Sonic, if that's right?"

"Sure. I'll go with Sonia and her group," Galaxina says.

"Alright. The rest will stay here and put the shield up. I'm getting a strange vibe from this place," Tails says.

After the conversation, the three groups split up while everyone else remain in the ship to work on the ship, fix food, and detect any Metarex, Chaos Emeralds, or other trouble.

At the tall trees, Sonic and his team are checking things out. The trees look dry and dead, like they have the life sucked out of them. Cosmo touches the trees and feels their emotions.

Cosmo sadly says, "The Planet Egg is still inside the planet, but it's dying."

"Dying?" Sally asks.

"I'm afraid so. It's like all the planet's life and nutrients are not going to the plant life," Cosmo sadly says.

"You think something is draining the planet of its nutrients?" Amy asks.

"It does seem possible, but what could cause it. I never heard of anything that could suck nutrients from a whole planet," Sally says.

"We're not going to find out if we don't keep looking," Sonic says.

"You're right, let's go check that city over there," Amy says.

"Sounds a good plan as any," Sonic says.

Walking to the forest close by, Sonia and her group begin their search for anything that can be told about the planet.

"This formation in the sky seems very unnatural. I wonder what could have happened to the planet that is left in ruins?" Galaxina replies.

"I know what you mean, darlin'. I don't like this either," Bunnie says.

"Sacre bleu, I can even feel the coldness of the planet," Antoine says.

"Still, I doubt even the Metarex could do anything like this," Manic says.

"But if the Metarex might not have anything to do with it, than what?" Sonia asks.

"Let's go on ahead and see if we can find some clues," Manic says.

The group then continue to walk on this planet to find a clue to why the planet is destroyed.

At the same time, Eve and her group are looking around to see the planet deserted, many of the planet life have died, and the buildings around is in ruins.

"What could have happened?" Leon asks.

"I don't know, but this doesn't seem like anything the Metarex could do," Eve says.

Shadow notices something up ahead, "What's that?"

The others look ahead to see some kind of strange tree. This tree seems to be a blue and red color and appears to be the only thing that is growing.

"What is that?" Eve asks.

"Chao?" Jazz replies.

"It looks like it's kind kind of tree, but it seems to be the only thing that grows," Molly says.

"But what kind of tree is it?" Leon asks.

"I'm not sure," Shadow says.

Suddenly, Shadow begins to feel a sharp pain and clutches his head.

"Shadow?" Eve asks.

Suddenly, Eve feels a terrible pain in her head and clutches it with her hands as well. Leon and Molly are stunned to see what is happening.

Jazz worriedly says, "Chao Chao."

"Shadow? Eve? What's wrong?" Molly asks.

"I don't know. My head feels something strange," Shadow says.

"And I'm starting to hear strange voices," Eve adds.

Suddenly, Shadow and Eve stop feeling pain in their heads.

Eve blinks her eyes, "The pain went away. That was quick."

"I wonder what was that about," Shadow asks as he places his hand on the tree.

Suddenly, red fruits blooms on the branches of the tree. The others becomes surprised to see it, Shadow steps back to see the fruits sprouting all of the sudden.

"That was weird," Molly says.

"What kind of fruit is it?" Leon asks.

Eve picks five of the fruits and passes them to everyone. They all soon eat it. However, Molly, Leon, and Jazz spit it out in disgust. Shadow and Eve are the only ones who seem to think differently.

"The fruit taste sweet," Eve says.

"And juicy," Shadow says.

"How were you able to eat it when we think its gross," Leon says.

"I don't know. We'll have to keep going and see if we can find anything," Eve says.

"Then let's get going," Leon says.

The group begins to walk off to find any signs of life. Unknown to them, something is hiding behind the rocks and let out a low growl. The creature continues to stare at the group, specifically Shadow and Eve. From the way they're going, the mysterious spy suspects they are going away from the city nearby.

Walking through the ruined city, Sonic's team along with Sonia's meet up together.

"Alright, it's official. This place is a wreck," Sonic says.

"Yeah. There's like no one here," Amy says.

"This place is starting to make me weary," Cosmo says.

Galaxina wraps her arms around herself, "And it's rather cold here."

"I never seen anything like it. According to Cosmo, the Planet Egg is here, but appears to be dying," Sally says.

"The Planet Egg is dying?" Manic asks.

"Afraid so. Either way, there doesn't seem to be anyone here, so we might as well leave the planet," Sonic says.

"I don't know. Something must have made the planet this way. It doesn't look like anything the Metarex would have done. They would have taken the Planet Egg if they were," Sonia says.

"Do you think we're dealing with something as bad as the Metarex?" Cosmo asks.

"From the look of the mess, we might be dealing with something that is more destructive than they are," Sonic says.

"But who?" Bunnie asks.

"And why?" Antoine adds.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, Tails is checking the monitors for its operational capacities.

"Nicole appears on the screen, "How are you doing Tails?"

"It's looking great. I our defenses, ammunitions, and the maintenance of the ship is working great," Tails says.

"You sure had a great head on your shoulders," A voice says.

Tails turns to see Cloud-Ra walking in.

"Hello Cloud, what are you doing?" Tails asks.

"Nothing much, just thought I hang out while Cream and Obsidian make something to eat," Cloud-Ra says.

Then Nicole says, "Tails, I have also detected a strange object at the planet's orbit."

"Can you get a visual on it?" Sally asks, walking on to the bridge.

"Give me a few minutes," Nicole says.

Nicole creates a hologram of the planet and sees a white dot. Nicole dooms to where the dot is. As Nicole zooms on it, the dot becomes an image of a rock. The giant rock looks like some kind of comet. The comet is a strange dark and reddish color that seems to have a strange end curving it into cone. Cloud-Ra eyes widen in shock to see the comet.

"What is that thing?" Tails asks.

"I'm afraid I do not know. I have never seen a comet in this feature," Nicole says.

"That is not an ordinary comment," Sally says.

"Yeah. Is there anything else you can tell us about it?" Tails asks.

"Not much. I am detecting strange life forms coming from it," Nicole says.

As Tails, Sally, and Nicole talk about the comet. Cloud-Ra walks out of the bridge. Cloud-Ra sits on the bed in his room and is deep in thought.

Cloud-Ra says in thought, "There's no doubt about it, that is the comet that showed up on the ARK. That would mean that he's here."

Then gasps in shock, "If he knows Shadow is here. What's more, if he finds out about Eve. He might."

Cloud-Ra quickly stands up, "I gotta go find Eve, Shadow, and the others and get them off of this planet."

Cloud-Ra stands up and head off to find everyone and get them out of the planet.

Walking in the city, Sonic and the others are walking around the city to find any one.

"This place is so lifeless here," Sally says.

"I hate to say it, but you're right. The plants are all dead. What's more, we cannot find a single person in the city," Sonia says.

"What in the world happened here?" Manic asks.

"The invaders," A voice says.

Everyone comes to a stop to hear the voice.

"Did you hear that?" Sally asks.

"I don't think so," Bunnie says.

"You must leave this planet," Another voice says.

Sonia turns around, "Someone seems to be saying something."

"Yo duds! Is someone here?" Manic calls out.

So far, no one seems to answer.

"I don't hear anyone," Cosmo says.

"But there has to be someone," Galaxina says.

Suddenly, they hear a weak frightened voice, "U-u-u-um. H-h-hello."

Everyone turns to see what looks like hamster creature about Cream's age. She is a white furred with blue eyes, wears blue ribbons to form pigtails, and wears a light blue dress.

Sonic walks over, "Hello, my name is Sonic. You don't need to be scared."

"Um hello. M-my name is Kikki," The hamster girl says.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you okay? Do you need some help?" Sonic asks.

"Um uh," Kikki worriedly says.

Sally walks over, "It's okay, we don't mean any harm."

"P-please, you must leave before they find you," Kikki says.

"Who are they?" Bunnie asks.

"Um I can not say," Kikki says.

Sally whispers to Sonic, "Poor girl, I never seen one so frightened."

"Yeah. something mondo bad must have happened here," Sonic says.

"But darlin' how do you want us to tell you if you don't tell us what the problem is," Bunnie says.

"She's right, we really want to help," Sonia says.

Kikki looks with concern eyes, and says, "Okay, but I suggest you speak to the Elder."

"Okay, can you take us to him?" Sonic asks.

"Of course, the secret entrance is in here," Kikki says.

Sonic and the others nod their heads and walk into the old house.

Walking to the forest of dead trees, Shadow, Eve and the others can see the place is just as dead as the planet

"This place is making me feel uneasy," Molly says, weary.

Leon looks at the dead trees, "I have to agree. There is something wrong with this Planet."

He even looks on the ground, "Even the soil seems to be dry and dead."

"It almost as if something dried up the nutrients of the planet," Molly says.

"This does seem like anything the Metarex would do. I'm beginning to think something else caused the planet to wither and die," Eve says.

"I'm starting to agree with this. Not even the Metarex could cause this much destruction," Shadow says.

"But what could cause this?" Molly asks.

"I have to agree with Shadow and Eve on this on. The clouds are dark, the sky is red, everything is destroyed, and all the plant life are dead and sucked out of nutrients," Leon says.

Suddenly, Shadow comes to a stop. He looks on his left and then on his right.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Molly asks.

"I'm not sure. I don't think we're alone," Shadow says.

Eve looks around, "You think someone is following us?"

"I believe so. It's best for us to keep our eyes open," Shadow says.

Molly and Leon takes out their guns. Eve does the same with her sword.

"We'll keep an eye out for any trouble," Leon says.

"Let's try not to get caught," Molly says.

The group continues to walk down the forest. Behind one of the dead trees above, there is a silhouette of a star shape. The group continues to walk the path and see something up ahead.

Eve points out, "Look, there's a cave."

The group walks to the front of the cave.

"That cave seems a very weird and seems creepy," Eve says.

Leon plugs her nose, "Not to mention it smells. I think this cave is full of them judging by the smell."

"So which one of is is willing to go in there?" Shadow asks.

Molly steps forward, "I will. I battle with the Metarex along with one of their Commanders. I'm not going to let some disgusting smell bother me so easily."

"I'm going in too," Eve says.

Then turns to her chao, "Jazz, I don't want you to get hurt so I think you should stay with Shadow and Leon."

"Chao," Jazz replies with a nod.

She flies to Shadow and Leon as Molly and Eve bring out their flashlights.

"Alright, we'll go in the cave while you boys stay out and watch over Jazz," Eve says.

"Alright," Leon says.

"We'll be searching around the area. Call us on our comlink if you ran into trouble," Shadow says.

"We will," Eve says.

"Be careful you guys," Molly says.

"We will," Leon says with a nod.

With that, Eve and Molly walk inside the cave to see if they can find a clue.

Shadow turns to Leon, "Lets go."

"Right," Leon says.

Shadow and Leon continue to be on their way to explore the area as Molly and Eve search the cave below.

On the bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Tails and the others gather and talking about joining the others.

"So now that everything is fixed up we can join the others," Knuckles says.

"I guess, but there is something odd about that plant," Tails says.

"I have to agree. There is something not right about it," Rotor says.

"I'm actually a little scared of this place," Cream says.

Obsidian comly places her hand on Cream's shoulder, "It's okay Crea, you and Cheese don't have to go if you don't want."

"Yes. I actually don't want to go out," Cream says.

"And you don't have too, Tails and I are planning on staying here so we can get everything ready," Rotor says.

"Don't worry Cream, we'll leave as soon as everyone gets back.

"But they have been gone for a while now, and I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place.

"Obsidian," Cloud-Ra calls out.

Obsidian turns to see Cloud-Ra and asks, "What is it dear?"

"I need to talk to you, alone," Cloud-Ra.

"Okay," Obsidian says.

Obsidian walk away from the crowd and head into the dinning room. Cloud-Ra and Obsidian talk a little and the female hedgehog is stunned.

"The Black Comet, but it can't be," Obsidian says, stunned.

"I'm afraid so. I saw it when Nicole zoom in on the monitor. It is that comet, which means we're on the same planet as he is," Cloud-Ra says.

Obsidian becomes deeply concerned, "If he is here. He'll know Shadow is here, and he'll learn about Eve."

"I know it really worries me. Sometimes I wish the professor never agreed to his terms. Then again, we wouldn't have Shadow and Eve with us," Cloud-Ra says.

"I know. I love my children more than anything, but we can't let him get to them first. You know what he'll do," Obsidian says, covering her face with her hands.

Cloud-Ra says, "I promise dear, I won't let any of this happen. I'll make sure that he stays away from our children."

"I know dear. We both want to do what it takes to help our children," Obsidian says.

Cloud-Ra and Obsidian hug each other and are both concerns for their children.

Underground, Kikki leads the group to the hamster creature who have make their way to the underground village. They meet a gray elderly hamster creature with a long white beard.

The elder says, "Hello Kikki, you had me worried."

"I'm sorry grandfather, but I found these strangers and said they want to help us," Kikki says.

"It's okay my dear, I'm just glad you're safe. Now let us see these strangers," The elder says.

Sonic and the others walk to the elder to meet him.

Sally politely introduces herself, "Hello, my name is Sally Acorn from Planet Mobius, it's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, we don't get many visitors nowadays. Not since the invaders destroyed our planet," The Elder says.

"Hey mister, you going to tell us why our planet is such a wreck," Sonic says.

Sonia sternly says, "Sonic, that is really rude of you."

"It's alright. It is understandable. Believe it or not, but our planet used to be a wonder Planet Wiz Wheel used to be a wonderful place. Where all of us go around with our high tech, travel on wheel type cars, eat sunflower seeds and other food. It was home," The Elder says.

"It is true, it used to be a wonderful place where everyone from far to see," Kikki happily says.

Shen saddens, "Until they arrived, our world is almost destroyed and many of the ones we loved have perished during the battle or captured and been destroyed."

"What kind of creatures are you dealing with?" Bunnie asks.

"Have you hear of evil robotic creature called the Metarex?" Manic asks.

"We have heard of them, but they're not the invaders that destroyed our home," The Elder says.

"It's not, then what did?" Sonic asks.

Meanwhile, Eve and wall inside the cave to see if there's anything they can find.

Eve begins to wraps herself with her arms, and shivers, "The cave is even colder inside than usual. Burr. I wish I brought my jacket."

"Me too," Molly says.

They both walk deep in the cave to see if they can find anything. Suddenly, Molly ends up feeling something tapped her foot.

"Hmm, what is this?" Molly quietly asks.

Molly kneels down to pick up what looks like red fabric.

"These look like clothes from this land," Molly says in thought.

Then Molly notices something else on the ground. She brings out a small flashlight and light it at what she sees. What she sees shocked her very much. It's hard for her to describe them. She leans her finger close to and slightly touches it.

"These are… these are skins that have been ripped off," Molly says in fright.

Back in the secret quarters of the hamster people, Sonic and his group listen to them about the danger.

"What kind of danger should we be afraid of?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. I'm afraid we all do not understand," Cosmo says.

"The creatures that attacked our home are probably as awful or worse than the Metarex," The elder says.

"Those creatures have destroyed everything and will stop at nothing until we're destroyed," One of the citizens says.

"What could be so dangerous that you are forced to hide?" Manic asks.

The elder opens his eyes and says, "The Black Arms."

Meanwhile, Eve and Molly are still in the cave, Eve notices that Molly isn't behind her anymore.

Eve turns around and asks, "Molly, what are you doing over there?"

Unknown to Eve, a mysterious figure appears behind her and grabs her shoulder.

Eve gasps in shock, and screams, "There's someone down here!"

Molly turns around and gasps in shock. The next thing Molly sees is some kind of sharp and jagged sword of some kind. The one that grabs Eve by her shoulder is something she has never seen before. The creature is some kind of muscular dark green alien with red colors starts from the humerus to the end of its hands and from ankles to feet, the claws and feet are sharp. It stands before Molly and hold's Eve shoulder tight, and is preparing to attack her.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: The Planet that was Destroyed by Another Part 2

The strange creature continues to have Eve hold by the shoulder as it holds a weapon not the other claw. The creature raises the sword and tried to swing at Molly. Molly quickly dodges out of the way and fire her gone at it. The blast hits the monster making it roar. It then uses its blade to give Molly a bad scrape on her arm.

Eve gasps, "Molly!"

Eve gets away from the monster to protect Molly.

Molly scream, "Eve, get out of here! Stay away!"

Eve doesn't listen and stands in front of Molly and facing the monster. Eve brings out her sword as the creature brings down the blade to strike. Their weapons press against each other.

Molly sees her chance and fires at the creature in multiple spots including the head. The monster screams.

Molly says, "Come on!"

With that, Molly and Eve make a run for it to get out of the cave, holding the injury on its head, the creature grabs the blade and swings it at Molly, giving her a bad cut on her back.

"Molly!" Eve screams.

Molly groans, "I'm okay."

Eve carries Molly out of the cave, "It's trying to kill us."

Eve speeds away from the cave to get to safety. The creature exists the cave to see them leaving. It holds its head and goes off in a different direction. Sometime later, Molly is laying next to a boulder as Eve looks around.

"It's okay Molly, I don't think it followed us," Eve says.

"It's good. We need to find Shadow and Leon," Molly says.

She feels the pain in her arm and holds it.

"Are you alright?" Eve asks.

"My arm hurts, that creature cut me with that blade," Molly says.

"I think we should find Shadow and Leon and get back to the ship," Eve says.

"Where are they?" Molly asks.

Suddenly, they hear Shadow shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Then they hear the sound of a blaster and energy.

"I think we found them," Eve replies.

Molly and Eve hurry over to where they hear the noise. They both stop to see Shadow and Leon are being attacked by the same creatures from earlier.

Molly brings out her gun, "I'll get em."

Molly fires her gun at it, and the monster creams in agony. Then Eve kicks it in the face. Jazz lands on Eve's hand and the hedgehog throws her, making the Chao hit the creatures' heads.

Jazz uncurls herself and shouts, "Chao Chao!"

They work together to take out the monsters until they are passed out.

Eve asks, "Shadow, what happened?"

"I don't know, those strange creatures came out of nowhere and ambush us," Shadow says.

"We were attacked in the cave too. It hurt Molly," Eve says.

"What? Are you okay?" Leon asks, shocked.

Molly answers, "I'm in a little pain, but I'm fine."

Molly grunts and holds her injured arm.

"You're not fine, we're going back to the ship, now," Eve says.

Shadow beings out the cyan Chaos Emerald, "Good thing I brought this."

Then raises it in the air, "Chaos Control!"

With that they disappeared. Up in the tree, the star silhouette has been spying on them again. Then it continues to follow them.

Meanwhile in the underground area, Sonic and the others are shocked to hear about these creatures, and what the name of their species.

"The Black Arms?" Sonic asks.

"Who are they?" Amy asks.

"The Black Arms are dangerous creatures that goes from Planet to Planet to destroy and conquer worlds," The elder says.

"We don't know much about them. They arrived out of nowhere and destroy our homes and many of the people on this planet. What you see here are among those who have survived their wrath," The elder says.

"We knew that if we dare come out, they will find us. Of course, anyone who tries to enter the planet will be destroyed themselves," Kikki says.

One of the citizens says, "We were able to begin making a space shuttle that will be enough for us to leave the planet, but we can't get it operated."

"But what can we do about them now?" Sally asks.

"We have to do something and help the people of this planet. Otherwise, we're all finished," Sonic says.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, Tails, Cream, and Rotor are checking the monitors and comlinks to see if they can contact anyone.

"No one's responding. I think we should go out and find them," Tails says.

"I agree. They've been gone for a really long time and none of them have said a single word," Cream says.

"I wonder why they won't pick up," Rotor says.

Suddenly, a bright light appears and Shadow, Eve, Leon, Molly, and Jazz appear in the middle of the room.

"Looks like that's one problem solved," Tails says.

Leon sighs, "We made it."

Cream walks over and notice the injury on Molly, "Molly! What happens to your arm?"

"I-it's nothing, just a bad cut," Molly answers.

"More than a bad cut. We need to get to the medical room," Leon says.

Leon walks Molly out of the bridge and head to the medical room. Cream and Cheese follow.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice, "Shadow! Eve!"

Shadow and Eve look to see Obsidian running to them. She looks at them and place her hands on each of their shoulders.

"Are you both alright?" Obsidian asks.

"Yes mother, we're okay," Shadow says.

Then Eve says, "Mom, we're in trouble. We were attacked by strange dark creatures. One of them hurt Molly."

"Black Creatures?" Tails asks.

"I'm afraid so. We need to find Sonic and the others so we can get off this planet. I think those creatures aren't going to give up," Shadow says.

"I'm trying to contact them, but they won't answer. I'm going to try to contact them again right now," Tails says.

But before he can, the screen appears to reveal Sonic appears on it.

"Tails, we got a problem," Sonic quickly says.

"Sonic, I was just about to contact you. Shadow, Eve, Leon, and Molly were just attacked," Tails says.

"Attacked?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. They were attacked by strange creatures. One of them hurt Molly. You need to get to the Blue Typhoon," Tails says.

"We can't. This planet still have survivors and need help getting off this planet," Sonic says.

"What?" Tails asks.

Another screen appears to reveal Sally, "The citizens were invaded by the black creatures that are called Black Arms. They destroyed the planet and there are a few handfuls of it's people who survived and are in hiding. They're trying to build a ship to get off of the planet, but can't do it alone. We need you and Rotor's help."

"How are we supposed to get to your location without those aliens trying to attack us?" Eve asks.

Tails says, "We'll fly on the Blue Typhoon.

"Yeah. That way those Black Arm aliens, or whatever they call themselves won't be able to attack us," Eve says.

"Just give us your location and we'll be on our way," Tails says.

"Right. We'll meet you outside," Sonic says.

Outside, the Blue Typhoon begins to lift up into the air and begin to slowly fly into the city ruin. The Blue Tyophoon slowly fly over the city street to find the location. Tails and the others watch from the bridge. Molly has bandage wrapped around her arm where the cut it.

Cream points out, "Look, there they are."

Out the window, they see sonic waving out to them. Seeing the right location, Tails lands the Blue Typhoon on the street. After landing the ship and entering the secret hideaway, The Freedom Fighters Kiki and her grandfather look at the ship.

The ship looks like a red and white color frisbee. The shuttle is large enough to fit hundreds of aliens. However, it does look a bit run down, but seems good to be used.

Sonic calls out, "Yo Tails, how is the ship?"

Tails walks out of the doorway, "The ship isn't in bad condition, we may need to get a few parts and other supplies, but the ship is repairable."

"That's good to hear," Sally says.

"But how are we going to find the parts with the Black Arms outside?" Manic asks.

"We must be quick. After getting the citizenship operational, we need to get out of the planet as soon as we can," Sally says.

"She's right. We need to get off of this planet. We don't know much of the Black Arms, other they are dangerous and destructive," Eve says.

"Then let's work fast," Sonic says.

Sally says, "Tail, Rotor, Manic, you all begin to repair the ship. Sonic, Eve, Shadow, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Amy, and Bunnie, you all see if you can stall the Black Arms as much as you can. The rest of us will help the Elder and his people get ready to take off out of this planet."

"We'll try to stall the Black Arms if they try to come at us," Eve says.

"Let's just make sure those creeps stay out of our way," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange banging sound.

"What in the world was that?" Sally asks.

They soon hear more banging sounds above them.

"It seems to be coming from the Blue Typhoon," Bunnie says.

"Let's go see what's going on," Eve says.

Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and the others hurry upstairs through the tunnel. They walk out of the door and closes it. Then they stick their heads out of the window.

Eve gasps, "They're back!"

What the group are seeing is very shocking, they see more of the strange black creatures attacking the Blue Typhoon. There are even strange blue and red color creatures flying through the air.

"They're attacking the Blue Typhoon!" Sonic says.

"They're trying to tear them apart!" Knuckles says.

"We gotta stop those varmints!" Bunnie says.

"Then let's," Eve says.

The group decides to step out of their hiding place to stop the aliens from trouble. The Black Arms continue to bang at the metal parts and try to break in.

"Hey uglies, what are you doing to our ship?" The voice speaks up.

The Black Arms growl and turn to see the group.

Eve says with her arms crossed, "Alright, I'm only going to tell this one time! Get out and never come back or believe me, you'll regret it!"

The Black Arms growl. Then they begin to approach the Mobians.

"I don't think they're going to leave quietly," Julie-Su says.

Bunnie brings out her robotic arm, "They'll leave quietly enough."

Bunnie flies out and punches one in the face. Julie-Su brings out her blaster and fires at them.

Sonic says, "Alright, let's kick some alien butt!"

Sonic speeds over and kicks one off the ship. Eve then brings out her sword and collides her own with the red blade on the Black Arms has. She then jumps up and spin dashes the Black Arm on the head.

Knuckles punches a Black Arm with his knuckle, "Those things are actually kind of tough."

Amy swings her hammer strange spawns with sharp teeth.

"Those things are disgusting!" Amy says.

Then continues to smash the little strange aliens.

Shadow throws his Chaos Spear around the area. Eve then brings out her Chaos energy bow and launches arrows at them. Shadow and Eve land on the ground.

"Those things are actually tough," Eve says.

"I know, but we still have a lot more to teal with," Shadow says.

Eve says, "Let's hope the others are doing better than we are."

In the hideaway, Tails is working on the engine with Rotor.

"The engine is working well, but still need some time to finish the repairs, " Rotor says.

"I know. We need to be sure we get the ship fixed up and help get everyone off of this planet," Tails says.

Manic walks in, "Yeah. It will take a while longer to get this ship to fly."

Cosmo walks into the engine room with a tray of cups with beverages.

Cosmo says, "I thought you all could use a drink."

"Thanks Cosmo, but it seems that we have more work to do," Tails says.

"How so?" Cosmo asks.

"The place has a lot of good parts and equipment, but will need a few repairs and changes," Manic says.

"Then it's best for you to take the time you need to get it fixed," Cosmo says.

"With those aliens possibility out there, we might not have time," Manic says.

In one of the room so the Wiz Wheel citizens, Kiki is helping, Sally, Galaxina, and Sonia are at a small vegetable garden picking them and putting them in bags.

"Thank you for helping us," Kiki says.

"It's no trouble. I'm amazed you were able to grow the vegetables underground," Sally says.

"Yeah. It's very impressive," Sonia says.

"We're able to do our best to make a living by creating burrows underground. It is the only thing we could think of to survive from the Black Arms's wrath," Kiki says.

"Well don't worry, by the time we're done, you and your clan could find a new home for you to live," Sonia says.

"Yes. We have been trying to find a place for sometime. We read about a place called Mobius and it has all kinds of creatures," Kiki says.

"Hey, we're actually from Mobius. It's a great place to live, but also has trouble, especially with an evil scientist," Sally says.

Antoine walks over, "Bonjour madams, I am ze wondering if Bunnie and ze others have returned."

"They haven't. In fact, I haven't seen them. It doesn't take them that long to check out a strange noise," Sally says.

"Where could they be?" Sonia asks.

Out in the city at the Blue Typhoon, The Mobians are doing what they can to battle against the Black Arm aliens. Sonic spin dashes up and knock the flying Black Arms in the air. Amy and Eve use their weapons to knock out their weapons. Julie-Su jumps in the air and fire the strange spawns on the ground.

She lands on the ground, "There's too many of them."

"But we need to make sure they don't destroy the Blue Typhoon," Eve says.

"But that still doesn't explain why they come after us," Knuckles says.

"Well, we don't look like locals," Sonic says.

"Not now Sonic," Shadow says, gritting his punches one of the Black Arms on the head.

"Alright, I just had enough of those aliens. We need to get out of this planet and ditch them," Eve says.

"I agree. I'll tell tell the others about our problem with the aliens," Julie-Su says.

Knuckles steps forward, "I'll help get Julie-Su past those aliens and get her to the safe hideaway."

"We'll keep those creeps busy," Sonic says.

Sonic speeds up and says pointing to the other direction, "I'm over there."

The Black Arm turns it's head while Sonic zips away. Sonic then super speeds across the area and throws punches and kicks at them. Shadow shakes his head with an annoyed look on his face.

Sonic lands on the ground, "Those Black Arms don't know what hit them."

Suddenly, one of them ram at sonic making hit the tornado.

Eve screams, "Sonic!"

Bunnie fire her palm blaster at the stronger Black Arms as hard as she can. The aliens soon begins to pile on her.

Amy brings out her hammer, "I'll take care of those creeps."

Amy then swings her hammer at the aliens knocking them off of Bunnie. Bunnie is able to extend her robotic arm to a pole and pulls herself up.

Bunie says, "Thanks Amy, what was close."

"No problem," Amy says, and winks her eye.

Eve and Shadow look to see the aliens are now attacking them. The two black and red hedgehogs continue to fight them with fists, kicks, and even use their chaos energy. Suddenly, the two flying Black Arms grabs Eve by the wrist and begins to drag her away.

Eve tries to pull herself away, "Hey, let me go!"

Shadow quickly turns his head to see Eve is being dragged away by the aliens. Sonic runs over with top speed and spin dashes the Black Arms into letting go.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Suddenly, one of the Black Arms rams at Eve and she slams into the Blue Typhoon harder than Sonic has. Eve falls to the ground and uses her arms to be able to get on her knees. Shadow kneels down to Eve and helps her up a bit.

"Are you okay," Shadow asks, concerned.

"I think so, just got a bit of a headache. Those aliens are very tough," Eve says.

"I know. We need to get off of this planet before they finish us," Shadow says.

Shadow senses something and turn his head forward to see some kind of strange floating starfish. Eve slowly lifts her head to see the stranger floating creature as well.

This strange starfish is black and purple with six black tipped squamous probes with blood red lines. In the middle of its body is a large orange and red colored eye.

"Wha-what is that thing?" Eve asks.

"I don't know. Why is that thing even staring at us?" Shadow answers.

The strange starfish look at them for the longest time. Then flies around them in a circle.

"Do you think it's one of those strange aliens?" Eve asks.

"Sure looks like one," Shadow answers.

Then the strange alien begins to float towards them. It blink once as it stares at them. Shadow and Eve look at each other with confused looks.

"Uh Shadow, should we do something about it?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure Eve, that thing isn't doing anything," Shadow answers.

Suddenly, a strange ghastly, eerie voice says, "Shadow it's a pleasure to see you again."

"What?" Shadow asks, shocked.

Eve turns to her brother, "Shadow, do-do you know it?"

"Not at all. I never seen it on the ARK before. For all I know, our parents never mention anything about this thing," Shadow says.

"I believe you. You're my brother after all. I'm willing to believe you," Eve says.

Shadow turns to the starfish creature, "First thing first."

Then sternly asks, "Who are you? How do you know my name? How do you know me?"

The Starfish alien doesn't say a word. Instead it flies away.

"Where's it going?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure," Shadow answers.

Suddenly, the Black Arms stop fighting all of the sudden and begin to leave the scene.

"What in the, where are they going?" Bunnie asks.

"Maybe they decided to quit while the getting's good," Sonic says.

"I doubt it, I'm thinking something else is going on," Shadow answers, holding a frown on his face.

Eve turns to Shadow with concern. She understands what is going on in Shadow's mind. She agrees with the situation. For some reason, the strange starfish Black Arm knows Shadow's name and seems to know him.

Just then, Sally runs out, "Sonic, Julie-Su and Knuckles told me about what's going on outside! Are you all alright?!"

"We're fine, just tired," Eve says.

"We will need to get the Blue Typhoon maintenance for any damages," Sonic says.

"Well it's a good thing because the ship for the Wiz Wheel citizens is all fixed up and everyone gather their things. They're ready to take off," Sally says.

Sometime later, Tails check the controls and the condition of the ship.

"Fortunately the ship isn't in bad shape. At least the Black Arms didn't cause any damages that her severe," Tails says.

"All they did was putting some scratches on the side of the ship," Sonia says.

Obsidian says, "At last we're able to get off the planet and the Wiz Wheel citizens are able to leave. I have to wonder why the Black Arms left you alone."

"I wonder about it myself. Maybe they just decided to act chickens and amscray," Sonic says.

Tails says, "Alright, if your ready, we can take off."

In the shuttle the elder says, "We're all ready. We like to thank you again for helping us, and to allow us to take refuge on Mobius. We'll be sure to hold a big celebration when you get back."

"It's no trouble. If you're ever in trouble call us and we'll hurry right over," Tails says.

Then the screen to the shuttle turns off.

The Elder says, "Alright turn on the engine, put on the booster, and switch on the navigation for Mobile."

The hamster creature nod their heads and start the shuttle.

Tails says on the bridge of the Blue Typhoon, "Alright, we're ready to take off."

The hatch a distance away from the Blue Typhoon opens down, and the shuttle begins to launch out and heading towards space. The Blue Typhoon lifts off the ground as well and flies into the air out of that is once Planet Wiz Wheel. The Blue Typhoon heads off one direction away from the planet, while the Wiz Wheel shuttle leaves in the opposite direction.

On the bridge of the blue Typhoon, Tails, Sally, Rotor, Manic, and Cream are at the control.

"I'm glad we were able to help the Wiz Wheel citizens to leave the planet to a safer place," Cream says.

"I agree. I do hope they will have a wonderful life on Mobius," Sally says.

"I do feel sad that we couldn't save their planet," Cosmo says.

"I understand, but there wasn't much we could do for the planet. The Black Arms destroyed it and most of the people on it," Galaxina says.

"I wonder if this was how mothers feel when they couldn't live on their planet anymore," Cosmo asks.

"I think she felt the same way," Galaxina says.

Sonic looks around, "Hey, you know where Shadow and Eve are?"

"Obsidian and Cloud-Ra aren't here either," Amy says.

"Where could they be?" Sonia asks.

"I think Eve went to sleep in her room. She is very exhausted. I don't know where Shadow or their parents are," Sally answers.

In her room Eve is fast asleep. She is very tired after a long day. Looking out the window beside the bed is Shadow.

Shadow thoughts, "I don't get it, how did that alien know my name, and how it knows me. It acted like it has seen me before. What's more, the Black Arms left without any hesitation, but I didn't hear a command of some kind. And why do I get a feeling this isn't the last time we'll be seeing them."

Shadow continues to look out the window to see the stars and darkness of pace. In the hall next to the room, Cloud-Ra and Obsidian look very concerned about this, especially after what happened with these Black Arms attacking them.

In an unknown location the strange starfish alien flies into a very area room accompanied by two of the Black Arm alien that attack the Freedom Fighters.

An eerie and ghastly voice says, "Hmm, it seems that the intruders were able to save what was left of this planet and escaped. Little do they know this is just a minor setback for them, especially for those who got in our way."

The starfish then projects a holographic image of Shadow and Eve when they are being confronted from earlier.

"Shadow. You have grown since I've last laid eyes on you, and it appears there is another creature who resembles you. Once I'll return to Mobius for my ultimate conquest," The eerie voice says.

In the darkness it opens a pair of glowing red eyes and lets out an evil deep chuckle.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Zelkova Strikes Back

Flashback:

Sometime ago, Rouge's ship is in the hanger. Standing in front of it are Rouge and Omega. Shadow, Eve, Leon, Molly, and Sonic are there as well.

"So let me see if I have this straight, you need Shadow to with you for a while," Eve says.

"Pretty much, it's form an important mission," Rouge says.

"And why if you mind me asking?" Shadow asks.

"Eggman send Omega and I to go to a planet that he believes might have some answers about what the Metarex is up to. I figure Shadow would want in," Rouge says.

"Can we really figure out more about the Metarex?" Leon asks.

"I'm not making promises, but it's worth a try," Rouge says.

"I'll go, but just to find out about the Metarex," Shadow says.

Molly and Leon step forward.

"Mind if we come?" Molly asks.

"Sure. I only have enough for three, plus me and Omega," Rouge says.

With that, Shadow Rouge, Omega, Molly, and Leon fly off into space on the pink ship while Eve and Sonic watch them leave from the hanger.

Flashback Ends:

Flying through space, the Blue Typhoon continues to explore space, fighting Metarex, save planets, and it's people. Behind them, four Metarex ships are chasing them right now.

Cream looks at the scanner of her seat, "They're going to attack again! They're aiming straight for us!"

"We have to work fast. Sally, you and Sonic disperse the missiles, then launch a counterattack," Tails says.

"Roger," Sally says.

Then turns to Csomo, "Cosmo, take over for me."

"Sure," Cosmo answers.

Sally stands from her seat and runs off. Cosmo hurries and takes Sally's place.

Sally hurries down to the hanger to see Sonic there and he gives her a thumbs up

Sonic asks, "So what's goin' down, Sal?"

Sonic and Sally hop in the X Tornado and begin to prepare to launch into space.

"Okay, Sonic, here's the plan. Looks like the Metarex are about to launch another attack. We've gotta fend them off as fast as we can and give them a dose of their own medicine," Sally says.

"Sounds good! We'll wipe out those Meta-punks in no time flat!" Sally says.

The ship is lift on to the deck of the Blue Typhoon.

Behind the Typhoon, the Metarex begins to attack by firing their missiles. Coming out of a small hole, flying fake objects of stars, planets, and other objects fly out. The Metarex missile hit the object and blow up. The Metarex fly out of the fog and continue the chase.

On the bridge, Amy turns to Cosmo, "I've got a bad feeling, Cosmo."

"Me too. These Metarex attacks seem to get more and more violent every time," Cosmo says.

"But it's more than that. I just can't figure it out," Amy says.

On the deck, Sonic stands on the wing while Sally take the driver's seat. They are ready to take flight.

"Take off!" Sally says.

Suddenly, something bangs at their ship making it shake.

"Hey! What was that?!" Tails asks.

"I don't know! There's nothing on the radar!" Amy says, looking at the radar.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?!" Eve angrily says.

Holding the Blue Typhoon from underneath is Yellow Zelkova, and he is admitting electricity.

"Your time is up, my friends! The abyss is waiting for you!" Zelkova says.

On the monitor, Knuckles and Julie-Su are seeing who is making the racket."

"Oh no! Not him again!" Knuckle says.

Yellow Zelkova begins to fly up and lifting the Blue Typhoon.

He says, "Farewell!"

Then tosses the Blue Typhoon down to the planet. Sally and Sonic are flown in the X Tornado.

In the bridge, Tails presses a button and thinks, "Pressure's dropping by the second!"

The Blue Typhoon continues to fly down towards the planet. The dive through dark clouds shooting out lighting. Then they crash on the ground of the planet. On the planet, they see a volcano that is erupting and surrounded by molten lava. Everyone looks out the window to see it

Amy says, "Well, this looks like a real hot spot!"

"I feel sick to my tummy…" Cream replies, holding her stomach.

"Chao chao…" Cheese replies.

Tails presses the button on the control, "That crash disconnected our energy servers. It looks like we're stranded, you guys."

The others turn their heads towards Tails in shock. Suddenly, they hear shaking sounds. They turn to see Zelkova who has land on the ground.

Zelkova laughs as he lifts his arms showing off his mightiness and admitting yellow electricity.

"I see you're together again!" Zelkova says.

Then says, "Prepare to meet your doom!Prepare to perish! Prepare to succumb to the evil that is Yellow Zelkova!"

"Prepare to... Prepare to…" Zelkova says, not sure what to say next.

Seeing from the monitor of the engine room, Knuckles and Julie-Su are very confused. So is everyone else on the deck.

"Prepare to battle?" Amy asks.

"I don't know. 'Battle" seems kinda weak, doesn't it?" Tails questions.

Bunnie sighs, "Sounds weak to me."

Annoyed, Zelkova says, "Enough! This is no guessing game! This is the moment of your demise!"

Then smashes his fist at the Blue Typhoon, making the whole ship shake.

Zelkova raises his fist and asks himself, "Where are the hedgehogs?"

"Here I am!" A voice calls out.

Yellow Zelkova looks up to see the Blue Typhoon with Sally taking the wheel, while Sonic stands on its wing.

Amy happily says, "It's Sonic!"

Sally continues to fly the plane and asks, "Almost there. Ready?"

"Ready," Sonic says, holding a Power Ring in his hand.

The ring begins to glow. Sonic jumps off the plane and performs a spin dash. He spins fast and heading right towards Zelkova.

Suddenly, Zelkova shouts, "Illuma-Shield!"

Zelkova releases some kind of energy shield and Sonic's spin dash bounces off. Sonic lands on the X Tornado after the attack.

Sally asks, "Sonic, what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Sonic answers.

Zelkova releases some kind of electric energy at them. Luckily, Sonic and Sally dodge the attack.

In the bridge, Tails, Eve, and the others are shocked to see that happen.

"That's the same thing that happened when Eggman put up his star shield!" Tails says.

Amy suggests, "Maybe it's made from the same stuff."

"You are correct, little one! I, Yellow, Zelkova, am fortunate enough to be equipped with one of the very first of the brand-new Dr. Eggman Illuma-Shield power packs!" Zelkova says with pride.

He then shows the power pack on his back that has Eggman's logo.

Then Zelkova says, "And that's not all. As a bonus, I also received this Eggman temporary tattoos!"

He shows a tattoo that has Eggman's logo on it.

In the bridge, Eve, Galaxina, Jazz, and the others are looking at it with skeptic looks on how proud Zelkova is of the power pack and the tattoo.

Eve thinks, "I'm just glad Shadow, Leon, and Molly aren't here to see this. They won't believe it."

Annoyed by Zelkova's ego, Amy shouts, "You geek! You have an Eggman tattoo?! Loser!"

Tails, Cosmo, and Eve hurry to Amy to see her angry she is.

Cosmo worriedly says, "Don't, Amy; you'll make him angry."

"Cosmo's right. Settle down!" Tails says.

Amy raises her fist and shouts in rage, "I will not settle down! That big yellow hunk of junk is gonna be sorry he ever met me!"

Hearing the insult, Zelkova angrily says, "Hunk of junk?! How dare you mock the great Yellow Zelkova! I'll make you pay for that!"

Zelkova raises his fist and begins to charge at the ship. That's when Knuckles and Eve hop into the scene.

"Well, we meet again," Knuckles says.

"Perhaps this time, I will finish you off!" Zelkova says, and throws his fist.

Knuckles does the same and both their fists collide with each other.

"I'd like to see you try!" Knuckles says, pushing Zelkova's fist back.

Zelkova looks down to see Knuckles.

"Aw, come on. You're tougher than that, aren't you? Aren't you gonna use your spankin'-new shield on me?" Knuckles remarks.

In the X Tornado, Sally says, "We might be able to knock Zelkova out with a Ring Tunnel. Right now, anything's worth a try!"

Sally presses the button and activates the next attack, "Ring Tunnel!"

A tunnel of rings zap out of the nose of the X Tornado, and towards to where the battle is.

"Let's go!" Sonic says and hops off the plane.

Sonic flies through the ring tunnel. Just then, Zelkova turns his head and zaps Sonic, cancelling the Ring Tunnel. Then zap Knuckles and Eve before they can strike. Everyone gasps in shock to see their friends being attacked. Knuckles and Eve fall to the ground.

Zelkova shouts, "Illuma-Shock!"

And unleashes the electric shock. The X tornado and Sonic are flown into the air.

Amy screams, "Sonic!"

"Oh no!" Cream says, placing her hands together.

Knuckles and Eve lift themselves from the ground and groan in pain.

"That all you got," Eve says.

"Yeah," Knuckles asks.

Zelkova laughs, "Haha! You porcupine pipsqueaks! You will never beat me! With my Illuma-Shield power pack, I am virtually unstoppable!"

Irritated, Knuckles says, "You big wimp! Gotta reply on some stupid shield. Too afraid to fight me with your own two fists, huh? You're nothin' but a big baby!

"What did you say?" Zelkova asks insulted.

"You heard him, you're relying on that silly machine and not with your own strength," Eve says

"We'll see if that shield helps you now! Get ready, pal," Knuckles says, holding his fist.

Meanwhile, Shadow and the others reach some planet. As of now, they're flying Rouge's ship above a waterfall. Flying higher, they see the area is surrounded by a large forest and grass areas. They fly over the forest to investigate. They are flying straight to a large tree that has a shiny object above.

Molly asks, "What is this place?"

"I don't know. It seems to be a forest of some kind, but I don't see anyone," Leon says.

Omega says, "No detection of organic life form."

They float next to a tree, and Shadow hops on the branch. He then jumps to a higher branch, and then another. He stops after the fourth time and places his hand on the tree. Shadow looks to see so many plant life here. Rouge' ship fly over to see the view.

"I've heard of tree houses before, but tree planets? Never," Rouge says.

"Everything's so quiet here," Shadow says.

"I'd say quiet is an understatement. More like creepy," Rouge says.

Rouge looks around at the trees and says, "I don't like it."

"Me neither. It's cold, too," Leon says.

"What do you think happened here?" Molly asks.

"I don't know, but we need to find out. Molly, you, Leon, and Omega check the ground floor," Shadow says.

"Affirmative," Omega says.

Leon and Molly hop Omega and the robot flies down to the ground.

Shadow and Rouge look up to see some kind of shining object.

Rouge asks, "What could that be?"

"Don't know. Too bright to be a star," Shadow answers.

The two continue to stare at the strange object wondering what it could be.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Eve are still fighting Zelkova. Knuckles raises his runs and charges to attack, but Zelkova zaps Knuckles with his power. Knuckles is sent back and falls to the ground. Zelkova runs to Knuckles, raises his foot and attempts to stomp him, but Eve brings out her sword and stabs it. Two more of the Tornado fly at the Metarex and fire their missiles, but don't have any effect.

"You foolish meddlers! Your missiles are mere playtoys compared to my awesome power!" Zelkova says, and laughs.

On the bridge, Cosmo, Tails, are seeing what is happening.

"Oh no!" Cosmo worriedly says.

"We have to keep trying, Cosmo. We'll get through!" Tails says.

"Yeah," Cosmo replies.

Tails type in on the computer for the data. On the screen, it shows Zelkova and some of his data.

"In order to penetrate a shield that powerful, we're going to have to harness a great deal of energy. Of course, I'm not sure where we'll get the extra energy from," Tails says.

Outside, Zelkova clutches his fists together and smash both Knuckles and Eve

Everyone panic, "Eve! Knuckles! No!"

Zelkova has his fists pressed to the ground to crash them, but Knuckles and Eve being to push at the fist together. Zelkova is a little surprised to see them both lifting his hands up.

"You'd think with a fist like that, you could actually do some damage. You might wanna spend less time on Illuma-Shields and more on the upper body strength!" Knuckles says.

"I grow weary of your mocking, you little red fool!" Zelkova says in anger.

Zelkova then lifts the two into the air, and swings them, "Take that!"

With that, Knuckles and Eve are being thrown over the rocky land. They both open their eyes to see they are going to fall into the lava. Knuckles grabs Eve's hand and slams his knuckle to the rock wall. Now the pair are hanging over the lava.

Eve looks down, and says, "Okay, I think a plan will be good right about now."

"I got one. Hold on," Knuckles says.

Eve holds on to Knuckles waist, and he uses his knuckles to climb out.

Meanwhile, the Blue Typhoon launches missiles at Zelkova, but the attack failed.

Zelkova walks over to the Blue Typhoon and says, "Now you will all meet your fiery end!"

He then begins to push the Blue Typhoon towards the lava. Luckily, Knuckles and Eve are able to get out just in time. Eve lets go of Knuckles

"Not so fast, yellow belly!" Knuckles angrily shouts and pounces to attack.

Eve brings out her sword and does the same.

Flying in the X tornado, Sally holds her head as she feels a bit of pain on it

Sonic says to Sally, "You'll be okay. We gotta get down there fast!"

"You're right. Hang on tight. I'm gonna show him what happens when he tries to hurt my friends," Sally says

But suddenly says, "Oh no!"

Behind them, there is another Metarex fleet.

Sonic turns around, "Oh yes."

"Another Metarex fleet!" Sally says.

"Persistent, aren't they?" Sonic replies.

Sonic and Sally continue to fly the X tornado as the Metarex is flying after them. The Metarex begin to fire their lasers at them.

"That's my cue!" Sonic says.

He jumps and performs the spin dash. Above them, there is a large swirling cloud, and are zapped by blue lighting. They continue to fly in the air as the lighting try to strike them. They fly through it and the lighting destroy the Metarex when they come in contact. The X tornado continue to fly through the storm.

"That was some light show!" Sonic says

"Yeah, I'll say. I can't believe how those lightning bolts had such perfect aim!" Sally replies.

Back on the ground, Knuckles jumps on Zelkova and gives him multiple punches on the head.

"You are giving me a headache. Cease your pummeling!" Zelkova says.

Zelkova tries to punch Knuckles with his fist. The echidna dodges and Zelkova hits himself.

Eve lands on his other shoulder, "Over here."

"Why you," Zelkova angrily says.

He then tries to punch Eve, but ends up hitting his own face when she dodges.

Knuckles lands on the ground, and says, "I'm not done!"

Zelkova then zaps Knuckles and he falls to the ground. Knuckles jumps back up and grabs his leg. Eve does the same on the same one. The pair then begin to punch his leg. Zelkova tries to shake them off, but they won't.

"You are in for a shock, my tiny friend!" Zelkova says.

He then gives an electric shock on his leg.

Knuckles shouts, "Gaahh! Some shock! Is that all you got, pal?"

"Then let's try this," Eve says.

She then gives Zelkova punches on the leg. Knuckles and Eve hit Zelkova in the same spot on the leg. Knuckles and Eve hold their hand in pain. Zelkova soon feels pain and scream in agony. Some parts of his knee begins to break apart.

Eve thinks, "His knee break apart. We must have hit a sensitive spot.

"You think you're clever, don't you?!" Zelkova question beginning on his knees.

Knuckles and Eve stand a good distance away from the robot.

"What, you mean you haven't figured that out already?" Knuckles questions.

In the air, there are two ships flying over them.

"It's Knuckles and Eve! They're still fighting him!"Cream says in the small orange ship

"Let's get outta here while he's not looking!" Amy says who is in the pink ship.

They see on fly away

Zelkova stands up with rage, "You cannot fool me!"

He then uses his electric shocks from the Illume power pack to zap Knuckles and Eve, along with the ships Cream, Cheese, and Amy are in, and the Blue Typhoon. Cosmo, Sonia, Manic, and Bunnie shield their eyes as the electric shock come out of the controls. In the engine room, the electricity zaps Tails off his feet.

Tails quickly stands up, and begins to work on the engine, "I'll use Zelkova's energy against him to break through that Illuma-Shield!"

Suddenly, Sally's' voice appears on the speaker, "Blue Typhoon, do you read me?"

Tails says, surprised, "They're okay."

Everyone looks to see the X Tornado is still flying with Sonic on it.

Everyone cheers, "All right!"

Sonic then hops on to the pink ship Amy is one.

Amy turns her head to Sonic, and says, "Hey, Sonic!"

"Looks like Knuckles and Eve might need some assistance. Let's you and me go lend them a hand!" Amy says.

Amy smiles, "You got it.

Zelkova looks in the air to see the X Tornado.

Zelkova angrily says, "What now? Will nothing deter these puny meddlers?"

Knuckles punches Zelkova's palm on his hand, but zapped by electricity.

Sonic calls out, "Hey, big guy!

Zelkova looks up to see Sonic on the pink ship.

Holding a long cord, Sonic says, "Up here."

"You still have not learned, have you, hedgehog?" Zelkova says.

Then activates his, "Illuma-Shield!"

The shield bounces sonic back, and he still has the cord. Then he lands on Cream's ship.

"We gotcha!" Cream says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies.

Sonic begins to uncoil the cord as he flies in the air. Zelkova is confused and wonder what they're up top. On the top of the Blue Typhoon, Tails and Manic place an antenna with a cord.

"Okay," Manic says.

On the other side of the deck, Galaxina and Cosmo wait patiently.

When they hear Tails call out, "Cosmo! Galaxina!"

Cosmo and Galaxina waves glow sticks in the air and call out, "Sonic!"

Sonic jumps off of Cream's ship and lands on Amy.

"Here goes!" Sonic says, and throws the cord to the ground.

Then the two small ships fly back to the Blue Typhoon

Looking around to see the cords around him, Zelova asks, "What is this? What's going on here?  
"Don't you worry your little head, Zelkova! You just sight tight!" Zelkova says.

Eve giggles, "Hope you enjoy our little light show."

Knuckles and Eve jump away/

Sonic jumps in the air performing a spin dash. Then flies towards the dark clouds and create an opening. With that, the lighting appears. The lightning follows sonic until he reaches the antenna. The lighting travels through the antenna and through the cord. Soon it reaches the coiled up chords where Zelkova is. Zelkova puts up his shield to prevent the electricity from hitting. Sadly, the shield breaks and he is being electrocuted until the armor turns red. Then it explodes.

From the top of the ship, Manic shouts, "Alright!"

"Yeah! Tails cheers.

On the small ships, Amy, Cream and Cheese are seeing it for themselves

Cream happily says, "We did it, Sonic!"

On the ground, Zelkova falls on his knees and his robotic arms begins to fall apart.

Zelkova asks in agony, "What... what is happening to me?"

Soon his robotic body begins to fall apart. All of his parts fall off of him. Once most of the robotic shell is off, a creature is revealed. It has a green body with a brownish green on his back, green eyes, and two orange horns. Everyone gasps in shock. Soon, the Metarex body is drestroyed and the rest of the creature's body is explode. He is also wearing an orange coat with a green gem on it

Everyone is in shock to see the creature that is inside the Metarex. Suddenly, the creature in the Metarex begins to grow in size and it's clothes rip off.

"What's going on?" Cosmo asks.

The creature, being Zelkova tries to attack, but Knuckles punches it in the face. Zelkova falls as he steps on the edge of the cliff. The rocks break from under him and begins to fall. He grabs the edge of the cliff, but begins to slide down to the lava. Eve looks over the cliff to see Zelkova having his hands in the rock, and his feet falls into the lava. Eve gasps and jumps down the cliff. She then brings out her sword and pierce it into the rock.

Eve reaches her hand out, "Zelkova, take my hand! Zelkova!"

Zelkova struggles trying and begins to reach his hand out for hers.

"That's it! Hurry!" Eve calls out.

Zelkova reaches towards Eve's hand. However, something stops him. Eve gasps in confusion. Zelkova places his hand on Eve's and softly slides it through. Eve gasps in shock to see what Zelkova is doing. She looks at her hand to see a green gemstone. Zelkova simply smiles and shuts his eyes as he falls into the lava, never to be seen again.

"Zelkova!" Eve screams.

Sometime later, is standing at the edge of the cliff in sadness. Sonic, and the others stand on the Blue Typhoon. This battle ends up raising an important question

"Is that what a Metarex actually looks like?" Sally asks.

"If it so, then all the Metarex are really robotic suits with those creatures inside," Manic says.

"Then who Zelkova really is, if he's not a robot?" Amy asks.

"We may never know," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman, Boccoe, and Decoe are looking through the Metarex data base on the computer.

When he's done, Eggman takes out a small hard drive, and says, "Interesting. After having researched their data, I have discovered the Metarex' plan to"

"Ixnay, Doctor," Decoe whispers.

Just then, Pale Leaf walks in, "Doctor Eggman, is there something I can help you with?"

Eggman turns around and hides his hands behind his back.

He says, "Oh, not at all, my friend! I was just admiring your up-to-the-minute gadgetry. I really must commend you on your technological wherewithal!"

"The doctor is taking rather copious notes," Bocoe says.

"Uh, so that he can build one... just like it!" Decoe says.

Pale Bayleaf turns his back on Eggman and says, "Zelkova's been destroyed."

Eggman adjust his glasses, "What's that?"

"It seems your so-called Illuma-Shield was of no use to him in the end," Pale Bayleaf says.

Well, it didn't come with a warranty," Eggman says.

Pale Bayleaf chuckles and simply walks away. Bocoe and Decoe turn their heads to each other with confused looks. Eggman simply frowns seeing the Metarex leaving.

At the strange forest planet, Shadow hops on each branch to get to the shining object on top. Shadow reaches the top to reveal a white Chaos Emerald on top.

Rouge flies over to see the stone, "That looks pretty interesting."

"Let's see here," Shadow says, taking the Emerald.

He then crushes it in his hand and it turned to powder. Then allows it to fall out of his hand

Shadow says, "I knew it. It's a fake."

"Why would there be a fake Chaos Emerald in the middle of nowhere? How weird," Rouge asks.

Shadow and Rouge tries to think about the fake emerald as they look at the deserted forest. Suddenly, they hear a scream.

Shadow and Rouge hurry down and stop to see Molly and Leon who are stunned.

What's wrong?" Shadow asks.

Molly slowly lifts her finger and points to the tree. Shadow looks at what the two humans are seeing.

Rouge sees it and shockly says, "What?!"

What they see is a man wearing the same clothes like Leon and Molly. He has tan like skin and light yellow hair, his clothes are looking tattered.

"It's Adrian!" Molly says, shocked.

Leon kneels to him, "Adrian, what happened? Say something!"

The man, Adrian struggles, and is able to say, "Metarex... they fooled them all... They told us... that we could be one of them... but they lied... Ungh... Destroying us all... already happening."

Adrian struggles as his face is exposed to some kind of root.

Adrian continues having trouble speaking, "This is what it means to survive… This is tranquility and order… You become a part of them… I'm sorry… couldn't stop them."

"Shadow…" Rouge replies.

Shadow shakes his head, knowing there is nothing they can do for him.

"Leon. My left pocket... Look inside…" Adrian softly speaks.

Leon looks in Adrian's pocket and takes out some kind of rectangular disk with a red circle on it.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"Information… all I can gather…. You must stop them... It's... not too late…" Adrian says.

He then shuts his eyes like he is sleeping, but the worst has happened to him. Leon stands up holding the disk and shuts his eyes. Molly covers her eyes with her hands as she whimpers. Leon then hugs Molly. Shadow and Rouge look to see the rest of their resistance are blended in with the trees. Shadow and Rouge can see how devastated Leon and Molly are. Because now, they are the only ones left of their team.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: The Seedrian Investigation

In the bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Tails, Nicole, and Manic are working on the scanners, radar, and the computer system. Manic stretches his arms in exhaustion.

Then turns to Tails, "Hey Tails, don't you think it's time we took a break."

"Well, there seems to be a problem with the security system and I want to find out why, but you can go," Tails says.

"Don't you want help?" Manic asks.

"Nah. I can handle it myself. Hopefully we'll have plenty of time to rest up. Since there aren't Metarex around, things should stay pretty quiet," Tails says.

"I sure hope you're right, Tails," Manic says.

"Me too," Manic says.

Manic leaves the bridge and walks down the hall. He lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms in the air. Suddenly, something speeds down the hall. A mysterious being continues to speed down the hall and stops in its tracks. The mysterious being turns to see a door.

Behind the door is Eve's room. She is sitting on a bed and holds the strange green amulet in her hand. Jazz is fast asleep beside her.

"Why? Why did Zelkova let him fall into the lava? I could have saved him, but he refused and gave me his green amulet of some kind," Eve thinks.

Eve sighs and takes out her journal. She turns the pages and stops at a certain page. On the very page is Zelkova in the form at has been revealed to him before he died.

"That creature that came out of Yellow Zelkova was that his real form. If so then, what is he," Eve says to herself.

She then looks at the amulet, "And why have I seen this before? It seems so familiar to me."

Just then, the door opens to her room. Then the lights suddenly turn on. Eve quickly looks ahead to see her brother, Shadow walking into the room.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Eve asks.

"Eve, I need to discuss to you about something. It's urgent," Shadow says.

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"I found out what the Metarex is up to. I also found out your friends, Cosmo and Galaxina are Metarex Spies," Shadow says.

"Huh?" Eve asks, shocked by the information.

At the bridge, Tails continues to type on the keypad.

Then says, "Okay, that should do it. Now to restart the system."

He then presses the green button, but the alarm is suddenly set off. Tails begins to panic. Manic quickly wakes up from his sleep. Soon, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Sonia, Cosmo and Galaxina wave up from their beds. Everyone else stop what they're doing to hear the alarm.

The alarm goes in Tail's voice, "Red alert! Red alert! We have an intruder on board the ship!"

In Eve's room, Shadow, Eve, and Jazz hear the alarm themselves.

Eve firmly looks at Shadow, "Shadow, did you damage the security system and snuck in here."

"Yes," Shadow simply answers.

Then says, "We need to get going."

"Uh, okay," Eve says.

Eve grabs her bag and puts her journal and amulet inside. Shadow and Eve leave the room while Jazz fly after them.

They run down the hall, Eve asks, "Shadow, what's going on? Why you say Cosmo and Galaxina are part of the Metarex."

"Cosmo and Galaxina are spies for the Metarex and they know everything about what you've been doing," Shadow says.

"But do you have any proof? This is a big accusation you're making," Eve asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"That is why I came to you. I figure you might be able to help me find that out. All we know that your Seedrian friends are connected with the Metarex somehow," Shadow says.

"Okay, but I need you to explain to me everything you find," Eve says.

Shadow and Eve turn down the hall and head to a large room. Eve and Jazz hurry inside with Shadow taking the rear. Once they're inside, Shadow brings out a small computer pad and plugs it into the door's system. He types in the key for it to be locked and denied access of entry or exit. Eve turns her head to see they're not alone.

"Rouge? Molly? Leon? Omega? You guys are here too?" Eve asks.

"Yes. We need to warn you," Rouge says.

"Let me guess, you guys think that Cosmo and Galaxina are Metarex spies?" Eve suspects.

"You could say that. Those girls are real plants. In more ways than one," Rouge says.

"Please Rouge, not now," Eve sadly sighs.

Then says, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm having trouble believing that Cosmo and Galaxina are spies. Why would they work for the Metarex, they're responsible for the death of their mother. Not to mention the rest of their clan. They want to stop the Metarex more than anything," Eve says.

Shadow walks over, "I hate to say it, but we have proof that Cosmo and Galaxina are connected to the Metarex in a way."

"Where did you guys go anyway?" Eve asks.

Molly saddens and her eyes begin to water. Eve becomes concern to see the sadness Cosmo has on her face.

"Did something happen?" Eve asks.

Rouge reaches to her heart plate and takes out the chip, "Eve, there's something you should see."

Eve looks at them with a confused look to see the chip.

On the bridge, everyone arrive about the intrusion. So far, they haven't seen anyone coming in or going.

"I don't get it. It said that there is an intruder here, but I can't pick up on the scanner," Tails says.

"Tails, are you sure the security system is working?" Amy asks.

"I'm sure of it. It's operational now," Tails says.

"Unless the intruder came in and left," Knuckles says.

Sonic looks around, "Has anyone seen Eve? I looked in her room, but she was gone."

"I haven't seen her or her little Chao," Bunnie asks.

"Apologizes, but I do not see them at all. Since we are talking about Eve, she has been most distracted of late," Antoine says.

"I have to admit, Antoine is right. Eve doesn't seem like her normal self," Rotor says.

"I wouldn't be surprised that Eve might still feel guilty about what happened to Zelkova," Knuckles says.

"Why? None of it was her fault," Amy asks.

Obsidian says, "I'm afraid, Eve feels that she wasn't able to save him. Zelkova simply gave Eve this amulet and fallen into the lava. I'm afraid, Eve feels that she couldn't do anything to help."

"Eve wanted to save Zelkova, but he just gave her that strange amulet and died," Cloud-Ra says.

"I guess. Eve felt the same way when she couldn't save me when I was roboticized," Sonic says.

"Or what happened with Maria. I wouldn't be surprised if Shadow felt the same. Remember what happened with Molly. Eve didn't want to lose her like she lost Maria," Cloud-Ra says.

"Poor Eve," Cosmos sadly says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Do you think we should let Eve have her space?" Manic asks.

"It might be for the best. She does need some time alone," Sonia says.

Back in the locked room, Shadow, Rouge, and the others explain to Eve about what they discover.

"So where did you get the disk from?" Eve asks.

"We got it from my friend, Adrian. It's the last thing he was able to give to us before," Leon says.

Eve wide her eyes understanding what Leon means.

She worriedly says, "Oh no."

"Yes. The Metarex destroyed them in a way," Molly says.

"What happened?" Eve asks.

"We came on a strange planet that was covered in forest and other plant life. When we found Leon and Molly's comrades, there wasn't a chance to save them. They were, fused within the trees," Shadow says.

"Fused?" Eve asks.

"I'm afraid so, "We saw the same thing on other planets. The Metarex have been using Fake chaos Emeralds to create the forests on planets," Rouge says.

"Before he died, Adrian said that this is what it means to survive. Their tranquility and order, and to become a part of them. I think what he means is to become one with the forest and the trees," Molly says.

"That-that sounds inhuman," Eve says, stunned.

"It's more inhumane than we realized. They're planning on destroying any organic lifeform and those who would dare stand in their way," Shadow says.

"But, what does all this have to do with Cosmo and Galaxina?" Eve asks.

"There were some data on the disk that mention them. The data also shows everything that we discussed about the emeralds, about us, practically everything we did," Shadow says.

Eve looks down in shock, "But, it can't be. Cosmo and Galaxina can't be spies for the Metarex."

"I know it's hard to believe, but one thing is certain, Cosmo and Galaxina are connected to the Metarex more than we could imagine," Shadow says.

Eve is still shocked about it. The possibility of Cosmo and Galaxina are spies for the Metarex is too hard to believe.

Eve asks, "Mind if I see the disk, I like to see the data for myself."

"Sure," Rouge says, and hands Eve the disk.

Eve takes the disk and walks to a computer pad that is close by. She inserts the disk and begins to see the data that is inside.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Knuckles, and Julie-Su are walking down the hall searching for Eve.

"Eve!" Sonic calls out.

"Hey Eve! Where are you?" Knuckles adds.

"She doesn't seem to be here," Julie-Su replies.

"Yeah. I know that we should Eve some space, but she's been gone for a while now," Sonic says.

"Yeah. You don't suppose that Eve is hiding?" Knuckle asks.

"Possibly. Whenever she wants to be alone, she sometimes stays in her room, or go off to be on her own. She also does that when she tried to think of her past," Sonic says.

"I guess that's Eve's way of getting some time alone to think," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. I wonder what she could be thinking about that will make her want to be alone. Even during the emergency break in," Sonic says.

"You know, something's still bugging me about it. How come we haven't found anyone here. What's more, if Eve found them and took them out, we would have found something that will catch our attention," Knuckle says.

"I doubt Eve would be captured by the Metarex. She's too tough, especially with the Master Emerald sword," Julie-Su says.

"Yeah. Eve is sure is one tough girl. I think when Eve was younger she acted like a tomboy," sonic says.

On the bridge, Cosmo and Galaxina are watching through the large window.

Galaxina worriedly says, "I do hope Eve is alright."

"Me too. I'm also worried if the Metarex came without us noticing," Cosmo says, concern.

"I'm sure it's no the Metarex. We would have seen them by now," Galaxian says.

"You're right," Cosmo says.

Tails and Nicole are working on the sensor of the ship to see if they can find Eve.

"Hmm, I can't seem to be picking Eve up on my scanner. She isn't even wearing her comlink since it's in her room," Tails says.

Nicole looks over the scanner and security system for any clues or so. She then notices something odd that catches her attention.

"That's strange," Nicole says.

"What is it, Nicole?" Tails asks.

"It seems that the large computer room is locked. What's more, it's denying my access to visualize the security camera and opening the door as well," Nicole says.

"You think Eve could be in there?" Tails asks.

"Could be," Nicole says.

Tails says, "I'll contact Sonic and tell them what we found."

Back in the room, Eve is checking out the data. She is shocked to see what is on it. Shadow and the others simply watch as Eve reads the data.

Eve thinks "Destruction of Organic lifeforms. Making is so Plant Life can live. Using Fake Chaos Emeralds to create forests. There are data involving Cosmo and Galaxina. The Forestation Project. A tranquil and peaceful universe."

Shadow places his hand on Eve's right shoulder, "It's shocking isn't it."

"More than I could imagine. The Metarex are making it so that no organic being could survive and replace us all with plant life. This is their order. Their ideal world," Eve says.

"Trust me, it was shocking when we read it as well," Rouge says.

"Right. But still, I'm having trouble believing that Cosmo and Galaxina want this. There has to be another explanation," Eve says.

"Question is, what is the connection between the girls and the Metarex. I have to agree, they both wanted the Metarex defeated more than anything. Especially for Cowsmo when she wanted to avenge her family," Shadow says.

"I know what you mean. Cosmo and Galaxina are too nice. I don't think they would help the Metarex. At least on their own free will," Molly says.

Eve sighs and sits on the ground, "And here I thought I had nothing else to worry about."

Eve grabs her bag, opens it, and takes out the green amulet.

"What is that object you are holding?" Omega asks.

"It's Yellow Zelkova's amulet," Eve answers.

"Zelkova's? Where did you get it?" Leon asks.

Eve eyes begin to water and tears falls down from her face. Leon and Molly look at each other in concern. Shadow kneels down to see Eve's tears falling from her face.

Shadow asks, "Eve? Did something happen?"

"Zelkova is dead that's the problem," Eve answers.

Rouge asks, "Why is that a bad thing? Sounds like you guys were able to take him out."

"But it wasn't like that Rouge," Eve says.

"Why?" Rouge asks.

"Zelkova cornered us and he was tough to beat when Eggman gave him this Illumine shield. He almost crushed us and tossed the others into the lava. We were able to stop him, but," Eve says.

"But what?" Shadow asks.

"What happened?" Rouge adds.

"Zelkova's armor fell apart, and some strange creature came out of it. It tried to attack us, but knuckles punched him away. The cliff gave weight and he was falling towards the lava. I tried to save him, but. Let's just say he shared the same fate as Hyper Metal Sonic," Eve says, still shedding tears.

Shadow and the others are shocked to hear it.

"You mean, he fell into the lava?" Leon asks.

"Yes. Before he fell in, I try to reach him. However, he gave me this and allow himself to fall into the lava," Eve says.

"He gave you that?" Shadow asks.

"He did," Eve says.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

"Hmm, why would he gave you that?" Leon asks.

"I don't know," Eve answers.

"What did he look like?" Rouge asks.

Eve brings out her journal and turns the pages to the picture she has drawn. Shadow and the others look at it to see the creature that use to be in Zelkova's armor.

"I'm beginning to think that the creature might be the Metarex's true self. Question is; what is that creature that came out of Yellow Zelkova's robotic body," Eve says.

"Hmm, maybe Zelkova has given you a clue," Molly says.

"How could that amulet be a clue," Leon asks.

"Maybe. Still, I can't help but feel like I have seen this before," Eve says.

She then reaches her bag and brings out a photo from the party they have.

"Still. I don't know if I have the heart to tell them that Comso and Galaxina are spies for the Metarex. It will devastate them, especially Tails. Tails and Cosmo have become so close, it will break his heart," Eve says.

"I understand it could be hard for you, but how long do you think it will be until they find out," Shadow says.

"I guess. Still, Cosmo and Galaxina are with us the whole time. Plus, I never seen them with some kind of device or a speaker or any source of communication," Eve says.

"The Seedrians must be eliminated," Omega says.

"No!" Eve sternly says.

Eve looks at the photo and thinks, "There has to be something I'm missing. Still, Cosmo's clan and the Metarex are enemies. Yet, Shadow and the others have proof that the girls are passing off information to them. Question is how? When? And why?"

Eve looks at the photo and then looks at Zelkova's amulet, thinks, "There's a connection somewhere, but what is it?"

Suddenly Eve notice, "Wait a minute."

"What is it? Did you found something?" Rouge asks.

Eve looks at her journal and see the photo of Zelkova's form. Then look at Cosmo and Galaxina.

"It can't be. No way," Eve says, eyes wide and in shock.

"Are you okay Eve? Your face is looking pale," Molly asks.

Eve says, "I need to look at the computer."

Eve rushes to the computer and look at the world database. She clicks the database to see the different creatures and aliens from different planets. The rest look at each other confused and wonder what Eve could be up to.

Outside the computer room, Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, and Julie-Su are standing in front of the door.

"You sure Eve is in there?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. It's actually the only place we haven't look," Nicole says.

"Are you able to get the door open?" Sally asks.

"Not yet. We'll try to get in as soon as we can," Tails says.

Knuckles steps forward, "I think we should try knocking."

In the computer room, Eve is able to find the information she needs.

"I knew it. I knew there was a connection. I just never figure out it will be this," Eve says.

"You did wonders girl," Rouge says.

"Still, I never thought that Cosmo and her sisters have that kind of connection with the Metarex. Still, with all the data you have, and the appearance of the creature make sense. Also, I have come to realize something else," Eve says.

"What's that?" Shadow asks.

"I don't think they're spies. I think the Metarex have done something worse," Eve says.

"What could be worse than finding out your friends are spies?" Rouge asks.

"Finding out your friends are being used as puppets. Nothing more than invisible cameras that capture everything and wiredly send back to the owners," Eve says in concern.

Shadow and the others begins to grow concern.

Eve turns to the others, "We need to find Cosmo and Galaxina. They have the right to know. So does everyone else."

"Know what?" Omega asks.

"Everything," Eve says.

Suddenly, the door slams open and falls to the ground making everyone turn their heads in shock. Walking in the door is Knuckles, follow by Sonic, Julie-Su, and Sally.

"Sonic? Guys?" What are you doing here?" Eve asks.

"Looking for you," Knuckles answers.

"Yeah. We couldn't find you and thought you were captured," Sonic says.

Then notices shadow and the others, "Shadow? When did you guys got here?"

"We've been here for some time now. And I apologize for messing up your security system. We needed Eve's help with an investigation," Shadow says.

"What kind of investigation?" Sally asks.

"Rouge, Molly, and Leon can explain. Where are Cosmo and Galaxina?" Eve asks.

"I think they're on the bridge with Tails," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Then says, "Come on Shadow, let's go."

Eve, Jazz and Shadow leave the room and head off to find the others. Sonic and the others are confused.

Sally turns, "Rouge, can one of you guys tell us what's going on?"

"Glad you ask. It turns out that Cosmo and Galaxia have been pawns in the Metarex's plot all along," Rouge says.

"What did you say?" Sally asks in shock.

On the bridge, Tails stares out the window with Cosmo and Galaxina. Nicole has head to the engine room to check on the Master Emerald.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Tails!"

Tails and the girls turn around to see Eve, Jazz and shadow hurrying to the bridge.

"Eve, thank goodness you're safe," Tails says.

"We were so worried," Cosmo says.

Galalxina says, "Shadow, when did you get here?"

Shadow steps forward, "Tails, there is something we have to tell you, and it regards to these two Seedrians."

Cosmo and Galaxina are growing confused and concern.

Tails asks, "What's do you mean? What's going on?

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound and then the glass window shatters.

"What in the world?" Eve asks.

Shadow quickly turns to see some strange shadow like creature snatches the cyan Chaos Emerald from the main chair and destroy the control. The creature then flies back out and take the Chaos Emerald. With the window having a shattered hole, everything is being sucked into space. Shadow, Eve, and Galaxina hold on to the railing so they won't be sucked out of the ship. Eve holds Jazz with her other hand.

Cosmo tries to hang on, but her hands begins to slip. She loses the grip on the railing and is being whisked away, but a white glove grabs her hand. Cosmo looks to see Tails holding the railing with one hand and holding Cosmo's hand with the other. Tails grits his teeth as he holds on with all his might.

Suddenly, bubbles begins to fly up and they patch up the hold. Tails pulls Cosmo and they fall to the ground.

"That was too close," Galaxina says.

"What happened?" Eve asks.

"I don't know, but something took the Chaos Emerald and destroyed the control," Shadow says.

Suddenly, something begins to overshadow the Blue Typhoon, everyone look outside to see a giant white Metarex ship flying close to them. In this very Metarex ship is none other than Dark Oak.

He announces, "Good work, White Seed. Gray Seed"

Cosmo and Galaxina gasp to hear the name as Dark Oak says, You accomplished your mission."

Cosmo begins to think, "Mission? White Seed? Gray Seed?"

Her eyes thinks as she thinks, "White Seed… Gray Seed... "

Suddenly, Cosmo begins to remember the day that her ship has been attacked by the Metarex. The Scar Ship flies by the Seedrian's ship. Cosmo sits and gasps to see it and becomes very frightened. Then it destroyed the control room where some of the Seedrians are.

Cosmo runs down the hall in fear. Suddenly, part of the wall falls and she's on the ground.

She looks and thinks, "It's too late. The Metarex are coming."

"Cosmo!" A voice shouts.

Cosmo turns her head to see Galaxina running towards her. She kneels down to Cosmo and hugs her. Then the two turn their heads in shock to see a Metarex. Galaxina hugs Cosmo with all her might.

Soon Dark Oak's voice appears, "If you want to survive then listen to me. Pay close attention."

"Don't… don't listen," Comso thinks, frightened

Then Dark Oak says, "Both of your eyes are mine. Your ears are mine. You both will become the ultimate spies. Codename: White Seed. Codename: Gray Seed."

Just then, both Cosmo and Galaxina's amulets flash some strange glow.

Cosmo scream, "NO!"

Suddenly a bright white light begins to surround the Blue Typhoon that blind everything. The next moment, the Blue Typhoon along with the Metarex ship have disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27: The Lost Planet of Green Gate

Opening her eyes, Eve groans as she looks to see the world is practically sideways. Her hands feels something solid, meaning she is on the floor. Eve opens her eyes and lifts herself up. Then look around to see everyone is waking up as well.

"What happened?" Tails asks.

"I have no idea," Eve says.

Shadow stands up look out the window, "From the looks of it, we're not in space anymore."

Eve and Tails look out the window to see they have land on a devastating place. They see dead trees and dried land.

"Where are we?" Eve asks.

Suddenly Tails says, "Cosmo. Cosmo."

Eve and Shadow turns to see Cosmo and Galaxina are still unconscious."

In the computer room, Rouge, and the others wake up as well.

"Man it feels like I've been hit by a truck," Rouge says.

"Or Eggman's robots," Sonic asks.

"Forget that, what you mean that Cosmo and Galalxina are pawns?" Knuckles asks, gritting his teeth.

"The Metarex have been using your friends, Cosmo and Galaxina to spy on you guys. How they did it, I'm not sure. I'm sure you all would figure out eventually, but we're pressed for time," Rouge says.

In the examination room, Cosmo and Galaxina lay on the beds while the scanner scan the two for a sign of anything, something that is amiss. In the other room, Tails and Nicole work on the computer while Eve and Shadow watch. Bunnie, Antoine, Sonia, and Manic arrive as well when they hear the news.

"Tails, you sure you don't want to rest?" Bunnie asks.

"I can't rest. I have to check for myself! It's impossible that Cosmo and Galaxina are Metarex spies!" Tails says.

The scanner, scan the two from their feet to their heads.

On deck, Sonic walks out to see the area.

Amy walks over, and asks, "Where do you think you're going Sonic?"

"Don't worry Amy, Eve wants me to check out the area to see where we are," Sonic says.

Then Sonic hops away.

"I gotta follow him," Amy says.

She runs back to the ship and turns to see it. The hatch opens and Rouge pops out.

She waves and says, "Hi ya!"

Amy gasps, "Not you."

Rouge simply smiles.

In the medical room, Tails and Nicole are still searching for any signs of a transmission or device.

"There's no communication device anywhere. I told you so," Tails says.

"Hold on dude," Manic says.

Manic uses the computer to zoom in on the Seedrians. Eve and the others watch as the screen zooms closer. Suddenly, some kind of pulse appears on the screen from the right side of Cosmo and Galaxina's heads. Tails is shocked to see it.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Bunnie asks.

"There seems to be some kind of invisible sign am emitting from the girls' brains. It's so weak that the radar wouldn't detect it," Shadow says.

"Then that means, everything Cosmo and Galaxina saw, everything they heard were being sent directly to Dark Oak," Eve says.

"That's terrible. He was eavesdropping on everything we did through their eyes and ears," Sonia says, shocked.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have more bad news for all of us," Eve says.

"And what will that be?" Antoine asks.

"Dark Oak has been using her from the very beginning. After their ship was attacked. Cosmo and Galaxina told me they couldn't remember anything after that. Dark Oak probably manipulated her mind so they couldn't remember. He's been letting us go the entire time. He had Metarex stopped us when necessary and us info when it was convenient. That way, he can use us to find the Chaos emerald and get rid of us whenever he wants. In other words, the more attached we became with Cosmo and Galaxina, the more it helped Dark Oak. He was also planning on getting rid of the girls eventually," Eve says.

"That is like totally way uncool of them," Manic says.

"Isn't zere anything we could do?" Antoine asks.

"Yeah. Isn't there a way to move the transmission?" Bunnie adds.

Eve sadly says, "I don't know what else we can do. The section that controls the girls' sight and hearing are completely linked with Dark Oak. If we removed it, they'll permanently lose their sight and hearing."

"Is there anything we can do?" Antoine asks.

Tails becomes a bit upset, "Cosmo and Galaxina have no idea transmission are inside of them."

"We know that sugar, but we need to figure out how to free them from Dark Oak," Bunnie says.

"I think Dark Oak has hit an all time low," Manic says.

"I know, he played us all for fools," Sonia says.

Eve sadly says, "Still, it seems that we have two choices. Either Cosmo and Galaxina risk losing their sight and hearing or we defeat Dark Oak."

"Poor sugars. I hope there's something we can do for them," Bunnie says.

"Me too," Tails sadly says.

Unknown to everyone, Cosmo has her head under the covers feeling devastated.

Flying in the ship over the strange planet, Rouge and Amy are trying to figure out where they are.

Amy asks, "Let me get this straight, Cosmo and galaxina are actually the same species as the Metarex."

"Yeah. Eve was able to figure out. Zelkova, Cosmo, and Galaxina have an amulet that is of the same design. Plus, that creature that came out of Zelkova, was actually a Male Seedrian," Rouge says.

Then shouts, "Hey Pinky, slow down."

"No, we need to find out where we are. The sooner we know, the sooner we can stop the Metarex," Amy says.

"You forget that the Metarex are using your friends as spies. I figure you guys would be thanking us and Adrian for digging dirt on them," Rouge says.

"Still, it doesn't make sense. If the Metarex and the girls are actually the same creature, why are they against each other," Amy asks.

"That's something we need to find out," A voice speaks.

The girls turn to see Eve and Shadow flying in the air. Eve using her Chaos Energy while Shadow uses his shows. They both land on the wing.

"Hey Eve, how are you doing?" Amy asks.

"Okay. I guess,"Eve says, sadly.

Shadow looks ahead and says, "Look over there."

The girls turn their heads and gasps to see an old building up ahead. As they get close, they can see Sonic waving from the rooftop.

At the engine room, Knuckles hears his comlink beeps. He opens it and sees Eve on the screen.

"Hey Knuckles, how is everyone doing?" Eve asks.

"Everyone is doing fine, but Cosmo and Galaxina refuse to leave their room now. They're still upset about what happened," Knuckle says.

Eve sadly says, "I was afraid of that."

Amy walks over, and says, "Knuckles, we found out where we are?"

"What?" Knuckles asks.

Eve says, "This is Cosmo, Galaxina, and the Metarex's home planet! This is Green Gate!"

Everyone stands in front of a large machine with tubes sticking out it. The roof is torn apart and leaving some parts of the skeleton.

Suddenly, a visual figure of a grown Seedrian woman appears. She has long powdered blue hair, pale peach skin, blue eyes, and a white flower with two pale green growling up to her ankles. She wears a long sleeve white dress with light green shades and polka dots on the bottom, with yellow laces and cuffs, white tights, and shoes that matches her hair. She is also wearing a red jewel piece on her chest.

The hologram says, "You are looking upon Planet Green Gate. We lived here long ago, before a terrible darkness befell us. Everything has been destroyed. All that is left is long since dead. My name is Earthia. I have come to tell you our story, and that of the evil Metarex."

"Earthia?" Amy asks.

"That's… Cosmo and Galaxina's mother," Eve says.

Rouge holds out a video camera, "Good thing i'm recording this."

"We were once a thriving civilization, but then came the time of the great calamity. It was long ago. A war began that soon threatened to spread to the far reaches of the galaxy," Galaxina's hologram says.

**Flashback:**

Long ago on the Planet Green Gate, back when it has many citizens. A terrible war happen that threaten to wipe them out. Many of the Seedrians try to run, but the ships of the invaders continue to attack them. Among them is Daisy who is being protected by a male Seedrian. He has long green like hair, brown skin, and wears a blue coat. He glares at the invaders in anger

The male Seedrian turns to Daisy and says, "I have to act quickly. Perhaps the transformation will last this time."

"Landar!" Daisy worriedly says.

Suddenly, the male Seedrian known as Landar, transform into a giant beat with glowing eyes, resembles of a dinosaur. The invaders fly this way, but Landar is able to fight them. He bite one of the ships that explodes in his mouth. He then walks a little, but stops as saliva comes out of the left side of his mouth. Daisy can only watch as Landar fight the invader.

Then something goes wrong. Landar closes his eyes and opens to become pale. Then flakes of his body falls off. Suddenly he falls to the ground with his eyes closed, and becomes lifeless. Daisy places her head and hands on him as she cries for his death.

Sometime later, an important meeting gather between the council of Green Gate. Starla, Chrysanthemum, Daisy, and Earthia. Even Zelkova's Seedrian form is there. Along with three other Seedrian.

"The citizens of out planet are in grave danger! As the enemy is getting stronger, we are losing more soldiers by the minute," Daisy says.

"The evolutionary process is unnaturally fast. It has yet to be perfected," Zelkova says.

Then Starla says, "Something must be done! We must find a way to make the Mover Mode last. We cannot continue to let our men destroy themselves!"

"My own husband perished only yesterday, and unless something is done, I'm afraid more thousands will meet the same fate.

Earthia stands up and calmly announces, "It is time for us to leave here. Perhaps we will return to our home one day, but now it is too dangerous."

Then places a red gem on the table that is the one she is wearing on her hologram.

"What is that?" Zelkova asks.

"It is a blessed amulet. It will protect us on our journey," Earthia says.

The Seedrian is male that has gray skin, purple hair, and two brown non flowering buds, similar to Cosmo. He is also wearing black clothing with a dark button on the center.

He slams his fist on the table and says, "Instead of using our power, you want us to run away, Earthia?"

"Lucas!" Earthia replies, calmly shocked.

"I won't do it! I have never been a coward, and I won't become one for you!" The Seedrian Lucas, angrily says.

"We have no other choice," Earthia says.

"I have gone along with you this far, Earthia, but I refuse to let those who have fallen before me perish in vain!" Lucas protest Then slams his fist on the table.

Earthia sternly says, "I don't want you or anyone else to die in a never ending war. The Mover Mode is too dangerous to be used."

Everyone becomes silent.

Earthia calmly says, "That's the end of the discussion, we'll proceed to the evacuation immediately."

Then Earthia walks out of the room.

Lucas calls out, "Earthia!"

Sometime later, Earthia walks into a room and walks to where a crib is. She looks inside to see a baby Seedrian. By the appearance and the blue, ivory, yellow colors, the baby is really Galaxian. The baby wakes up and smiles at her mother.

Earthia smiles and says, "Hello sweetie, mommy misses you,"

She picks up her baby and places her in her arms. She remembers about what Lucas says. She hugs the baby in sadness. She doesn't want to leave her home or runaway, but it's becoming too dangerous.

"Earthia?" A voice calls out.

Earthia turns to see Lucas walking into the room. Earthia doesn't say anything, but walks to Lucas. She then leans towards him with the baby in her arms. Then Lucas hugs Earthia.

Earthia softly asks, "The invaders have left us with no choice, haven't they?"

Lucas thinks in his thoughts, "Earthia, I'm sorry, but what I'm doing is for the best. For our people. For our child, Galaxina."

He then places his head on the baby's forehead.

Sometime later, the shuttle to leave the planet is at work. Earthia is watching the finishing touches with Starla and holds the baby in her arms.

"Lucas and the other men are against our plan to leave," Starla says

"I understand how they feel, but we have no other choice," Earthia says, closing her eyes.

Starla asks, "Do you think we will ever return here once the war is over?"

"No one knows what the future will hold for our planet, Starla. We will have to wait and see," Earthia says.

Just then, Daisy runs toward her and informs, "Earthia! Outside! The plants are beginning to wither!"

"What?" Earthia asks in shock.

All over Green Gate, the plants and trees begins to wither and die. They all love their leaves and they change to brown.

Meanwhile, Lucas appears to be staring at something.

He then hears Earthia's voice, "Lucas!"

Lucas turns around to see her and says, "Yes, Earthia?"

Earthia takes deep breaths.

"You must help. There is something happening. It's awful Everything outside is suddenly dying-" Earthia says, but stops to see something shocking.

She sees a large machine that has a large capsule containing some kind of liquid. On a pillar of the bottom of the liquid capsule is glowing glowing.

"What is that?" Earthia asks.

"Isn't it beautiful. It is the Planet Egg, the entire energy of our planet in crystallized form. In its powers, I have discovered a way for the Mover Mode to last, a way for us to fight our enemy forever," Lucas says.

Stunned Earthia asks, "How could you do this? Have you gone mad?"

"Just the opposite. With such a thing as this, we will be more than mere beasts. We will rise up and we will claim our victory!" Lucas says.

Surrounding the room are capsules and each contain a male Seedrian.

He places his hand on one of the capsules and says, "Finally, Earthia, this is what we've been waiting for!"

"But Lucas, our people have always honored the natural world. I kept believing that we could come home to this planet someday… How could you do it?" Earthia says, and begins to cry and uses her hands to cover her face.

"Earthia?" Lucas asks, seeing her crying.

Lucas walks over to comfort her, but she pushes herself a way a bit.

Earthia scolds him, "Do you know what you did? You killed your own planet!"

Earthia tries to walk toward him, but Lucas places his hands on her shoulders.

"It's just a planet. Don't get sentimental!" Lucas says angrily and clutches her shoulders.

Then says, "We have to gather the Planet Eggs from the surrounding planets immediately! We'll build a Mover army and counterattack!"

"What?" Earthia exclaims, shocked.

"We will crystallize the power of every planet in the known galaxy. We will have the strength of a thousand armies!" Lucas says

"Lucas…" Earthia says, speechless

Then she pulls herself away from him, "Let go of me!"

"We will lay waste to the enemy... and with our new-found power, we will create a new order!" Lucas says.

Then grits his teeth.

"Lucas… No... Please... Stop… Lucas… Lucas…" Earthia calls out in distress.

Sometime later, many of the Seedrian are in their Mover Mode. They fight off the invaders, and some of them died.

Lucas cries out, "Why, Earthia?"

In the shuttle, Earthia sits at the main command chair while the rest of the Seedrian are helping at the rest of the controls.

"Earthia! I'm afraid hundreds of beasts are still resisting!" Starla says.

Earthia sadly says, "We have no choice but to destroy them."

Everyone turn their heads in shock,

"They will bring darkness upon the galaxy if we do not stop them," Earthia says.

She takes off her amulet and places it on the table, "I'm going to fuse with the ship's navigation system. May we be granted divine protection as we travel to a more peaceful world."

The shuttle continues to fly away as the planet continues to be in a devastating battle. On Green Gate, everything has been destroyed, many of the male Seedrian are injured or perished. Lucas us among the ones injured.

He looks up in the sky and says to himself, "Why can't you understand? Actually, it's fine if you don't understand. Keep saying your futile prayers and perish."

Lucas voice changes to a robotic like voice, "We are the ones who can guide all life in the universe in the proper direction. We will live on, and all our enemies shall bow before us. For tranquility and order in the universe!"

The last thing it shows that Lucas has become Dark Oak and with four of his commanders behind him.

**Flashback ends:**

Sonic, Eve, and the others watch as they watch the holographic message.

The hologram Earthia says, "Only five of those who remained here survived. In time, my husband, Lucas became the Metarex leader, known as Dark Oak. He and his fellow revolutionaries continued to cause chaos throughout the galaxy. Please, do everything you can. They must be stopped."

After the prerecorded message it shuts off. Everyone look at the machine and are still stunned to hear what has become of the planet and its people.

"That explains a lot," Sonic says.

"More than that, it explains everything," Eve says.

"And we have to stop them before it's too late," Shadow says.

After returning to the ship, Sonic, Eve and the others tell everyone else what they discovered. In the Master Emerald shrine, Rouge and Eve tell Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Eve's parents about it. They sit by the Master Emerald to hear the situation.

"I don't understand," Knuckles says.

"She was afraid of them because they were willing to steal the lives of planets to pursue order," Rouge says.

"Still, I can't believe members of the same tribe killed each other," Knuckles replies.

Eve sighs, "It sounds familiar about what happened to Tikal and her people does it."

"I guess so. The Knuckles tribe ended up having themselves destroyed because of their desire for power. At the same time, Tikal, who was trying to stop them, ended up sacrificing her life," Knuckles says.

"To make matters worse, Cosmo and Galaxina, they've been fighting against their dad the whole time and they had no idea. They didn't take it well," Eve says.

"Afraid you're. Since they're from the same tribe and the same family, it's even harder to forgive," Knuckles says.

Eve sadly thinks, "Hate... and sadness… desire for order and power."

In Cosmo's room, Cream and Cheese, Molly, Leon, and Galaxina see Cosmo covering herself with her blanket.

"Cosmo, you must be awfully hungry by now. Why don't you let me make you something to eat, okay? My mother taught me how to make the most delicious sugar cookies," Cream says.

Cosmo softly says in the covers, "Leave me alone…"

"Cosmo…" Cream sadly replies.

"Chao…" Cheese replies.

"Please... Just go... Don't you know it's dangerous to be around me?" Cosmo questions.

Cream sternly says, "You're wrong!"

"Chao-chao-chao-chao-chao-chao!" Cheese replies.

"You're our friend, Cosmo. What you say is just not true-" Cream says.

But Cosmo sits up to see the other and angrily says, "I can't be anybody's friend, not when I'm secretly working for the enemy! Just stay away! I'm no good anyway."

The others look to see Cosmo on the verge of tears. Then she hides under the covers.

Galaxina sits next to Cosmo on the bed, "Please don't say that. I understand how you feel about all this."

"I understand what you're going through when some of my comrades were making an agreement with the Metarex," Molly says.

Cosmo begins to shed tears, "Please go away."

"But Cosmo," Cream says.

Molly places her hand on Cream's shoulder.

Galaxina says, "It might be best if you can give me and Cosmo some time alone."

"Okay. But Cosmo, we want to let you know that we're going to figure this out. No matter what Dark Oak say or do," Leon says.

Cosmo doesn't say a word. Cream and Cheese, Molly, and Leon leave the room. Once they're gone, Cosmo sits up to see her sister. She hugs Galaxina and begins to cry.

Galaxina hugs her and says, "I'm upset by this too."

"Dark Oak even heard this conversation…" Cosmo softly says.

Meanwhile, Sonic walks to the bridge to see Sally sitting on one of the pilot seats.

He asks, "Hey there, Sal. You still up here workin'?"

Sally rubs her head, "Yes With what we found, it might give us a clue on how to stop him. The stuff here is complex."

"Well, if anyone can figure it out, it's you and Nicole," Sonic says.

Sally turns to the screen, "Nicole, how are things doing,"

Nicole appears on the screen, "Well, I've analyzed the data that Rouge got from one of Leon's comrades."

"Anything interesting?" Sonic asks.

"Plenty. In fact, I'm still downloading it all," Nicole says.

Nicole changes her image to show the data.

"There's a lot I haven't figured out, but what I have is pretty amazing, like this stuff here. There's data on Cosmo, but there's much more. Remember the data that Tails retrieved from the Metarex base? By crosschecking with that data, I was able to decipher the file. The Metarex are placing fake Chaos Emeralds throughout the galaxy to create forests where no creatures can live. The Forestation Project creates a tranquil and peaceful universe," Nicole says.

Sally sadly sighs, "I wish we realized this when Cosmo was able to read Metarex writing."

Meanwhile, Tails looks at the photo of himself with Cosmo and everyone else

Maybe we could have done something. Maybe it would have been different if we-"

"Dwelling on the past won't get us anywhere," Sonic says.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just don't wanna see anyone get hurt, that's all," Sally replies.

In the restroom, Cosmo washes her face. She looks at the mirror and is devastated about what happened.

"Tails was so upset before. Poor guy's heart is breaking. Not to mention Cosmo. Finding out the Metarex are part of her race. Her father being the leader of the Metarex, being used as a spy. Can't be easy for her and Galaxina," Sally says.

"We'll get through it, Sal. We've been through worse before, and we made it through okay, right?"

Sally nods her head in reply.

"It's gonna be okay. One day, all of this will be over. I promise," Sonic says.

In the hanger, Cosmo hurries down the hall and attempts to walk up the stairs.

But before she can, she hears a familiar voice, "Where are you going?"

Cosmo turns around to see Tails standing behind the wheel of the plane. He walks out of the hiding place and stay a few distance away from Cosmo.

"Please, Tails. I'm leaving. You can't stop me," Cosmo says, practically begging.

"I don't understand where you'll go," Tails says.

"To fight Dark Oak, though I'm not sure what good it will do," Cosmo says.

"You can't go alone, Cosmo," Tails says.

Cosmo says, upset, "Yes I can! You'll be much safer when I'm not around. I can't stay here! Don't you understand?" They're using my eyes to spy on you! They're listening through my ears! They're using me to betray you."

She hangs her head down and begins to shed tears.

"It's not your fault, Cosmo," Tails says with a small smile.

Then walks closer to her.

"I feel so lost... I just don't know what to do…" Cosmo says.

"It's okay," Tails says, continuing to walk to Cosmo

But Cosmo says, still upset, "I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You're my friend, that's who," Tails says.

"I've done nothing but bring you trouble. So how can you still call me your friend, Tails?" Cosmo asks.

"'Cause those Metarex can use your eyes and ears all they want, but they can never have your heart," Tails says, standing close to Cosmo.

Then Tails places his hands on Cosmo. Suddenly, the lights turn on.

And then, Amy says with her arms crossed, "You're not leaving without us, are you?"

Tails and Cosmo turn their heads to see Amy, but Cream, Sonic, Eve, and everyone on the ship gather together. Even Galaxina is with them

If you're gonna fight Dark Oak, we're gonna fight with you!" Cream says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese says.

"You amateurs can't sneak out on us!" Knuckles says.

Rouge questions, "Can't you say it nicer?"

"What?" Knuckles exclaims in anger.

Surprised, Cosmo says, "Everyone…"

"We all talked it over together, and," Sonic says.

He gives a thumbs up, and says, "We wanna help our friends."

"We're not going to let Dark Oak get away with this," Eve says.

"You got it," Bunnie says.

"Oui," Antoine replies.

"You and count Sonia and me in too," Manic says.

"We're all here for you Cosmo," Rotor says.

"See? It's just like I said, Cosmo. It doesn't matter what the Metarex do. We all know that you're really our friend; that's what matters," Tails says.

Galaxina walks to Cosmo, "It's what our mother would want.

"Thank you, Tails. Thank you all," Cosmo says.

She then hugs her sister and begins to cry.

Sometime later on the deck, Eve and Shadow are sitting next to the airfield.

"You know Eve. I sometimes think you and your friends can be fool."

"You may be right," Eve says.

She smiles and says, "If being a fool means helping a friend when they're in trouble instead of turning your back on them, then that's what we are. So what if the Metarex are using them, maybe we can use their own weapon against them."

"Hmph. That will be a laugh," Shadow remains.

Suddenly, they hear a loud crash that hit the dead trees close to the ship. Shadow and Eve head close to see what it is.

Bokkun comes out and screams, "Help! Somebody! Emergency."

"It's Bokkun," Eve says.

"What's he doing here?" Shadow asks.

Eve hops down to the dead trees and picks up Bokkun in his arms, "What's wrong?

"Please help, I'm begging you!" Bokkun says, having a tear on his right eye.

Then screams, "The Metarex have taken Eggman prisoner!"

Shadow and Eve are shocked to hear the news.

Meanwhile, Eggman, Bocoe, and Decoe are in a jail cell and have handcuffs on their wrists. Eggman sits in the back quietly while Bocoe and Decoe grab the bars of the cell in anger.

"How dare you treat us like common criminals!" Decoe shouts.

Bocoe angrily says, "There is nothing common about us!"

"You are under arrest for stealing top-secret information. We have been watching you for a very long time," Pale Bayleaf says.

"How dare you have us under surveillance!" Bocoe says, angrily.

Then Decoe says, "Yeah! We should have you arrested for spying and for stealing the doctor's technological innovations!"

"I'm afraid that will not be possible, my jailbird friends. It would be best if you just sit tight and enjoy your stay," Pale Bayleaf says, and walks out of the room.

Both Bocoe and Decoe scream, "Hey! You let us out of here! Come back!"

Eggman remains silent through the whole thing.

In an unknown location, Dark Oak seems to be sitting in his chair and looking at the screen.

Black Narcissus walks through the doors and says. "Master, all preparations have been completed. We are ready to move forward."

However, Dark Oak doesn't say a word and instead laughs.

"Master?" Black Narcissus says.

Dark Laughs laughs again and says, "Well, Earthia, it seems that our daughters have decided to continue in her mother's footsteps. But I'm afraid they're just as misguided as you."

The chair turns around so Dark Oak is facing his Metarex commander. The screen lifts up to reveal the seven Chaos Emeralds in an individual container in a row.

"All of the lights have been gathered. The time has come. The Forestation Project is about to begin!" Dark Oak says, and maniacally laughs.


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28: Agent of Mischief

In the Bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Bokkun presses the button on his small TV. Everyone gathers around to see the TV turns on to reveal Dr. Eggman who smirks and chuckles.

Eggman says, "I've secretly been working to infiltrate the Metarex and find out what they're up to. But it seems they finally found out I've been deceiving them."

Just then, Bocoe runs to the background of the screen saying, "Dr. Eggman, a huge Metarex battleship is closing in fast!"

"Its laser cannons are pointed right at us!" Decoe adds, appearing on the screen.

Eggman turns his head to the robots, "Your panicking is pointless. Defeat is inevitable, so let's face it with dignity."

Then back forward.

Then he says, "The Metarex are on the move, heading toward galactic coordinates 000. One of their legends talks about a time when a thousand-year wait ends, and night and day become one. I'm not sure what it means, but my guess is something extraordinary happens in that region of space once every thousand years, and it's about to happen again."

Soon, Bocoe and Decoe begin to run and panic in the background.

"The Metarex are sending every ship in their fleet to rendezvous there," Eggman says.

Eggman wags his finger and says, "You'd have to be out of your minds to try to intercept them, so I assume that's what you're going to do."

Then maniacally laughs. Finally, the T.V turns off.

Bokkun whimpers and says, "I got away just as they began attacking."

Everyone simply stare at Bokkun at the T.V. Most of them aren't sure if this a trick or not. Of course, Sonic, Shadow, and Eve know what Eggman says is true.

Cosmo points her finger at the screen and asks, "I hope you don't mind my asking, but why are those numbers on your TV counting down?"

On Bokkun's TV, its showing that it's counting down.

"I forgot that these messages self-destruct at the end," Bokkun answers, nervously.

Everyone recoil back in fright because they know what's going to happen.

"Cover your ears! It's gonna be a big bang!" Bokkun says.

Then the TV explode with a loud bang.

Bokkun nervously laughs, "Heheh... Betcha you didn't know watching TV could be so exciting."

"That was not fun!" Cream screams in anger.

"I'll never tune in to that channel again," Amy comments.

Molly asks, "Does this happen a lot."

The Freedom Fighters glare at Bokkun, shouting, "Yes!"

Back in the mothership of the Metarex, there is a large gathering of Metarex Fleet around it.

Dark Oak says, "The end is at hand!"

Suddenly, the walk behind him broke apart and shows a giant purple tree with a crystallized object in the middle.

"The forestation of the galaxy is about to begin! Soon the Metarex will be all-powerful!" Dark Oak says, triumph.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, everyone arrives in a different part of the ship. They look to see nothing around.

"You can't operate the ship from here. There's no controls," Knuckles says.

Tails walks forward, and says, "There are controls here; they're just hidden away."

He opens the comlink and presses the button on it. Suddenly, a seat with controls attached rise up from the floor. Then a flat screen monitor rises up with controls. Everyone is at awed. Finally, a monitor lowers from the ceiling.

"I built this secret bridge just in case the original one ever got wrecked," Tails says.

"But can this beaten-up barge fly?" Rouge asks.

Sally sits on the chair and types in the controls.

Sally says, "The ship's engines were damaged pretty bad, but we still have enough power."

Sally then presses the red button and the engine glow multi colors.

"Put it into launch mode, Sal!" Tails says.

Suddenly, someone speaks up, "Hey, what do you want us to do?"

Everyone turn their head around.

Sonic shockly says, "No way!"

The Blue Typhoon boosters turns on. Soon, the Blue Tornado levitates in the air and flies off into space. The Blue Typhoon continues its travel through deep space. Not very long, they see flickering lights miles ahead of them.

"There's a big fleet of Metarex ships ahead! Their coordinates are 000," Cream says.

"That's just where Eggman said they'd be," Sonic says.

The Blue Typhoon continues to soar across space.

"Increase engine speed to full power! Set the course for Dark Oak's command ship!" Tails says.

"Roger!" Sally says.

Sally continues take control and has the Blue Typhoon make their way towards Dark Oak's ship.

Seeing the Blue Typhoon coming on the monitor, Dark Oak says, "Begin the attack."

"We'll wipe them out!" Black Narcissus says on the screen.

Then Pale Bayleaf appears, "No survivors!"

Dark Oak nods his head.

Outside, Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf fly out and prepare the first attack.

At the Blue Typhoon, the Freedom Fighters see it for themselves.

"Two Metarex are heading right at us!" Sally says.

"We have to stop 'em before they attack!" Sonic says.

The two Metarex commanders continue to fly toward them.

Tails turns to the others, "Get to your ships and launch a counter strike!"

"Roger!" Everyone answers.

Soon the Freedom Fighters ride in the X Tornado and the other ships. Sally and Manic are in the Blue X Tornado. Sonic, Eve, Jazz, and Bokkun are on the wings. In the pink ship are Amy and Molly. Cream and Cheese, and Bunnie are in the orange one. One by one, the ships fly out into space.

"It's time to go wreck those Metarex!" Sonic says, giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Let's turn them to scrap metal!" Eve replies.

They see Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf heading their way. Sonic and Eve jump out of the planes.

"Catch guys!" Sally calls out.

She then launches two Power Rings from the X Tornado. Each of the hedgehogs catch a ring. Sonic spin dashes Pale Bayleaf while Eve attacks Black Narcissus. Pale Bayleaf throws his swords, but Sonic repels them. The Metarex Commander then shields his face with his arms. Sonic ends up bouncing off. Eve then uses her swords to attack Pale Bayleaf, but he makes two more swords appear and counters with hers.

"Their attack didn't work!" Bokkun says.

In the Blue Typhoon, Tails and the others are seeing what is happening.

"Fire lasers!" Tails calls out.

The lasers above the ship glow a bright yellow and fire at the Metarex. However, Black Narcissus uses a large staff with a mirror to reflect the laser back at the Fire Laser. The laser ends up destroying its own weapon. That cause the whole ship to shake.

Then Tails says, "Rouge, Knuckles get to the flight deck to stop those Metarex!"

Black Narcissus lands on the ship.

He stops to notice his own reflection in his mirror staff, "My looks are even more striking than my attacks."

As he admires himself on the reflection of his mirror, the group of four reach deck.

"Let's charge him together!" Knuckles says.

"Ready when you are!" Rouge says.

Black Narcissus continues to look at his mirrors.

He then hears Knuckles calls out, "Aren't you even gonna put up a fight?"

His mirror turns to to reveal Knuckles and Rouge's reflection appearing on it.

Black Narcissus turns to face his opponents, "If you insist, but you weaklings can't possibly harm me."

"You won't think so high of yourself after I knock you down!" Rouge angrily says.

Rouge flies up and screw kicks down to Narcissus, but she spins her foot at the mirror and shatters it.

"You broke my mirror!" Black Narcissus says, shocked.

Rouge who lands on the ground, turns her head saying, "Be grateful you don't have to look at yourself anymore."

"This is no joke. Soon you'll be howling…" Black Narcissus angrily says.

Then uses his claws to swat Rouge saying, "...in pain!"

Rouge is sent flying.

Knuckles angrily says, ""Now you're makin' me angry!"

Then brings out his shovel claws, "Shovel Claw."

Sonic spin dashes at Pale Bayleaf, but bounces off.

Eve worriedly says, "Sonic!"

Eve then uses her Chaos Bubble to make it appear around her. She then flies into space and catches Sonic in the same bubble. Amy flies to Pale Bayleaf in anger.

Amy angrily says, "This is for hurting Sonic!"

Then fires her missiles at the Metarex Commander. However, Pale Bayleaf appears through the smoke, unharmed. Meanwhile, Dark Oak is monitoring the battle from his screen.

In the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Tails and the others who remain on the ship are concerns.

"I wish I knew what Dark Oak's next move was," Cosmo worriedly says.

Secretly sneaking out of the warp space is the Chaotix's ship.

Vector turns his head, and says, "We're comin' out of warp space now."

The Chaotix ship is approaching to the battlefield.

"If you need a ride back, we got a round-trip special today!" Vector says.

"It's a 45% discount off our standard fare!" Charmy happily says.

Shadow simply smirks at the remark. Along with Shadow and the Chaotix are Leon and Omega.

"He's a tough sap," Charmy replies.

"Well, Shadow is the silent type," Leon says.

"Luckily for you, there's no charge for first-time customers," Vector says.

"Not sure if we're going to need it when this goes well," Leon says.

Espio mutters, "I'm sick of taking jobs where we lose money."

"Our business is goin' bust-" Charmy shouts.

Vector angrily says, "I ain't interested in your opinions! I'm the boss around here!"

Then Vector asks, "Where do you guys wanna get dropped off?"

Just then, Shadow takes the steering wheel.

That makes Vector screams, "Heeey!"

Shadow drives the ship to the Metarex's ship

"You better buckle up. We could be in for a rough landing," Shadow says.

The Chaotix's ship flies towards the Metarex's ship. They squeezes through the walls of the ship. When they reach through the walls, there is a crashing sound. Follow be pieces of debris falling out of it.

Even though they survived the crash landing, they see that their office is not in the roof of the ship anymore.

"At least we made it here in one piece, but now we gotta build ourselves a new detective office," Vector says.

Shadow turns around and walks off. Leon and Omega follow. The Chaotix look to see the three heading off.

"Yo, pal. Wait! A thank you wouldn't cost ya nothin'!" Vector calls out.

"Sorry, thanks for helping us out," Leon says.

"Good. No problems," Vector says.

"Alright, I go find Dark Oak and have a showdown. Leon, you and Omega find Dr. Eggman," Shadow says.

"Right," Leon says with a nod.

Then Shadow turns to the robot, "Omega, protect Leon and expect heave resistance."

"I can do that," Omega says.

Shadow burst through the wall while Leon and Omega follow out and head off in a different direction. The Chaotic watch at the three head off.

"Well... as long as we're here, we might as well battle the Metarex too!" Vector says, walking off.

"All right! This'll be fun!" Charmy says, flying behind Vector with glee.

Espio shrugs his shoulders and says, "That depends on how you define 'fun'..."

Shadow burst through the wall and walks ahead with flames bruin behind him where the wreck walls are.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and his robots are still Locked up and sitting on a wall bench attached with chains. They soon feel the ship shaking.

"I wish there was some way we could abandon ship," Decoe says.

"Yeah," Bocoe replies.

"You know, that isn't such a bad idea," Eggman says. He presses a button on his shirt.

Outside, Bokkun has flashing red lights appearing his eyes and make a siren sound, "Hey... Dr. Eggman is sending out a rescue signal."

Sally radio in, "Leon?"

"Yeah. I'm picking up the signal," Sally says.

"Sonic, "We"re gonna fly into the command ship and help Leon and Omega set Eggman free," Sally says.

"Okay," Sonic says.

"Amy, continue the attack with Sonic and Eve!" Sally says.

"Roger!" Amy says.

Sonic and Eve jumps on to Amy's ship and each is on a wing.

Amy says, "Sonic and I will conquer those Metarex using the invincible power of our love!"

Sonic sheepishly smiles while Eve, Molly, and Jazz giggle. Sally flies the X Tornado to the base.

Back on the command ship, the Metarex are charging towards Shadow.

Shadow raises his hand in the air and shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

He swift his hand and the Chaos Spears hit the Metarex soldiers, destroying them.

Shadow demands, "Where's Dark Oak?"

Meanwhile the Chaotix are on a mission of their own. Vector and Charmy hide while Espio is out in the open. He turns left and right to see a Metarex heading towards him. He camouflage himself so the tow Metarex ram each other than they explode. The smoke clears and Espio reappears.

"Now that was a smash," Espio comments.

Meanwhile, the Metarex are being blasted by Omega.

Omega says, "Yippee ki yay!"

Sally then slices the Metarex using her ring ablaze while Leon lasers them. Manic is picking the lock on Eggman's cell.

"Hmm, this is a tough lock to crack," Manic mutters.

Seeing the Metarex destroyed, Sally says, "It's all clear."

"Great. With those Metarex gone, we can break free!" Eggman says, grabbing the bars.

Manic heard a click and says, "Got it."

The lock opens but reveals more of them.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," Manic replies.

Eggman says as he turns his head, "We can blow up these bars. Decoe! Bocoe!"

"Yes, Doctor!" Bocoe and Decoe answer.

Decoe stretches his body whole Bocoe extends his arm

"Now we finally get to show our explosive side!" Decoe says.

He then bends his upper body on Bocoe's hands.

The two robots call out, "Begin merge!"

Then some kind of cap from Decoe's chest is placed on Bocoe's head.

Bocoe says, "Assuming headshot position!"

"Decoe Bocoe Brain Bazooka, fire!" Decoe says.

His head opens and fires a blast that creates a powerful explosion making everyone else shield their eyes. When they look after the explosion, the bars destroyed so Eggman and the robots simply walk out.

"That was awesome, but I do have a bit of a headache now," Decoe says.

"We are cute on the outside, but on the inside, we are mean machines," Bocoe says.

Eggman walks to Leon, "It was very brave of you to come here.

"Thanks, Doctor," Leon replies.

"You've got a lot of guts, including the other stuff you did," Eggman says.

Bocoe and Decoe are confused by the comment. Everyone looks to see Eggman at the keypad on the wall

"Now, let's hack into their system," Eggman says, typing the password.

The screen shows wavy lines as it says, "Destruct code verified. Detonating Corridor D."

In the hall, the Metarex's army are being blasted and thrown across the tall as they explode into pieces. Leon, Eggman, and everyone else is running down the hall.

"I altered this ship's energy output. The ship's main power circuits are overloading now," Eggman says.

"Brilliant idea, Doctor!" The robots comment.

They continue to run down the hall passing a few hall entrances. The halls begins to be blasted out and debris is launch from their entry way. Out on the Command Ship, a part of the ship begins to blow up. Soon, explosions begin to happen in other locations. Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf turn around to see the ship taking damage. Suddenly, Cream flies down with her ship

"Surprise~!" Cream says, and launches missiles.

Black Narcissus turns his head and the missiles hits him in the face.

"A bullseye!" Cream happily says.

"Chao-chao-chao!" Cheese replies.

However, the smoke clears to see Black Narcissus has scratches him his body.

He angrily says, "How dare you try to damage my perfect face!"

And flies towards Cream's ship. On the deck, Knuckles looks to see cream is endanger.

Knuckles holds out his hand to Rouge, "Quick, give me your hand!"

"What an odd time to suddenly get romantic," Rouge says. Shrugging her shoulder with her arm up while the hand on her other arm is on her waist.

But Knuckles grabs her and says, "Hold tight!"

He then spins her around in a circle as she is in the air.

Knuckles shouts, "Spin Throw!"

He throes Rouge and the bat performs a screw kick. She then kicks Black Narcissus sending him back. He then hits Pale Bayleaf and they both are sent back into space."

In the hall of the Command Ship, Shadow has beaten the Metarex soldiers.

He holds one up, and demands, "Tell me where Dark Oak is!"

Shadow six sense reacts and he turns his head to see more of the Metarex soldiers down the hall.

"Never mind," Shadow says, and tosses the Metarex behind him.

The Metarex explode as Shadow walks towards the army.

In the command room, the Metarex soldiers are checking their monitors.

A Metarex soldier says, "Shadow is heading for the bridge!"

"Dismantle the hull and outer structure of the ship," Dark Oak says.

"Yes, sir," The Metarex solder says, and presses a button.

The Command Ship soon begins to break apart into blocks. In the hall, Eggman and his robots feel the area shaking.

"The ship is falling apart!" Decoe panics.

"They're wrecking their own ship, just to get rid of us!" Eggman confirms.

Leon and the others feel the ground shaking and the floor break apart underneath them. They soon begin to fall through the floor. They fall unaware that the Chaotix are underneath. Espio looks up and catches Sally in his arms.

"You okay?" Vector asks, but is crushed when Eggman falls on him.

Meanwhile, Shadow fires his Chaos Spear to destroy the Metarex soldiers. Shadow feels the shaking ground and looks to see the block floor he is standing on is drifting away. In the X Tornado, Sally and Manic look back to see the ship breaking apart and the debris are scattered in space.

In the middle of the debris, they see an old, leafless tree with holes in it with Dark Oak standing on top. Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf stand besides their leader on different sides. Amy flies the ship as she, Sonic, Eve, and Jazz see the giant dead like tree.

Sonic questions, "You guys went to all this trouble just to build a treehouse?"

Dark Oak growls and begins to spread his arms out releasing a strange bright glow.

Eve worriedly says, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

On the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, they are seeing the glow for themselves.

"Sacrebleu, what is happenin?" Antoine asks.

"Somethin's distorting the gravity in this part of space!" Tails says.

Cosmo and Galaxina gasp.

"It's expanding rapidly! What's going on?!" Tails asks.

On the semi cylinder scanner, it shows a bright glow as well and shows some kind of disturbance.

Out in space, Dark Oak announces, ""The thousand-year wait ends! Night and day become one, and two worlds come together!"

On the right side of him, a strange blue aura appears and swirl around like a vortex. The other side of him does the same, and sends out a bright powerful glow. Watch as two the two white glowing orbs begin to appear. On the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, everyone else is seeing the glow as well.

"That's a Planet Egg…" Cosmo says.

In the middle of a glowing blue aura, there is a bright yellow crystal with a glowing white magical aura, it looks like an egg.

Then Galaxina says, "The thousand-year wait ends. Night and day become one, and two worlds come together."

"This must be what father was planning all along," Cosmo worriedly says.

Soon, there's a disorder that is making the space move a red, yellow and blue color with a red round center. Soon, there is a large glowing blue orb about the size of a planet with the strange Planet Egg in the middle. On top of it is the dead like tree that is spreading its roots.

In the Chaotix's ship, The Chaotix, Eggman and his robots, Omega and Leon are seeing what is happening,

"Of course! Once every thousand years, a space-time rupture must occur in this part of the galaxy. That light is breaking through from an entirely different universe. We're all doomed!" Eggman says.

In the X Tornado, Tails is on the screen saying, "There's a huge amount of energy that's coming from that thing! Our sensors overloaded when I tried to get a reading!"

"This must be what the Metarex were waiting for!" Sally says.

Sally turns her head, and says, "Sonic! Eve!"

"We're on it Sally," Eve says.

Then Sonic says, "We better end this before Dark Oak ruins the galaxy forever."

Sonic and Eve jump off the ship and perform their spin dashes once more. Shadow, who is standing on the debris see the glowing

"I've got to stop them before forestation starts!" Shadow says.

Then jumps off the debris.

Seeing them, Dark Oak says, "You fools, we are on the verge of a galactic transformation!"

Then spreads his arms out once more, "No one can stop us!"

On the tree the Chaos Emeralds are attached to the branch and a glow object inside one of the holes. Suddenly, there is a large white glow causing a powerful blast. Sonic and Eve try to spin dash, but the glowing light counter them and push the hedgehogs away. Same with Shadow when he tries to get close. Sonic lands on the X Tornado. Shadow lands on Amy's ship. Eve lands on Cream's

"Planet Egg is water," Pale Bayleaf bellows.

Then Black Narcissus says, "Chaos Emerald is light."

"They both give us power," The two commanders say at the same time.

Dark Oak spreads his arms out and raise them a little.

He announces, "This water and light that make all plants grow will now give birth to... FORESTATION!"

With the Power of the Planet Egg and the Chaos Emeralds, the old tree begins to grow its roots around the watery planet. Soon, the roots is surrounding the planet.

"The Metarex have long awaited this moment. We will now bring perfect order and pace to this galaxy, and to the entire universe! Forestation has finally begun!" Dark Oak says.

Then all three say, "Long rule the Metarex!"

The roots of the trees begin to grow. Soon, Dark Oak and his two commanders feel pain as their metallic bodies begins to crack all over. Sonic and Eve stare to see the events that are happening in front of them. The three's robotic bodies shatter revealing three root like bodies. They fuze together as the roots grow. Then they destroy the ships in sight. One of the roots almost hits Eggman's ship. Everyone gasps in shock to see the Planet Egg growing a blinding light. All the Fake Chaos Emeralds from different locations begin to glow. Rainbow lights shine begins to disappear to reveal the three Metarex fuse together to transform into a monstrous planted hydra with three heads. The one in the middle has all seven Chaos Emeralds in his forehead. Cosmo shakes in fear as she hugs Galaxina.

Tails asks, "What are they?"

On the screen, Eggman appears over the image of the monster.

Eggman says, "They are in the last stage of the Metarex forestation project. The galaxy will be taken over by plants, and all animal life forms will be wiped out."

Comso panics, "We have to attack!"

"All ships launch missiles now!" Tails says.

Then the Blue Typhoon along with the other ships fire the Metarex Monster all at once. The monster isn't bruises. The Chaotix's plane move away. Sonic, Eve and Shadow jump off the others and ready to attack. The roots grows rapidly that the X Tornado, but Amy and Sally uses the ships to cut them off. Sonic uses his spin dash while Shadow and Eve use their Chaos spears on it. Sonic lands on the monster's face and holds it tight.

"Let go, Sonic!" Amy screams.

Sonic is pushes back and through to the halls of the X Tornado.

Eve lands on the wing of Amy's ship as she screams, "Sonic!"

The ship shake as the Tails and the girls land on the floor. The security activates and seal off the entrances. The security activates and seal away the entrances. Knuckles and Rouge feels the deck shaking. Soon, the Echidna senses trouble.

Knuckles comes to realize, "They're after the Master Emerald!"

The monster uses it's purple fire blast to destroy the wall and set fire into the engine room.

Sonic stands in the wall and says, "We won't let you take it!"

The Metarex monster moves around and slams to the wall trying to get Sonic off. Sally and Manic watch everything from the X Tornado. Everyone is shocked to see the Blue Typhoon is struck and is starting to fall out of space.

Sally calls out, "Tails! Cosmo! Guys!"

The blast continues and is reaching Amy's ship with the girls on it.

"Hang on, Amy!" Sonic calls out.

Sonic spin dashes and is able to save Amy. Eve holds on to Jazz and Molly and jumps off. The three hedgehogs and Chao land one of the branches of the tree.

"It looks like we're losing," Amy says.

Dark Oak leans to where the hedgehogs are and says, "You pitiful animals. Now that you are vanquished, you see the true superiority of the Metarex! But you still have one last chance to save yourself from certain destruction. Come to your senses, hedgehogs! Join us, and we will bring order and peace to the galaxy!"

"Sonic!" Amy cries.

"We'll never join with you!" Sonic angrily says.

"And if you call what you're doing peaceful, you need a reality check!" Eve adds.

"Sonic. Eve. Don't fight them They're so powerful now you'll be destroyed for sure!" Amy worriedly says.

"Sorry. We can't let them take over the galaxy without a fight," Eve says.

Then Sonic says, "If you wanna rule, you'll have to get rid of us first!"

"So be it, hedgehogs. If you wish to be eliminated, we will be happy to help you. Farewell, hedgehog!" Dark Oak angrily says.

"Just don't hurt Amy!" Sonic shouts.

Eve passes Jazz and Molly to Amy as Sonic pushes them both away. Before they can get away, Sonic and Eve are shot up in the air by the geyser. Sonic grabs onto Sonic and Jazz as they fly towards the Metarex.

"Soniiiic! Eeeeeeve!" Amy screams.

"Chaoooo Chaooooo!" Jazz screams.

Everyone becomes shocked to see Sonic and Eve are swallowed by the Metarex whole. Sonic and Eve falls down the throat of the Metarex as they are swept away by the water. Eve quickly makes a Chaos Energy bubble around them so they will be protected.

Still drifting to space and fearing the worst, Amy says, "Sonic, Eve, nooooo!"

Sonic and Eve who are in the Chaos Bubble fall into the planet Egg.

"You have lost, hedgehog. Water is his weakness, and our strength. We will now spread across the galaxy, and there will be no one to stop us!" Dark Oak says in triumph.


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29: The Light in the Darkness

Amy continues to drift through space with Jazz in her arms. Luckily, Rouge flies out and catches her before she can be drift farther into the depths of space.

Amy moves in Rouge's arms, and screams, "No! I have to go after them!"

"Chao Chao," Jazz agrees.

"No way," Rouge denies.

"But they could be hurt!" Amy panics.

"Acting crazy isn't gonna help anyone. Try to stay calm, Amy," Rouge says.

"I hate to say it, but Rouge is right. We need to come up with a plan before we go at that monster," Molly says.

Rouge then flies down and lands on Cream's ship. Molly, Amy, and Jazz also sit on the wing.

"But you don't understand! Sonic needs me!" Amy says, on the verge of tears.

"Oh Amy…" Cream says.

Showing the same tears, Cream asks, "What if Sonic and Eve really are hurt this time? We have to get them. out of there somehow!"

Amy looks up to see the monster that has a bright glow from the stomach.

Amy worriedly says, "Oh, Sonic."

"I wish there is something we can do," Molly worriedly says.

Meanwhile, Shadow stares at the monster that Eve and Sonic are trapped in.

"Eve. How could you do something so foolish? What was she thinking?" Shadow says in thought.

Suddenly, Eve's voice appears, "Shadow!"

Shadow gasps and turns looks around for the source.

He then hears Eve's voice again, "It's okay Shadow, I'm alright."

"Eve? Where are you?" Shadow asks.

He then turns to the monster that has the bright glow on the stomach. Suddenly, Shadow feels a sharp pain and clutches his head with his hands.

In the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, the others stare in shock. The door opens to reveal, Sally, Manic, Knuckles, Leon and Omega. They all enter the room.

Tails turns his heads, "This doesn't look good, guys."

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do, Tails," Sally worriedly says.

"Now Sonic and Eve are both trapped in that monster," Galaxina worriedly says.

"Don't worry. They'll going to be okay," Cosmo says.

The others turn to Cosmo looking a bit surprised.

Cosmo places her hand on her red amulet, "This amulet is a very special one. It belonged to my mother long ago."

She then looks up and says, "Sometimes it shows me things others cannot see. They'll be alright."

"Really?" Tails asks with a smile.

"Well, sure. Those two can survive anything!" Knuckles says.

"Oui. They have both have faced every obstacle in zeir path," Antoine says.

"Yeah," Rotor replies.

"And if can survive, then we can too. Isn't that right, Cosmo?" Sally replies.

Cosmo nods her head in reply. Suddenly, they feel a large jolt that cause the Blue Typhoon to shake.

"What in tarnation was that?" Bunnie asks.

"Eggman here. Do you read me? You won't believe what's just happened!" Eggman says, on the radio.

Outside, the Crimson Egg has collided with the Blue Typhoon.

"It appears my Egg Crimson has rather conveniently collided with your Typhoon!" Eggman says.

The glow continues as the monsters begin to roar. It tries to attack the Blue Typhoon, but the ship moves back. The ship shakes rapidly. in the hall, Rouge and the others along with Cloud-Ra and Obsidian are being shaken due to the attack.

"Uh-oh!" Amy yelps.

Soon the shaking stops.

Rouge looks out the window and says, "That was close."

"Are you all alright?" Obsidian asks.

The girls nod their heads in reply.

"Glad to hear it," A familiar voice says.

They all turn to see The Chaotix walking towards them.

"Looks like Eggman's up to something," Espio says.

"A cowardly trick. Ol' Egghead landed his ship on yours so he wouldn't have to fight alone!" Vector says.

"But why?" Molly asks.

"Is that even necessary?" Cloud-Ra questions.

"We don't want that Egghead on our ship!" Amy complains.

What else would you suggest? That creepy colossus is up the whole galaxy! I should think you'd be happy to team up against these botanical beasties," Eggman says, over the radio.

On the deck of the Blue Typhoon, Shadow continues to clutch his head in pain.

Eggman continues, "If this forestation farce continues, my genius will no longer flourish."

In the Crimson Egg, he and his robots are seeing it.

"What a terrible loss for evil science!" Decoe says.

Then Bocoe asks, "How could they be so selfish?"

"Come on, everybody! Let's," Bokkun speaks.

He jumps in the air and waves his arms and legs, "Some really big and show 'em who's boss!"

Eggman simply thinks. Outside the ship, the Crimson Egg fire the missiles at the monster. The monster roars as it's being attacked/ In the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Tails, Cosmo, Galaxina, and the others watch.

Suddenly, Cosmo hears her mother's voice in her head, "Cosmo, do not fear. I am always with you. Through this amulet, I am watching and guiding you to your destiny. Our planet may have been destroyed long ago, but through you, my daughter, the spirit of our people will live on. Look for the light at the end of the darkness. It is there in your heart."

Soon, everyone gathers in the second bridge for the next move. Eggman is on the monitor. Everyone, except for Shadow who isn't even in the room.

"What are we all standing around for? Shouldn't we be out there fighting?" Knuckles asks.

"That thing's a hundred feet tall. What do you suggest, champ?" Rouge questions

"Well, we have to do something!" Amy says, pointing her finger out.

Sally says placing her hand on her chin, "There's got to be some way we can break them, something we haven't thought of."

"We got your secret weapon right here! Sure, I may be small, but I'm-" Charmy happily volunteers.

But Espio covers his mouth, saying, "Put a cork in it, Charmy."

Eggman says on the monitor, "Finding a weak spot in that gargantual green meanie out there isn't going to be easy. With the combined power of the Chaos Emeralds, not to mention the Planet Eggs, that three-headed dino boy's a mighty powerful monster."

"What about the Master Emerald?" Eggman says.

Amy realizes, "Hey, why didn't we think of that before?"

"If we charge up the Master Emerald enough, we might be able to cause some kind of Chaos reaction," Knuckles suggests.

"Well, it's worth a try," Sonia says.

Tails says, "This just might be the idea we're looking for. I gotta hand it to you, Knuckles."

Then raises his fist up, "Let's get to work on this right away!"

"Thank you, Knuckles!" Cream happily says.

"Chao!" Cheese and Jazz happily says.

Knuckles smiles, and says, "Aw, it was no big deal."

But Eggman says, "Not so fast, my little spaceketeers. What if Knuckles' brilliant idea lays an egg?"

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asks with a frown.

"We are going up against a monster with powerful Chaos Energy," Cloud-Ra says.

"Scientifically speaking, even if we charge the Master Emerald capacity, it still might not work," Tails says.

"So what then?" Knuckles asks.

"Guess you'll find out soon enough, tiger," Rouge says. Then slams Knuckles on the back with her fist.

"I say Knuckles' idea has to work. This is our only hope for getting Sonic and Eve back," Cream says.

"And don't forget, you got the teamin' Chaotix Detective Agency on your side," Vector says.

Charmy happily says, "Yeah, in case the whole thing goes bust!"

Knuckles quickly panics, "Hey, wait a minute! What if it does go bust? What if the Master Emerald needs more energy that we've got?!"

"I have an idea. You can use the Egg Crimson for backup just in case you need a little more... shall we say... juice," Eggman says.

Knuckles nervously chuckles, and says, "Eheheh... Good idea, Eggy."

"You know, this is almost heartwarming, everybody working together like this," Espio says.

"I have to say Espio is right Egg dude. It's actually kind of cool to work with you like on Space Colony ARK," Manic says.

Sonia crosses her arms and firmly scolds, "I thought we agreed to never speak of that incident again."

"Don't get carried away," Knuckles says.

Then Cosmo and Galaxina start laughing.

Suddenly, they hear Dark Oak's voice, "Your time is up, my friends!"

The monster begins to charge towards the Blue Typhoon. Seeing them coming at the ship, Shadow spin dashes at the one of the heads. Shadow lands on the Crimson Egg as the monster tries to lunge at him. Shadow grabs the monster by the lower jaw. That cause both of the ships to shake.

"What do we do?" Galaxina worriedly asks.

Shadow tries his best to hold the monster's head, but is slowly being pushed back.

"Missile those monsters!" Bocoe says.

And Decoe says, "I'll hit them with a laser attack!"

Soon, Bocoe and Decoe fire the weapons at the monster. That becomes an advantage and Shadow is able to push the monster back

"Take this, you three-headed freak!" Bocoe cries out.

The missiles continues to fire at the monster and striking them with every blow.

Everyone turn to each other and nod their heads. Coming out of the Crimson Egg are two mini ships along with Cream's. Rouge, Amy ride the shops from the Crimson Egg while Cream and Cheese ride in their own The beast begins to fire at the girls, but they twist and turn so the attack miss.

"Give it your best shot, fang-face!" Amy says.

The head of Pale Bayleaf flies up, but the Chaotix along with Bunnie and Antoine hold on to it by its neck.

"Hang on tight, Espio! He's a slippery one!" Vector says.

"Yeah. Cranky, too," Charmy comments.

Antoine continues to scream, "I am not liking zis!"

"Don't worry Sugar, we'll do fine," Bunnie adds.

The raging head of Black Narcissus begins to attack. Shadow throws a Chaos Spear, but it missions. The monster pushes Shadow, but Shadow counters with a spin dash. Then directly strikes at the neck. The Crimson Egg fires at the same spot making it scream in agony.

In the Second Bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Tails, Cosmo, and Galaxina are watching everything happen.

"Thousands of years ago, when Planet Green Gate first came into being, they believed in peace and harmony," Cosmo says.

Tails and Galaxina turn to Cosmo.

Sadness in her eyes, Cosmo asks, "Why did it have to all come to this? Why would our father do this? Why?"

Seeing her sadness, Tails places his hand on Cosmo. Then she does it back. Galaxina then places both hands on her sister's.

"I'm not sure. From what it's been revealed, father thinks it's the only way to find peace, but was corrupted by his own desire for power and ambitions. And our mother, became frightened by his ambitions and knows that he needed to be stopped." Galaxina sadly answers.

In the Crimson Egg control room, Manic, Cloud-Ra,and Rotor are fixing up the control while Sonia and Sally help whatever they can.

"Okay, you guys. The power cannon is all set up and ready to go. We hooked it up to the Egg Crimson for backup," Rotor says.

"Glad to be of assistance. Of course, I never thought we would be working together a second time," Eggman says.

"I guess so. The first time we did it was on Space Colony ARK. Now we're doing it here," Sally says.

Cloud-Ra stands up and says, "Well, let's not make this a habit. Not after what you both my children through."

"Don't think I'm actually enjoying it like one big family. Speaking of family, I am quite surprised to learn that my grandfather accepted you like you're his own son. Also the fact that he in a way make Shadow and Eve his grand-kids," Eggman says.

"Yes. What of it?" Cloud asks.

"I'm not saying anything. It's just surprising that humans and Mobians were able to make a happy family until G.U.N got involved. You must have cared for them all a lot, but you must have some regrets about your involvement," Eggman says.

Cloud-Ra sighs, "I do have a few regrets. I wish I could save Gerald and Maria from their fates. Neither of them deserve what G.U.N gave. However, Eve was able to find happiness. She even told me that she was able to work with them despite the fear they have caused her. I am willing to give them a chance."

"Your kids got guts, especially Eve. She along with the Freedom Fighters had to take on an adult war at very young ages, but were able to be full of surprises. Much how I hate to admit," Eggman says.

Sonia thinks,"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or not."

Cloud Ra says, "Yes. I am very surprised about everything Eve have gone through without us in her lives. She was able to find happiness because she lost her memories, while the rest are forced to remember that awful day. I'm glad that Eve was able to find it and ended up allowing us to be back together again."

Then look at everyone, "I will not allow the Metarex to ruin it. Not after how much Eve have come so far."

Decoe comments, "You know, Shadow and Eve must be very glad to have a father like you."

"He's right. You spoke very highly of Eve," Bocoe says.

"Yeah. You are one cool pop!" Bokkun says with his thumb up.

"Uh thanks," Cloud-Ra says.

Then thinks, "Of course, there is another regret that I have. Gerald had the same regret. For being involved with him when my son was born and creating Eve with the exact same substance. I hope they could forgive me and Gerald when they find out what we got them involved with."

In the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Cosmo is looking at the monitor with diagrams.

Cosmo turns to Tails, and says, "All right, Tails, it looks like the backup with Egg Crimson has been completed."

"I reprogrammed the Power Cannon so it'll receive a sustained charge from all sources," Tails says, moving his hand at the controls.

Then looks up with determined eyes, "We're ready."

Cosmo turns her head.

In the engine room, Knuckles has his hands raise and charge up the Master Emerald's power.

Knuckles performs the rite, "The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Chaos is the power enriched by the heart. Chaos is the power enriched by the heart!"

Outside, the black monster head attack one of the mini ship.

Cream blast and flies past him, saying, "Back off!"

In one of the Egg ships, Rouge's control pas are short circuiting.

"Terrific," Rouge says, annoyed.

She flies out to face the ship, and says, "Thanks for the hunk of junk."

She kicks it hard that it slams at the Metarex's lower body. Espio runs up and fires his shurikens at it. The shurikens explode, but the head lowers down to take a chomp at him. Espio quickly make himself invisible. Charmy flies Vector up, and the crock breaths fire at it. Antoine holds on to Bunnie as she flies in the air. Antoine stabs dark purple monster's neck and slides down. Bunnie uses her blaster to fire at it. Bunnie catches Antoine and join the Chaotix.

They suddenly hear Tails says, "It's time!"

In the engine room, Knuckles continues to perform the rite, "The controller serves to unify the Chaos! Come on, Master Emerald! Come through! You're our last chance! If this does not work, the Metarex will win, and I will not let that happen!"

The Master Emerald glows as bright as it possible can, but soon begins to crack.

Knuckles cries out, "Come on, Master Emerald, you can do this. I know you can. You're strong enough. Don't let us down!"

The Master Emerald continues to make more cracks that are larger.

"Master Emerald, give us all your power!" Knuckles cries out.

In the Crimson Egg, Manic reports, "It's almost at full power. We'll wait a couple more seconds and then we'll reroute the energy."

Outside, the dark purple monster uses its roots to coil up Shadow and begins to pull him in. Shadow pulls back. He flies around the Crimson Egg and lands on the roof of it. He then begins to pull to the ground as hard as he can.

In the engine room, Knuckle continues to release the power.

He then hears Julie-Su through the speaker, "Pump the Master Emerald's energy to the main cannon! Hurry!"

"Got it," Knuckles says.

On the second bridge, Tails types in the control pad.

"Okay, Sally. Deactivating trigger safety. Set target for 12:00," Tails says.

Shadow continues to pull harder as he stands his ground. The Metarex monster tries to pull as hard as he can.

Eggman calls out, "Start tilt function!"

The Crimson Egg and the Blue Tornado begin to turn as the Spin Dash Cannon is aiming towards the monster. Shadow continues to pull with all his strength.

Knuckles cries out to the Emerald, "Get ready, Master Emerald! Full power!"

The Master Emerald continues to crack more and begins to release its energy.

Everyone chant! "Chaos Power Cannon, full force!"

The cannon emits blue electricity. Then releases a powerful blast. The blast soon becomes too much for the monster heads of Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf and they are soon destroyed. Then the blast hits the glowing light that is on the Metarex Monster's body. The monster continues to cream in agony as a bright light appears and surround the area.

Trapped inside the liquid planet, Eve and Sonic floating over what looks like a giant forest covered in mist. Above them is some kind of bluish white sky that is thick as the mist with floating white orbs with blue auras surrounding them. Eve makes her to keep her Chaos Bubble up.

"What is this place?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure, but let's find a way out of here. You can let your bubble pop now," Sonic says.

Eve nods her head and makes the bubble pops allowing them to fall.

As they fall, they suddenly hear Dark Oak's voice, "You fly inside the galaxy that will be."

Sonic and Eve lands on the branch covered in leaves as the voice continues, "All life still and silent, great and glorious."

They bounce off the branch at a time and begin to climb up the tree.

Eve mutters, "If they think living in an empty world is glorious, they really need to rethink it."

"You can say that again," Sonic replies.

They both jump off one tree and jump on top of the other, each landing on one branch. They look out to see the forest covered in must that looks like it goes on forever. Then they run on the tops of the trees.

They hear Dark Oak's voice again, "You think you are free, but you and those like you will never be free. There will always be violence. There will always be waste. There will always be destruction."

"Destruction? You wouldn't know about that, would ya?" Sonic comments.

Sonic and Eve continue to run the top of the trees. Suddenly, green fines begin to come at them. They both quickly jump out of the say. More continues and two hedgehogs continue to dodge. When they continue, Eve brings out her sword and cut them down like weeds.

"And you, hedgehogs. You are the same as all beasts and humans! None can coexist with nature, so you must all be destroyed!" Dark Oak says.

"Like you're one to talk. You decided to turn nature into a weapon," Eve angrily says.

They both continue to run and fight as they destroy the vines.

Dark Oak bellows, "You run in vain, hedgehog. There is no hope left for you. Why don't you give up?"

"Sorry to disappoint ya. See, we got friends waitin' for us," Sonic says.

Then they both begin to run at top speed.

"Friends, hedgehog? They have forgotten you. But then, that's the way of such fickle creatures," Dark Oak mocks.

They both continue to accelerate and are beginning to attempt to break the barrier.

"Go ahead. Keep running, Sonic and Eve he Hedgehog. Soon your freedom to run wild and free will be gone. Soon you will be still and silent... forever!" Dark Oak mocks.

"Do your best, buddy," Sonic says with a smile.

Eve smiles, "Yeah. We like to see you try."

Sonic and Eve continue to super speed as fast as they can.

Outside, the monster screams in agony as the glowing light disappears to reveal a hole. Everyone waits to see what is happening. Dark Oak's head is the only one remain while the other two are destroyed. Suddenly, Dark Oak begins to roar in agony. In the Crimson Egg, Sally, Eggman and their comrades see what is happening.

"Hey, look," Sally speaks.

"I have to hand it to you Freedom Fighters. It looks like your Master Emerald master plan worked like a charm," Eggman says.

"Oh wow!" Tails shouts in amazement. Then types in the control pad.

Cosmo is astonished about it as well.

In the engine room, Knuckles is on his knees to see the Master Emerald has been shattered to pieces. Julie-Su stands next to him in shock. Knuckles picks up one piece and holds on to it.

Amy flies in the mini Egg ship over the egg. Shadow teleports himself on the side. Amy and Shadow look at each other and understand the goal they have. They look down see Eve holding Sonic in her arms as they float in the water.

"Sonic! Eve!" Amy screams.

Sonic begins opens his eyes to see Amy flying towards them.

They hear Amy calling out, "Sonic! Eve!"

Coming towards Amy are the vines. They grab hold of the ship.

"Amy!" Sonic says.

The vines hold on the ship and begins to crush it. Amy is able to inject out before the ship is destroyed. Soon Amy begins to fall in the water. Sonic quickly uses his other arm to grab hold of Amy.

Shadow is able to swim next to Sonic and takes Eve in her arms.

Amy thinks as she placed her hand on him, "Sonic... It's you... You saved me... I knew you would…"

Eve slowly opens her eyes to see Shadow.

Suddenly, a bright white glow begins to surround them and heal all four of them and all four are awaken. Soon, they begin to fly up the planet.

"Amazing," Sonic says, surprised.

"Something out there's protecting us, Sonic," Amy suspects.

"But who?" Shadow asks.

"I don't know, but the light it feels warm," Eve answers.

Soon, the four continue to fly up until they are out of the liquid planet. The bubble pop and they all begin to fly out. Everyone is glad to see the four hedgehogs are okay. Even Eggman and his robots are relieved, sort of. Flying towards them is Molly in the X Tornado. Sonic and Shadow land on the wing and are being taken back to the Blue Typhoon.

Suddenly, they hear Tails' voice from the radio, ""Hey everybody, check it out! Something really weird is happening now. Look!"

Everyone look to see the water is coming up the roots.

Dark Oak says, You tried to destroy us, but we are more powerful than you will ever know! The Chaos eternal seed! We shall become as one with Chaos forevermore!"

Everyone watches the watery substance is consuming Dark Oak. Soon he is fully consumed. Everyone is stunned to see what is happening. Soon, he disappears.

"He's gone," Eve says.

"And now the birth of a new galaxy - a galaxy of tranquility, of emptiness! I call you!" Dark Oak bellows.

"He's merged with the energy of the Master Emerald. Somehow he's more powerful than ever now," Tails says, seeing the event from the command chair.

Tails, Galaxina and the others look to see Cosmo walking forward. Suddenly, her amulet begins to flicker a red light.

Cosmo says, "Mother! Father! I am here!"

The amulet continues to flicker. Soon, the planet's liquid disappears, and replacing it with a ball of dead roots. The strange rooted planet is beating like a heart. Sonic, Eve, and everyone know. This is going to be their final to save the planet.


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30: A Fearless Friend

**Flashback:**

Years ago in the Seedrian ship, a new baby has been born. Galaxina who has become a young adult is holding her new baby sister. The baby has green short hair and green flower buds, one on each side of her head. She is wrapped in a pink blanket and is sleeping happily. Many are happy to see the baby and welcome her into the world.

Starla sadly asks, "So this is the only baby that could grow from the seeds, Galaxina?"

"Yes. None of the other seeds had any signs of life," Galaxina sadly answers.

"If this keeps up, our clan won't last for long," Daisy says in concern.

And asks lowering her head, "What should we do?"

"Earthia has been able to hang on so far due to the fake Planet Egg, but as time goes on, I see she's definitely getting weaker. That's her last child," Chrysanthemum sadly says.

Soon the baby begins to cry.

"Don't cry, dear," Galaxina says with a smile and rock the baby in her arms.

She looks down at her and says, "I almost forgot we haven't given her a name yet."

Suddenly a voice appears, "Cosmo."

Galaxina and the others turn around to face the tree. The tree who is Earthia.

Earthia speaks through the tree, "Cosmo. She's the last of my offspring, and the last hope for the galaxy. Guard and protect her. Our future depends on it."

Galaxina smiles at the baby who is fast asleep and says, "Did you hear Mother? You're a very special baby!"

**Flashback Ends:**

Back at the present, Cosmo stares with Knuckles and Tails at the screen. Outside the Blue Typhoon, everyone looks to see the giant object that seems to transform into a disfigured seed and continues to beat emitting a strange aura.

"It looks so strange. What is that thing?" Amy asks.

Eve says, "I'm guessing that it's trouble."

"I never seen anything like it," Molly adds.

Everyone continues to stare to see strange seed floating in space.

Cosmo places her hand on the amulet and it begins to glow.

Cosmo softly says, "Mother…"

"This doesn't look good!" Tails worriedly says, seeing the strange object.

Tails adds, "Its energy is increasing so rapidly... our scanners can't measure it!"

In the Crimson Egg, Eggman and his robots are seeing it for themselves.

"Blast! The forestation process is getting too powerful for us to stop!" Eggman says.

The strange planet continues to beat. Shadow then jumps and flies towards the seed.

"Shadow!" Molly calls out.

"Let's help him," Sonic says.

The girls nod their heads. Molly then flies the plane towards the strange planet.

"You better hurry!" Amy panics.

Molly calls out, "Ring Tunnel!"

Then the tunnel of rings appear.

"Let's go!" Eve says.

Sonic nods his head.

They both spin dash through the tunnel and ram at the strange planet. Both of the spin dashes are sending strange ripples around it. Suddenly, dark purple gas comes out sending the two back. The X Tornado is also hit. Shadow jumps out of the way and performs a Chaos spear. Nothing works. Shadow ends up getting pushed back.

The X Tornado skids across the runaway on the Blue Typhoon cutting through every tree until it hits the large root tying the ship. Amy screams as she falls.

"Amy!" Sonic screams and catches her before she gets it.

Then they both hall on the giant root.

"Thanks, Sonic," Amy happily says.

They both look up and see Eve slamming her sword through the root and holds on to it. Then Eve removes it and lands on the ground. Molly begins to lift her head even though she feels dizzy from the wreckage. Shadow skids on the runway with his feet until he comes to a stop. They all look up to see the seed.

In the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Rouge, Leon, Omega, Bunnie, Antoine, and the Chaotix walk in.

"We got all the Emeralds," Vector says.

Espio, Vector, and Charmy show them the emeralds, but they are dull colored and worn.

"But look; they're useless now," Knuckles says.

"Those poor Chaos Emeralds... All their power is gone," Cream sadly says, placing her fingers together.

"Chao chao…" Cheese sadly says.

"Chao," Jazz sadly adds.

"It just like what happened with Chaos. Dark Oak absorbed all their power," Bunnie replies.

"And the Master Emerald is shattered," Julie-Su adds.

"That's just great! We don't have a single working Emerald! How can we fight back without extra power?" Knuckles asks.

Suddenly, the screen turns on.

Tails looks up and surprisingly says, "Eggman!"

Everyone looks up to see Eggman on the screen.

"Listen. According to my calculations, there's a chance we could restore the power of the Chaos Emeralds. However, it will take the energy of both out ships," Eggman says.

On the Crimson Egg, there is a strange bright glow. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun begin to notice.

"Doctor, something's happening!" Bokkun panics.

Eggman becomes confused to see it.

They seen the strange planet beginning to glow. Then begins to release some kind of purple energy wave across the area. When the waves hit the planets with the fake Chaos Emeralds, the forest areas begin to grow rapidly. Everyone is confused to what is happening.

Suddenly, Amy falls on her knees.

Sonic asks, "You okay?"

Just then, Sonic and Amy begin to admit a strange aura as the plantation begins to grow around the roots. Shadow and Eve soon begins to feel a strange energy.

Molly groans in pain and says, "I'm starting to feel weak…"

In the Blue Typhoon, the Chaotix drops the emeralds and feel sick too. Everyone but Cosmo and Galaxina are starting to feel weak.

"What's happening, Tails?" Cosmo asks.

"Dark Oak is taking the life energy out of our bodies, just like they did to all the planets they attacked," Tails says.

In the Crimson Egg, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun are feeling the same way.

"I feel sick," Bokkun says.

"He's even absorbing energy from robots. He's crazy," Bocoe adds.

"I'm finished," Decoe says, and collapsed.

"It's drawing in all life energy it can find to spread plant life across the galaxy. It's the last stage of the forestation process," Eggman says.

The planet continues to release the dark purple pulse across the galaxy.

In the Blue Typhoon, Cosmo gather all the Chaos Emeralds and wrapped them up.

Tails turns his head, "Cosmo?"

"Dark Oak cannot take my life energy away from me or Galaxina, because we both come from the same species of plant. I'll take care of this," Cosmo says.

Cosmo then makes a run for it.

"Cosmo!" Galaxina worriedly cries.

But Cosmo is already gone. Galaxina and Tails aren't doing anything to stop her.

Cosmo runs on the deck of the Blue Typhoon. Then turns to se Dr. Eggman's ship

"I'll take these Emeralds to Dr. Eggman so he can restore their power," Cosmo says.

Cosmo soon begins to climb up the roots and leaves.

Cosmo thinks, "The Metarex want to wipe out all animal life in the galaxy, but I still believe it's possible for plant and animal species to coexist in peace. There will be a day when we can live together in the same world! Just like I made friends with Tails and the others."

As Cosmo climbs, she remembers the wonderful time she and her sister has with Tails, Sonic, Eve, and the others. How many new friends and adventures they have made for them.

"Dark Oak… Father I know you were watching. We're doing whatever we can to survive this journey. What we're doing isn't evil. Even if we're foolish, make mistakes and struggle… as long as we're alive, we can always try again!" Cosmo thinks.

During the time, the Seccians, the Marmolims, and the Mobians on Mobius are doing what they can to save their planet. Even though their life energy is being drained.

Cosmo continues to climb as she says, "There's still time for me to to stop your plan!"

Hearing Cosmo deep in the planet, Dark Oak says, "You cannot win…"

Suddenly, the voice changes to a normal deep voice revealing green eyes.

He questions, "t's hopeless. What can one girl do to stop the Metarex?"

"Nothing you can say will make me give up! I have hope! Hope for a better future - a future of true peace! "That's the kind of future my friends and I are fighting for!" Cosmo says, showing determination and continues to climb up the tree.

Struggling, Sonic and Eve are able to stand on their feet. They are using what they have to have their strength. The seed then sends out a red pulse of energy. Cosmo continues to climb up the root, but stops to see one of the branches beginning to move. Cosmo screams as the root coil around her waist. Then the vine slams her into the wall. Everyone is shocked the moment they see it.

Tails screams, "Cosmo!"

Shocked by the collision and still tied up, Cosmo is beginning to lose grip of the emeralds in the cloth. Cosmo tries to hang on as had as she can, but part of the cloth slips and the emeralds begin to fall.

Cosmo reaches her hand out and shouts, "I lost the Chaos Emeralds!"

The Chaos Emeralds begin to drift into pace. Sonic and Eve want to move, but they can't even do that. Shadow is about to do it himself, but sees a bright glow. Appearing around the strange planet. The strange aura disappears around the area. In the Blue Typhoon, the aura disasters and everyone feels healthy again.

Knuckles looks at his hands and asks, "What's happening?"

"We've stopped losing energy," Tails says.

Antoine points out the window, "Look!"

Outside, seven shimmering lights from the emeralds begin to appear

"It's because of the Planet Egg. It appears the life force that the Metarex stole from the planets is responding to the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman suspects.

The seven Chaos Emeralds begin to glow and gain back their power. Cosmo smiles to see the emeralds gaining back her powers. She releases herself and drifts down onto the Tails' ship. Cosmo lands on the ground safely and continues to see their slow.

"Thank you…" Cosmo think as she begins to shed tears with a smile.

Molly looks to see the emeralds glowing, and suddenly notices, "The pain's gone away."

"Look, Sonic," Amy happily says.

The Chaos Emeralds lower down until it floats close to the ground. Sonic and Eve hop off the vine and lands on the runaway to see the emeralds. Shadow walks over to them as well. All three hedgehogs look at the emeralds and then at each other. The three look at each other and simply nod their heads.

They all close their eyes as the Chaos Emeralds circle around them. Soon all three gain their super forms.

Cosmo continues to stand on the ship with a smile to see the bright glow. Cream, Cheese, and Jazz come out and walks towards her.

Cream asks, "What's going on?"

"Sonic, Eve, and Shadow are joining up to stop the Metarex," Cosmo says.

Sonic, Eve, and Shadow fly towards the final stage of the Metarex's planet and goes through the crack as it glows rainbow lights. On the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, everyone is seeing it for themselves.

"They'll be okay. I hope…" Sally says, concern for her friends.

Sonic, Shadow, and Eve fly through the shell of the planet and zooms back in through its crust. Everyone watch as they see the three glowing hedgehogs flying through the Metarex's project. Finally, they are able to split it in half and it explodes in a bright blinding light. Everyone is astonished to hear this.

In the Crimson Egg, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun cheer, ""Yay! All right!"

Even Eggman smiles and is impressed by the hedgehogs. He suddenly notices something. The clouds of the explosion begins to clear up. The three robots continues to cheer happily.

Eggman quickly says, "Something is wrong."

The robots soon begins to panic.

"The energy levels are starting to reverse! Hm... It seems like it's imploding now," Eggman says as the clouds disappear.

In its place is some kind of black glowing planet. Everyone is shocked to see it begins to wonder what might happen now.

Soon, they hear Dark Oak's voice, "Foolish hedgehogs! With the help of the Planet Egg, you have indeed prevented me from transforming the galaxy, but you can never win this battle. If the Metarex can't rule the galaxy, then we will destroy it!"

Dark Oak maniacally laughs as he begins to release some kind of energy around the Planet he and the Metarex have created.

In the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, Tails, Sally, and Nicole see the reading on the monitors are off the charts.

"The pressure inside that thing is growing fast!" Tails says.

"What's Dark Oak tryin' to do?" Vector asks.

Nicole answers on the screen, "I know. He's producing a huge gravitational force, because he's trying to crush the Planet Egg."

"But why is he doing that?" Knuckles asks.

Sally says, "Imagine it's like a big balloon, and you keep on squeezing it tighter and tighter. You know what happens sooner or later, don't you?"

"It goes bang!" Charmy answers.

Espio holds out his hand and asks, "Hold on. Are you telling us that thing's going to explode?"

"I'm afraid so," Sally sadly answer with a nod.

"That sounds bad," Rouge comments.

"Really bad. Dark Oak is trying to destroy the galaxy," Sonia says.

Antoine panics, "Along with us!"

Out in space, the three super hedgehogs see Dark Oak is using the Planet to create some kind of gravitational force.

Cosmo grows very worried, "Dark Oak really is trying to destroy the galaxy."

Sonic, Eve and Shadow concentrate their powers and perform a powerful spin dash. Then they charge towards the planet. However, they end up getting blocked by the gravitational force. Shadow grits his teeth in anger and holds out his hands to control the Chaos Control. Sonic and Eve do the same. They focus their power to prevent the explosion and to try to break through the gravitational field.

In the Crimson Egg, Eggman is sitting with his arms crossed as the two robots sit on their chairs.

Bokkun turns to Eggan and asks, "Isn't there anything we can do to help break through that gravity field?"

"Well... I've got one plan that involves you robots, but you won't like it. When you were built, I put special self-destruct circuits inside your bodies in case of an emergency such as this. I could set you off to break through the gravity field," Eggman says.

"But Dr. Eggman, that would destroy us too!" Decoe panics waving his arms around.

Then Bocoe panics, "And besides, that gravity field is really powerful, so it would take a huge amount of energy to break through!"

"Good point!" Decoe agrees.

At the same time, The Freedom Fighters are watching everything on the monitor.

Galaxina worriedly says, "Eggman... please don't carry out that plan."

"Don't worry; I won't. The explosion wouldn't be strong enough to penetrate through the field." Eggman says.

"Don't you have another plan up your sleeve? We're running out of time here!" Knuckles asks, shouting.

You claim to be a scientific genius. This would be the perfect time to prove it to all of us," Rouge comments.

Out in space, Sonic, Shadow, and Eve are holding off the gravitational field as hard as they can as they try to get through it. Shadow think now will be a good time to take off his inhibitors.

But Eve says, "Shadow, we can't use them yet."

"In a few seconds, we're gonna need all the power we can get," Sonic says.

Sonic then call out, "Listen up, everybody!"

Through the ship, Sonic says, "Our only hope of saving the galaxy is to throw all the energy we've got into this gravity field in one shot. Use the Spin Dash Power Cannon and launch all three of us at it!"

"It's way too risky! We've never launched you from the Power Cannon before when you were Super Sonic, even with three of you. We don't have any idea what'll happen to ya!" Tails says.

Then Sally says, "That gravity field's extremely powerful, Sonic. If you three smash into it, the force could be too much for your bodies to take!"

"You mean to tell us there's a good chance they won't even survive the attack?" Knuckles asks.

Amy quickly says, "He can't do it! We have to come up with another plan!"

"I don't know if we can save the galaxy, but we have to try!" Sonic says.

Then Eve says, "He's right. We have to do what it takes to get through it.

"And there's no way anybody's gonna talk us out of it, so save your breath. Now are you gonna help us or not?" Sonic says.

Sally quickly says, "Let's do it."

"Great!" Sonic says.

Sally rushes to the computer and type everything in with Nicole's help, Sonia, Rotor, and Manic help out

Tails type from the main computers, "I'm routing all the energy in the network to the Power Cannon. We only have one chance to break through that field. We'll need all the energy we can get."

In the Crimson Egg, Bocoe and Decoe do the same.

"Prepare to transfer all power to the Blue Typhoon," Decoe says.

Then Bocoe says, "Cutting off the ship's energy supply now and sending it to the Spin Dash Power Cannon."

Soon enough, both powers of the Blue Typhoon and the Crimson Egg are shut down.

"Be honest, Doctor. I wanna know what you think. Does those three have a chance at saving the galaxy?" Bokkun asks.

Eggman doesn't say a single word.

On the ship, Cream has her hands together and is very scared that her eyes are closed shut.. Cheese and Jazz feel the same.

"I'm so nervous I can't even look," Cream worriedly says.

"Chao," Jazz nervously replies.

Csomo softly says, "I feel helpless…"

Suddenly, her amulet begins to glow.

Then she hears her mother's voice, "Cosmo."

Cosmo eyes widen with a gasps. Then she visions her mother spirit in front of the tree

Earthia says, "This is the moment we've been waiting for. You can help save the galaxy and our clan if you only believe in yourself."

The vision soon disappears as Cosmo places her hand on the amulet.

Cosmo says, "This is why I was sent here…"

Cream opens her eyes and looks towards Cosmo, "Are you okay?"

Cosmo turns to Cream with a smile, "I understand now. There can be peace in the galaxy, and I have the power to make it happen, Cream."

"What do you mean?" Cream asks.

Cosmo happily sighs with her eyes closed and begins to levitate herself into the air.

"Where are you going?" Cream asks.

Cosmo continues to fly into the air until she reaches a certain point. She places her hand on her glowing amulet and begins to use this unknown ability. The amulet cracks until it shatters from her chest.

Cosmo soon begins to fly towards the Planet as Cosmo begins to make a powerful transformation. Her body begins to enlarge, Cosmo's physical body begins to change, and the buds on her head begins to grow into roses.

In the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, everyone waits for the plan.

Cream runs on the bridge with the Chao and screams, "No! Come back!"

Everyone turns to Cream and the Chaos.

Seeing the tears from Cream, Tails asks, "What's wrong?"

"Cosmo's out there to stop Dark Oak!" Cream panics.

Cosmo continues to fly through space as she glows and grows. Her flower blooms and turns pink as Cosmo's hair grows. Soon, Cosmo is all grown with her hair long, roses bloom on her head. This is Cosmo's own Mover Mode. Sensing something, Sonic and Eve turn around and are shocked.

"Cosmo?" Eve asks.

"Why are you here?" Sonic adds.

Cosmo says nothing and continues to fly towards them.

Cosmo thinks with a smile, "Mother, I feel really happy now because I finally know what my purpose is!"

Cosmo flies past Sonic, Eve, and Shadow and is easily able to go through the gravitational field.

Cosmo thinks, "My friends mean more to me than anything. That's why I give up everything to save them."

Cosmo continues to fly until she is towards the planet. Soon, the planet begins to glow. Cosmo floes right towards the planet until she is unable to be seen by the blinding light. Sonic and Eve simply stands to see her. Suddenly, they see a bright light at them. In the second bridge of the Blue Typhoon, everyone gasps to see the bright light.

Tails who is still stunned asks, "What's she doing?"

Galaxina stands in front of Tails and softly says, "It's happening. She's fulfilling her destiny."

In the white abyss, pink flower petals begin to scatter around as the branches are being shown.

Galaxina's voice says, "Cosmo, you can transform and pass through the gravity field. In your new form, you will be like me. Your destiny will be fulfilled. You have the power to stop Dark Oak, and bring new life to our clan."

The light clears to show a glowing light pink cherry blossom tree on top of the dark planet. Everyone in both of the ships is astonished to see what Cosmo is doing. In space, Sonic, Eve, and Shadow stare at Cosmo's move. Suddenly, Cosmo's spirit appears in front of the tree.

Cosmo says, "It's all right. I have Dark Oak immobilized. Now you'll be able to destroy the Metarex and save the galaxy. Don't worry about me. Just fire the Power Cannon now."

Everyone in the Blue Typhoon grow worried.

"But if we fire the cannon, what'll happen to you?" Julie-Su asks.

"If she says not to worry, I have to trust her," Tails says, still stunned.

Wanting to carry Cosmo's wish. He presses the button that activates the controls of the Power Cannon. She then holds the handle that has the button activating the cannon. His head is still low and is still devastated about what the plan is.

Eggman's voice appears on the radio, "Tails, we must act immediately! Prepare to fire the cannon at my command!"

Hearing the idea, Sonic, Shadow, and Eve fly towards the Blue Typhoon. The Power Cannon rises from the deck.

Eggman continues, "Plug cannon into place and take aim."

All three hedgehogs travel into the cannon.

Looking at the window, the others watch with sadness and devastation. Cream even hugs Amy in sadness. Galaxina turns her head in sadness, knowing that this is Cosmo's fate to save the galaxy and bring back her clan. The engine begins to gain power.

"Get ready," Eggman says.

The three hedgehogs look at each other and nod their heads. Soon, they begin to charge up the cannon. They all spin dash inside the cannon. In the Crimson Egg, Eggman and his robots see what is happening.

"Sonic, Eve, and Shadow are attacking together!" Bocoe says.

"Which means this blast will be twice as powerful!" Decoe says.

Soon, the power begins to absorbed into the cannon. Soon, a bright glow appears at the cannon.

Back to the Freedom Fighters, they are distressed.

Sally lowers her head and says, "Here goes…"

The cannon continues to gain power as Eggman says, "Super Spin Dash Power Cannon! Fire!"

Hearing the signal Tails says, "Roger!"

He opens a small hatch and about to press the button. However, something in his is preventing Tails to do so as he shed tears from his eyes.. Tails knows that he will end up losing the friend he truly cares about. Yet, he knows that this is what Cosmo wants.

He then hears Eggman says from the radio, "Tails, I know this is difficult, but the galaxy is in danger, and time is running is running out! You must fire now!"

Tails closes his eyes and says, "I-I can't… What about Cosmo...?"

"She knows what she's doing. Cosmo is carrying out her destiny. She was meant to save the galaxy, and we have to help her," Eggman says.

Tails looks up to see the tree Cosmo can become.

"But you're my friend, Cosmo. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it," Tails says, distressed about looking her.

Cosmo's spirits appears, and says, "Trust me, Tails... You have to fire. It's the only way to save all of us."

"I trust you... but you mean a lot to me... I don't wanna lose you, Cosmo," Tails says, still shedding tears.

Cosmo's spirit smiles, and says, You won't, Tails. You'll defeat the Metarex, and spread the seeds of my clan through the galaxy.

"I believe in you, Cosmo," Tails says.

Tails closes his eyes as his mind flashbacks to the time Cosmos time with him and the others.

He says, "Your friendship has meant a lot to me. I wish we could spend more time together, but I understand; this is your only hope to save the galaxy and bring your clan back. I'm sure your seeds will find a place to grow and find a new home. Good luck, Cosmo, and goodbye.

Tails presses the button of the cannon and fires. A hyper super power gold beam begins to soar through space. The Power cannon shatters to pieces. The beam comes closer and closer.

Tails looks and simply says, "Cosmo, I-I love you."

The spin dashes swirl together and hit the planet releasing a powerful golden glow.

In the white abyss Cosmo in her Mover Mode swirls around with glee. She then begins to transformed. She brings her knees close to her and is transformed into a pink rose bud. Cosmo smiles in the bud as she comes to a sleep.

Cosmo says, "I love you too Tails. I promise, we'll be together soon."


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 31: Seeds of New Beginnings

The blast ends up destroying the tree and cause the cherry blossoms to scatter into space and leaving out a powerful glow. Amy and Cream hug each other as they shed tears while everyone else is forced to watch.

Cream screams, "Oh no! Cosmo!"

The most heartbroken is Tails. He begins to shed tears as he looks up at the light.

Tails screams, "Cosmo!"

Soon, the planet begins to crack. In the abyss of the planet, a green eye open. The cracks appear more around the planet. Standing in the light is Dark Oak's true form, Lucas, Cosmo and Galaxina's father.

The senses has become clear to him and thinks, "Earthia was right. My thirst for power destroyed my people, and brought nothing but pain and suffering to the galaxy."

Suddenly, a bright glow appears.

He then hears a familiar voice, "Lucas."

Lucas looks up to see a glowing silhouette.

The familiar voice says, "It is over now. The galaxy is saved."

"Earthia. I feared I'd never see you again," Lucas replies, relieved and shows a calm smile.

Eathia says, "We have a second chance now, Lucas. The time has come for all creatures to live in peace, including you and me."

Earthia reaches out her hand. Lucas walks to Earthia and holds her hand. Soon, Lucas becomes a glowing light too.

Out in space, shimmering yellow lights are scattered across the sky. Seeing from the Blue Typhoon, everyone soon begins to shed tears. Amy, Cream and Cheese begin crying. Galaxina lowers her head, but in a way happy that Cosmo follows her true destiny.

Cosmo appears in the closed rose bud, "Thank you all for your friendship ... Before I met you, I didn't believe in myself. My clan was wiped out by the Metarex. I felt like I was helpless and couldn't do anything to stop them. But because of you, I learned that I didn't have to stand by and watch the Metarex take over. I could do my part to fight back, and help restore my clan."

In the bud, Cosmo continues to sleep in her Mover form, Soon, her petals begin to fall off.

Cosmo smiles as she shed tears from her face saying, "I just wanted you to know that I'm happy now because I fulfilled my destiny. The seeds of my clan will spread through the galaxy and find places to grow."

Sonic, Eve and Shadow looks up to see a glowing closed flower bud drifting space away from the planet. Sonic, Shadow, and Eve look at each other and know what they want from it. The three fly to the flower bud as Eve uses her Chaos Bubble to trap it.

Each of the hedgehogs create a round energy ball and shout, "Chaos Regeneration!"

Then they throw it to the Chaos Bubble. They phase through and hit the flower bud. The flower bud begins to glow. In the bud, Cosmo's body soon begins to glow as well.

Cosmo smiles, and softly says, "How strange. This light feels familiar… it's kind… warm… and yet… a little sad."

Meanwhile, Eggman notices something wrong.

Eggman panics, "No! No! The Planet Egg is about to release its power! We have to get out of here! Activate Emergency Egg Drive!"

The three robots narrow their eyes.

Decoe says, "It is impossible to go into warp space."

"Nothing on this ship is working, including the engines," Bocoe says.

"We don't have power, remember?" Bokkun adds.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Eggman says, placing his hand on his head.

Then jokes, "It slipped my master mind."

Close to the planet, Sonic can see the power is getting to immense.

"If the Planet Egg lets out all its energy, the others won't have enough time to get away. I have to move!" Sonic says.

Then calls out, "CHAOS-"

But suddenly, Shadow throws his fist at Sonic's stomach.

Sonic softly says, "Shadow…."

The next moment, Sonic begins to drift away from the action. Seeing Sonic gone, Shadow turns to see Eve, who is holding Cosmo in her arms. Cosmo is back to her normal self and is fast asleep. Eve is also wearing some chain necklace of pink cherry blossoms around her neck.

"Shadow? Why?" Eve asks, shocked.

Shadow takes off his inhibitors and flies towards Eve.

Shadow places his hand on Eve's cheek, "Because, you and Sonic can't get hurt and you need to get Cosmo back to the ship."

Eve begins to shed tears, "But, what about you?"

"I'm afraid I must stay here. I'm the only one strong enough to stop time on it," Shadow says.

"Please Shadow, don't do this. I… I can't," Eve says beginning to cry.

"It's okay Eve. I promise. I'll find my way back," Shadow says.

"You… promise," Eve asks.

"I promise. For now, just keep being the strong sister that you have become. The one that I become proud of," Shadow says.

Shadow takes his hand off of Eve's cheek and presents his hand to her. Eve slowly lifts her hand. Both of the hedgehog's fingers touch each other. Eve soon begins to drift away from Shadow.

Shadow flies to the planet and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

The planet egg cracks all the way around the planet and soon going to explode. Suddenly, it disappeared. Everyone becomes confused by it.

Vector asks, "Hey... what just happened?"

"It disappeared," Charmy says.

Suddenly, something begins to shine from the fair distance.

"Whoa, is that a star?" Bokkun asks.

"I do not think so, but what is it, Dr. Eggman?" Decoe replies.

Eggman answers, "I'm not sure, but it appears that Shadow has stopped time in that spot."

"What do you think happened to Shadow?" Bocoe asks.

"Who knows. He just made a risky move, and unfortunately it may have been his last," Eggman sadly answers.

Everyone becomes sadden and have their eyes closed in sadness.

Rouge says, "He used Chaos Control."

"Talk about a risky move," Knuckles replies.

"He's gone," Leon replies.

Amy and Cream are still shedding tears. Soon everyone begins to walk away from the window. Molly stands as she wipes the tears from her face. She looks up and sees something that makes her eyes wide in shock. She then lets out a smile on her face.

"I… I don't believe it," Molly says.

Molly calls out, "Everyone! Look!"

Everyone turns to Molly with a confused look.

Sally looks out the window and gasps in shock, but then smiles with glee. Everyone else hurry over and are surprised, but begins to show smiles.

"I can't believe it!" Vector surprisingly says.

"It is! It is!" Charmy cheers.

Cloud-Ra smiles, "Well what do you know?"

In the Second Bridge, Tails continues to cry as his eyes are closed shut and he sits on the floor. Antoine and Bunnie run in to see Tails and they are really happy.

"Tails, you're not going to believe it," Bunnie says.

"What?" Tails asks, softly and still depressed.

Antoine laughs, "Look out the window and see."

Tails wipes the tears from his face and lifts his head. He opens his eyes and lets out a gasps in shock and lets out a smile. Out in space, Eve is flying in her Chaos Bubble with Sonic floating next to her. Cosmo is still sleeping in Eve's arms.

Tails smiles and says, "Cosmo!"

Tails quickly stands up and runs out of the bridge.

Heading towards the Blue Typhoon, Eve continues to float herself with Sonic and Cosmo to safety.

Tails runs onto the deck and shouts, "Cosmo!"

Sonic and Eve look down to see Tails running onto the deck with tears shedding from his face and with a big smile.

Tails again screams, "Cosmo! Cosmo!"

In Eve's arms, Cosmo slowly opens her eyes to hear Tails's voice. She turns her head to see Tails from the ground. She fully opens her eyes and smile.

She happily says, "Tails!"

Cosmo jumps off of Eve's arm and lands on the bubble. The bubble pops and Cosmo begins to drift down with her skirt used as a parachute. Tails quickly stands to see Cosmo floating down to him. He reaches his arms out and allow Cosmo to drift towards him. When Cosmo is close enough, Tails places his hands on her waist and helps her on the ground. Cosmo first approach is hugging Tails. Tails is surprised, but smiles and hugs her back. Sally and everyone else hurry outside to see Cosmo is alive and well. Sonic and Eve land on the ground with smiles and glad to bring their friend back.

Eve turns to space and thinks, "Shadow. I know that you need to do this, but I hope you'll come back soon."

Eve thoughts is cut short to hear cheering. She turns to see everyone else but Sally, Molly, Leon, Omega, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rouge, Cloud-Ra, and Obsidian gather around Cosmo and Tails. They soon begin to toss them in the air and cheer for them. Eve simply smiles. As the cheering session is going on, many lights are shooting across the sky.

In the Crimson Egg, Dr. Eggman and his robots are seeing the sparkling lights soaring across space.

"It's amazing!" Bokkun comments.

Then Decoe says, "Those are all Planet Eggs!"

"There must be thousands, or millions of them!" Bocoe says.

Bokkun asks, "But... where are they going to?"

"They are all returning home, to the planets they came from," Eggman says.

He quickly places his hand on his chin and says, "Quick, take a picture of me with them!"

"Impossible!" Decoe says.

"The camera batteries are completely drained," Bocoe says.

Bokkun asks with his arms crossed, "You even used the batteries to help Sonic?"

"We were told to send all power to the Blue Typhoon," Bocoe says.

"Yeah, we just followed orders," Decoe adds.

Bokkun screams, "Pinheads!"

"How dare you!" Bocoe and Decoe screams, feeling insulted.

Eggman scolds the robots, "Quit bickering and get to work restoring power to the Egg Drive!"

"Right away, Doctor!" The three robots answer.

Four days have passed and all the Freedom Fighters and their new friends are back home where they belong. Everyone is peaceful since they return and no trouble from Dr. Eggman or any of his robots. In the Chaotex's office, Vector is sleeping on the couch, Espio is meditating on the floor. A ringing appears.

Vector shouts in his sleep, "It's so loud! Charmy! Telephone!"

Charmy comes out of a cabinet and says, "It's not the phone. It's the doorbell."

"It doesn't matter! Just answer it!" Vector says.

Charmy flies out and says, "You can answer it too, you know."

"If it's for a newspaper subscription, we don't want it!" Vector shouts.

"That sounds like a bad idea for a detective. You won't keep up with the world's current events," Charmy says, flying to the door.

Charmy begins to open the door and asks, "Who is it?"

The door fully opens to reveal Mighty holding a basket., Ray, and Saffron. Saffron happily flies to Charmy and hugs him.

She giggles, and says, "Charmy, I really miss you."

"I miss you too Saffron," Charmy says, but secretly blushing.

Vector and Espio walk to the door as well.

"Hey Mighty, Ray, and Saffron. It's great to see you," Vector says.

"We weren't expecting a visit," Espio says.

Mighty shows the basket, "Saffron think it will be nice to have a picnic so we all gather as much food for all of us."

"I thought we can celebrate your return. We're going to see Knuckles and Julie-Su to see if they want to join us," Saffron happily says.

"Thanks Saffron. You're a real honey bee," Vector says.

Then laughs, "Get it, honey, honey bee because they're sweet."

Saffron and Charmy look at Vector with confused expressions while Mighty and Espio groan. Ray actually snickers.

Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis, Amy, Cream, and Cheese are walking on the path of the city. Both girls are holding a box.

Cream happily says, "Mama and I baked this cake together. We gave some to Leon and Molly at their new home."

"That's very nice of you," Amy happily says.

"How about you, Amy?" Cream asks.

"This!" Amy says, opening her box and presents a pie to Cream.

Cream happily says, "Wow! Apple pie! It looks delicious!"

Amy closes the box and says, "My mom's special recipe. Pretty good, right?"

"With all these sweets, Tails is going to get fat," Cream giggles.

Amy laughs, and says, "Yeah. He may lose his ability to fly."

"Chao chao!" Cheese says.

"What did he say?" Amy asks.

"If that happens, he wants to race Tails," Cream translate.

"Cheese will definitely win," Amy remarks.

"Chaaaooo!" Cheese cheers.

"After filling his stomach with delicious food, he has to exercise. He has to run hard and fly around," Amy says.

Cream smiles, "I'm glad Cosmo and Galaxina are staying along with Leon and Molly."

"Me too. That's why we're throwing a small party for them," Cream happily says.

In the kitchen of their new home, Leon is sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Molly walks to the table with two plates of sandwiches. She places them on the table, and then sits next to him.

"It was very nice of Sally and the others to let us live here," Molly says.

"Yeah. New Mobotropolis is very peaceful here. I think I'm actually going to like Mobius," Leon says.

"I agree. Eve even told us that they're going to arrange a trip for us to visit Station Square. She told me that humans live there," Molly says.

"I can't wait to see. Now, if we can figure out where to work at," Leon says.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. Until then, I think I could like living here," Molly says.

"I have to agree. We owe them so much for what they have done for us. They're the reason why we're together," Leon says.

Molly nods her head, "Yes."

On Angel Island at the Master Emerald shrine, Knuckles and Julie-Su stare at the broken Master Emerald.

"When it regains its lost energy, it should naturally return to normal," Knuckles says.

"Are you going to do what you usually do?" Julie-Su asks.

"Please, Master Emerald! Return to your original state! You mean that?" Knuckles asks.

Julie-Su giggles and says, "Yeah. That's right."

"I won't do that. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll wait and relax until it returns to normal," Knuckles says.

He walks and sits on the step, "In the meantime, I decided to kick back and take it easy."

Julie-Su sits down next to him.

"I'm glad to be back on Mobius. I think it will be a long time before I can think of space travel," Julie-Su says.

"Yeah. It sure is nice to be back home. Having trouble with Dr. Eggman is already bad enough," Knuckle says with a smirk.

Julie-Su begins laughing.

Suddenly, they hear shouting, "Hey guys."

Julie-Su and Knuckles turn to see The Chaotix and the others.

In the Hedgehog's house, Sonic, Eve with Jazz, Sonia, and Manic walk out of the house.

"Bye, we'll see you later," Sonic says.

"Okay, but remember to take it easy," Bernadette calls out.

The four hedgehogs begin to head off to their destination. Bernadette and Jules, Cloud-Ra and Obsidian, and Uncle Chuck and Aleena walk out and smile to see them leaving and heading off with friends.

In the Crimson Egg, Rouge stands in the room that Shadow has once stayed in for a short time. She is actually looking sad.

"I can't believe it!" Eggman's voice appears.

Rouge turns to see Dr. Eggman holding the box.

"Your worried about Shadow, aren't you?" Eggman asks.

Rouge turns her head in denial, "Of course not. I don't give a hoot what happened to that hedgehog."

"Is that so? Well, I'm not at all concerned about Shadow. He was designed to be the ultimate creature by my grandfather, Dr. Robotnik, who was almost a greater genius as me," Egman says, placing the box on the ground.

Rouge walks out of the room and asks, "So, where do you think he is?"

Rouge firmly stares at Eggman and think, "He knows something…"

"Well Rouge, it's time for me to bust a move," Eggman says.

He presses the button that closes the door.

He picks up the box and says, "I'm gonna scrap this ship soon. I suggest you find new living arrangements."

Rouge simply walks away as Eggman walks in a different direction.

In a new house in their city, Sonic, Eve, and the others are having a welcome party for Cosmo, Galaxina, Leon, and Molly to their city, it's also to celebrate defeating the Metarex and to have Cosmo remain with them.

Galaxina smiles and says, "We really appreciate throwing a party for us."

"Don't just be appreciated, celebrate," Sonic says.

"Yeah dudes and dudettes, we are here to throw a party in your honor, so lets have fun," Manic says.

"We are very glad to be with you. You are all such wonderful friends," Molly says, and sips her drink.

Leon says, "I wouldn't mind if Molly and I can hear more of your adventures."

"There's so much, I'm not sure where we can start," Sally says.

Sonic eagerly says, "How about I tell them about the time Eve and I actually competed in Dr. Eggman's Robolympics."

"Oh boy," Eve groans."

Sonic begins to tell the story, "Alright, here we were…"

In the living room, Tails and Cosmo are in a new green house he and Nicole have made for Cosmo and Galaxina.

"I'm really glad you both have this green house build. Now some of my clan can be safe," Cosmo happily says.

"Yeah. The flower necklace was made by you and so we used them to plant them," Tails says.

Cosmo smiles, "I really am glad I get to be here with you and our friends."

"I'm glad too," Tails says, blushing a little.

Tails and Cosmo look at each other as their cheeks turning red. They both take each other's hand as they lean together with calm smiles.

Cosmo thinks, "Think we should get back to the others."

"Yeah. Before they find out we're gone," Tails says.

In the house, the party continues. Tails and Cosmo smile and simply join the others. Sonic laughs as he gives Antoine a noogie on the head.

"Sonic, stop! I say stop it with the head rubbing!" Antoine screams.

"Come on Ant, you know I'm just messing with you," Sonic says, laughing.

Sonic lets go of Antoine, but he falls on the floor. Antoine begins to sit up and a small black box falls out of his pocket.

Eve notices the small box, "What's that?"

Antoine quickly grab the box and hides it behind his back, "Um uh, what ze box you are mentioning."

"That one. The one behind your back," Bunnie says.

Antoine sighs and brings it out.

"What you got there Antoine?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah. It's not like you to keep secrets," Sally replies.

Antoine blushes, "Well, I was ze planning to show you eventually, especially to um."

"You Bunnie," Antoine says, turning his head towards her.

"For me?" Bunnie says, confused.

"Um yes. I was planning on showing it to you eventually, but um, I think now is ze good time," Antoine says.

Bunnie replies, "Okay."

Antoine and Bunnie soon stand in front of each other.

Antoine rubs the back of his head, "Oi, zis is embarrassing. Bunnie, you and I have been friends for a long time, since we were young. Then a few years you and I have been going out. I um, enjoy every time with you. During ze hard times, ze good times, even ze crazy times. I don't think my life will be complete without you."

Antoine keels down on one knee. He presents the box and opens it to reveal the ring he has bought from Planet Bazaar. Everyone becomes surprised about seeing Antoine with the ring, especially Bunnie.

Antoine looks at Bunnie with a smile, and says, "Bunnie Rabbot., will you do me ze great honor of becoming my wife."

Bunnie gasps as she covers her mouth with her robotic hand, "Oh Antoine!"

Bunnie removes her hand as softly says, "Ah-ah,"

Bunnie smiles and says, "Ah will!"

"Woah… go Twan!" Sonic cheers.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy squeals.

Everyone begins to clap and cheer as Antoine places the ring on Bunnie's robotic finger.

Sally walks yo them and says, "Congratulations."

"Alright!" Manic shouts.

"That is so sweet," Cream says.

Sonic and Eve walk towards them as well.

"I can't believe it. It's been forever since became friends and Freedom Fighters," Eve says.

"Yeah. I never thought I see you two getting hitched," Sonic says.

"You ain't the only ones who are full of surprises sugarhog," Bunnie says.

Soon enough, the boys are talking to Antoine while the girls are talking to Bunnie.

Rotor places his hand on Antoine's shoulder, "We're really proud of you."

"Yeah. We know you two have been into each other like forever. I say now is the right time," Manic says.

"How long did it take for you to muster this much courage?" Sonic asks.

"Weeks, even though we were battling ze Metarex," Antoine says.

"That's true," Leon replies.

"Yeah. I think it's about time you both deserve something like this," Tails replies.

The girls who gather around Bunnie are happy for her.

Cream hugs Bunnie, "I'm really happy for you."

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies with glee.

"I agree. Think we should start on the wedding plans?" Eve asks.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

"Will you be wanting music?" Sonia asks.

"What about flowers?" Cosmo asks.

"I think I know the kind of flowers that will go well with your eyes, "Galaxina says.

Molly says, "I'll bet you need good security so nobody will trespass."

Amy happily says, "This is so exciting! We need to get you a dress, and everyone else will dress nice, and Oh my gosh, we're going to be so girl!"

Bunnie laughs, "Simmer down girls, Sugar-Twan just propose."

"But we will not be waiting long no?" Antoine asks.

Bunnie hugs Antoine and says, "Of course not. We'll make the arrangements and soon will announce it to everyone."

"Well until then, I say let's party," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear some kind of loud sound.

"What in the world was that?" Sally asks.

"I'll give you two guesses to who it is," Eve bitterly says.

Everyone hurries out of the house and see a flying robot that is red, yellow, white, and gray. It's also the mixture between an eagle and an ostrich. In the robot, it's Dr. Eggman and his robots taking control.

Eggman says, "Alright, there are still a lot to do. Now that we're on Mobius, I can get back to building!"

Then Eggman raises his fist, "The Eggman Empire!"

"All right!" The three robots cheer with excitement.

Back at the Master Emerald shrine, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray, the Chaotix, Saffron and Julie-Su are see the event happening in the forest close by.

Knuckles asks in rage, "What? Eggman is at it again?"

"We just got back and now he's continues his crazy plans," Charmy says.

"Oh Charmy," Saffron replies.

"You can say that again," Vector says.

"I agree," Espio replies.

"A bit of an understatement," Julie-Su says.

"Looks like it's back to the fighting," Mighty says.

Ray says, "Let's stop him.

Back at New Mobotropolis, the rest of the Freedom Fighters and their new members see the trouble.

"Can't he just give up already?" Amy asks, angrily says.

"What a nuisance!" Cheese says with her arms crossed.

"Chao!" Cheese agrees.

"We just got back," Bunnie says.

"Oui, but my fiance, that is our job," Antoine says.

Sally says, "Freedom Fighters, let's go!"

Sally and the Freedom Fighters hurry to get ready for battle.

Sonia says, "Guess some things never change."

"You can say that again," Manic replies.

Molly giggles and turns to Leon, "It looks like we'll be fighting another war."

"I'll be fine as long as you're with me," Leon says.

"We'll head to the airfield to get the planes.

Rouge looks in the locket to see a photo of Cream inside.

She closes it and says, "I guess I'll join in, too. This team could use a little glamour."

The Freedom Fighters reach to the airfield and get in the ships in planes.

"Everyone, get on board! Let's go!" Tails says.

"We're off on another adventure," Cosmo says.

Galaxina says, "I think we're going to have to get used to battling with Dr. Eggman."

Rotor says, "Alright, let's go stop Dr. Eggman."

Eve senses a familiar essence. She turns around to see Shadow standing a few distance.

Eve smiles, "Shadow."

Eve runs to Shadow and gives him a hug, "You came back."

"Course I did. You think I wouldn't?" Shadow remarks.

Eve let's go and Jazz happily lands on Shadow's head making Eve giggle.

Jazz happily says, "Chao."

Eve smiles, "I'm just glad you're back. I was worried."

Sonic walks over and asks, "Hey Shadow, since you're back, you wanna help us kick Eggman's big head? That Egg belly won't know what hit him."

Shadow stares at Sonic for a short amount of time.

He shows a small smile and says," Lets go."

Eve smiles with glee.

Soon the three hedgehogs take off in super speed to attack Dr. Eggman. In the new green house, one of Cosmo's seeds are already beginning to grow. One of the pots shows a small plant inside.

Far out in space, a dark black comet is traveling to a specific location. In a dark chamber, there are a few of the Black Arm aliens from before. An orange color screen lights up to reveal a previous battle. The screen shows Sonic and the Freedom Fighters fighting the Black Arms. The screen comes to a stop of Shadow holding Eve as they stare forward.

An eerie, frightening voice says, "We will be approaching Mobius soon. It will be our last arrival on this planet.

The figure appears from the darkness to reveal it's frightening black head with two horns showing red at the end, black and red spikes on its head, and ghastly oranish and red eyes. A bit of the body shows to be a gold collar attached with some kind of worn dark robe with black shoulder pads.

The creature looks at the screen and says, "Shadow, it has been too long since I last saw you, but I do question about this female hedgehog. She resembles you quite well, and she has the same power as you. I suspect Gerald Robotnik had a hand in this."

The screen shows Shadow walking on the destroyed planet with Eve close to him. Eve smile with glee while Shadow shows a soft smile on his face.

"Very soon. We will come for you and you will carry out your purpose in our Ultimate Conquest," The Creature says.


End file.
